Careful What You Wish For?
by callikitty5
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are faced with a new challenge! Three Saiyans come to earth in search for them, but what they're after isn't a battle & will change the Z fighters life's as they know it. Eventual Vegeta/OC and Goku/OC. New Chapters are up! Read and review pretty please.
1. Chapter 1: So much for R&R!

Author Note: A lot of this story revolves around my added characters. I rated it mature for language and future adult scenes. It starts off a little slow for introduction but future chapters. It's my fiction and I suck at summary so please let me know what you think and enjoy. Thanks!

Chapter One: So much for R&R!

Bulma was organizing another little get together at Capsule Corp. It was nice to remind her friends that the earth didn't need to be in danger in order to spend time together. Goten and Trunks still played at each others houses daily but the rest of the Z gang had begun to fall apart. Gohan and Videl had gotten Married straight out of high school and to Chi Chi's joy, Gohan had been accepted in a very pristine college and was studying to be a professor. The rest of the gang was just spread about and were becoming extremely difficult to get a hold of. And with Goten and Trunks last year in middle school she feared even they would lose there connection. Vegeta and Goku were simply…not themselves. Vegeta still spent 90% of his time in the gravity room training but always seemed to be staring off into space in some kind of dream land the rest of the time. Goku and Vegeta had even become friends (to the extent Vegeta would allow). They'd spar, eat up all the dinner she had made then Goku would go back to his home. Vegeta had even backed up on Trunks training since the boy kept protesting, wanting to go into town and go on dates instead. Goku the same with Goten.

The party quickly became a bust. Goku had taken a seat next to Vegeta and neither of them had even moved to the snack bar yet. Just did there stare off into space all the effort they could have done something! The party room was full of tables, speakers, drinks food anything a party would need! Of course with those two in a mood everyone else quickly followed. Bulma cranked up some optimistic music hoping to change the vibe of the party. She turned to Videl whom was dressed in a elegant party dress and picking up on what Bulma was asking without words, she grabbed Gohan by the arm and slung him onto the dance floor. Trunks and Goten joined in with intentional horrible dancing. The others laughed and finally conversation occurred. Goku took this time to talk to Vegeta about a subject he had been meaning to for sometime.

"Hey Vegeta…do you feel like something's…wrong." Goku said in a somber tone unlike his usual happy go lucky voice. Vegeta answered without so much as looking at Goku.

"What's that supposed to mean Kakkarot?"

"Nothing." Goku said. He didn't know how to voice what he meant. He had plenty of time with his family and friends. No real stress on having to save the planet. He had virtually everything a man could ask for but something made him feel empty.

"Were a warrior race Kakkarot. It's only natural that we crave challenge and battle. Otherwise it's as if we are incomplete." Vegeta said practically reading Goku's mind. In honesty Vegeta was feeling the same way. Though he dare not voice that to Bulma in fear of a lecture about how he has a family to take care of.

"So what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. No earthling here would be so much as a warming up exercise to us. And our sons-" Vegeta looked over to Goten and Trunks who were making what looked like a castle out of crackers and spray cheese and giggling while they started to spray each other with the cans of cheese. "need there space for now I guess. Or so I'm told atleast." Yet another long winded conversation his wife had provided. They both remained silent the rest of the party. Finally they had eaten and began conversation with there visitors such as Tien, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Dende, Yamcha, and Mr. Satan along with the now tammed Fat Buu who could rival even a starving Saiyan on food consumption. The poor robotic cooks didn't spend a single moment outside the kitchen. As the evening died down the guests started to take there leave. Goten and Trunks had crashed in the corner from a sugar rush. Chocolate all over there faces and cheese in there hair thanks to the battle they had had earlier.

"Thank you for the invite Bulma, you always throw the best parties." Yamcha said shaking her hand. "Yeah it was great!" the cat Puar said in her tiny voice from Yamcha's shoulder. Suddenly Vegeta and Goku looked off into the same direction in an offensive pose. Gohan felt the same vibe and mimicked there movements.

"Huh, what's wrong guys." Yamcha asked. He had stopped attempting to train long after the defeat of Cell and probably couldn't sense a mouse from mere feet from him at this point.

"Two." Gohan said and Videl grabbed his arm in concern.

"Three." Goku and Vegeta corrected in unison.

"Alright just what is going on you guys! There is no need for the mysterious act!" Chi Chi demanded.

"There are three unknown and pretty powerful power levels that just landed on earth." Goku knew answering his wife was the only way to avoid her smacking him again. "You hear that Vegeta? There new!" Goku couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. Vegeta didn't respond he simply flew through the ceiling and made his way to the unknown source of power.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called but he was already gone. Goku followed him close after. Leaving bits of rubble from the celing all over the remaining guests.

"DOORS!" Chi Chi bellowed wiping the rubble from her dress. "THEY MAKE THEM FOR A REASON YOU TWO!'

Gohan attempted to follow his father but was quickly stopped by Videl. "Oh no you don't"

"But Videl they may need my help!" Gohan said in a desperate attempt to leave. For all he knew three Majin Buu's could have shown up on earth and he wasn't going to lose anyone again.

"We'll all go!" Chi Chi said already in a bad mood. "Come on everyone let's go see what the new big threat to earth is this time." Chi Chi made her way to her hover car before being stopped by Bulma. "Chi Chi wait…let's change first. If we end up having to run for our lives I'd rather not do it in heels!"


	2. Chapter 2: One Chance

Chapter 2: One chance.

Vegeta could hear his heart pumping in his chest at a rapid pace. The bit his face hard at the speed he was going. There it was. That rush he was missing in his life. The uncertainty. God he hoped they were worth it. If they ended up being weaklings he foresaw himself and Kakarot fighting it out to destroy the little twerps. When they landed they were in a very flat plain. Green tall grass that looked like it hadn't been met by a lawn mower in decades. Goku strained his hearing for any sign of life but all he could hear was birds chirping and a nearby stream splashing on the rocks beneath it. Vegeta grunted in frustration. As soon as they landed the power levels had vanished as quickly as they had came. They searched the land further. So far they had found not so much as a foot print or indention in the grass. Suddenly Goku called out,

"Vegeta. Over here." was all he could say at the astonishing sight he never imagined he'd see again in the rest of his days. When Vegeta came over to the sight his jaw dropped. Hidden in the tall grass was three separate saiyan space pods. Before they could so much as discuss the impossible sight below them the power levels were back and the three owners of the space pods had revealed themselves from behind them. The five all immediately took a defensive stance. There was a taller man that had tan skin and brown eyes in the middle. On either side of him was two girls. They all shared the same traits. Black hair, built for fighting, dark eyes, none of them could have been a day over twenty years of age and the most surprising feature tails. They all stared at each other for some time before anyone spoke. No one even moved a muscle.

"Who are you!" Goku demanded not talking to any one of the three in particular.

"Are you two the super saiyan warriors Goku and Vegeta." The man spoke. He had a black Mohawk short in length and very sharp features. Strong chin, broad shoulders. If Goku hadn't noticed his knees shaking slightly he would have assumed he would have put up a decent fight.

"What of it brat!" Vegeta hissed. More of them? There was no way. And they were much to young to have been survivors from there home planets destruction. The three saiyans dropped there stances but still seemed uneasy. "We mean no harm to you or your planet." The boy took steps towards Vegeta as he attempted to explain, "We have traveled a long way just to mee-"

The boys sentence was cut short by Vegeta. He had grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground and stomped his foot onto the boys chest. "Vegeta!" Goku shouted in disapproval.

"Quiet Kakarot!" Vegeta said in a tone that suggested he not be defied on this and he turned his attention to the unknown saiyan beneath his boot. "I am getting sick and tired of random members of my race rising to the surface. Now it's fact that Kakarot and I are the only full blooded Saiyans left in this universe and none of you have sprung from our seed so I don't know what you are trying to pull with that tail of yours so tell me who are you really. So help me you so much breath wrong and I will end your miserable life this very moment you fraud!"

The girls jumped to the boys defense which made Goku move closer as well. He may not have agreed with Vegeta's methods but wasn't going to let them jump him despite. Vegeta looked up to the two saiyan girls and assured "Don't worry you two are next, as soon as I get done with your boyfriend!" Both girls made a slight disgusted sound which made Goku smirk. To Vegeta's surprise the boy on the ground started to laugh.

"Your reputation proceeds you." he said. "And I am more then happy to answer any and all questions you have Prince Vegeta if you kindly let me up from then ground." His voice was calm and he ended his sentence with a smile, which made Vegeta's blood boil. Who did this punk think he was mocking him? He turned to Goku who gave a small nod then turned his attention back to the girls who were still in attack position. Vegeta obliged but not before putting his full weight on the boys chest which he felt the breath leave his body from his boot. The boy got to his fate and returned to his friends side while giving a dirty look to Vegeta.

"First I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Hideo, this is Naomi (he gestured to his left) and Kaylynn (he gestured to his right) and we _are_ saiyans." before Vegeta could go on another outburst Goku spoke.

"How is that possible. Like he said you all are far to young to have lived after the planet was destroyed. The only other two saiyans we have ran into we destroyed, so how is it you two are saiyans?"

Hideo chuckled "Actually because of you." Goku and Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. Clearly the kid was bonkers.

"Remember when your loved ones here thought you were dead when the planet Namek was destroyed?" The girl that had been introduced as Naomi asked.

"Huh? How would you know about that?" Goku said he turned to Vegeta thinking he would know where they were going with this. He was the smarter one after all but Vegeta shared the same confused look Goku had (only his was a little angrier).

"Your friends asked the eternal dragon to bring back _everyone _who had been destroyed by Frieza, and as you know planet Vegeta was destroyed by Freiza. Of course the other world leaders all agreed it was far to dangerous to bring back the entire saiyan race and the earths dragon hadn't the power to do so anyway." Naomi continued. She paused for a moment and then realized they two super saiyans of earth were hanging on her every word so she continued. "So a year or two of debating came from all the the other world leaders. Then King Yemma decided to bring the three of us back to life. You see the very day planet Vegeta was destroyed we were born. Hadn't even opened our eyes before Freiza's beam made contact with our planet. He decided we were the best options for life, seeing how we had no past prejudice or the blood lust or race shared. So he sent the three of us in these pods (she gestured to the saiyan space crafts) to the planet Capaita. Which were known for there practices or of love and peace for us to be raised. He did this in hope to give the universe some more defenders seeing how earths warriors seemed to be taking a lot of the heat here of late."

Silence. Goku looked as though he had been forced to read five novels all at once which gave him a somewhat dizzy expression. Vegeta looked amused and laughed as loud and as mockingly as he could.

"Well I don't doubt that, that's something those numbskulls in other world would concoct, what I am having trouble believing is that you could obtain that knowledge and our location with such ease, without us having a slight clue of your existence. The big lug next to me has contact with other world all the time."

"It wasn't easy!" the other saiyan Kaylynn finally spoke. "When we arrived on the planet Capaita, King Yemma himself told our village elders himself this information and even signed a letter for us ourselves to read when they felt we were ready. It Didn't take us long growing up to realize we looked nothing like everyone else on the planet. Two years ago we departed everything we knew, our _whole lives _just for a chance to find you and figure out more of where we came from. We visited four different planets before we finally heard whisper of powerful super saiyans that lived on earth then we realized here is where we needed to be. We would have came here first but a planet we stopped at informed us that planet earth had been destroyed in a battle against an ancient evil. We had given up hope before earth's map finally popped in on our radar and we set course for here immediately."

She reached into her pocket rummaging for something. Then Vegeta noticed the three of them were dressed rather oddly. She was wearing shirt that's left was long and stopped at her wrist yet the other sleeve…well wasn't a sleeve and it was an awful lime green color, and all of them were wearing dark brown shorts that looked two sizes two big and pockets were at the bottom of the seams. Naomi was wearing the same outfit, but Hideo wore what looked like just a long piece of cloth that tied in the back with multi colored strings. Defiantly suggested none of them had stepped on the planet earth before. Kaylynn found what she was looking for and threw a wad of paper on the ground at Vegeta's feet. A lady bug made it's way across the piece of paper as it laid there for a few moments. Her eyes never left Vegeta's whose face still held his signature smirk.

"Pick it up!" Kaylynn demanded through her teeth. And Vegeta obeyed still never leaving her glance. Vegeta chuckled to himself. The girl seemed to have a bigger set of nuts on her then the boy did.

He un-crumpled the piece of paper and low and behold it was a letter explaining everything the three of them had described and at the bottom was the giant signature of King Yemma. "Proof enough for you?" she said venomously. Vegeta crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it carelessly behind him. He had come there looking for a fight and if he had to poke and prod at there emotions to get it then he would. Goku quickly defused the situation.

"So, if all this is true, what are you doing here? Why did you track us down."

"We want to learn from you. Everything. We have trained and fought or whole lives but none of us has reached becoming a super saiyan and our Ki attacks are limited considering the planet we were raised on. We know we can get stronger and we will give our lives for this planet if that's what you wish just please give us a chance."

Goku pondered for a minute (which is what he very much disliked doing), then turned to Vegeta. Who turned his back to the trio. "Please, I have a child I don't need to take on three more to raise."

"Now hold on a minute Vegeta-" Goku had objected but Hideo had lunged himself at Vegeta pulling his fist back for the mightiest punch he could muster. Vegeta slung around and caught the boys fist in his bare hand.

"We have gone to far and searched to long for you to turn us down at the gate you arrogant bastard." he yelled trying his best to not let his face twist with pain from the mere amount of force Vegeta was crippling but if he was going to earn the proud saiyans respect he had to do something. "I believe you heard my answer child."

"Vegeta stop, think about it. We aren't going to be around forever, and our sons have fallen into the comfortable lifestyle earth provides. Our legacy doesn't just end at our bloodline but at our methods and fighting style. There here willing to learn without objection and I know I will rest more at peace knowing the universe will still have protectors. Think about it the combat skills of both of us-" Goku stared into the earths beautiful blue sky and sighed "Maybe we have found ourselves worthy rivals indeed."

Vegeta still had Hideo's fist in his clutches and thought hard onb Goku's words.

"I must admit Kakarot, defeating you in battle doesn't hold the same appeal as it did a few years ago." he chuckled.

"Aw, am I old news already?" Goku joked.

"If any one could turn this band of weaklings into true saiyan warriors we could. It won't be easy." he said and he finally let go of Hideo's hand. Hideo wasn't sure if he was refering to the training or to the teachers.

"So?" Goku asked still trying to contain the excitement of fighting someone new, neither of them seemed to be giving any attention to the actual soon to be pupils.

"You have one chance, you lot. The second you can't keep up, go home." Goku jumped into the air and wooed in delight. "Awesome I can't wait!"

About that time, Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Gohan and Videl had arrived on the sceen. Landing there oversized hover car mere inches from the three space pods. Bulma and Chi Chi had changed into some sweat pants and sweat shirts, and Chi Chi charged outta the vechicle.

"Okay what is going on!" Chi Chi demanded she noticed the three strangers. "Who are they?"

"It's ok Chi Chi, this is Hideo, Naomi and Kaylynn there going to be training under us." Goku said his excitement made him answer in one breath. "Come on guys, let me show you Vegeta and mines home where you will be saying can you fly?" They nodded and in a flash all the saiyans had disappeared from the plain.

"HEY!" Chi Chi called into the air yet again to late. "We just came from there!" As the sky cleared with nothing but birds and no sign or her husband she screamed angrily into the sky. What was she going to do with him?

As they flew Vegeta turned to his three new apprentices and repeated "One chance." Hideo gulped back his anticipation. Perhaps none of them had any idea what they were getting into.


	3. Chapter 3: Mall, Teachers and Friends

Chapter 3: Malls, Teachers and Friends

They landed at Capsule Corp and the three saiyans were taken aback by the massive building. The largest homes on there planet had been huts. This place looked like they could fit more then fifty of them just inside. So many sights and sounds they had to take in. The sun was starting to set and the sky was mixed beautifully with oranges, reds, and purples. All Naomi wanted to do was stare at the sky but that dream was short lived from Goku's outburst.

"So when you guys want to start! I have so much to show you!" he said then embraced the three saiyans in a backbreaking hug. They were all squeezed so tightly there were cheek to cheek."

"Settle down Kakarot. If anything we need to decide, how we are going to split the three of them up and how long do we keep them until we switch."

Hideo was getting sick of Vegeta and Goku deciding there fates without so much as asking what _they _wanted to do. So he saw this as an opportunity to at least voice his opinions rather they fell on deaf ears or not.

"Since it's uneven one of you can train just one of us. The other can take on two, I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult for you." He added trying not to annoy Vegeta. He already seemed to be on uneasy terms with him. "And like two weeks should be long enough to get basics down until we all advance…"

"Great idea Hideo! I agree completely." Goku said, he turned to Vegeta. "I think I will take just one for now Vegeta. I think that's all Chi Chi can handle until I talk her down." He voice turned to a grimaced one. Chi Chi always seemed to be a little harsh when it came to fun. Well fun to Goku anyway.

"It's whatever Kakarot. Pick whichever loser you want." he still seemed to give little to no attention to the others. Hideo really hoped Goku would pick him! He seemed to be a little less…intense then Vegeta would be. "Alright." Goku said and he walked past each one of them looking up and down there stances. Kaylynn was amazed. Merely walking around, it was as if every part of him was still guarded. God she wished she could have that confidence, that power. Aura seemed to be leaking out of his very pores.

He stopped in front of Naomi. She looked down as soon as his eyes met hers. She was a few inches shorter then Kaylynn, and though her hair colored matched hers, it was much longer in length. Her bangs were combed straight down and the rest of her hair came down to the middle of her back the ends were jagged as if it had been cut unevenly on accident. She defiantly seemed more timid, then the other two but he felt a deep inner power and rage that had been years suppressed.

"What do you say Naomi? Want to stay with me for awhile?" he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was very small built. His palm almost engulfed her entire shoulder. She looked up and nodded returning Goku's smile. _Yes_ Kaylynn thought to herself. She got the same vibe as Hideo that Goku might be inclined to be easier on them and she was in no mood for games. She wanted to get stronger she NEEDED to get stronger. _Damn _was more the thought process as Hideo had in his head. He felt his muscles already start to ache in the anticipation. Of course he wanted to get stronger and actually make a name for himself in this world but he didn't want to kill himself trying to impress an obvious impossible judge.

About that time, Goten and Trunks had woken up from there nap. Face and hair still a mess it didn't help that they both had decided to wear white dress up shirts for the party. Trunks stepped outside rubbing his eyes and letting out an obnoxious yawn. "What's going on." he muttered. At the same time him and Goten had seen Naomi and Kaylynn and hid halfway behind the door blushing. What were the chances of hot girls being at there house? Vegeta saw it as the perfect chance to embarrass his son further.

"Ah look he finally decided to join us. Trunks I would like you to meet warriors actually interested in doing something besides going out and finding dates."

"Huh?" Goten asked from behind the door. He refused to let them see him as such a wreck. Both of them had to be some of the prettiest girls he had ever seen and…did he say they were fighters.

"Long story Goten, but basically these guys will be learning fighting techniques from us." Goku explained

They would have asked more questions about they strangers that seemed to now be a part of there lives but Bulma had landed the hover car back at her home. She barely had time to land before Chi Chi had jumped out of the car.

"Stay!" she warned Goku and Kaylynn thought he was on the defense before she really thought so now. "Can you tell me what in the world is going on? Are these guy aliens or-" Chi Chi noticed the three of them had tales but before she could say anything else Vegeta and Goku gave them a quick run through of the situation. Then there was silence. Bulma looked to her husband even though he was frowning and had his usual stance she could tell he was substantially happier. Sometimes she thought if he wasn't constantly bruised or in a fight he wasn't happy at all. She didn't mind. He still spent time with her and showed more affection then he had in years. When he was happy they got along better to say the least.

"So your just volunteering our home up to strangers then huh?" Chi Chi continued she hated not being consulted on some of the stunts Goku pulled. "We finally got Gohan out of the house (Gohan blushed at that comment but Videl merely giggled) and your planning room and board for them now? Why don't you just go get some homeless men to come in and eat up all our food? Or did you ever think these guys are lying and plan on murdering us all in our sleep? I don't remember anyone else of your kind being very friendly eh?"

"Chi Chi it's not like that-" Goku pleaded. Chi Chi took in a deep breath to continue cursing Goku. Gohan wanted to be a little more greeting to the new found guests but he had heard plenty of his mothers rants in the past to want to listen to another one. He whispered his thanks to Bulma for her hospitality and him and Videl silently snuck out. Yamcha followed Gohan's lead and Bulma brought the three teens into the house for refreshments with Vegeta not far behind. Goten and Trunks ran into a different room to clean up and change real quick.

"I'm sure you guys are starved! Coming all the way across they galaxy I mean." She smiled then she asked what had been on her mind as soon as she had seen them. "How old are you guys anyway?"

"17." Hideo answered as he helped himself to the buffet Bulma had graciously pointed out. Never in his life had he seen such a spread of food in. He Didn't recognize any of them but his stomach couldn't wait for to find the new tastes and sensations. There was turkey legs, sausages, mac and cheese, spaghetti, rolls, low mein and so much more. He found himself taking plates and plates of the food the tiny robotic chefs. They even thanked him every time he got one.

"All of you?" she asked quizzically. The three shared a nod. She decided to bypass it as she was sure they were getting sick of all the questions. She turned to the girls instead. "Naomi Kaylynn I have to be honest I'm kinda glad you guys came here. It's usally just me Chi Chi, Videl and 18 for us girls. You gotta admit theres a lot more testosterone around her. This kinda makes things a little more even wouldn't you say?"

"I know what you mean. On our planet there wasn't set genders at all so it's nice just to be around people more like us for a change." Kaylynn said helping herself to just as many plates as Hideo. Bulma was shocked at first then she reminded herself that they were saiyans. She was thankfully she had plenty of refrigerators to store all the food she would need to feed everyone. She noticed that Naomi had just taken a seat at one of the tables close to everyone but hadn't touched any food.

"Naomi aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"She's shy." Kaylynn said taking a seat next to Naomi and tried to convince her to fix herself a plate.

"Really Naomi it's ok. It will all go bad if you don't." Bulma insisted. Naomi bowed and got up to fix herself a plate. Vegeta chuckled.

"That's a habit your going to have to break girl. Shyness doesn't do well around here if you hadn't noticed." The screams of Chi Chi were still being heard from inside. She nodded and blushed making a single plate but still piled it much higher then it's means. They all ate again in silence Vegeta made himself a second helping as well and Bulma decided they should retire to the kitchen instead. It was alittle more cozy and would force conversation if need be. Though Bulma's idea of "cozy" was still very impressive for the young saiyans eyes. The Kitchen was bigger then most conventional living rooms, with a beautiful bay window that let you see all the beauty of the city and there massive yard in the far distance there "neighbors" could be seen. The kitchen was an intense sterilized white that when first seen automatically would make you think of a hospital room but it was balanced with random beautiful flowers potted on top of the mahogany cabinets. The floor was linoleum and the counter tops were a deep blue graniet. They all sat at the round kitchen table and yet again sat in silence.

"So Hideo," Bulma said picking someone at random. She hated silence and with seven people in the house there was no excuse for it. "Tell us something about you. What's your planet like?"

"Not much to tell" he said buttering one of four rolls he had next to his plate. Bulma blushed. The boy was handsome. Very handome. They all were very beautiful especially for there race. From the little that Vegeta had described over there years saiyans were more of a ogrish race not well groomed or educated. As he reached for another roll she noticed how muscular his arm was. He was extremely built, nothing like Vegeta of course but for his age was impressive none the less. Now if only she could do something about that hair. She hated Mohawks and his were spiked at the end and messy. Must have been a trait the saiyans shared. She remembered when she had first met Goku she would complain about how his hair could stick up on end. Even still she wouldn't kick him outta bed. Wait what was she thinking! The boy was 17 years old she should be thrown in jail for the very thought she rubbed Vegeta's knee to ake up for it. He always seemed to have a knack for reading people's thoughts and that was one she defiantly would rather not have been discovered.

"The planet was nothing like earth. We had more water then grass but hardly any vegetation. Mostly rocks, cliffs and wastelands."

"That must have been weird." the earth was mostly water but from what Hideo said there planet had even more water. How strange. "And the people there?"

"Very different. The best way I can describe them is well…" he looked to the girls to help him out in the description. Kaylynn had finished eating a few minutes before so she was happy to help. She knew the discussion was touchy one for Hideo the second he found out he was from a different face.

"Um…I guess the simplest term would be…blobs…." Kaylynn knew the whole idea was ridiculous but it was true. As infants they were bigger then the ones who had raised them. Made disciplining them a difficult task. Vegeta laughed mockingly under his breath and the three saiyan teens blushed in embarrassment. Bulmas raised a disapproving eyebrow to him and scoffed.

"What is so funny Mister? You are being very rude to our guests."

"How can I not be? No wonder these kids are so eager to fight and lack even in the most basic of fighting skills if they were raise by gelatinous life forms." In reality Vegeta was doing his best to make it clear to the "kids" he was there teacher not there friend. And he was going to do and say whatever he wanted until they had the strength to stop him.

"Oh hush you!" Bulma warned and turned but to the Kaylynn. "Gosh that must have been weird though. Anything special about them or there teachings?"

"If there was hardly any vegetation what did you subsist on?" Vegeta added his question. He noticed they had wolfed down the food to quick for even his kind like they hadn't eaten in years. He remembered being on different planets and having to eat the most god awful things imaginable just to survive. Maybe they were a little harder then he had expected.

"Actually they were expert potion makers. There bodies were blob like but there insides were different. Some how they would submerge into the water there and come out with all different types of potions. One of those would keep us full for weeks and when we needed more they just made more. Excellent carpenters surprisingly enough. Our homes there stone and round so they could endure just about anything." Naomi smiled she was finally starting to be less on the defensive now and just enjoying

"There potions were how we were able to sneak up on you. We just chugged one of there invisibility potions. It's superb. Impossible to see or detect us even through our energy." Hideo said taking pride in some of the things his other race was known for. He looked up at the clock and couldn't read it nor understand what it's purpose was, but it's constant ticking was much more noticed by him then the others in the room. The kitchen was intimidating. He wasn't sure if they slaughtered the animals with all there shiny chrome gadgets or if they kept them all inside the giant cold box that Bulma had gotten some very funny tasting water from. What strange place this was. The other planets he had visited still didn't hold a candle to earths beauty and since of unity.

"Hm, sounds pretty cowardice to me." Vegeta said sipping on the funny water Bulma had poured him as well. Bulma shot him another venomous look that Vegeta merely matched. Letting her know this wasn't a subject he was going to budge on. Not this time. He let his own love for his son allow the kid to become soft for his happiness. He had no attachments to this lot. If his own bloodline wouldn't keep his name going, maybe the greatest fighters in the galaxy would.

"Anyway…are those…clothes common on your planet?" Bulma said trying to suppress her own prejudices, but good lord did those girls look horrible.

"Yeah." Kaylynn laughed. "They have no need for clothes so they just had to come up with the best ideas they could. It's pretty much the only outfit we have." Kaylynn felt a strong grip on her shoulder and had to resist the instinct to punch her right away. She looked up at Bulma who had the look of up most urgency on her face.

"We, are going shopping now!" she stated.

At that time Chi Chi and Goku and finally returned from outside and Chi Chi sighed and signaled towards the door.

"Which ever one of you is supposed to come with us do so now! Were leaving and I apologize for my rudeness or whatever." she said and stormed out Goku blushed and laughed it off. He Hadn't seen Chi Chi this mad in a while and he had the feeling that if they were all boys it wouldn't be as big of a deal. Maybe he should have picked Hideo first, maybe it would have went by smoother.

"Come on Naomi I promise she's not so bad once you get to know her." he stated smiling at her. The girl was nervous enough he really didn't want her to be scared off so early.

"No need Goku I will drop her off at your house but first were going to do some shopping and get these girls out of the rags there wearing."

"Ok. Well I will see you all soon." he left rather quickly in fear that Chi Chi would get upset again, from the other room Goten finally ran out and looked completely different. He had a clean nice blue shirt on and it looked like he had even combed his hair. "Wait up dad." He stopped in front of Naomi and did his best a pulling off a seducing smirk. "can't wait to see you Naomi." Then he was gone. Trunks had entered the kitchen too looking sharp. Wearing a green shirt and a exquisite looking leather jacket. Praying his appearance wouldn't cause attention.

"What have you been up to?" muttered his father. Trunks tried to play off his fathers remark. "Just hanging out." he answered.

"Where are you guys going?" his eyes never left Kaylynn though she didn't seem to notice him at all.

"Oh just to the mall to pick up a new wardrobe for the girls but don't you worry you boys can stay here and give Hideo a tour of the place and do whatever other men stuff you feel like." Bulma said cheerfully. Both Hideo and Trunks shared the same amount of disappoint. Trunks because he had spent that whole time trying to figure out how to impress Kaylynn and Hideo because he really dreaded being around Vegeta alone. He wasn't exactly shy on his feelings for Hideo.

At the mall it was obvious to everyone that Naomi and Kaylynn had never been inside one before. There eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. Trying to absorb all the selling items and the amount of people there. Bulma had asked them before they went inside to hide there tails from the general public. Not for her sake (seeing as her husbands last actions at the world material arts tournament had brought her more then enough attention and ridicule) but because teenage years are a very crucial time and the less trouble they had the better. Who knew what emotional roller coasters they were on already.

Despite there tails being hidden, all eyes were on them. There strange clothing and the fact they were pressing there faces against every display window like a couple of five year olds caused snickers and pointing anyway though they didn't seem to care. Kaylynn was to busy eyeing a pair of black high heels pumps. Bulma caught her staring and giggled.

"Oh your going to fit in right in." she said taking her by the arm and dragging her into the shoe store. Naomi right behind. As soon as they entered the girls heard a "dee doo" sound which made the saiyans jump to a defensive stance. Bulma assured them it was fine and they began to search around. In the middle of the store was a giant scale replica of a bright red pair of tennis shoes, and it was hard to hear anyone with the three large tv's mounted on the wall repeating different adds. Kaylynn poked the tv in curiosity on how she was supposed to get the shoes outta there. Bulma pulled her back and showed her all the actual displays she could chose from. They had everything from dress shoes to slippers. Kaylynn picked out a pair of pink and black stripped pair of tennis shoes, a pair of combat boots for training and fighting in (also black) and a pair of fuzzy white slippers she had to stop herself from petting over and over again.

Naomi picked out two pairs of tennis shoes both blue and white in variation, and a slip on white pair of shoes without strings. She figured she didn't want to worry about tripping during battle. Bulma picked out two pairs of combat boots for Hideo one in a camo pattern the other just a plain black resembling the one's Kaylynn had picked out, and just a simple pair of red straped shoes. She figured if she had gotten the wrong size she could just adjust them at home. If she could build rocket ships she knew she could alter a pair of shoes.

As soon as they got to a clothes store Bulma made them change immediately but had to stop them from stripping down naked in front of everyone in the store and explained that's what the booths were for. She looked over and some boys that were in the store and they had an aw man expression on there faces. She giggled. She remembered a time when she couldn't go anywhere without men gawking at her. Those days really were behind her. When they emerged from inside there booths they truly did look like a ladies now. Just jeans and t-shirts for now, but the shopping was far from over. She hated the malls for all there concession stands. The girls seemed more interested in the different colored ice cream cones a vendor was making to keep them from being distracted she promised them they'd stop and get a cone on the way out.

Back at capsule corp Hideo was having a much different time. He followed Vegeta into one of the back rooms in the house, He had to have passed at least seven doors on his way. He was beginning to think this place had no end. Finally they stopped and Vegeta opened the second to last door on the right side of the door and stood there indicating that Hideo go inside. He entered the room and it was decently sized but bare with white walls and a square window on the wall seen as soon as you entered the room.

"This is where you will be when your not eating or training." Vegeta stated. He picked up a capsule that was placed on the window sill, clicked it and gave it a toss in the middle of the room. Hideo jumped at the small explosion convinced Vegeta was trying to attack him. When he opened his eyes he saw that appeared as if by magic was two full sized bed spaced a part from each other two dressers and a full size mirror. Thankfully he did that because Hideo was afraid Vegeta wanted them to sleep on the floor.

"Thank you." was all he could think to say. The uncomfortable silence was starting to get to him. Vegeta laughed his cold laugh. "Let's see how much you want to thank me tomorrow." he stated. Though it did bother him the boy was at least three inches taller then he was. it's bad enough he had finally accepted that the Saiyan race was ll but dead and now these punks show up. He didn't like Hideo lurking over him so he determined to cut him down one way or another. "Now come."

Hideo followed Vegeta back up the hallway and stopped again in the middle of it. The door automatically opened when Vegeta stood in front of it. Hideo ran inside in fear of the door shutting on him. This was another odd room. The floor was tiled and random weight sets were piled in the corners. In the middle of the room was an odd control center that went all the way to the roof. Then he noticed it was a circular room.

"This is the Gravity room." Vegeta explained. "This is where most of your training will take place. I can get this room to simulate up too five hundred times earths gravity. You can imagine what we could get accomplished just by doing simple tasks in this room."

All Hideo could think of was the amount of pain his body would be twisted and molded to satisfy the sadistic saiyan. That reminded him, he took a remote out of his pocket and entered the coordinates to there location so his space ship could fly there. He had forgotten an important bag in there that was filled to the brim with potions there "parents" had made for them. All kinds of variations and some he couldn't ever imagine needing. He met it outside and removed the bag as quickly as he could without Vegeta being the wiser and stuffed it in the closet of his room. About that time the girls had returned with bags upon bags of stuff. Bulma shoved a few of them in his hands.

"Here we didn't know what you liked or your size but whatever you don't want we will take back." She smiled and helped the girls sort through there bags. Inside were pretty generic male clothes. Black tank tops. Red shirts with his name on it, boots, pants, shorts. He preferred the martial arts uniform she had picked out. It was black with a red shirt. Matching sash and wrist guards. Hideo had changed then Vegeta entered the room.

"Bulma, take the other brat to Kakarots, these two need to get in bed. We start at dawn." then left the room. Bulma sighed. Why did he always have to ruin her fun?

"Oh and by the way I enrolled you three into Trunks and Goten's school." she said turning to them all. "It won't be to bad just three classes on Mondays and Wednesdays. I love Goku I really do but being from another planet isn't an excuse for being…uneducated. If you guys plan on being members of this planet you should at least have a decent knowledge of it. And being social will be good for you guys at your age."

"School?" Hideo asked scratching his head. "What's that?"

"Um it's a place of learning where all kids your age get together and learn different topics."

"We are warriors not scholars Bulma." Kaylynn objected. Her main goal was to get stronger and finally become a super saiyan.

"I'm afraid I insist Kaylynn. Now come on Naomi. Let's go before his majesty comes back and growls at us."

Kaylynn and Hideo laid in there bed for hours without sleep. Stareing at the ceiling fan above them. Finally one of them spoke.

"Hey Hideo…think we can do it? Think we can master there techniques and finally become super saiyans? Maybe even beat both of them one day?"

"I know we will Kaylynn. We have worked to hard to get here not to go the distance. You'll see we'll wipe that smirk of Vegeta's face one day. Remember what Mom told us. We just have to be patient. Were going to save the universe."


	4. Chapter 4: Saiyan Pride

Chapter 4: Saiyan Pride

As soon as the light from the sun hit the window in there room Vegeta barged in and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Alright you ungrateful brats you have six minutes to get dressed and meet me in the gravity room or I'm dragging you there myself!" then took his leave. Kaylynn and Hideo, still half asleep searched frantically for there martial arts uniforms. He found everything he needed and changed in the closet letting Kaylynn change in privacy. A task that proved difficult for Hideo in the small cramped space. Especially since they only had about 3 minutes left! He opened the closet door with his eyes closed incase Kaylynn wasn't finished. She gave the go ahead and when he opened his eyes she was wearing a similar dark purple uniform with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. No doubt to help hide her…woman…parts. It was hard to think of Kaylynn or Naomi in that way since they were practically his sisters. Without a moment to spare they rushed to the gravity room they ran inside and stood next to each other in a military fashion.

Vegeta had his back to them and didn't even acknowledge there presence. They looked at each other without turning there heads wondering if they should dare to even say anything. Quicker then they could even imagine Vegeta whipped around and sent a energy blast right at them. Feeling the heat graze there skin they barely made it out of the way in time.

"What the hell!" Hideo screamed at Vegeta his fist clinched tightly at his side. Vegeta chuckled and turned around to mess with the control panel. "Well it's nice to see your reflexes aren't completely shot, with all your cushy years of peace." Then everything changed. Kaylynn felt herself drop to her knees as if she was being pushed down by an unseen force. Hideo managed to stay on his feet but not at all with ease he was struggling just to stand upright. It felt as though his spine would crack under the pressure any moment.

"Now let's try that again." Vegeta said in a purely sadistic fashion. He shot an energy beam at Hideo. He jumped but not quick nor far enough to miss the beam completely. He cried out in pain and landed on the tiled floor with a echoing thud. The tiles beneath him cracked and he just laid there for a moment breathing in through his teeth. Then Vegeta turned his sights for Kaylynn and sent an identical beam at her. Knowing while on her knee's she had no way of dodging the blast she put her hands out in front of her at the last moment.

Her hands felt like they were on fire! She was being pushed back to the gravity rooms wall, her knees scraping on the floor. She bit her lip just to stop from screaming. She wasn't about to let Vegeta have the satisfaction and her mouth quickly filled with blood. Before hitting the wall her used every ounce of her strength and tossed the beam aside and it blew up on the side wall next to her. She sighed in relief and struggled to her feet. When she looked down she saw the knees in her outfit was torn and she felt the blood trickle down to her ankles and the cloth stick to her leg.

Through one opened eye Hideo saw Kaylynn's accomplishment and determinded to not let her one up him he stood as well. Though all he wanted to do was roll back into his warm bed and call it a day. Vegeta seemed assumed.

"Well that tells me a lot about both of your characters. The boy ran from the beam and the girl faced it head on. Though neither of you fret. What your experiencing right now is thirty times earths normal gravity and for you weaklings to accomplish anything in this gravity is impressive." Vegeta chuckled. Hideo gritted his teeth.

"Thirty times earth gravity? You ask the impossible." he grunted as embarrassing is it was he was still struggling to catch his breath. Kaylynn looked like she was in worse shape. He saw her knees shake and her lip quiver. What had they gotten themselves into? Vegeta turned to him with mocking eyes.

"When my son was eight years old he stood a long side me and trained under one hundred times earths normal gravity. It is possible. If anything I am taking it rather easy on you. Your lucky I decided not to force you to train in one hundred times earths gravity from the start in fear your weak bones would crumble under the pressure and gathering the dragon balls for the likes of you, would be a wasted wish."

Kaylynn and Hideo turned to each other and without speaking agreed that no matter what happened they were going to continue this training even if it did kill them both. The only thing Kaylynn regretted was wearing the large pink hoop earrings that Bulma had bought her the night before.

"Now don't tell me, are you weaklings done for the day already? Looks like were going to have to cart off girly to the hospital."

Kaylynn spit the blood out of mouth and matched Vegeta's smirk.

"Hit me with your best shot old man." she smirked. Her mind wondered for a minute and wondered if Naomi's training was as intense as her and Hideo's.

Back at Goku's house they had started at the crack of dawn as well. Naomi thought she looked cute in her little Martial arts uniform. It was the same as Kaylynn's but hers was a sky blue and a cream colored long sleeved shirt. She had spent most of the night before braiding her long raven hair so it wouldn't be in her way. It now reached her shoulders in length. Her bangs were still an mess and stuck out all over the place but that couldn't be helped. She stood outside waiting for Goku to come back from inside. It was beautiful there. There house was a cute comfortable cabin look with a smaller similar built house a few paces from it. Other then that was just wilderness. The hills, trees grass everything was glorious. Naomi was almost knocked to her feet from the new sights. As it was stated they had hardly any grass or trees on there planet.

The smell from the various flowers that Chi Chi had planted outside there house intoxicated her. She could hear in the distance the scurry and chirps from animals she couldn't identify. She could spend her whole life simply in that spot. Nothing but green and the brilliant blue sky above. She hoped her whole training involved being outside. Goku finally came outside and to her surprise was followed by Goten.

"Now are you sure you wanna train today Goten?" she heard Goku say. "You haven't wanted to train for months and were just doing beginner stuff for a while."

"No Dad really I want to fight. I want to help save the earth as much as I can." Goten said not taking his eyes off Naomi. God she had the perfect figure. Makes the girls at school look average. Sure she had a tail but what did he care? He was born with one too even though he didn't remember. All this time together, training together, sleeping under the same roof, he was sure he'd find a way to win her heart. Not before he showed off his strength a little.

"Well that's great, good for you Goten!" Goku said then turned to Naomi and smiled.

"Naomi are you ready?"

She nodded. Next thing she knew she felt Goku strapping weights to her ankles and wrists. It was a big change she was afraid to even attempt to walk with them on.

"I'm sorry, I usually wouldn't start this rough with beginners but knowing Vegeta…well I want to make sure you are prepared. Now, attack me with everything you got!"

Naomi hesitated then looked to Goten. He gave her an assuring nod then Naomi lunged into battle. Normally her speed was something she prided on but now she was still quick but it was nothing like what she normally was. Goku caught or blocked all of her attacks. After a few moments of this she grew angry at her own weakness and poured all of her energy in her punches and kicks. Still nothing. Finally with one powerful punch she broke Goku's guard and delivered a strong kick to Goku's side. She gasped, not only did the kick have no effect but Goku didn't even move. She would have gotten more of an effect on a brick wall. Goku smiled his cheerful smile again.

"That was pretty good Naomi. Your a lot farther a long then I thought you were." Naomi still sighed. Vegeta was right. Compared to them they were weaklings. They were leagues away from the three of them and who knows how long it would take to catch up. The weights on her were only fifty pounds each and it put her this far back. Sensing Naomi's disappointment Goku tried to figure out more about her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Tell me Naomi, what do you want. Over all what are you after?"

She thought about it for a few seconds trying to form the words to explain not only hers but her brother and sister's inner most desires without sounding selfish and power hungry.

"I want to learn more about not only my race, but me. I want to reach the max limit of my power then double it. I want to become a super saiyan. I want to make a difference and be remembered as one of universes most powerful warriors." she said in the most simple terms and still probably sounded conceited but Goku smiled again.

"You know Naomi you sound just like me when I was your age. I still want to get more powerful and it's very possible to achieve that. All of it. But like everyone you have to learn to walk before you can run. Before you know it everything you struggle with will be just a memory. Let's keep sparing. You know us saiyans get stronger after every battle? It may not be a lot since your not near death but hey progress is progress right?"

For the first time Naomi gave a turn smile and nodded. Goku felt his heart flutter for a second then go back to it's normal rhythm. _That's funny _he thought. Had to have been from the fight. She must have got more out of him then he thought. He signaled for her to continue and the fight raged on. It continued that way for a few hours and each time she got a little better. It was beginning to be fun!

Goku stopped and decided it was time for something else. He looked to Goten and he ran up to them. Still eyes only for Naomi.

"That's great Naomi. Your improving already. Now I want to show you how to use energy attacks. Come on Goten."

Goten stood next to his father and Goku stuck his hand out in front of him. Aiming at Naomi though he had no intention of actually hitting her. He had never really tried to explain how to use an energy attack to anyone. It had been second nature to him since he was just a boy. He hoped everything he said would make sense.

"All you have to do is concentrate. Your attacks are a part of you so just let it flow naturally. Instead of putting your energy into punches or kicks just it all into the palm of your hand. Then gather as much as you need then just let it go. Like this."

Just as he said a ball of light formed into his hand and she could feel the power coming from it. She tensed up as it was aimed right at her. But Goku threw his hand to the sky at the last minute at she watched it fly into the air until it was blocked by the sun. He made everything look so easy.

"Just like punches and kicks energy attacks can be blocked and deflected. Though it's a little different. Watch." Goku formed another attack into his hand and this time intentionally aimed it at Goten. When it was released Goten threw his hand out and sent it flying in the other direction making it hit a tree far off in the distance splitting it and it's neighbors in two. She could hear the splintering wood from where she was. To her surprise the demonstration wasn't over. Goku fired another blast to Goten. This time Goten caught the blast and threw it back at his father. Goku merely stepped out of the way. She was at awe at there movements. A trick like that could definitely come in handy.

"It's a little more tricky but easy once you know how." Goten explained in a gentle voice. Naomi noticed how much they looked a like when there both wearing the same uniform. It was a little frightening.

"It's the same as drawling energy in your hand but instead of using it to attack use it to throw your opponents attack in a different direction. Or if it's enough power for you to with stand you may be able to do it on your own. Don't get to confident though a lot of energy attacks are to powerful to block."

_So much to learn _she thought. She played back all the scenes into her head trying to memorize everything.

"Give a try at an energy beam Naomi." Goku insisted.

Naomi closed to eyes and did everything Goku had told her to do. She concentrated her energy the best she could. After a while she felt her hand get hot. Trying not to let her excitement break her concentration she tried harder. When she opened her eyes she saw an itty bitty power ball in her hand. It released and knocked down a tree or two. Suddenly she felt light headed and dropped to her knees. The power really did come from inside her. Goku and Goten rushed over to her.

"You did it Naomi. isn't that great?" Goten said in excitement. Sure she had done it but it was puny next to Goku's.

"Yeah Naomi your great! It took Chi Chi much longer to get it right and she didn't have weights on." Goku said picking her up from the ground. Naomi gave a weak smile, partially embarrassed by her poor performance.

"I tell ya what let's stop for some dinner I'm starving. We'll perfect the rest afterwards." Dinner did sound good right about now. Though things were going a lot differently at Capsule Corp.

Hideo knew his heart would pound out of his chest any second. He was surprised his body had any fluids left to sweat. Vegeta had made them do two hundred pushups (switching hands at one hundred) and three hundred sit ups at thirty times earths gravity. Periodically he would stand on one of there backs or chest to add extra weight. Now he had ordered them both to attack him at full force and he had the gravity controls randomly switch from thirty to forty times earths gravity. They were punching and kicking them with as much strength and speed as there bodies had left. All in vain. Neither of them had managed to land a single punch on the cocky saiyans body. He'd block them both with one arm. He elbowed Hideo in the jaw and kicked Kaylynn in her ribs and sent them both flying off into different directions. Hideo hit the floor scraping his face along them tile and Kaylynn hit the wall. Leaving an imprint of her body on the wall. She tried to catch her breath but every intake was painful. If she didn't know any better she would be convinced Vegeta was trying to kill her.

"Get up!" Vegeta demanded looking at both of the broken teenagers. "Were only getting started now attack me!"

Thank god Bulma had entered the room and because of that the gravity had returned to normal and Kaylynn had slide down from the wall and joined Hideo on the floor.

"Come on guys dinner done." she said in a pleasant motherly matter. She spotted her two guests, beaten and bloody on the floor and automatically turned to Vegeta.

"What did you do! I told you to be easy on them!." she made her way towards the two but was stopped by Vegeta's outstretched muscular arm.

"There fine Bulma, I assure you I'm not giving them any more then they can handle. If you coddle them they won't learn anything and think they will always have someone to rescue them when things get hard." Vegeta said turning to them as well. Neither of them had moved a muscle. The cool tile felt soothing on Kaylynn's burning sweaty body. Bulma looked at the determined look on Vegeta's face knowing arguing wouldn't get any where and exited the room with her husband. When the two were left alone Hideo began to chuckle.

"Were still alive." he jested turning his head towards Kaylynn who was above him. She returned the laugh even though it killed her ribs. "Not much longer if that maniac keeps at it the way he is."

"He means well." Kaylynn said recalling Vegeta's last statement to Bulma. "His methods could be a little less medieval though." In the moments of silence both of them had fallen asleep. Every minute seemed like forever Kaylynn wanted to engulf herself in it. They laid there for about twenty minutes then Vegeta came back into the room tray of food in each hand and two bottles of water under his arm. Bulma insisted. He was about to make both of them a sandwich (after his large meal) when Bulma intervened. He cleared his throat and that was all that was needed to wake the sleeping Saiyans from there slumber and they stood as quickly as they could. Vegeta shoved the plates and waters in there hands.

"Be quick about it." he ordered then went to the corner where a weight set was laying and began to stretch and practice on his own. Both of them sat Indian style on the floor with the tray in there lap and began to devour the scrumptious food. Bulma had made steak with potatoes and other vegetables. The nutrition brought them a little more much needed energy though they both were able to eat about four more helpings. As Kaylynn ate she stared at Vegeta in the corner, She knew with the abuse he was giving out she should be angry, maybe even hate him but she didn't. She was entranced in the proud saiyans movements. So proud. Brutal fighting style but he still had grace and cunning in every step he took. Despite his methods and lack of words she could tell they were starting to grow in the proud princes heart.

They both finished there meal then stood for more abuse. Vegeta finally noticed and jumped from across the room to right in front of them. "So far the two of you aren't completely hopeless, but we have a long way to go. Now I see you could fly so I assume you can do energy attacks as well?"

Silence. Flying was easy for them, everyone on there home planet could fly but despite all the sparring they did, none of them had been able to master energy blasts. Vegeta took the quiet as a hint that neither of them knew what they were doing and scoffed loudly. "Surprise, surprise." Hideo grunted. This whole ordeal wouldn't be half as bad if Vegeta wasn't waiting to criticize them at every turn.

"Well you have seen me do it. So do it." he said pacing back and forth. Hideo objected,

"Just because you can do it doesn't mean that we can." he tensed up a waiting Vegeta to attack him luckily no such blow happened.

"You're a saiyan aren't you?" Vegeta asked with the up most confidence. Hideo just nodded not sure where Vegeta was going with this. "Then yes that's all it takes. Our race had a lot of advantages like that. Once you see a move you can mimic it. Maybe not to it's intensity but an effective one none the less. Also your strength will grow after every battle. Also-" Vegeta vanished and then Hideo felt a intense pain course through his entire body. It was mind numbing he couldn't even cry out in pain. He turned his head and saw Vegeta had gripped his tail with a death grip.

"If you plan to keep your tails and avoid this in combat then you need to keep them wrapped around your waist. As your power grows this will become less and less of a weakness but no matter what it's still a painful target of you let it." then he released Hideo from his grip and back on the floor he went. As he laid there he thought _Why is it always me? _Despite his claims Vegeta did seem to be harder on him then the girls. "Now do it!" Vegeta demanded and while Hideo got to his feet Kaylynn stuck her hand out in front of her and attempted to form an energy beam. Hideo did the same. After a few moments of just standing there feeling stupid Vegeta intervened.

"Focus! Your body is nothing more then an instrument to use your power. Let it come to you naturally don't fight it. Concentrate everything you have in to your hand."

As soon as Vegeta finished his sentence Kaylynn had done it! In her right hand she held a basketball sized blue energy ball. She stopped holding the thing confused on what to do now. She looked to Vegeta and he smirked.

"Good now throw it at me." he insisted. Kaylynn hesitated. "Go on!" Kaylynn released the energy with the mightiest throw she could muster right at Vegeta. Hoping she could get a little revenge for the hell he had put them through on there first day! Vegeta braced but let the attack hit him full in the chest and it exploded on contact. Kaylynn felt her stomach flip. She figured he would at least try and block it and she rushed over to his side. When the smoke cleared there wasn't so much as a rip in his shirt and he hadn't moved an inch from where he had stood. Vegeta saw Kaylynn flying to his side and laughed.

"Your concern is touching girl and I must say rather adorable but it takes much more then amateurs to hurt me." he said. Kaylynn knew that she wondered why she felt the need to check on him. _Though that did sting a lot more then it should have for a first time blast _Vegeta thought to himself. Thankfully the smoke hid him because that blast actually knocked the wind out of him for a second. _If Mohawk boy can do the same these kids could really go the distance. Kakkarot and I may have a bit more of a challenge on our hands then we thought on day. _He turned to Hideo.

"So are you just going to stand there all day or are you actually going to do something?"

Just as quickly Hideo had formed the same sized red energy blast and took no hesitation to heave it at Vegeta. Kaylynn jumped back to avoid the blast and again Vegeta just stood there and took it. His stung a little more then Kaylynn's, somehow he was a tiny bit a head of her in skill, or it could have just been he put more energy into his. Though neither of them could tell they both had already done a lot of improvement. Vegeta made his way back to the control panel and they felt the gravity change again only this time it was forty times earths gravity. Kaylynn kept forgetting to take her ear rings out before he did that. It felt like boulders attached to her ears. She could feel the holes where they were pierced start to rip, she feared the needle would merely cut through the skin all the way down her lobe.

"Now let's try blocking them." Vegeta said and took pleasure in watching the teens faces change to horror.

At Goku's house things had started to heat up as well. After dinner every hour that passed Goku added another ten pounds to Naomi's weights. Now she was up to eighty pounds on each limb. Normally it wouldn't be that horrible but Goku had taken her to a lake nearby and insisted they go on a swim. Especially right after they had just gotten done mastering energy attacks. She mastered basic blasts and almost done a perfect Kamaehamaeha wave. Goten and Goku started to strip down to there boxers but Naomi was supposed to leave all her clothes on for the extra weight but oh how Goten wished to see her in a bra and panties. Her delicate ivory skin just seemed to call to Goten. She was beautiful but he had no idea why he wanted her so bad but he did.

As soon as Naomi hit the water her breath was taken away. Even though she had been training in the burning hot sun the water was ice cold. She struggled to stay a float and when she looked below her she could see the entire lake bottom was nothing but jagged rocks. Goku wanted them to circle the entire lake twelve times! But with the current and the all together three hundred and twenty pounds of extra weight strapped on her just keeping up was proving a very hard task indeed. Goku beckoned for her to go faster and she tried her best to keep up but she was a decent distance away from them. After the sixth lap she felt like her arms were going to fall off.

"It's ok Naomi were half way done." Goten encouraged. He slowed down so he would be right next to her and matched her pace incase she needed help. Finally they finished and Naomi used the remaining ounce of her strength to pull herself onto the bank. She was convinced that if she had ran the same distance she would still be just as soaked only with sweat not water. She was drenched though it was comical that her bangs were still sticking up but the rest on her hair laid flat. Laying on the bank she struggled to catch her breath.

"See wasn't that relaxing after a long day of work?" Goku said with his back turned to Naomi, watching the sun go down. The sky illuminating a bright orange color. He turned to Naomi to give her another smile but saw she was still laying on the bank and gave him a dirty look at the word "relaxing." He placed his hand on the back of his head in apology. He had never been on par with normal people and sometimes he forgot that what would be easy for him wouldn't always be easy for anyone else.

"I think you were a little to rough on her dad, it is her first day of real training." Goten said outstretching a hand to help her up. Reluctantly she took it. She didn't want to look weak to her teacher, but Goku merely whined

"Aw, I'm sorry Naomi, it will get easier for you to do with time I'm sorry." Surprised Naomi stammered

"No it's ok Goku I need it." Goku walked up to her. Then she noticed as he stood next to her how tall he was. She reached his chest in height. Knowing the power this man held even in his pinky and to have him stand before you was very intimidating. Then what shocked her further was then Goku pulled her into a tight embrace.

She stood stiff for a moment holding her breath. She never experienced a hug before seeing that her parents didn't even have arms to hold her with. And her friends that she grew up with never really knew the gesture to perform it. They'd wrap there arms around each others shoulders for support but nothing like this. To be so close to each other, she finally relaxed and laid her head onto Goku's chest. Her head moved with each breath he took.

"I'm proud of you Naomi. You have a lot of strength inside you. All you have to do is let it out." then he let go of her and Naomi wished it would have lasted just a few more second. His skin was so warm it heated her cold body.

"Thank you Goku. I'm fine we. What's next?" She asked at that point the sun had gone down and the moon was starting to show (a half moon thank god). "Oh we've done enough for today. Let's get us something else to eat and hit the hay. We will start again at the same time tomorrow, but be ready it get harder at each day." They made there way back towards the house Naomi dragging her feet a long the way. They ate (fish and rice same as the meal before) and she finally changed out of her sopping wet clothes into a different outfit. Just jeans and another sky blue shirt this time it was short sleeved.

When she left the bathroom after changing she was met in the hall by Goten.

"Um hey Naomi…"he stuttered. "Mom didn't have time to clean out Gohan's old room yet so you will have to share my room with me if that's ok. I have a small extra bed in there from where Trunks would stay the night with me, but hey it beats the couch like last night huh?" he said in the most casual way he could without blushing. Naomi just smiled and agreed. As soon as she entered the room she dove under the covers and it was the perfect size for her she still had room to roll if she needed. Goten sighed and spoke as calm as he could.

"You know mom really went overboard when she got me this bed it's kinda huge. I'm sure you would have more room if you wanted to sleep in my bed with me." but his suggestion went unheard Naomi was fast asleep. _Damnit _Goten thought and jerked the covers over his head. All well he still had plenty of time and it was for the best, he didn't want to come on to strong and freak her out. As Naomi laid there in slumber her body never ached as bad in her entire life. She welcomed the slumber and looked forward to the morning when she could train again. Unfortunately Hideo and Kaylynn didn't have such a luxury.

It was now midnight at the Capsule Corp and Vegeta's training hadn't let up for a second. Now they were training in fifty times earth gravity. All of them doing pushups even Vegeta but he was hundreds a head of them. Finally Hideo spoke out in exhaustion.

"V…Master Vegeta." he changed his sentence as quickly as he could in fear of yet another blow to the head. He hadn't seen a mirror all day but he was sure his skull was full of knots. "Haven't we shown our worth enough today. Whatever you asked we have done but I'm afraid we can't keep up much longer in our condition." It was true. Both his and Kaylynn's bodies felt like nothing but sores. He ached so much he knew at least a few of his bones were broken but the pain was so intense he could not pin point which ones.

"You think the sun dictates when you stop training? Well your wrong kid. Only I can decide when you to have done anything worth while. Needless to say neither of you will be getting any sleep tonight so push that fantasy out of your head." Vegeta said continuing his pushups. Luckily he let Hideo and Kaylynn use both there arms now. Earlier they had master energy attacks and began to make there own signature moves. Though a lot of it was mostly simple exercises proving extremely difficult in such gravity.

Vegeta got up to mess with the control panels, surely to intensify the gravity again. Kaylynn felt a tear form in her eye. There was no way she could take anymore abuse and he just did it without any remorse on the back breaking labor he was forcing them to endure. She stopped and without being fully aware of her actions she saw her self flying across the room to stop Vegeta from changing the gravity. She delivered a powerful kick aimed for Vegeta's head. Without turning around he blocked with his arm and Kaylynn was stuck in mid air. Hideo looked up at the scene and had no choice but to watch. He felt his body drop to the ground. He had to stop even if it were for a moment. Every second was amazing relief.

Vegeta turned his head and gave Kaylynn a evil glare. The look on Kaylynn's face matched. "Enough." she grunted through her teeth. Vegeta pushed her to the side but she landed on her feet. "I'm pretty sure you are not the one to give orders girl." Vegeta barked at her and Kaylynn replied with the same flared anger.

"I am not going to kill myself doing your stupid tasks anymore you sadistic prick. Were not machines we need rest."

Suddenly Vegeta's facial expression changed to a softer one. His tone changed to a soothing one as well. He seemed to ignore Kaylynn's outburst all together.

"Do you know what happens to you when your body is pushed to the absolute breaking point Kaylynn?" It was the first time Vegeta had addressed either of them by name. She didn't reply merely dropped her guard and took a step closer to him to hear him better.

"You find out what your really made of. When all of your natural strength and energy is spent you tap into your real power. Your determination. When each second could be your last and your determination is the only thing that keeps you going you are living for you and no one else. There were times when both of you could give up and called it a night but instead you kept going. That is a warriors spirit and it lives in all of us. Sometimes your not in touch with it until you are forced to be. Look at the boy."

Kaylynn turned to Hideo who was still doing his pushups. Struggling as he may have been, he was still doing it. Then she began to understand what Vegeta meant.

"He stopped for a moment yet despite our conversation he kept going when he could have taken this distraction to rest, and knowing you couldn't really stop me you still tried. Both of you have impressed the hell out of me. I was forced to fight and work under these conditions my entire youth alone. The only thing that kept me going was knowing one day I would make the captors pay. That fire you both share will carry you far but you had to realize it was there before you could tap into. Now anything you do will be all the more easy. You may never understand my methods but what you do need to understand is I would never force either of you to do something I myself couldn't do." Vegeta snatched Kaylynn's right hand and forced it on his chest. Stunned she was afraid he was going to break her hand and then she felt it. His heart was pounding just as fast as hers was and he took just as deep of breaths though it wasn't noticed from the trained expert. She never thought about but from feeling the material of his shirt he was wearing weighted clothing. In this gravity had to weigh a ton.

"But you are never alone. I am right here next to you to sweat and bleed just as you are." Kaylynn felt like a total bitch but could you blame her from his exterior he seemed like an uncaring bastard that took delight in there suffering. There was something deep and loving behind those cold black eyes. "Now come on, there's only six more hours to day break and I have something else in mind for the morning." Kaylynn nodded and obeyed her teachers commands. Vegeta knew if they could last the first two days without giving up they would go the distance. In truth Trunks's waywardness had broken his heart. He wasn't about to teach them everything he knew if they were just going to give up. So far, he was convinced his legacy would still live on.

The bright sun rising the horizon was an amazing sight for the sore eyes of Kaylynn and Hideo. At the moment they were still under fifty times earths gravity and Vegeta stood with one foot on each of there backs as they did pushups and Vegeta was kind enough to lift a four hundred pound weight up and down as he did so. Some how Vegeta sensed it was day and they all traveled outside to enjoy the view. As soon as they walked without the pressure of the gravity it was strange. Hideo's first step brought his knee to his chest and he struggled to regain balance. Kaylynn felt the same. They felt lighter then a feather and it was as if they were taking baby steps out on the front yard. When she had passed a mirror on the wall in the hallway she saw what a wreck she looked like. Sweat drenched hair sticking to her face and stains of dried blood along her chin and forehead, rips in her outfit very much not an attractive look. When they stepped out side and was greeted by the clean crisp smell from the morning dew she could tell they all stunk. Which is to be understood from hardcore training for the last twenty four hours.

"In fear of actually killing one of you we have a very important visit to attend to. Unfortunately we need Kakarot to achieve this goal so we will be going to his house." Vegeta stated staring at the sky. The wind felt good on there battle scarred skin. Hideo felt like new being out of the gravity room and for once was excited to oblige to his teachers commands and jumped into the sky hovering above them.

"Lead the way Vegeta. Were not about to give up now." Hideo said predicting whatever he had in store wouldn't be anything as easy as it would seem. Vegeta looked up to him and smirked.

"Who said anything about flying?"

"But…Goku lives on the other side of the planet doesn't he?" he protested. "Try and keep up." was the last thing Vegeta said disappearing into the distance from his speed and Hideo and Kaylynn followed as quick as they could.

Naomi woke up early so she could hop in the shower before today's training but she didn't want to wake Goten so she crept back into his room where all her clothes were folded in the floor next to her bed with a towel still wrapped around her. With her eyes still focused on Goten hoping he wouldn't stir from his slumber, she reached for her underwear and bra with her tail so her towel could remain on her as long as she could. When they were in hand she walked over to the closet and quickly put them on. In retrospect she thought she should have taken her whole uniform in the closet with her or have taken it in the bathroom with her. Regrettably in her haste sher really wasn't thinking at all. Any minute Goku would be pounding on there door announcing it was time to train. When Naomi closed the closet door Goten stirred. He looked to the spare bed and saw Naomi was gone. He rolled over on his side sure she had just went to the bathroom or something and attempted to go back to sleep. When she emerged from the closet in her undergarments Goten peaked open his right eye then had to bite his tongue from letting out a noise of glee. Naomi turned her head to check that Goten was still asleep and Goten shut his eyes tight before she caught his gaze. When she had her back to him he peaked again. Her body was just as beautiful as he imagined. Skinny but with lovely curves, milky white skin tight ass, Damn that she could change so quickly because he only got a few seconds of a show. When she was fully dressed he pretended to wake up for the first time as well and let out a loud yawn.

"Oh hey Naomi you been up long?" he asked toping off his performance with a nice convincing stretch.

"No, not really just hopped in the shower" she said sitting in the floor Indian style. She brought out her brush and began to try and tame her hair long enough to braid it. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know Naomi and attempt to win her heart.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" he asked starting to slip his shoes on. He had changed into new clothes before he went to bed to avoid stumbling to wake up in time. His dad was rather demanding on that part.

"Yeah I did, I feel like I'm making a little bit of progress." she replied with a smile. Goten returned it.

"Yeah your one tough chick, and really pretty too."

Naomi blushed. That's the first time she received a compliment like that. She found it nice that earthlings looked so much like Saiyans to begin with, but seeing that he was Goku's son that would make him a saiyan too.

"Thank you." she said quietly and continued to braid her hair. When she finished tired to put on a pearl necklace that Bulma insisted would look great on her but struggled to get the latch to snap. "Here let me help you." Goten blushed and placed himself behind Naomi. He moved the hair from behind her neck to her shoulder which gave Naomi a nervous chill. When he had the necklace on he lingered behind her for a little while then got on his knee's in front of her. "You look great." he assured. Naomi felt the blood rush to her cheeks again. "Thank you they are Beautiful aren't they?" she said looking down at the pearls.

"Nothing compared to you." he said. After a few moments of silence he dared to lean in closer. Trying his best to stop himself with shaking from nervousness. He got so close to her he was inches from her face but Naomi wasn't moving away and then…

"HEY GUYS ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER GREAT DAY OF TRAINING." boomed the excited voice of his father as he entered the room. "Oh I see you both are already dressed well come on guys let's go." he said running out the door.

"Right." Naomi said jumping up and chasing after him leaving Goten on the floor. _Cock blocked by your own father, what a bitch _Goten thought grudgingly following them. No sooner did all of them get outside, Goku looked off in the distance with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh Vegeta and the others are on there way, but that's weird why are they traveling on foot?" he said scratching his head.

"You could tell that that's his power from so far away?" Naomi asked wondering when she would be able to do cool stuff like that.

Goku laughed.

"Well when you share a body with someone you get to know there power rather you want to or not."

"Huh?" Naomi was the only thing she could say as her mind raced for an explanation as to how that would ever be possible. Goten ducked his down and whispered "It's hard to explain" he really wished his father wouldn't describe it that way. In time there stood Vegeta before them. Panting slightly to catch his breath.

"Hey Vegeta where are the others?"

When Goku finished his sentence the two other saiyans stopped before. Breathing hard with all there might and Kaylynn was holding her side with pain.

"Slower then Christmas this lot." Vegeta said mockingly to his two apprentices. Hideo gave him the dirtiest look he could muster then went back to catching his breath. Goten and Naomi moved to there side and Naomi put her hand on Kaylynn's back for support cause she was doubled over trying her best to breathe. When she touched her back she could feel how damp her clothes were from the sweat and wondered what kind of hell Vegeta had put them through.

"What brings you here Vegeta?" Goku said also looking to the young saiyans in concern.

"I'm afraid these light weights might be injured to the point no doctor could prepare so we need to make a visit to your friend Korin for some of his senzu beans." Vegeta explained.

"Does he not realize you're here?" Naomi whispered to her friends and Hideo let out a painful laugh.

"No he pretty much always ignores our presence." he said.

"Great idea Vegeta. I think we could all use some until they get more advanced. Ok guys let's all go see Korin." Vegeta and Goku talked for a second which gave Naomi time to check on her panting friends.

"So what's Vegeta's training like you guys."

"Satan!" Hideo said without missing a beat giving the evil eye to the prince.

"No, Mr. Satan probably wouldn't be near as bad as Vegeta." said Goten in a truthful manner. While the three others looked at him with a confused expression.

"We haven't slept since yesterday morning." Kaylynn explained and Naomi's face twisted in disbelief. "And Goku?"

"Actually Goku isn't that bad I'm having a great time." she smiled.

"Oh gooood for yooou." said Hideo in a sarcastic manner.

When they all reached Korin's tower the three of them wondered why they landed instead of flying up to the top, but the relief of flying instead of running was nothing they were going to dare complain about.

"Okay guys we'll see you at the top." said Goku still in flight.

"Try not to keep us waiting to long." added Vegeta and they made there way up to the tower.

"Hey wait what about us?" Kaylynn yelled hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, the first time you go to Korin's tower you have climb up not fly. It's kind of a right of passage." said Goku with his hand behind his head in an apologetic matter.

"Yeah, I…I had to do it too." Vegeta grunted and they both flew there way up into the blue sky.

"I could stay and climb up the tower with you." Goten said to Naomi and she blushed again.

"That's sweet, but it's ok, you can go ahead really." she replied Goten shrugged and flew after his father and Vegeta. Then the three of them started to climb up the tower. Every bit they climbed they still felt no closer to the stop it seemed to go on forever.

"I…really…hate…that…guy…" Hideo grunted as he moved up the tower. He Didn't see what the point in all this was except yet another way for Vegeta to make them suffer. Naomi was struggling which she immediately felt guilty for considering Kaylynn and Naomi had suffered intense training and they were keeping up with her. She knew for sure they were in pain because when they finally reached the top the two of them collapsed on the floor. Vegeta didn't even move let alone come to there aid.

"These are the saiyans we were talking about, Korin." Goku said introducing them. When they stood they saw the man everyone was talking about was a small white cat who was holding a staff. Convinced he was delusional from lack of sleep and food Hideo looked to Goku for explanation.

"So…why did we come here?"

"Well that's not very nice, you are guests in my home young man the least you can do is say hello." the cat named Korin said and Hideo and the others jumped back.

"What the hell kind of creatures inhabit this planet." Kaylynn said in awe.

"One's with more manners it seems." Korin scoffed.

"Sorry Korin, there all really tired from training. Do you have the senzu beans we asked for?" Goku asked.

"Well if you believe in them that's good enough for me Goku." and Korin fumbled in a different room for a second then came back holding two bags in his hands. He gave one to Goku and another to Vegeta.

"Guys this is Korin. He grows these magical beans that if you eat one all your wounds are healed and you feel as good as new." Goku said and it was music to the tired saiyans ears. Maybe Vegeta wasn't all bad after all. Vegeta placed his bag in his pocket.

"You will get yours _after _you climb back down the tower." he stated.

"Oh come the fuck on!" Hideo screamed. He felt his blood boiling. Vegeta had to want them dead.

"Yeah Vegeta, don't you think that is a little harsh?" Goku said attempting to reason with Vegeta.

"You train them the way you want to Kakarot, and I will my way. Now start climbing." he ordered his apprentices. They gave a short bow and made there way back down the tower convinced more then ever to make it. "Nice to meet you." Kaylynn said before disappearing. She felt weak. Very weak. Even though they were sliding most of the way down she didn't know how much longer she would last. It was to late. She didn't have the strength to keep holding onto the tower and she fell towards the earths surface.

"Kaylynn!" Hideo cried but he wasn't sure if he could even fly over to her to save her. Kaylynn through half opened eyes saw the ground get closer and closer and she closed her eyes anticipating the impact. The only comfort she had was knowing she had given it her all. Then she stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that Vegeta had caught her and saved her from certain destruction. He landed on the ground. Kaylynn sighed expecting to never hear the end of her sign on weakness.

"I'm sorry." he said in a somber voice still holding her. She rested her head on his chest for support. For some reason the sound of his heartbeat had become a comfort for her. "Perhaps I am being to hard on you two. You don't have to finish. Everything you have done the past two days have proven your worth." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean and held it before Kaylynn. In anger she smacked it out of his hand and it landed on the ground. Vegeta looked at her in shock.

"Take me back to where I was." she demanded.

"Didn't you hear me girl? You Don't have to prove anything to me." he said.

"It's not for _you._" she said. They stared into each others eyes for what could have been a century. "Now take me back." Vegeta nodded and floated her back to the exact same spot she was in and returned to the ground. Watching to make sure she didn't fall again. He would be there to catch her. Goku and Goten landed next to him.

"That was close." Goku said staring up the tower. "What do you think made her want to go back?"

"Because Kakarot, we both share the same thing." Vegeta said.

"What's that?"

"Pride." Vegeta said smiling. Maybe he finally found someone that would really understand him.


	5. Chapter 5: The people of earth?

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! It is really appreciated. Sorry for the slowness but if this kicks off there will be many more chapters to come. So please enjoy and as always let me know what you think. Thanks again!

Chapter 5: The people of earth?

When they finally reached the bottom of the tower they were instantly rewarded with a senzu bean (Goku let Naomi fly down). As soon as Hideo swallowed the tiny bean he felt amazing. He could feel all the pain disappear in a flash and his muscles bulged slightly. Kaylynn felt the same way. It was amazing how much she could feel her strength change so quickly in just two days. Naomi landed safely on the ground next to her friends. Since she had already been given a bean earlier by Goku who felt Vegeta's tactics were a little to hard for his beginner. Goku had a sudden expression come across his face that suggested he had an idea. Him and Vegeta flew a little distance from them so there words wouldn't be heard and they seemed to be discussing something with great interest.

"So training with Goku isn't that bad huh?" Hideo sighed in anguish. He was certain the saiyan prince wanted him dead.

"Nope. It's actually kinda fun he's very supportive. I've already mastered the kamehamaema wave. Though it does get harder as time goes on."

"Ours gets tougher by the second. The bastard wants us to die I know it! Seriously good luck in two weeks I don't think I'd make it if I wasn't training with Kaylynn." Hideo said then was automatically shushed by Kaylynn.

"Would you guys quiet down I'm trying to hear what there saying!" Kaylynn whispered angrily straining her ears to see what her mentors were saying. So far all she had caught was "That's perfect." whispered eagerly by Goku. To her dismay immediately after she had gotten her siblings to stop muttering to themselves the two older saiyans made there way back to the group.

"Alright guys, Vegeta and I have a couple of errands to run. So, when I first trained with my master he had a task for us." Goku disappeared then reappeared about six seconds after that holding a stone that had his name scribbled on it with what looked like a permanent marker. He chucked the stone with all his might and it flew threw the air with great speed, through a brush of wilderness by the bottom of Korin's tower. Yet the three teenagers just looked at him with confusion.

"Should…should we throw one too?" Hideo asked and Goku laughed slightly Vegeta just smirked. "Find it." he stated simply.

"What?" Naomi asked. If he seriously meant the stone there was no way! It had to have been long gone by then.

"That's right. Master Roshi made me and my friends Krillin do the same test. Don't get me wrong, I have a bit more power behind my throw then he did, but the objectives the same. Whoever finds the stone first get's the rest of the day off. No, training at all." Goku's words were music to Kaylynn and Hideo's ears. After the intense amount of training Vegeta had made them go through a day without worry would be heaven. At Goku's word the three of them dove into the forest running as fast as there legs could carry them. Each determined to find the stone first. "Watch out for snakes!" they heard Goku call from a mile away. Though that was the least of there concerns. The three of them looked frantically for the stone. Hideo throwing normal ones out of the way as he went.

"There is no way! These freaks ask the impossible." he said. He had to have picked up at least fifty stones by that point.

"And bitching about it doesn't help you find it any faster!" Kaylynn yelled a few paces away from Hideo. She had found a creek bed that was full of variations of rocks. She threw them around her hands starting to peel and bleed from the jagged edges a few of them had. Naomi had no such luck either. It was a forest! Of course there were bound to be rocks everywhere. She stopped. She could have sworn she heard a twig snap in the distance. Of course the others paid no heed to her warning and were more concerned with there pursuit to find the rock Goku had thrown to pay attention.

Before she could realize what was happening she felt a gloved fist punch her hard on her cheek. So powerful it flung her backwards, her body crashing through trees as she went. She slid down the last tree hitting the ground with a thud.

"Naomi!" she heard Kaylynn call as she tried to get her senses back and her head to stop spinning after the sudden attack. She looked around for her attacker and was bewildered by the sight before her. It was the strangest creature she had ever seen. It was monstrously obese with pink skin and was wearing…a diaper and yellow boxing gloves? For a second she was convinced the hit had caused her to hallucinate. There was no way she was really seeing such a person!

"What the hell is that?" Hideo cried out obviously just as confused as Naomi. It's eyes were squinted and it was smiling. Yet Hideo didn't pick up any evil vibes from him. The Pink abomination banged it's massive fists on his chest and bellowed

"Buu!"

"Exactly what kind of creatures inhabit this planet?" Hideo continued to question. Talking cats and now what looked like a pink bubble gum man.

"Buu beat you up! Beat you up for ice-cream!" The monster announced. He didn't seem angry as if they had wronged him in some way. Maybe the creature lived in the forest and they had strayed a little to far into his home? Back on there home planet they had creatures behave the same way. Yet he was still smiling?

Next he launched himself at Hideo, for being so tubby he was quick. Hideo dodged but his fist still made contact with Hideo's chest. Making him double over in pain onto the ground. Even Vegeta's hits didn't prepare him for that. Kaylynn took advantage of Buu's back to her and as quickly as she could charged an energy attack and threw it right into the his stomach. It left a giant hole in the middle of it's torso. Which left Kaylynn in shock and her hands started to shake in terror.

"I…I didn't mean it kill it…" she panted. She had to have killed it, yet Buu remained standing. She watched as the missing parts of his stomach suddenly refilled with the same pink blubber that had once been there. "Owwie." he said rubbing his tummy. "That's not nice. I beat you up, you no beat me up!" He stepped towards Kaylynn.

Naomi flew back on the scene but the kick she delivered to Buu's head was ineffective and her foot sunk into his flesh. Hideo's efforts were also in vain when he punched repeatedly into Buu's back. He felt like his fist just bounced back off his fat!

Buu elbowed Hideo, kicked Kaylynn and threw Naomi off him. When the saiyan teens recovered they were dumbfounded on what to do next. He was completely unharmed bouncing around singing "Me beat you up!" over and over again.

"What's this guy made of?" Naomi asked aloud not expecting and answer. The brutes attacks continued and every counter they tried had little to no effect on him. As the fight continued all they could do was brace for Buu's next attack. _I refuse to die this way _Hideo thought angrily and for the third time in two days blood dripped from his forehead into his eye. _Not by a pink infant freak!_

"Wait guys!" Kaylynn said a thought finally occurring to her. "The only thing that seems to hurt this guy is our engery attacks. If the three of us hit him at the same time we may have a shot!" Thank God Buu appeared to be stupid and wasn't listening to her plan. Though in retrospect she shouldn't have shouted it at all.

"I'm up for it." Hideo stated. "Naomi?" he looked to her.

"Let's do it!" she called back. Kaylynn ran at full speed towards Buu followed by her siblings. When she got a foot from him she jumped into the air and landed just behind the creature. Naomi jumped to his side and Hideo stayed planted right in front of him. At the same time they all fired there strongest attack at him leaving a flash of mixed colored light illuminating the forest. When it cleared all that was left of Buu was little pink blobs spread around the forest. Kaylynn dropped to her knees and sighed. Thank God that was over.

"Well that sucked." Naomi stated wiping the blood off her shirt. Bulma would kill her if he saw her in such a state. Then all the little blobs on the ground started to move and they all combined in the same spot. Within seconds there stood the same Buu that stood there once before. Still smiling and singing. They felt a since of dread twist in there stomachs.

"Oh that's just not fair!" Hideo protested. Buu giggled and threw his arm straight up into the air. "I do that too!" he said and purple energy began to form into the creatures hand. Kaylynn jumped back onto her feet but was unsure what she was supposed to do to stop it. The energy he was gathering was massive and would be enough to due anyone of them in.

"That's enough Buu." she heard an unfamiliar gruff voice say and they all turned to the source of the new voice. There about ten feet from them stood Goku, Vegeta and an unusually hairy human that was standing there smoking a cigar. "Great Job now we can go for some ice cream like we promised."

Buu immediately stopped his attack and ran towards them giddily. "Yay Ice Cream. Yay Hercule." Buu cried. All they could do is stand there mouths dropped staring at there teachers for explanation.

"Congratulations you guys, You passed our test." Goku said gleefully making his way towards them. "We knew you wouldn't hold back if you thought your life was in danger and we wanted to see exactly where you guys stood right now. Amazing how much you improved in just a few days huh?" he said and he patted Naomi's shoulder. She still looked up at him in complete confusion.

"Speak for yourself. My rugrats have a long way to go if they ever plan on making something of themselves. Did you see how long it took them to even try using energy attacks? There's three of them for pity's sake." Vegeta said still standing next to the man named Hercule. He Didn't even look up.

"I hate you, you ancient prick." was all Hideo could say. Though it seemed he was right. His loving mentor was trying to kill him. Vegeta just chuckled and kept his head down.

"So…so we don't have to find the rock?" Kaylynn asked, becoming confused and angry at her teachers tactics as well.

"No," Goku laughed "Sorry it was just a distraction while we got Buu and Mr. Satan together. But my master did have me do that same test if it makes you feel better."

"Who is this guy?" Kaylynn asked eyes kept on the obnoxious man. He made a loud snort like laugh and walked up to her.

"Well you really must not be out of this world little lady, but I never miss the chance to introduce myself." he said stopping in front of her and flexed. "I am Hercule! All known to the entire world as Mr. Satan! And I am the earths champion." then he cackled yet again obnoxiously. Kaylynn raised an eyebrow then looked at Vegeta. He just shook his head as if to say not to believe a word this guy said.

"Um ok…so whose this other guy." she nodded at Buu.

"This is my best friend Majin Buu, he's not from this planet either. Were an awesome team at the world martial arts championships aren't we Buu!" Mr. Satan continued. And Buu just nodded. "Goku and Vegeta are old friends of mine and asked if Buu could help whip you kids into shape and I agreed. Buu here is damn near indestructible, so I wasn't worried about it."

"Hercule can we go get Ice cream now plleeeaaase." Buu whined. Indestructible was right. A low move on Goku's part but luckily they weren't in actual danger.

"It's ok Hercule. We have to meet up with Dende anyway. Thanks for everything" said Goku. "Gather around me you guys."

And in an instant they were somewhere new. It was like they were on a platform that was floating in the sky! There was a row of four trees on either side of them and a beautiful temple, shining with a gold roof and towers right beside them. Kaylynn wasn't sure what they for. Though the weirdest sight was the small and taller aliens before them. They looked like they had just came from a bad sci fi film. Typical green skin, pointy ears and antennas.

"It's about time." Piccolo gruffed smirking at Goku.

"Blame the kids. If they had any talent we would have been here hours ago." Vegeta yet again put his pupils down causing Hideo to stare at him angrily.

"Why are we here?" Kaylynn asked getting sick of there surprises.

"If you are going to be the new saviors of this earth there's still a lot you need to know. Before we do that we want Dende here to check you guys out. He's a real good judge of character." Goku indicated to the smaller alien.

"Of course, anything for you Goku." the alien known as Dende said walking towards them. He was wearing white and red robes and carrying a staff.

"Okay, seriously exactly what kind of people live here?" Hideo asked. Now he had seen all kinds of variations of people. "We were told humans were the main inhabitants here, and I have seen more aliens then humans on this planet thus far."

"We hangout with an unusual bunch." was the only explanation Vegeta offered. Then Hideo felt Dende's hand placed on his chest open palmed. It startled him and he had to restrain himself from punching the small ailen.

"This will take just a second." Dende explained. Hideo didn't feel anything. Nothing about him changed. For all he knew Dende was just touching his chest. After a few minutes Dende let go. "I see." was all he said. Then he turned and made his way towards the girls. Kaylynn made a confused expression at Hideo and all he could do is shrug. It felt like Dende had done literally nothing.

"You were right Goku. They are all pure. There intentions are sincerely just to become the best they can be." Dende said smiling and the confusion continued.

"What did you do? I didn't feel a change at all?" Naomi asked despite Goku's look of happiness.

"It's hard to explain. I just read your souls. I can bring out people's potentials and seeing who you really are on the inside is a part of it." he turned his eye to Vegeta. "But it was insisted you earn your strength."

"Now we can trust you." Piccolo said. He seemed to have a harsh tone every time he spoke just like Vegeta too. Then he started to explain that this planet was the home of something called the Dragoballs. They all sat in a small circle Indian style on the white tiled floor of the lookout hanging on every word Piccolo was saying. From what Naomi gathered when all the Dragonballs were together a dragon would appear and grant you any wish you wanted. It sounded like a fairytale. The mere concept of having everything you wanted in a matter of a few seconds was mind blowing. Though strategically a horrible way to draw intergalactic people to there peaceful planet. Besides Goku's select group of friends any other decent power level she felt was inadequate in comparison.

"So, your telling me if all of these…ball things are gathered into one spot, you can get anything you wish for?" Hideo asked his head filling with an abundance of money and pretty girls. Of course that would have to be long after he actually earned his power.

"That's right. The power originated from Dende and my home planet of Namek. To make a long story short we ended up on this planet and earth had shared in that power ever since." Piccolo explained. They wanted to sit and learn more about these mystical artifacts and all about the way planet earth ticked but Vegeta was getting irritated at how much time they had spent not training. After there goodbyes and Goku's promise they'd visit again soon yet another fun filled day of training would continue. Kaylynn felt her stomach tighten. The well…somewhat relaxing day was just a tease to what the night would bring she could feel it.

Later Bulma had sat the three of them down in the kitchen. Goku was kind enough to instant transmission Naomi over for the occasion. She could really tell the difference in the teens states. Sure Naomi looked exhausted, breathing heavy and wiping sweat from her brow but when Hideo and Kaylynn entered the kitchen there clothes (which were freshly changed when they first came back from there little adventure) were drenched in sweat and blood and you could just see they complete and utter pain on there faces. Both carrying a dry towel with them into the kitchen hoping to wipe the blood from there faces and body in the brief pause Vegeta permitted.

"You needed to see us Bulma?" Hideo asked throwing his now also soaked towel onto the clear kitchen floor. Bulma kinda twitched at that moment decided to let it go. The poor boy was having a hard enough time with her husband he didn't need a lecture about hygiene.

"Yes," she continued. "I was wanting to talk to you guys about your tails…is there a…moon on your planet?" Bulma tried her best to be discrete. She knew poor Goku never remembered what happened to him any time he looked up at a full moon when he still had his tail. She never wanted to be the bearer of bad news to him and she sure didn't want to be for these kids.

"We are fully aware of the form our bodies take when the moon is full if that's what your asking." Kaylynn answered knowing what she said may have came off as rude though she wasn't trying to be. She had gotten a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator and rested it on her forehead trying to cool down though all it seemed to being doing was giving her a head ache. Which only added to her frustration. No wonder Trunks seemed to avoid the gravity room with all his might and only talked to her and Hideo when they were in passing. Probably gave the kid post traumatic stress.

"We are in complete control as the ape. In fact as long as you let us know when a full moon is supposed to occur, all we have to do is not look at it and that will stop us from changing."

That was a load off Bulma's mind, now that she thought about it since there home planet was mostly water they probably had a full moon more often then they did. Though there was still a matter about the topic she wanted to discuss.

"That's great. Though you know, I can remove those for you if you wanted. You'd never believe the kind of freaky stuff I have had to for this silly little team we have. When Trunks was born I removed his when he was just a baby so I'm sure with you guys it would be just as easy. You would fit in more without having to hide it and now that I think about it Goku and Vegeta seemed to get a lot more power once they were removed. Without having to worry about them as a weakness."

"You don't say." Hideo thought outloud. Then the kitchen was filled with silence. Each of them pondering there own conclusion to what Bulma had proposed. Naomi sipped at the water she had gotten trying to break the silence. She hated silence.

"Sure Bulma. Count me in. This thing seemed to have lost it's usefulness after we were kids anyway. I'm ok with saying goodbye to it forever." Hideo said then he turned to the others. Naomi nodded

"It does seem like the best solution. No need to draw anymore attention to ourselves. To be honest I didn't much care for being in ape for anyway." she said. Nothing like feeling your chest slowly start to cover in long beast like hair to make you feel like less of a woman. Though Kaylynn was the complete opposite.

"No thank you. I was born this way so whatever obstacles, that come from having it must be what I was meant to endure. I may not know exactly where I came from but I am proud to be different from any other race in the galaxy." she said still not looking up from the table the water bottle had become luke warm at this point.

"Are you sure?" Bulma insisted.

"Yes, but thank you for your concern Bulma it's appreciated." Kaylynn said and finally looked up giving her a smile. _Well two outta three isn't bad _Bulma thought then looked up at the clock.

"We should have time to get it done tonight. School doesn't start for another ten hours." Then it all hit them. Going to school was the last thing on there minds after the days of hell they al had endured.

"School?" Hideo asked he had a feeling he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight either. Bulma chuckled.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot already? Don't start pouting like I said it's only three days out of the week. Trunks and Goten have to go five days. I know none of you are interested in becoming scientists or scholars but everyone needs a basic education. Also do you guys know how to read and do math, stuff like that?"

"Well were actually pretty good at math seeing how our space ships alone ran on coordinates that we had to type in and all kinds of other things but…we can speak in the common tongue our parents taught us that. As far as reading the written language I'm afraid we have no clue." Naomi said she felt her cheeks getting red from embarrassment once she saw Bulma's disappointed expression.

"Well, that's ok I already made up a bogus story that you three are foreign exchange students from a different country. So I will call early in the morning and get you into easier English and reading classes. I'm sure they will understand."

While Hideo and Naomi were prepping themselves for surgery, Kaylynn found herself confused on what to do. Trunks was already sound asleep and the only other person awake was Vegeta who hadn't left the gravity room yet. She was half afraid to go in there considering training with him alone was probably more intense then with Hideo and she wanted to get some sleep before her first day of school (which Bulma kept reminding her). The unfortunate thing was she was still wide awake. Her curiosity got then better of her and she re entered the gravity room as soon as the door swung open the gravity returned to normal. She saw that Vegeta was lifting one of his weights and it almost slung out of his hands during the sudden change of gravity barely kept hold of by his finger tips.

"I was beginning to think you had run away." Vegeta stated gruffly and dropped the weight on the floor. He leaned over slightly to look behind her. "Where's your brother?" It had been decided to refer to them as siblings. They were raised together and for all they knew they really could have been.

"Bulma wanted us to have our tails removed. Hideo and Naomi are in her lab getting ready for the surgery."

"Hmph. I was wondering when she was going to start bugging you about that. Why aren't you with them?"

"I told her I didn't want the surgery." she said studying the man's face. He was so hard to read, he had the same angry tone all that time and she had yet to see his face soften to a genuine smile and not a sarcastic smirk.

"Good. I'm glad one of you cares about your heritage. Mine was taken from me." There it was the topic that had brought her back into the gravity room though she was afraid to ask. He was the only Saiyan alive that could answer her questions. They sat in silence for awhile Vegeta pondering on having the girl do training on her own was even worth it in the short time they had.

"Vegeta…what was our home planet like?" Kaylynn asked only to be answered by silence again. She was afraid she may have brought up a bad topic to him and instantly flushed. How stupid could she be? He was alive when the planet was destroyed and for all she knew watched it happen. He knew people who died that day, friends and family. She knew she should have just kept her mouth shut. Vegeta's expression still remained the same. Truth was he hadn't thought about his home planet in decades and no one had even bothered to ask him before. Kaylynn sat on floor with her head down. Ashamed at the probably horrible topic she had brought up. She was lucky if she wasn't thrown out of his home in general. Then she felt him sitting next to though he never turned his face to meet hers.

"The sky was blood red." Vegeta recalled. "But it wasn't as gruesome as it sounds. The red actually left you with this warm feeling every time you looked up at it. It made you feel safe. There wasn't that much technology outside the palace and most of the villages that surrounded it lived in houses that were hand made. We didn't have grocery stores or anything fancy like that but anytime one of us was injured we had the medical supplies in the galaxy. We took care of our kind." he paused and faced Kaylynn finally. Her deep violent eyes begging for more. This was the first time he really looked at her. She was beautiful despite what he told himself. A lot prettier then any of the other saiyan women he had remembered seeing. He shuddered at the memory. A few of them were even more muscular then he was. Not her. She had a females shape. Enough tone to know she was a fighter but nothing more. Her raven hair and monkey like tail was the only real attributes that suggested she was a part of the saiyan race. He continued pushing he new found thoughts in the back of his head.

"Everyone knew there job and had a purpose. There were arenas built everywhere for entertainment. Winner's of the tournaments got money or higher ranks in our army. The gravity was heavier which gave us an advantage when we invaded other planets. No real greenery besides our trees. We had a lot of tree's that bared many variations of fruit. I'd pick from the one's outside the palace every morning and bring them to my mother for breakfast, she didn't care for the meat as much as our fruit. We were happy." he finished. An old wound and hatred for Freiza stirred in him. Though the villian was long dead and wouldn't pose anything of a threat to him now. He only wished the beast would have lived long enough to see him and his strength now. After the countless years of being put down and used by him.

"That's all I remember. I was a boy when the planet was destroyed and taken from my family before that."

"It sounds beautiful." Kaylynn said her eyes not leaving the prince. When he spoke his voice was a lot softer then normal. It was a nice change. "I'm sorry if I brought back any painful memories."

"Please." Vegeta scoffed. The quiet this time wasn't as uncomfortable. More like an understanding silence. Many moments past without a word then Vegeta felt an added weight on his shoulder. He looked to see Kaylynn's head resting on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep and her body had went limp his body being the only thing holding her up. He felt his cheeks get warm, wait what did he care? Sure she was an attractive girl but she was his student and not all that but a lot younger then him. Not to mention the hundred of other things that was wrong with the situation. He gently lifted her up and carried her into her bed room laying her on her bed. She still laid asleep. Her bangs messed up on his face. He took off his blood stained glove pushed them out of her face. She stirred but didn't wake. Her face was warm and her skin was soft. A tiny smile occurred on her face at Vegeta's touch. He felt himself smile back. Then he shook his head and retracted his hand. What was wrong with him? He left the room and closed the door behind.

"Stupid girl." he muttered as he went.

Tired and sore Hideo made his way through the busy halls of Satan high school. They had endured two classes so far and the day seemed to drag on and on. It was nice to be out of there martial arts clothes and into something more casual. The girls were wearing tank tops and jeans and of course Kaylynn proudly wore her pink earrings still. He on the other hand had a plain red t-shirt and leather jacket. He thought he looked rather dashing. Girls seemed to think so too, cause anytime he broke away from Kaylynn and Naomi a few more would pop up and talk to him. It had been happening all day even when he was hanging out with Trunks and Goten. It was nice to not be around girls _all_ the time since he was raised with two of them. Everyone seemed to be friendly until…

"Well hello there _Hideous_." male voice called Hideo rolled his eyes and shut his locker. He had been wondering how long it would take for someone to mock his name. He turned and saw four guys standing a few lockers over from him. The one that had called out to him was wearing a flannel jacket and a blue baseball cap.

"How do you like the school mister exchange student? Or do you even understand a word I'm saying?"

"He probably don't speak English Jet." the guy next to him said snickering. Hideo was confused as to why they were teasing him when there were hundreds of freshmen kids running around and would obviously be easier targets. He decided to just ignore them unless he was provoked again. He made his way past him.

"Hey Hideous I'm talking to you!" the boy called Jet said grabbing his shoulder to stop him from walking away. Hideo shrugged his shoulder away with ease.

"Fuck off." he said continuing his way to his next class. Jet and the others ran in front of him. Hideo rolled his eyes. Not this.

"Now that's not very nice. I'm going to have to teach you some manners foreigner." Jet punched Hideo with all his strength in the face. Hideo didn't so much as move. Just smirked. Yet another lesson he had learned from his teacher. Jet pulled his fist back shaking. His friends behind him started to back up slowly.

"You have no idea." Hideo said still smirking. And pushed him down with one hand. The cocky kid went flying a few feet from Hideo, his ball cap slung off his head and landing somewhere in the hall. Though there were at least fifty other kids witnessing the crowd became dead silent. Hideo in his anger began to form an energy attack in the palm of his hand. The students gasped in shock for none of them had ever seen anything like the small beam in Hideo's hand before. Hideo felt a strong grip on his wrist and immediately stopped forming his energy beam. He looked up and saw Trunks standing before him.

"Now Hideo you know fireworks aren't permitted inside the school! I know your excited about having them since they don't make 'em in your country but we will let some off when we get home I promise." said Trunks laughing and patting him on the back. Hideo gave him a confused expression.

"Nothing to see here guys sorry about the confusion." Then Trunks roughly dragged Hideo outside where they could talk alone. He seemed angry and panicked. "Look Hideo obviously no one has told you but humans aren't as powerful as you and I are so you have to not use your powers at all here understand? We could get everyone in a lot of trouble if we do."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Hideo said still somewhat confused on what had happened and how he was supposed to act around people now.

"It's ok, just like I said don't use hardly any of your power around humans ok?"

After his talk with Hideo he made his way to his real target. There he saw her, taking a drink from the water fountain. Kaylynn was so beautiful and obviously getting a lot of attention from the other guys in the school he had to make his move now before it was to late.

"Hey Kaylynn." he said in his smoothest voice.

"Oh hey Trunks what's up." she said wiping her mouth of some of the water that remained on her lips. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"Listen a lot of people have been asking who you were and how I knew you…and I…I told them you were my girlfriend…is that ok?" It was slickest way he could think of asking her without getting the guts to ask her straight out. She blinked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Um…I guess so?" she said. She didn't really see why he would have to ask her if he told people they were friends.

"REALLY?" he said. Trunks seemed to have an excited tone now. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that. With us not being able to spend that much time together so far I was worried you didn't feel the same way." His hand was still firmly holding hers.

"Well sure Trunks." she smiled.

"Great, um hey listen I have to go to class before I'm late but I will see you at home ok?" he took her hand and gave it a kiss that bewildered her and ran off. About that time Hideo and Naomi had found her.

"What was that about?" Hideo asked watching Trunks run down the hall.

"I don't know…he started acting all funny and asked me if it's ok if he told everyone I was his girlfriend." Kaylynn said shaking her hand oddly at the weird affection. "What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure? I have like four or five girlfriends just today. Every class a different girl would as if they could be my girlfriend? Especially after my encounter with that Jet guy? This planet is so bizarre."

"I know. Maybe on this planet instead of saying just friend you say the gender before that." Naomi deduced. "Like Kaylynn would be my girlfriend and you would be my boyfriend!"

"Oh I gotcha, and I better be your boyfriend after all the stuff we have been through." Hideo said smiling. Kaylynn made her way to class. And Hideo and Naomi walked to there class together. Goten saw Naomi and decided to talk to her.

"Oh hey Naomi, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just hanging out with my boyfriend Hideo." she said and continued walking. Goten's mouth dropped.

"But I…I thought he was your brother?" Goten said though no one heard him. In that second all his hopes and desires were dashed.


	6. Chapter 6: Confidence

Chapter Six: Confidence

There last class was finally done and the saiyan trio raced down the halls with enthusiasm. School turned out to not be as torturous as they had imagined but that's not why they had came to the planet earth. They wanted to get stronger and all the hell they had endured was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to their quests to become Super Saiyans. When they reached the parking lot Naomi was surprised to see Goku standing by a concrete stone pillar holding up the building. He looked up in excitement to see his pupils rushing towards him.

"Hey guys! How was school? They got good food here?" Goku said warmly. Wondering why they were forced to go to school. He never went to high school and he turned out fine after all. Despite Chi Chi's contradictions. Hideo shrugged.

"Not really. Nothing like Bulma's cooking. Then again I never really tasted anything before arriving to earth." Hideo laughed and Goku echoed it.

"Yeah, she's a real great cook. Always has been." Goku then bent down to where he was eye level with Naomi and she flushed red a little. Clinging tighter to her back pack which she had clung to her chest. "Hey Naomi. I came here to take you home so you didn't have to fly or wait for a smelly ol bus."

"You didn't have to." Naomi whispered. Still so shy. It was kinda sweet. Goku patted her on the back.

"Ah no worries. After learning the instant transmission I have no problem getting around from place to place." He looked up to Kaylynn and Hideo and smiled politely. "You guys want me to take you back to Capsule Corp as well?"

"Nah, it's a nice day. We can just fly there." Hideo responded. For a second he wondered if he could get a quick nap in. They still hadn't gotten any real sleep but he foresaw how Vegeta would take that and decided to accept his doomed fate to be tired all throughout his training.

"Shouldn't we wait on Goten and Trunks?" Kaylynn asked. Now noticing they were the only three students out in the parking lot.

"They still got a few more hours to go. You have less classes then they do considering Bulma just wanted you to get a basic education."

Goku offered his hand to Naomi which she instantly took. Next thing she knew she was standing outside his house. Naomi didn't know if she would ever get used to that but she made a note to defiantly ask Goku how he did the instant transmission so she could add it to her arsenal. Now she felt kind of awkward. Goten was at school and Chi Chi wanted nothing to do with the training so it was going to be just her and Goku. Now the pressure was really on for her to impress him, being his only center of attention.

"Hey I have a great training idea for today. Here." Goku said practically bouncing from anticipation. He handed her weights to put on and thankfully they were the exact same weights she had on last time she trained with them. She had a sneaking suspicion he was taking it easy on her. Probably cause she was still as weak as a kitten in his eyes. A sigh escaped her thin lips. One day. One day she would be worthy enough to say he was her master.

"Now follow me." he smiled. Then jumped into the tree tops. Swinging from branch to branch and if he still had his tail he would very much resemble a monkey. Quickly Naomi hopped to the trees and mimicked his movements, following as quickly as she could. Now she really felt the weights. The second she gripped a new tree branch all the added weight would rush down on her. She could feel her muscles being yanked down and she bit her lip to suppress a pained yelp. She wasn't about to show weakness in front of earths savior again. This went on for miles. Neither of them touching the ground and merely used to the trees as a path to get to whatever destination they were headed. When she saw Goku drop down to the ground she happily did the same landing next to him.

"Wasn't that a great warm up?" Goku laughed doing a few more stretches to loosen up a bit more. All Naomi could do was nod because she was to busy trying to catch her breath. That was the first time Goku's training really _hurt _her. With the weight and gravity working against her she foolishly almost wore her self out just keeping up with him. Now whatever else was in store she'd be un prepared for. She noticed Goku staring off in the distance so she followed his train of vision. She saw three HUGE clumpy looking boulders piled on top of each other. Hmm…was she supposed to break rocks now? As she was about to look away she swore she saw one of the boulders move! Squinting from the sun's painfully bright rays she looked closer. They weren't boulders at all. In fact they were huge creatures of some kind. She remembered Piccolo describing earths eternal dragon and these things looked similar to that description except they had two legs and a more human like body then snake like. Little known to her Goku had led her to a family of T-Rex's that were sleeping peacefully on top of each other…for now.

With a warm smile he sent out a tiny ki blast at the largest dinosaur of the grouping. Watching Naomi's face change to horror as she looked to him then the dinosaurs.

"What are you doing!" Naomi gasped. She couldn't believe he had just done that and dear god…were they huge laying down. Standing up full on two feet they were massive! Naomi looked them up and down and assumed she was the size of the biggest one's toe nail. An ear splitting roar echoed around them. Naomi could feel the ground shake from the mere volume of it. She turned her head to Goku who then shouted to the carnivorous beasts.

"Hey Guys Dinner!"

Her eyes widened and when she went to shout her protests Goku was gone. Leaving three hungry looking T-Rex's gawking at her. Saliva running down the biggest one's mighty Jaw. She gulped. There was only fish and other underwater creatures where she was from. Never had she imagined in her darkest nightmares things like dinosaurs existed. Without another moment to think about it all three went charging towards her. Her first instincts were to run (who could blame her) but instead she flew into the air so she was eye level with her attackers. The only strategic move she could think of while in mid flight was to take out the largest one first. That way _hopefully _

The rest would be much easier to fight off in comparison.

Even though she was flying the hungry T-Rex's kept up with her speed with minimum effort. She'd have to dodge and lunge forward to avoid being snapped inside the dinosaur's putrid mouth. She did a back flip in mid air and landed on the closest one's nose. She turned around and with a deep breath she punched the beast right between the eyes. She put all the strength into the punch but expected little to no effect on it. However instead the T-Rex fell over backwards. She barely had time to jump off him before he landed on his back. Making a mushroom cloud of dust surround her and the other dinosaurs.

She cover her eyes with her left forearm but tried to keep flying away from them so she can finally get her vision back. By the time she got out of the way and blinked another T-Rex was right on her. Growling so loud her ear drums almost burst. It chomped at her and she dodged just in time. Trying to think, she very much didn't like close combat with the dinosaurs at all. Truth be told she was still struggling a little with making a perfect Kamehameha wave…but no time like the present right? She was worried a regular ki blast wouldn't do a good enough job so she got as much distance as she could from the on coming T-Rex and concentrated. Goku's advice echoing throughout her head. With a quiet and determined voice she began.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" She let the T-Rex get closer and closer. Surely after this she'd be tapped out of her ki. Here's hoping it worked. When he was in perfect position she shouted

"HA!" Then unleashed all she had at the dinosaur. She almost laughed out of happiness! She did it! And she did it right this time! The blast found it's target and the dinosaur went soaring backwards. It's tough scaly brown skin scrapping along the ground at such momentum when he finally stopped he was both to hurt and dizzy to even think about getting back to his feet and he laid his head down in defeat. Lana smiled. Sure that was difficult but not nearly as much as she had expected…wait. That was _two _of the dinosaurs. That meant her fight wasn't done yet.

She yanked her head left then right. Scanning for any sign of the missing carnivore but there was none to be found. Maybe she had scared it off? The answer to the question came when she saw the dark shadow covering her. She gasped and turned around but to late. The third T-Rex snapped it's jaw closed engulfing Naomi in it's mouth. A satisfied smile on it's face.

Goku stirred from his hiding place then remained still. Analyzing the situation. No. It wasn't time yet. She was still in control. His look of concern changed to a proud smile as he watched the T-Rex's mouth stretch it being forced by the tiny saiyan that refused to be someone's dinner. She held it's jaw open, her arms shaking a bit. She was disgusted that she was now covered in dinosaur saliva. Putting all her strength in one arm she kept the jaws apart with the other she sent a ki blast down it's throat and into it's stomach. She heard it let out a pained moan and she was finally free. Flying from it's mouth then landing back down on the earth. She watched it fall to the ground and the tremor from it knocked her off her feet. She laid there with her back on the ground staring up at earths blue sky. Her heart pounding so fast she wondered if it would ever return to normal. That was way to close. In her excitement she got careless and allowed the thing to sneak up on her. Damn…that was scary but she couldn't shake the smile on her face. She hated how much she loved it when she was fighting and the thrill of her life being on the line. It was almost freeing. Knowing if you did die you did so with all you had. No regrets and not old in a bed somewhere.

Goku's head was now seen above her laughing and giving her praise. This guy was something else. Did he just sit back and watch her all that time. He offered his hand to her which she took and as if she was a feather Goku pulled her back to her feet.

"C'mon. I got something to show you!" Goku urged and started running off in another unknown destination as if the clash with the T-Rex's never happened. Naomi sighed and chased after him. Wiping dino drool off her the best as she could as she went. When she caught up him he was knelt down near a pile of twigs and leaves. She hunkered down too looking at the pile. No clue what was about to come next. Goku looked over to her and smiled.

"Naomi. You remember Piccolo telling you about the Dragonballs right?" Naomi nodded and watched Goku dig through the pile. What he pulled out was a perfectly round ball that shined like a crystal. It was orange and inside was for darker orange stars.

She gawked at it. It was beautiful. Somehow looking at it made her feel at peace.

"I wanted you to see one with your own eyes." Goku explained and he handed it to her. She let it rest in both of her open palms and the sunlight bounced off of it. In size it was not much bigger then a softball but in her hands it was like she could sense the history in it.

"It was my grandpa's. The four star Dragonball. I had a lot of adventures hunting those little things down. Chi Chi doesn't like having one in the house with all the trouble that comes from having one but I like to keep it nearby. After all that time I feel like it's a part of me. It reminds me of him." he admitted. Staring off into the distance recalling old memories.

"It's gorgeous." Naomi agreed. Goku focused his attention back on her.

"I want you to realize something Naomi. Though the Dragonballs are so small in size, when they are brought together they have the power to make anyone's wildest dreams come true. I know you are frustrated and probably think you should be much farther along in your training then you are, but just like today. You were no where near the same size as those guys you fought but they were hardly a challenge for you. You are a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for. Yeah your small, and you have a long way to go before you reach my level but that's okay. Everything has it's time and I know one day, I'll be the one training to try and keep up with _you. _Anyone who would have seen that fight looking at you would think you didn't have a chance and maybe even you did too, but I knew you would be fine. Not because of your size, not because of your power-" he stopped to put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. The look in his eyes made her breath catch for a second. Nothing but goodness and decency in those eyes.

"-because of your heart. You will go the distance and then some but you have to have confidence. If nothing else take from today that even though the odds seemed impossible at first glance you pushed through and I am very proud of you."

Naomi stared at him and felt her cheeks burning again. Very aware Goku's hand was still on her shoulder. She didn't know what to say. He had no idea how much him saying that meant to her. She always seemed behind. Hideo and Kaylynn always seemed to progress and pick stuff up quicker then her. Now she was having to not only catch up to them but two legendary super saiyans as well. It was a little discouraging but thanks to Goku she knew she could do it."

"Thank you so much Goku." she repiled to shy to look into his eyes so she decided to keep her eyes on the dragon ball.

"No problem Naomi. It's the truth." Goku said then he noticed he was still touching her and quickly removed him hand but felt kind of disappointed at the loss of contact. Huh, that was weird. A loud and audible hunger growl has heard from Goku's stomach and he looked over to where the slain dinosaurs laid then turned back to Naomi.

"Gee, I'm starving. Hey Naomi, have you ever had tail steak before?"

All she could do was raise her eyebrow to him. Goku was a remarkable man indeed. In more then a few ways.

xxxxxxxxx

Hideo and Kaylynn arrived back at Capsule Corp long before Trunks considering they had less classes then he had. Bulma had sent Vegeta on a couple of ridiculous errands to keep him busy for a few hours so the two can get a little bit of peace. She actually loved their company. It was so interesting to have visitors from another planet and her motherly instincts seemed to be working in overdrive. She even prepared a large batch of chocolate chip cookies for the saiyans when they returned from school.

Following his nose, Hideo didn't even stop in his room to drop off his backpack. He was to entranced by the delicious smell extruding from the kitchen. He stared at the heaping bowl of mouth watering desserts like a starved dog would a bone dangled in front of it. Seeing this, in a sibling like manner Kaylynn pushed Hideo out of the way and took as many of the cookies as she could fit in her hands before flopping down in a chair and scooting it close to the kitchen table. Hideo sat as well but instead simply pulled the bowl in front of him and dove in. Shoving cookie after cookie into his eager mouth.

"Damn Bulma these are good!" he complimented with his mouth full. Bits of chocolate chips flying from him. Bulma giggled and poured the two teenagers glasses of milk.

"Think there good now, try 'em with milk." she explained. Obeying Hideo washed down the cookies with the milk. Sighing a content sigh at the combination of flavors and refreshment the milk provided. "This planet has some perks." Hideo smiled. If he never had to drink another potion to keep himself full he'd be perfectly fine with that. The potions from his home planet didn't even have a flavor, but everything he ate on earth did. It was almost to much for his dormant taste buds.

"So how was school?" Bulma wondered. Thankful the two would actually provide an answer opposed to Trunks usual shrug or "Fine" then locking himself in his room. Kaylynn smiled,

"Not bad…I think I'm starting to get this whole reading thing down. The teacher said I did considerably well considering I've never seen the written word before. She even wants me to read a whole paragraph in front of the class next time!" Kaylynn's enthusiasm was adorable and a good reminder of all that earthlings had taken for granted. Trunks hated school but Kaylynn was thankful for getting the chance to learn the ways of this planet.

"That's great!" Bulma encouraged. Remembering she had a few children's books she could go over with Kaylynn until she felt more comfortable doing it on her own. "I'm really proud of you. Keep it up, you will get it in no time."

"Yeah today was pretty good. I even managed to make a few girlfriends throughout today." Hideo smiled, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. Bulma giggled again. It wasn't surprising. Hideo was a handsome guy and she could easily see little girls swooning over him and his goofy charm.

"Careful Hideo, Girls can get pretty jealous when they find out they aren't the only one you give all your attention to." she advised. Hideo looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is there a limitation on friendships on this planet? I even ended up with a few boyfriends after I got in that fight with some dude named Jet. Said the bastard got what was coming to him."

"Boyfriends…" Bulma asked. She didn't peg him as that type at all. Not that she cared but…something wasn't right here.

"Well yeah. You can't expect me to hangout with nothing but girls all day. The sisters kinda ruined that for me." Hideo laughed. Kaylynn shrugged and helped herself to more cookies.

"Yeah, Trunks and Goten are my boyfriends. I don't mind if they have Hideo as a boyfriend too. Girls are silly on this planet. Jealously is a useless emotion."

Horrible images followed after Kaylynn's last statement in Bulma's head especially since they involved her son. Then it all clicked to her. She pouted and raised her hand to her lips.

"Oh no…you don't understand…"

"Don't understand what?" Kaylynn asked innocently. Bulma never thought she would have to explain that to people there age but it made sense. They came from a planet that didn't even have genders for crying out loud. She cleared her throat and felt herself blush. Trying to figure out how to phrase it to where they would understand.

"Um…a boyfriend and a girlfriend are titles reserved for people that you have a…romantic feeling for." Bulma said hoping that would be enough for the two other worlders to understand. The blank expressions the saiyans offered her suggested otherwise. What all did these kids know about the birds and the bee's? Surely she wouldn't have to explain all of that to them.

"Romantic? What's that word mean? Anything like antic? " Hideo said looking up in contemplation. This planet was so strange with all there social rules.

"Um…well…let's put it this way. Sometimes you fall in love with someone and the relationship changes. You go on dates, hold hands, show affection, maybe one day even get married…is that helping at all?" Bulma held her breath. With TV and all the media when she went to have this same conversation with Trunks years ago he already pretty well knew all he needed to know so she was a little un prepared.

"Like a mate?" Kaylynn questioned. Which made Bulma sigh with relief. Good at least she didn't have to explain THAT to the duo.

"Okay um, yes kinda like a mate."

"Well that's dumb, we are far to young to want to procreate when we haven't even finished high school." Kaylynn deducted with a smirk on her face. Boys seemed to wanna rush to make babies on this planet considering how many people had asked her to be there girlfriend that day. Hm, maybe a man's worth was based on how many children they could produce.

"Woah, woah easy there missy." Bulma said feeling protective over the girl. She hadn't had a daughter and Vegeta was in no mood to try for one considering everything, so she stepped up in a motherly role for Kaylynn. Especially since the girl obviously never dated before. "Being someone's girlfriend isn't just for procreation, no matter what any little boy will tell you. Don't feel pressured to do _anything _you don't want to. Being someone's boyfriend or girlfriend is supposed to be an intimate thing, where you share with each other. Like having a deep friendship that could one day lead to love and loyalty and when the time is right _then _you have children."

"Why be with someone if not to procreate?" Kaylynn asked confused. She knew in order to make babies a man and a woman would have to have sex but why have the man around after that? The job was done so what use was he further? Then she was aware that Trunks was Vegeta's and Bulma's son and the couple was living together. Hm, maybe on this planet you picked one mate then took care of the kid together. That made sense, and they seemed to get along just find so maybe your mate had to be someone you liked enough to be around forever. Wow. What a commitment. She'd have to sort things out at school when she got back and tell all the non muscled losers she could do much better for a life mate. Or boyfriend…or whatever.

"Please stop using that word." Bulma sighed not liking where the conversation was going nor did she know how to answer Kaylynn's question. "And it's the relationship that matters doing…_that_ is just a bonus."

"I'll say." Hideo smiled. Saiyan race was all but extinct right? So really it was his duty to have a bunch of girlfriends and possibly have children…and if not to have children well that was just fine too.

"Hey, Trunks told people I was his girlfriend today. Think it's cause he wants to mate with me?" Kaylynn said recalling how she came to know that phrase at all. Now Bulma's shade resembled that of a cherry tomato and she covered her face with her hand. She should have guessed he was involved in this somehow.

"I…I'm…I'm sure he does." Bulma sighed not knowing how to answer her and reminded herself that she had to have a very _long_ and serious talk with her eager son on this matter. She couldn't be mad at Kaylynn poor girl didn't even know what he was talking about. Thank the stars Vegeta walked in at just the right time. Carrying bags of groceries in his arms. She rushed over to him and yanked the bags from him.

"Sorry guys, Vegeta's back and you have lots of training to. We'll have to talk later, now go go go!" Bulma said pushing a startled Vegeta out of the kitchen and shooing the younger saiyans out as well. She let out a sigh of relief. That could have gone a thousand times better. All she could do is hope they learned enough to figure out the rest themselves hope her hormonal teenager didn't act like an idiot!

XxxxxxxX

Vegeta seemed to be a much better mood today as they walked into the gravity room that Hideo had nicknamed Vegeta's torture chamber. Once inside Vegeta turned on his heel to face his nervous pupils.

"I have the feeling I have been rather hard on the both of you the past couple of days and after school you could probably use a break." he stated and Hideo almost jumped for joy and remained perfectly still. Wondering if there was any cookies left that he could devour.

"So for the rest of the day, we are just going to spar." Vegeta finished and Hideo's face turned grim. Not exactly what he was after but after training in eighty times earth gravity he'd take it. Vegeta walked over to the control panel and a smirk came across his face.

"So how do you think you punks will fair in one hundred times earths gravity?" he asked and turned back to face them. Enjoying raising their hopes just to dash them in the end.

"Oh why the long faces? I tell you what, you can quit early tonight if you can manage to knock me off my feet." he assured. Reluctantly Kaylynn took her pink earrings off not wanting to imagine the pain they would bring her in today's training under that much extra gravity. Hideo sighed. He should have known. If something that sounded to good to be true came from the saiyan prince then it probably was.

"Yay…" Hideo said with false enthusiasm. Knowing it would probably be easier to move a mountain.


	7. Chapter 7: The Switch

Chapter Seven: The switch

The day had finally arrived. Hideo and Kaylynn were now going to train under Goku and Naomi was going to train under Vegeta. Hideo couldn't help but feel worry for Naomi. If he didn't have Kaylynn to sweat and bleed right next to him he wasn't sure if he'd have survived Vegeta's training in one piece. But boy was he ready for the reprieve. Kaylynn couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She admired Goku of course but somehow she felt Vegeta's training would benefit her the most. I mean Goku didn't have a gravity room after all, so what real challenges could he offer her.

She packed up all her needed items in her back pack and raced outside to wait for Goku with Hideo. Trunks joined them on the front lawn. Sitting Indian style on the grass next to Kaylynn. It had been a little awkward between the two teenagers since he came home from school that day and Bulma gave him a rather long (and loud) lecture about how he didn't need to be trying to date Kaylynn especially when she was living with them. So long story short those dreams were dashed. For now anyway. They weren't going to be teenagers forever after all and a gal like that was to good to just give up on. He thought Gohan had lucked out with getting a tough good looking chick but Kaylynn was leagues a head of Videl (in both beauty and strength). Plus she was cool as hell. Even after the girlfriend confusion she was still nice to him and wasn't like the girls from school. She'd just kick back with him and talk without having to run to the bathroom and check her makeup a hundred times.

"Think you guys will get sick of moving from place to place?" Trunks asked. It had occurred to him that he would be seeing the siblings in just another two weeks. Lord knows he'd get sick of running back and forth.

"I think it's great." Kaylynn smiled. Her eyes on the sky hoping to see Naomi and Goku fly up any minute. "We are lucky to have the opportunity to learn under the greatest fighters in the universe. If I had to live in a cardboard box I would do so without complaint."

"And we haven't had a place to call home since we started to look for the existence of other saiyans. So having two homes to go to is a blessing." Hideo added running his hand over his Mohawk. Bulma had brushed his hair before he had walked outside now he was attempted to bring it back to it's spikey glory.

"Yeah…" Trunks replied taken a back. Nothing got to these guys. They were so happy and thankful for anything they were given. He remembered them straining to walk back to their room after a long night of training though they were bruised and bloody they would be laughing the entire way. Swearing they would get Vegeta back for all of this when they had the power. Made him start to wonder if all his father's ridicule was right and he was letting the peace get to him.

"There they are!" Kaylynn yelled out in glee. Seeing the two land. She squinted her eyes. Strange enough it looked like Naomi was wearing weights of some kind. When she landed Kaylynn heard a much louder thump then what her tiny body could have produced and the verified it.

"Hey guys, you ready to come live with me for awhile?" Goku asked cheerfully and Naomi took the time to relieve herself from her bonds with a sigh each time.

"You aren't going to make us run there are you?" Hideo teased causing Goku to laugh.

"No not today, but we can give it a try tomorrow if you'd like." he responded with a grin. He looked over to Naomi and gave her a quick hug. "Good luck Naomi. Just remember everything I taught you and you will do just fine."

The hug came and went a little to fast for Naomi's liking. Being in someone that power and good's arms was a pleasant feeling. All well she was just being silly. No one else seemed to even notice the hug so why think to much on it?

"Let's go! Let's go!" Kaylynn bounced eagerly. He was a legend. Surely she could learn something of value from him and she couldn't wait to get started. Goku nodded and floated in the air awaiting for the others to say their goodbye. Kaylynn gave Naomi a hug and whispered "Seriously good luck." Which made Naomi extremely nervous. Goku was tough sure but from what she had seen and both heard from Hideo and Kaylynn Vegeta was a horror.

"See you at school." Trunks waved then rushed inside at great speed like he was in a hurry of some kind. With a final wave she watched her siblings and master fly off into the distance. Leaving her alone in the front yard. With a gulp then a deep breath she ventured inside. She relaxed some when she saw Bulma's smiling face. It was great to see her after being a part for awhile. Bulma obviously felt the same way because she rushed over to Naomi and gave her a surprisingly tighter hug then the one Goku had given her. The smell of her perfume filled Naomi's nose and she was comforted further. It smelled a lot like some of the flowers growing outside of Goku's house.

"Naomi, it is so good to see you! We have to catch up! How was school? I see your wearing the pearls I got you! I told you, you would like them. Come on sit, tell me everything." Bulma said so fast it took Naomi a few minutes to catch up with all that she had said. Bulma loved having more girls around. Sure they were fighters, but they could still have fun! She quickly was trying to plan a new shopping trip around the girls school and training.

"Another time Bulma, the girl is mine." came a gruff voice from behind her and Naomi jumped. She didn't even hear Vegeta enter the kitchen. Bulma pouted.

"Oh come one Vegeta, she just walked in the door!" Bulma said sharing her opinion with her arms crossed.

"Yes and listening to your non sense has wasted enough time as it is." Vegeta retorted then his cold black eyes found Naomi's. "Follow me. Now." without even waiting on her Vegeta left the kitchen leaving Naomi scrabbling to get out of her seat and chase after him. Bulma stuck her tongue out childlike at the already long gone Vegeta and huffed. They just had to be _saiyans_ didn't they?

Naomi followed close behind Vegeta. She was so nervous she almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly in front of one of the many doors. She followed him inside and quickly gathered that this room was the gravity room. With the giant control panel in the center and all the training equipment.

"I'm only going to say this once girly so pay attention." Vegeta said in a monotone voice. Naomi nodded in anticipation. "This is the gravity room where you will be spending most of your training with me. I don't know what you learned from Kakarot nor do I care. When you are spending your training with me you will do it my way without question. I also want to remind you that your gender makes no difference to me so you won't get any special treatment. Understood?"

Naomi nodded. Already the differences between Goku and Vegeta were noticed. This guy was going to be hard to impress, but she remembered what Goku had told her. She had to believe in herself. Besides he wouldn't actually kill her or anything. Right…?

"Let's begin." Vegeta stated and turned around to the controls. Thinking he should probably start _her _off at forty or fifty times earths gravity since she had to have gotten at least a little stronger with her training. Before he could turn the knobs he was stopped.

"Wait!" Came Trunks's voice as he ran inside the gravity room. Vegeta turned back around to see his son in his full martial arts uniform. Something he hadn't seen in almost a year. His features softened for a second in surprise.

"If you don't mind father I'd like to train with you two today, as long as you will have me." Trunks said smiling with sincerity. Vegeta scowled. So it took other's possible getting stronger then him to wake him up huh?

"What's the matter? Couldn't find a date for tonight?" Vegeta said bitterly. Trunks laughed and put his arm around the back of his head then shrugged. "Not tonight, but the weekend looks promising." Trunks retorted. Vegeta thought for a moment that maybe he was there to impress the girl but Trunks's eyes stayed on him. Silence followed for a few minutes as Vegeta's cold eyes looked his son up and down to try and figure out his angle.

"What ya think pop? Should we show her the final flash attack, or you think it's to early?" Trunks inquired further. Half expecting his father to throw him out. He couldn't blame him. Trunks was no where near as powerful as he could be or even used to be. Vegeta scoffed and turned his back to them to mess with the controls.

"Just be sure to keep up. _Both _of you." Vegeta warned. For just a moment while his back was turned to them Vegeta allowed a smile to show on his face. He wasn't father of the year and made plenty of mistakes in Trunks's younger years but his memories of his own father were both dear to him and rare. He didn't know how to act towards his son except to make sure he was strong and that he had taught him everything he knew about fighting. Which up until now Trunks had lost interest in. Maybe these strangers really were going to be a part of his family. They had some how managed to ignite his son's passion for fighting where he could not. He found sparring with his son as a bonding experience. Watching his strength raise with pride. No matter how his son grew or changed that would always be the one thing they had in common. It would be nice to see how tough he was now with all his time of leisure. Though he didn't act it nor did he so much as smile the rest of the day but Vegeta was happier then he had been in awhile. Of course he was a little harder on Trunks to get some payback for his abandonment but that was to be expected

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they landed at Goku's house, it was very different then Capsule Corp but Hideo actually preferred it that way. Two weeks living there and he'd still get lost. Not a pleasant experience when you wake up at three in the morning to look for the bathroom and end up in a closet. Bulma didn't appreciate it either…

"Well were here." Goku said proudly. He ran inside to grab some weights though these were different from Naomi's. Instead Goku strapped on an eighty pound vest to both of them along with arm and leg weights which were thirty pounds each. Kaylynn looked up at him in question.

"Now if I can guess Vegeta hasn't been very gentle in your training so far. So to make sure you don't fall behind I have to be a little rougher on you then I did with Naomi but you should be fine." Goku explained then looked off to the distance. "Now I have been thinking you guys have been here for a little while but still haven't seen all that the earth has to offer. It really is a remarkable place, you have so much to see! So how about we take a lap?" Goku smiled and looked at both of his new pupils. Hideo's jaw dropped. Was he suggesting they…run from one side of the planet to the other? Ever worse with all these weights on them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hideo couldn't help but voice. He had such high hopes too and Goku seemed nice enough. They may not get the same ridicule that they got from the saiyan prince but obviously would still be expected to do impossible tasks.

"No way. I think it would be good for you guys to stretch your legs a bit. I bet he had you cooped up in the gravity room the whole time huh? But don't you worry we will only do one lap for today. I don't want to exhaust ya." Goku said with his enthusiastic smile still beaming. Kaylynn raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah…that makes it better." she whispered sarcastically. She despised running the most out of all her training. Now she had to run around the world with about two hundred and thirty extra pounds on her. She would much rather spar with him instead. She saw first hand how powerful Vegeta was, she'd like to get a feel for how strong Goku was too.

"Now come on slowpokes! We gotta go now if we plan on making it back in time for dinner and Chi Chi told me she wouldn't wait on us!"

In a flash he was gone and the two much heavier teens chased after him. The entire way he was just a tiny dot in their far off vision. It made Hideo very much feel like a hamster in one of those exercising wheels he had seen in pet shop at the mall. Run as fast as you can but still get no where. Goku's excuse for having them "see the world" was bogus. It's not like they could stop and enjoy anything. Though what he noticed the most was the change in temperature. Half way across their endless journey the were assaulted by ice falling from the sky! The ground was covered by power clumpy ice which made it very difficult to run on top of. Hideo had even fallen on his face a couple of times and he felt colder then he had ever been in his life. After they passed all the glaciers and ice both the young saiyans were completely exhausted and they were only half way done. Kaylynn convinced herself the only reason she was still moving is her muscles were acting on their own. She struggled for breath and she was so thirsty her throat ached. Swallowing the lump it her throat just hurt worse so she didn't know what to do.

"I don't….think I…can last…much longer." Hideo said then regretted spending any energy on anything but the running. Kaylynn felt the same way but this was their first day under Goku's training. If they gave up now what would that tell Goku about the siblings. That they were quitters? She wouldn't have it.

"Hang in there…we can do it." Kaylynn whispered back. Though their pace had slowed tremendously since the beginning of the journey Goku hadn't stopped once. Or showed any sign of slowing.

Now Hideo wished he could circle around and go back to the cold ice area. Now they were somewhere with sand and dust and intense heat. Mixing non stop running for hours and hours straight with a hundred plus degree weather was enough to make them want to faint then and there, and if they stayed in it for to long they would faint. Voluntarily or not. Sweat dripped into Kaylynn's eyes making them burn. She had to think of something. This was just one area right? Then it hit her.

"Faster." she called over to Hideo who looked at her like she was off her rocker. "We have to go faster."

"Are you crazy?" Hideo exclaimed. Thinking the heat must have claimed his poor sisters brain.

"The faster we go the sooner we get out of this god awful place! We stay at this pace were done for. Remember what Vegeta said. The strength we need to survive is always inside us. We just have to unleash it. We can't let a _training exercise _beat us. Not us. Now come on, let's get out of here."

Hideo didn't know if it would work but he had to try. What else could they do? Goku was miles ahead of them in what he considered to be a jog. He looked back at his apprentices and they were struggling a lot. Maybe he should have picked an easier training course for the first day? Then to his surprise they came racing towards him at tremendous speed. Leaving a cloud of sand in their wake. They were moving at such speed they even passed him. Leaving him to be the one to play catch up. A warm smile came across Goku's face. They didn't even pause to wait for him and kept up the same speed.

"There they are." he whispered to himself referring to the true potential the saiyans were to afraid of letting loose. They could do it but they still needed that push. Once they realized that becoming super saiyan would be a breeze for them but it wasn't something that could be taught. The duo would have to come to terms with it in their own time and way. Goku ran a little faster. He couldn't just let them beat him now could he?

Finally at long sweet last they had made it back to the hidden away little house that was their masters. When they stopped both of them struggled for breath as if their lungs were on fire.

"Fuck…me…" Hideo breathed wanting to never do that again as long as he lived. If that meant never seeing the rest of the planet then so be it. Goku smiled at them and breathed a little hard too. The bastard was barely even sweating. What kind of stuff was this guy made of?

"See guys, that wasn't so bad was it?" Goku said smiling. In unison both the teens collapsed. Landing criss cross on top of each other. Goku grimaced. Perhaps not.

When Goku slung barrel after barrel of water on top of him Hideo imagined that was what heaven must feel like. He kept his eyes closed longer then he should so he could keep the cooling sensation on him. Then he opened his mouth and let the water quench his mighty thirst. That's better. Kaylynn did the same gulping down the precious liquid like it was the last time she ever would.

When she opened her eyes she saw the apologetic look on Goku's face. Not only that but Chi Chi and Goten was standing over them too looking concerned.

"Gee guys I'm sorry. I guess I should have let you stop a couple time huh?" Goku said quietly. Feeling awful that he pushed them to hard. Kaylynn didn't respond but instead she unhooked her vest and other weights. She let out a small sigh of relief at the loss of weight and her muscles screamed out in thank you for it.

"What did you do to them Goku?" Chi Chi whined. The siblings looked like they had just been chewed up and spat back out and they hadn't even attempted to stand yet.

"Were fine really." Kaylynn assured though her breath and heartbeat still hadn't returned to normal.

"Are you guys hungry?" Chi Chi smiled now feeling bad that the two had willingly handed over their lives to her husband. "I bet after whatever this big lug put you through your starving." Goku blushed and gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"You have no idea." Hideo assured. Thinking he might have enough strength to make it inside the kitchen to eat. If not he told everyone to just drag him in there.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Nightfall had came and sleep was very much desired. Since they didn't have a lot of room, Chi Chi offered Goku's grandpa's house for them to sleep in. They usually used it for storage but it had two decent sized beds in there plus running water so the duo didn't mind. Goku had stopped there training early compared to Vegeta and it looked like they were actually going to get a full nights sleep! Hideo almost wept with happiness. He was a warrior through and through but how he loved his sleep. Something Kaylynn preferred about Goku's place was the sound of crickets chirping. It would annoy most but she found it peaceful. No sooner did his head hit the pillow both he and Kaylynn heard what sounded like Goku shout. Startled they crept out of bed and out their front door. Straining their hearing to see what was going on. They found Goku standing in his back yard with his fists clenched tight. They hunkered down and kept quiet so they could hear what was going on.

"What do you mean? Anyone escape?" Goku said in a tone so serious neither of them had ever heard before. Little known to them King Kai himself was speaking to Goku on an urgent matter.

"_No_ _not yet." _King Kai answered from his planet in other world. _"But they could really use your help down there Goku. Goz and Mez were to busy racing new spirits down there and left the gate unguarded and with everyone you alone sent to hell…I can't imagine what catastrophes could happen to this universe."_

"Don't worry King Kai. I will go to hell myself to sort this out. We can't allow any of them to make it back to the living world." Goku shouted in fear of what or who could have already weaseled there way out. In a blink he was gone. Leaving two confused saiyans behind.

"Hell…" Kaylynn repeated in absoulte horror. He couldn't mean that literally could he? And it wasn't as though they could follow him if he needed help. "What do you think is going on?"

"I have…no idea." Hideo said feeling the same fear Kaylynn did for their master. All they could do is wait for him to get back…looks like they may not be getting much sleep after all.


	8. Chapter 8: Sins of the master

Author Note: Sorry it took me so long to post more chapters on this story. Hopefully whoever was reading it before has gotten a chance to see the new stuff I've added on here. I plan on updating a lot more frequently so I won't disappear anymore I promise. As always feel free to review so I know what you think of the story so far. Also I looked back on my first few chapters and spotted a few spelling and grammar mistakes that will be fixed soon. Any questions let me know and I hope you enjoy. Thanks!

Chapter 8: Sins of the master

Now Hideo and Kaylynn were very nervous. It was now almost noon the next day and Goku still hadn't returned. Worried and stressed out the sayian teens paced back and forth in the front yard. When they had woken up, Chi Chi had left the two a note on the refrigerator telling them she had went shopping for more groceries and some other scribble they couldn't recall how to read at the time and Goten was at school so they couldn't even reveal to them the strange conversation they heard Goku having with himself the night before. What if he was hurt? What if he needed help? Or even worse what if he was actually in hell…

"This is driving me mad!" Hideo shouted abruptly into the sky. Were they as strong as Goku and Vegeta? No. Though he couldn't just sit there anymore when his master was probably fighting his way through demons or other nasty creatures. "While were standing around like morons, Goku is god knows where doing god knows what!"

"Well what do you want us to do?" Kaylynn hissed back in just as much frustration. "The only clue we have is that he said something about hell. Whether that means he's in hell, or went to hell and is now somewhere else I have no idea do you? Best thing we can do is just sit here and wait for him to come back."

"If he comes back at all! How are you going to feel if we were the only one's who knew about this and something bad happened to him? We have to…we got to make it to hell somehow…or _something_!" Hideo shouted more speaking non sense at the point. He didn't panic easy but he hated not being in the know. Especially when people he cared about could be in danger.

"I could send you there if you would like?" Kaylynn replied giving her brother an evil glare which he returned with flipping her off. Then she thought about it. The sitting still crap was a good idea if you were lost in the woods or something but she couldn't bear it anymore either. Then again what _could _she do? What could any of them do? The only one with the strength and know how to be able to do anything…

"We have to go back to Capsule Corp and tell Vegeta. Maybe he could make heads or tails of this. It's the only option we have if we are going to make any progress other then getting a tan under this sun thing." Hideo winced at her words and shrugged begrudgingly. That wasn't anything he wanted to do this early.

"But we just got out of there…" Hideo couldn't help but voice expecting Vegeta to greet him with a hard punch to the face. Kaylynn laughed at him and elbowed his side. "Aw, Hideo. The Saiyan prince give you nightmares does he?" she grinned and Hideo jumped on the defensive.

"Hey! I don't care what you or he says, he is way tougher on me then he ever is on you." Hideo said remembering he could just look at Vegeta a certain way then next thing he knew his chest met one of Vegeta's ki blasts.

"As if! And he picks at you because your weak and you don't have the balls to stand up to him." Kaylynn smirked. Enjoying seeing her brother's face turn a deep red in anger. He spat at the ground then groaned. "Whatever. Let's just go."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Naomi now knew the horrible stories her siblings had told her about Vegeta's training wasn't an exaggeration. She was now training under eighty times earth gravity where she was lifting up a two hundred pound weight set to add to the already ridiculous amount of force pushing her down. To make it all the worse, Vegeta would randomly fire a ki blast at her feet that she would have to jump to avoid and when she would land the two hundred pound weight plus the extra gravity rushing down on her almost shattered her fragile bones. Her knee's were bloody and bruised where she didn't jump quick enough a few times he had decided to send a blast her way. She was exhausted. Like he had done Kaylynn and Hideo she wasn't allowed to sleep the first night of training. Naomi recalled one of her teachers lecture about medieval torture and she would gladly succumb to that then what Vegeta was putting her through. Though she wanted to she didn't complain or stop. Showing any sign or weakness to the saiyan prince was equivalent to doing the same to a pack of hungry wolves.

Vegeta did some punches and kicks at the air, to keep himself busy and keep Naomi off guard for his surprise attacks. It was amazing. It was like the extra gravity didn't even phase him. When Naomi stopped for a second to look at him, she saw him jerk his head to the left with a bewildered look on his face.

"That's odd." Vegeta said softly more to himself then to Naomi. He instructed her to throw her weight set down which she happily obliged. He walked over to the control panel and returned the gravity to normal. Naomi's muscles screamed out it pain. She wasn't positive she could move from the spot she was in. Jumping with two hundred extra pounds under that much gravity had made two small holes in the floor where her feet remained. Vegeta turned to her.

"It seems your siblings are coming for a visit." Vegeta explained. Something about his voice was unsettling to her. Though it was hard to tell since the prince had only one tone it felt like.

"Oh really?" Naomi panted trying to seem casual like the training hadn't bothered her. Though it was obvious on the other hand it had. "Maybe Goku wants to do some group exercises or something?"

"Kakarot isn't with them." was his gruff answer. He walked out of the gravity room signaling for her to follow him. Slowly Naomi went after him. Every step she took she heard her knee's crack and pop. She bit her lip to stop the groans from escaping. Hard enough the becoming familiar taste of blood filled her mouth. They walked onto the front yard to await for Hideo and Kaylynn. She didn't care if she got in trouble or not. The second they stopped Naomi sat down on the wet grass to get at least a tiny bit of relief. Vegeta didn't seem to notice. His eyes on the sky scanning for the two other saiyan teens. When they showed up he laughed and crossed his arms.

"Back already? So did Kakarot's inferior methods drive you back or did his noisy wife run you off?" Vegeta smirked.

"Neither. We got a problem." Hideo said in a serious tone then went on to explain what they had heard last night and Goku's random disappearance. Vegeta didn't seem concerned and just chuckled after the explaination.

"Your concern is unneeded. Hell gets a little unstable from time to time with all the beings Kakarot and I have sent it over the years. So either Kakarot or myself is called there to remind the weaklings their place." Vegeta said with a smirk. It Didn't seem to satisfy the saiyan teens. Hideo pressed the matter forward.

"But he has been gone since last night. What if he was over powered or something. We should go there and check on him. At least contact this King Kai person. See if he's ok."

"I assure you boy, Kakarot is alive and well. All you kid's would do is get in the way." At Vegeta's words Naomi was a little angered. He was so light an casual about the topic. It was like it didn't matter to him if Goku made it back or not.

"Don't you even care that he is alone in _hell _fighting who knows what? He's your friend!" Naomi protested and Vegeta turned to scowl at her. "Easy." he snapped at referring to the "friend" comment. For the first time the two elder saiyans were getting a long without any real problems sure, but _friend_ was pushing it.

As if on cue Goku appeared before them with a relieved look on his face. He even sighed.

"There you guys are. I was worried something might have happened to you two." Goku said half scolding. Hideo and Kaylynn stared at him in disbelief. The guy had literally went to hell and back and didn't have so much as a scratch to show for it. Hideo had came to the conclusion both he and Vegeta had to be some kind of immortal science project made from saiyan genes.

"You were worried about _us_? After we hear that you were going to hell last night you were worried about us?" Kaylynn snapped. What would have happened to them after all? I mean they only really had two places to go. Goku put his and behind his head and blushed.

"Oh you heard that huh? Sorry. I would have been back much sooner but we had to chase after a few people. That and after all was settled I realized how much I missed King Kai's cooking and lost track of time catching up." Goku explained. That's it? No big epic battle? No demons and old enemies rising together to destroy him? She couldn't believe it.

"Everyone accounted for?" Vegeta inquired. Not minding if a few particular ones showed themselves on earth just so he could have the pleasure of killing them again. Goku nodded.

"Yup. No harm done. Everyone is safely back in hell and King Yemma is attending to Goz and Mez's punishment personally. Pikon and a few other champs from other world are going to periodically go down there to make sure everything is under control."

The younger saiyans just looked at each other to try and make sense of everything. The rumors weren't exaggerated. Those two really must be the strongest fighters in the universe if they can cause enough fear in hell to go there without any damage. Damn. Kaylynn was overwhelmed with a sense of pride for her race. If they could do it so could she.

"So…your okay?" Naomi asked shyly wanting some confirmation from him before being truly relieved. Goku smiled down at her. "Yes, Naomi I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"The runts were real worried about you Kakarot. It appears to me you must still be hiding your true power from them. Shame on you. How are they going to learn?" Vegeta smirked then sent a blast at Hideo and Kaylynn who expecting something from him at some point jumped out of the way and the blast went flying into space.

"Stop doing that!" Hideo exclaimed hanging in mid-flight. Swearing the blast was meant for him and Kaylynn just happened to be standing next to him. Vegeta then gestured to both of them in midair and laughed. "You see. They know I can tear them apart with minimum effort. Coddle them and they will see you more as friend then master."

"Or psychotic prick…" Hideo murmured under his breath. That thankfully Vegeta didn't hear. Instead Goku just chuckled.

"I see your point but I consider Master Roshi my friend _and_ mentor. I want them to feel that they could come to me with anything. Even what doesn't involve training." Goku explained giving a quick glance over to Naomi that finally rose to her feet. She was sore and bruised after his training to but seeing her bloody like that made his stomach lurch. He wasn't angry at Vegeta, he expected his training to have that kind of outcome on the younger saiyans. Still…he had to stop himself from rushing over to Naomi's side to comfort her. Thank goodness they had went to Korin and stocked up on senzu beans. Just now he had to trust that Vegeta was giving them out properly.

"Hmph. Don't come crying to me if they end up being soft like your spoon fed offspring then." Vegeta scoffed then tossed a senzu bean over to Naomi which she almost dropped in surprise. Goku let out a soft sigh. Good. Now she won't be hurting anymore.

"You made it through the night girl. Do what you will for the next three hours and then we will begin again." Vegeta explained then made his way back inside the house. Naomi had already decided that if given time she would use it to sleep, but as soon as she crunched into the magic senzu bean not only did her strength return but an abundance of it. She no longer felt the need to sleep. Infact the rush of her own power returning made her want to train more…maybe there was a method to Vegeta's madness. She looked back over to her friends and Goku was looking at her. When they made eye contact both looked away awkwardly and Goku cleared his throat.

"Well guys, looks like we wasted a good chunk of the day huh? We should get started right away." Goku announced then gave a wave to Naomi before transporting he, Kaylynn and Hideo to his front yard. With all that had happened last night he completely forgot to plan out a training schedule for the young saiyans so he was forced to improvise. He Hadn't sparred with them yet so he didn't know fully what the two had in them. Still of course he was leagues ahead of them so he hated this early. He could just block and dodge out of the way. It could be discouraging to learners. Then it hit him. Goku smiled and instructed the two to put there weights and weighted clothing back on. When they were all geared up Goku continued.

"Well guys, I have something different in mind for today. I want you to take everything you have learned from these past short weeks and use it on each other." Goku smiled triumphantly. The teens stared blankly at them. "No worries, it's not to the death or anything and you can stop anytime you want. I just want to see your progression from a non defensive point."

The brother and sister pair exchanged looks. It had been over two years since they sparred with each other and they had no idea what to expect from the other anymore. Used to be, the only form of fighting they had was when they were fighting each other and after time that grew stale. They could predict the others almost every movement…but now…? Was he stronger then her? Was she stronger then him? Questions of that nature flooded their heads as dark deep brown eyes searched wide violet ones. Kaylynn was the first to back away and take a defensive stance. Proud smile lighting up her fair face.

"You heard the man Hideo." she said lightly. Wondering what her game plan would be from the start. "Hit me with your best shot."

Hideo backed up and smirked back at her.

"Alright. Don't hold back on me."

"You don't have to worry." Kaylynn finished and the battle began. One thing that had yet to change was Hideo was the first to make a move. It was like it was a need for him. What it took for him to feel in control. His fist bounced off Kaylynn's forearm and she felt her bones twinge under its force. If one thing was for sure, his punches had a lot more oomph behind them then before. She threw a punch back which Hideo intentionally let hit him square in the chest with full force. He was pushed back and almost off his feet but he caught himself. Kaylynn's eyes widened. That was strange.

Hideo smiled to himself. She had improved but it was nothing compared to the two solid weeks of punches and kicks from Vegeta. Kaylynn (no offense) was his fiercest opponent when it came to his sisters. He had to take this little scrimmage seriously. He charged at her. Delivering much faster and harder punches. He grunted in anger. She was easily dodging his attacks. If anything the girls has on him was their speed. His larger and more muscle weighed body made him slow. He could shatter someone's skull with a punch but it was no good if he couldn't hit them!

Kaylynn took control of the fight by catching one, then both of his fists in her palms, then blocked his now coming knee with her own. Then stood there in stalemate for a few moments. Then Kaylynn gritted her teeth. With an annoying smirk on his face Hideo began to over power her. Forcing her to back down. He was twisting her arms into uncomfortable positions. Now she had him. With a pure evil gleam in her eye she charged a ki blast attack in both palms. With her grip still strong on Hideo's fists all he had time to do was gasp as she let her attack go point blank at Hideo then jumped into the air over him. Hideo let out a pained gasp and gripped him more damaged hand with the other. That was just plain dirty. His hands felt like they were on fire.

"You bitch." he exclaimed. Sure he wasn't wanting her to go easy on him but come on!

"If you didn't rely so much on your physical strength it wouldn't be a problem!" Kaylynn retorted then jumped into the air to deliver another punch to him while he was stunned. Hideo jumped out of the way in time for her punch to hit the ground instead of his skull. She made a small crater in the ground but didn't take time to admire her handwork. Instead she flew after him. He stopped mid-flight to let her advance on him. Just before she was about to land a bone crushing kick to him he laughed then rushed quickly to the side. She hadn't expected that and didn't have time to stop herself so the result was she went crashing through a half dozen of trees. When she broke through the last one she skid against then ground leaving an awful burn on her skin. The second she attempted to get up there was Hideo wagging his find at her. "Same could be said about your speed." he smirked.

Last straw. Kaylynn and Hideo flew at each other without a single sign of letting up. Now mighty punch after punch was delivered to the other. They'd back off long enough for the other to regain there stance then started all over again. Hideo's face now covered with bruises and scrapes a long with Kaylynn's. Her knuckles alone had rebellious tears between them expelling blood. Goku watched as each second the battle became more and more, violent but rather the other two knew it or not he seen more then enough then he needed to, to have a clear picture on how they handled fighting. "Okay guys, that's enough. You both did well." he said nicely. Rather they didn't hear him or they just didn't care Goku was unsure. None the less, the blood craving saiyans continued. Fists now colliding in unison against each other.

"Guys…" Goku repeated then sighed a deep sigh. He saw now he did more damage then he anticipated. He had started a war between two determined siblings, that would not be easily put to peace. He appeared right in the middle of the two's squabble. Blocking Kaylynn's kick and catching Hideo's kick. The two stopped at seeing Goku. Panting slightly and looking past him to the other. It was…exhilarating. Hideo could feel his heart beating fast. Sending strength and power through his entire body. He didn't want to stop…and he had the feeling Kaylynn was struggling with the same problem. Goku gently released his pupils and said proudly.

"Excellent you two! I didn't expect you to be this far along! Now we can move on to more important area." Goku placed his hand on his chin and looked up in thought. Contemplating on what skill's they should learn next. Kaylynn and Hideo panted but not from exhaustion but from the fresh wave of adrenaline pumping through them. They smiled at each other. Kaylynn didn't want to admit it out loud but half way through the battle she lost sight of the fact it was her _brother _she was fighting. All that was rushing through her head was ways to take him down. Like she craved seeing someone crumble under her power. She really must have let the heat of combat get the best of her.

"I know!" Goku said excitedly. Thumping his fist on his open palm. "How about we start heightening your k-" Goku stopped in mid sentence and turned in the direction behind him. A stern and serious look on his face. It was amazing how quick he could go from his goofy optimistic self to the feared super saiyan he was. Hideo and Kaylynn joined Golu at his side. Wondering why he and Vegeta could just stare off in the distance and somehow know someone was there.

"What is it?" Hideo asked wanting to see or feel whatever Goku was. Goku didn't speak or look at him. It was like he was trying to place a far off power level he swore he knew.

"Someone…is here." he quiet tone answered. Still trying to pin point the source. Kaylynn didn't like the vague answer.

"What does that mean?" Kaylynn asked. Wishing her masters could give a straight answer.

"It means…without my knowing someone did escape hell." Before the two could process his words Goku shoved a senzu bean in both of their hands and ordered them to take it. "Come on. Were going back to Capsule Corp to find Vegeta."

Like that they vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When they reappeared Vegeta and Naomi were already standing on the front lawn again. Vegeta's eyes on the horizon and Naomi had the same bewildered face the other teens had. Without facing him Vegeta said to Goku.

"I thought you said you had it taken care of." Vegeta seemed angry but no more then usual. Like Goku he wouldn't make out who the being was.

"I've made mistakes before." Goku sighed. He knew he put all the others back in hell. He knew he did! But who else or what else could it be with a power level so familiar. Seemed like it was ages since he felt such an angry and fired rage like that but it was to out of control to be Cell and to human based to be Freiza. Vegeta scoffed.

"Hmph. That's the understatement of the year. Remind me to inform other world, that if another outbreak occurs to contact _me_ before you." Vegeta said coldy. Goku didn't mind. That's how he always talked to Goku. Infact were Vegeta to talk to Goku in a complete friendly way he would think something was wrong.

"Well Vegeta. It is rude to keep our guest waiting." Goku smiled. Vegeta preferred the serious battle side to Goku. It was only in those times did they see eye to eye. Vegeta looked back for a second at his apprentices.

"What of the brats? Bring them along?"

"You said to let them see us at full power right? I can't think of a better way." Goku said turning back to look at the others as well. The teens looked to each other then back at their masters. Kaylynn's mind was scrambling for a explanation. From the way the two of them talked they had saved the universe on more then one occasion. So whatever or who ever was here had to have some kind of awful power. Before any of them could come to terms with the earth being threatened Goku teleported them all to an unknown location. It was darker there. Storm clouds loomed over head. Thick and black. As small crack of thunder was heard in the distance Hideo realized their was a man standing with his back turned to them.

His was wide. Very wide. His entire body was stacked with muscles. Hideo estimated the guy's forearms were bigger around then his legs. He was guarded by what looked like dated armor. Long shoulder pads and thick heavy boots. Upon their arrival he turned around to face them.

"After all these years, I have finally been given the opportunity to wreak my vengeance upon you scum!" the man announced and his voice boomed through the abandoned valley. Kaylynn looked closely at her masters. Trying to pick up on what they were going to do next. What came was a complete surprise. Vegeta glanced over at Goku then back at the man. Instantly the sound of Vegeta's cackling laughter was heard echoing throughout the land. Goku tried to suppress it but he soon found himself laughing just as hard as Vegeta. So much so tears began to form in his eyes. The man seemed outraged and clenched his fist tight.

"What the hell is so funny!" he shouted. Then stomped his massive foot on the ground. Kaylynn seemed just as confused as the unknown man. She watched as his bald head turned red in anger. He did escape out of hell didn't he? Why weren't these guys concerned? Vegeta's laughed calmed long enough for him retort.

"Nappa, you really should have announced yourself. We mistook you for a threat." Vegeta smirked at his old comrade. If he could change anything, he would have just killed him sooner. Nappa didn't seem to be phased by it. He expected the arrogant attitude from the saiyan prince.

"Laugh all you want to Vegeta. While you were playing around here on earth, all I had was time. Time to sit and stew on what you did to me. I will never forgive you. I would have followed you until the end, until we finally defeated Freiza!"

"Good, because I have no intention to apologize. You are weak Nappa. You were then and you are now. All you would have provided in the fight against Freiza would be a mediocre meat shield." Vegeta laughed again. Seeing his old saiyan subordinate was a decent reminder of how weak he used to be. He'd sooner throw himself from a cliff then return to that pitiful power level again. Nappa then looked over at Goku who would still occasionally giggle.

"And now you are in league with the third class dog? Your time on earth really must have made you go native. Shame this precious planet of yours won't hold up to much longer under my strength." he snarled and Goku let out another soft laugh.

"I can see why you wouldn't notice such a piece of trash slipping through the cracks Kakarot. Not even in hell is he missed." Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah. I didn't really pay him any attention. To busy making sure Cell, Frieza, Bojack and Cooler stayed put. Along with Kid Buu I guess it slipped my mind." Goku smiled and gave his arms a good stretch. Compared to his power when he was alive Nappa had increased tremendously, but it was like comparing a lake to an ocean with both the mighty super saiyans there to stop him.

"Well it was a big mistake Kakarot! Soon you will know that. I'm going to destroy this planet like I should have done the second I first landed on this dump!" Nappa shouted then he finally caught sight of the three saiyan teens behind Goku and Vegeta. As expected he was surprised to see all three of them had tails.

"So who the hell are those three. They yours?"

"As good as." Goku smiled then went on to explain. "They are our apprentices."

"In other words these kids are more of a saiyan then you could ever hope to be." Vegeta mocked taking steps to where he now stood behind the teens. Hideo let a smile show on his face. That was the first time he had ever heard Vegeta compliment them. Especially the first time he seemed genuine. Goku looked at Vegeta and he nodded in an unspoken agreement they had both decided on. Vegeta smirked evilly.

"Good then. I'm glad they are here to watch their beloved masters die in front of them." Nappa grinned then let his power level soar as a white aura surrounded him. Ready to rip Vegeta's smug face off.

"Actually we are going to sit this one out." Goku said with confidence. "You see, these three are all it takes to defeat you and Vegeta and I decided you will be a great warm up for our young pupils."

"Besides, as much of a pleasure as it was to kill you I'd hate to take that experience away from anyone else. Your face alone that day has brought me joy time and time again." Vegeta grinned. Hideo and Naomi shared concerned looks. Were they supposed to defeat this guy alone. Hell they didn't even know him! Sure he may not have been that big of a threat to the super saiyans but come on! They were just now getting all the basics mastered.

"A WARM UP!" Nappa screamed infuriated at Goku's words. It was always that way. Always underestimating him. Had he forgotten that it was Nappa who killed all his little friends with barely a quarter of his power! As Nappa raged Vegeta held a strong grip on Hideo and Kaylynn, pushing them together to sandwich Naomi in them middle. Now they really started to get nervous.

"Practice time is over little fledglings." Vegeta said venomously to the trio. "Time to fly." At that he pushed the three bewildered saiyans towards Nappa. Off guard Kaylynn almost lost balance but caught herself before landing on her face. Hideo whipped back around to argue with the proud prince but he and Goku were gone without a trace. _Damn, just when I thought that he was being cool. _He thought then turned his attention to Nappa who was even more furious then he was. "Cowards!" he screamed into the night sky. Naomi felt a single raindrop splash on the top of her head. She looked up knowing it was about to storm. Not her preferred conditions when not only her life but the planet was on the line. After Nappa calmed down a bit he chuckled darkly.

"Very well. You lot will be the first to go." he smiled and took large thumping steps towards them. "I will make sure their apprentices feel all the pain they had given me. The failure, the humiliation. I will make you suffer for your proud masters sins ten fold. I hope being saiyan is enough for you kids. Because I won't be holding back." at that another surge of energy coursed through him and he glowed even brighter. _Wonderful…_Naomi thought. Ready to fight for her masters honor. Hoping that they knew what they were doing_. _She had the feeling she needed more then the kamehameha wave to stop the grudge holding saiyan.


	9. Chapter 9: With Our Eyes

Chapter Nine: With Our Eyes

Naomi looked into the saiyan Nappa's pure black eyes and all she saw in them was malice. He was after blood and didn't care who he took it from. Even with the numbers on their side the pure untapped hatred spewing from Nappa was startling. They'd have to be careful. Unlike in training they could actually…die this time. Before so much as a whisper of a battle plan could be voiced by any of the trio Nappa charged. He was incredibly fast for his bulky size. As soon as Naomi blinked he was right in front of her. Hideo knocked her out of the way and blocked Nappa's upcoming punch with both of his arms across his face. It knocked him back a bit but he managed to stay on his feet.

Kaylynn wasted no time and jumped behind Nappa. Charging a powerful kick to his side. It didn't effect him at all. Instead Nappa grabbed her foot and pulled her off balance then slung her to where she was now crashing into Naomi and both girls landed hard on the ground. Great if this was a battle that came down to ki attacks again it probably wouldn't go over well. Between the three they didn't know much and could quickly and easily run out of Ki leaving three saiyan sized punching bags for the fiend to play with. Hideo was the next victim of the oversized brutes attack. Nappa punched and kicked at him mercilessly. Hideo was barely able to dodge let alone throw out a counter attack. Now what? As he dodged Kaylynn jumped back to her feet as did Naomi.

"Hideo. Move!" Kaylynn shouted and that was much easier said then done but as the attack continued he noticed Nappa kept doing the attacks in the same pattern. Now he was able to follow it. As Nappa went to throw another punch Hideo dropped to the ground, catching himself with his arms then threw all his weight and momentum in his legs to send a double kick into the older saiyans gut. He grunted and stumbled back, so Hideo flew as good distance away. Allowing his sisters to charge their ki attacks and send them at the unguarded Nappa. The force from both attacks collided with him and made a small explosion that sent them all back a bit.

They held their breath hoping in vain the attack had worked. When the smoke cleared as expected still stood Nappa. Sporting a wide grin. Chunks of his armor had been blasted off but on the man himself not even a scratch was seen. Naomi gulped. Was this guy made of steel?

"How cute. You three must just be beginning eh?" Nappa said walking towards the girls. "It's obvious. I think some earthlings here could kick your ass. What a waste of saiyan genes. Yet I am the one dead and you little twerps are fine? I don't really find that fair do you? Let's fix that." Nappa smirked then lifted only his index and middle fingers in the upward direction and before they could blink they were surround by a massive explosion. Wide and powerful enough to destroy an entire city. Kaylynn blocked the best she could but what can you do when there was nothing but flame and ki surrounding her?

She and Naomi had landed on the ground with a crater like hole around them. The force of the blast alone made them weak, now when Kaylynn tried to get to her feet she felt her knees shake in protest. She looked around and spotted Nappa but couldn't find Hideo! Oh no…was he…Hideo was the one closest to Nappa at the time. Blood trickled down the huge gash on her forehead. If she lost to anymore blood she would be useless and pass out. She looked over to Naomi who was a live but hadn't budged yet. What the hell was Vegeta and Goku thinking? This guy was a monster! Even combined they couldn't beat him…but she had to. She swore her loyalty to this planet and swore to protect it no matter the cost. So that's what she was going to do. Losing wasn't an option.

She had to get him away from Naomi to give her time to recover. So she leapt off the ground and flew towards him. Landing only a few feet from him.

"Is that the best you got?" she smirked. Blood got into her eye but didn't so much so wipe it away. She had a plan. From what she gathered of this guy he wasn't very bright. If he over powered her she had to use that as an advantage. "I get my ass kicked worse in training everyday. Your going to have to better then that." Please work…please work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All while their students were fighting for their lives Vegeta and Goku lounged in Vegeta's front yard. Laying back on some lawn chairs and sipping on a fruited drink Bulma had left in a pitcher in the fridge. They could sense the kids battle so strongly from where they were they might as well had been there to see it.

"You know, it's beautiful days like today that make me thankful to be alive." Goku said dreamily staring up at the sky. Only a cloud or two was seen where they were. A gentle breeze whipped through his hair and tickled his nose. Days like this reminded of him growing up with Grandpa Gohan. From his memory he rarely remembered there being rain or snow. Just sunshine and warmth.

Trunks ran out of the house. He had finally sensed the fight and wondered what on earth could be happening. He had never sensed that kind of power before.

"What is going on?!" he asked urgently. Wondering why his father and Goku were just laying back while obviously there was a threat out there. Goku looked at him happily while Vegeta kept his eyes closed.

"Oh hey Trunks. Long story." Goku laughed lightly. "There was an outbreak in hell. I got it taken care of but an old enemy of ours Nappa kinda just slipped past me. Hideo, Naomi and Kaylynn are fighting him right now." Trunks thought about it. This enemy was obviously before his time but he knew he heard his father mention Nappa before. He was the saiyan Vegeta had arrived on earth with.

"The saiyan? He broke out of hell? And you're letting them fight him alone?!" Trunks asked with his mouth a gape. Vegeta had been hard on him growing up with all his vigorous training but hell, he;d never have let him fight someone like that alone. Well they weren't alone but they were still so early in training and was fighting and expert who no doubt held a grudge.

"They'll be fine." Vegeta said boredly yet to open his eyes. Simply sitting and basking in the warm sun. Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. They weren't even supervising for hell's sake.

"I've got to help them." Trunks announced then proceeded to power up. His think lavender hair turning into the golden yellow of his super saiyan form. He leapt into the air to fly to their aid but Vegeta reached out and gripped the ankle of his boot and before he knew it he was falling on top of his lawn and smacking his face on the grass. He looked angrily back at his father who still held him by the boot. Jerk didn't even get up from his seat.

"Oh, no you don't. This is their battle you will not interfere." Vegeta said in the voice Trunks knew all to well. Nothing he could do or say would change his father's mind at this point.

"What if they get hurt! You want to be just laying around when their very lives could be in danger?!" Trunks shouted his protests but Goku stood by him now and lifted the younger saiyan to his feet.

"Ah Trunks don't think of it that way. I know we may seem extreme sometimes but we would never leave them in a fight we didn't already know they would win. Nappa's tough sure, and a lot stronger then they are but they will win. I have no doubt in my mind. Besides they are so far behind when it comes to you and Goten it's hard for them to catch up. They need this battle experience on their own. I mean you and Goten were left to fight Buu when you were only eight remember? They didn't have the opportunity's to get stronger at that age and now all that power they have in them lies dormant so we need to be extreme to help them wake it up. You understand?" Goku smiled and put his hand on Trunks's shoulder.

Trunks sighed and calmed himself back down from super saiyan. They were right…and the only thing the visitor saiyans desired was to be stronger and reach super saiyan for themselves. He took a seat next to Vegeta on the grass and waited. Telling himself if he felt even the slightest decrease in any of their life forces he could charge to them rather anyone liked it or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just Kaylynn and Nappa now. She moved as quick as she could as she was forced on the defensive as Hideo was when Nappa charged him. Mistakenly she thought to block one of his punches instead of merely dodging. The sickening pop of her left arm breaking was what announced her mistake. She gritted her teeth to stop the scream of pain but it escaped despite. To stunned by the pain that managed to take over her entire being she slumped down to her knee's. completely at the mercy of her attacker who was getting closer and closer. She gripped her bad arm with her one working good arm and was more angry at herself then afraid. What a stupid choice of course the sheer force of one of the brute's blows would break her arm. When Nappa was in front of her he took a chunk of her thick hair in his hand and lifted her up to eye level. Through squinted eye's she saw his beady eyes leering at her. He took a moment to examine her. His eye's stopping on her tail before returning his gaze to her deep purple eyes.

"You are a saiyan. What a shame you must die here. I didn't think any saiyan women survived. You would have been perfect to breed with were you not so weak." Nappa said with a grin showing his stained straight teeth. Catching a whiff of his breath made Kaylynn wanna hurl. Smelled like a mixture of rotten meat and soured milk.

"Charming." she said flatly. A smirk showing on her face. Not even with death only seconds away not an ounce of fear showed in her eyes. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction.

"Your mistake to begin with was trusting Vegeta to train you! That bastard killed me! After years of blindly following every order he gave to me. At the first sign of weakness he disposed of me like I was trash! Be thankful I end your life girl or he'd do it himself one day. No need to thank me, all in a days work." Nappa said then pulled his fist back to deliver his final blow but the sound of Kaylynn's laughter stopped him. Causing his eyebrows to fold in a scowl. He laughed even harder then smirked. In his distraction Kaylynn used both her broken and non broken arm's to send power up all the ki she had left into one attack. She collided her hands together and screamed "FINAL FLASH!"

At that the blast hit Nappa at point blank range. Causing him to let go of her and fall back in pain. Landing a good twenty to thirty feet away from her. This time her ki attack had done the trick and Nappa was paralyzed with pain. His body had absorbed all of the attack and that close it was luck it didn't knock him out. Kaylynn straightened up with the smirk still shown on her face. The doofus had rambled on long enough for her to power the attack just like she had planned. Only problem now was her broken arm felt like it had been dunked in a barrel of acid then set on fire. She struggled to even move it but the pain stung to bad. She'd have to finish the battle with only one arm. So be it.

"I learned that _from_ Vegeta you bastard." she yelled watching Nappa stumble to his feet. If she thought he was mad before seeing the saiyan's infuriated face confirmed in was running on pure rage now. The rain started to pour even harder, washing the blood from her face and arms. It stung her wounds but was refreshing on her overheated bosy all at the same time.

"You little bitch! That was a dirty trick!" Nappa yelled back and powered up a ki attack off his own. Kaylynn scowled and prepared to dodge. As she was about to jump out of the way Hideo appeared out of no where and kicked Nappa in the head and forcing him back to the ground. With Nappa still in under his boot he looked up at Hideo who had the same arrogant smirk that Kaylynn wore.

"Surprise!" he shouted and with Nappa pinned he sent a ki attack of his own at him. Hideo jumped before it exploded, in fear of getting struck by his own attack. He landed where he was side by side with Kaylynn.

"Hideo! Your alive!" Kaylynn sighed with relief. Even in the heat of battle her mind kept flashing to Hideo in worry. Hideo laughed.

"Of course I am. I just took a little nap under…that rubble over there is all." Hideo said gesturing with his head to a pile of rocks and tree branches that were scattered about when Nappa unleashed his explosion. Looking at Hideo he had more scrapes and bruises then she had probably due to being hit by all the rocks and rubble. Nappa got up yet again. This guy just wouldn't go to down but it was reassuring to see all the blood trickling down his body and staining his hideously broken armor. Only a shoulder pad and a fraction of his torso armor remained.

"Why you!" Nappa shouted and now made his may towards Hideo. Yet again he was interrupted by the sting of a ki blast hitting him from behind. Whipping around he saw Naomi was fully conscious and back on her feet yet again. Another successful Kamehameha from Naomi. She grinned.

"Alright guys let's try this again." Hideo smirked at seeing all his siblings were a live and well. He charged Nappa and Kaylynn followed close to him. Naomi attacking the opposite side of Nappa. Now it was a much different pace. Nappa was the one struggling to keep up. He had endured a lot of damage at one time and he hadn't quite recovered yet. If he wasn't careful he would lose his chance for vengeance that he longed for since he met his end. Still dodging and blocking all the fists flying at him was becoming increasingly difficult. He charged a ki explosion forcing the teen's off him so he could get a chance to catch his breath and collect himself.

"Yo, check it out I got a plan. Think you can do one more ki attack each? I think if we all collide ours we'll finally be free of this prick's presence." Hideo whispered to his sisters. Naomi nodded already embarrassed she had been knocked out half of the fight. If it's what was needed to send Nappa back to hell she would do it if it killed her. Kaylynn however was reluctant. What they didn't seem to realize was _she_ was the one doing most the fighting in this match for their side and she was incapable of using her left arm.

"I'm not sure…I put everything in the final flash I did earlier." Kaylynn whispered. Feeling weak also sending her into a new rage. One stupid attack and she was useless. Nappa was right, she was a waste of saiyan genes. Hideo however seemed impressed.

"You pulled off a final flash?" he questioned with a hint of pride gleaming in his black eyes. Recalling they had only seen the attack once when Vegeta was showing them a "useful" ki attack compared to their petty one's. Kaylynn nodded weakly. "Nice, not that it would impress that asshole." he added referring to their more brutal teacher.

"Just one more Kaylynn. I know you can do it. You know you can do it, and hopefully afterwards we can go home." Hideo urged. Kaylynn got her second wind at his words and took a fighting stance, her left arm hanging lifeless at her side. "I'll try." At that the three attacked in unison again. Nappa was getting tired of this dance and decided to do a repeat of his great explosion attack to keep the saiyan teens off him. Only instead of the punch assault in mid attack the girls jumped to either side of him. Naomi sending a kamehameha on his left and Kaylynn a full powered ki blast on the right. The beams collided keeping Nappa frozen in the crossfire. The girls held it as long as they could. Hideo jumped in front of Nappa with attack of his own burning in his hands.

"Time to go back to hell you bastard. See you there in about fifty years or so and we can start this again yeah?" Hideo smirked then threw his attack at Nappa. The three different colored energy engulfed Nappa and ignited when infused together. Sending an even more massive explosion then the one Nappa had preformed. Luckily they expected it this time and flew as fast as they could away from it. The light from the blast was almost blinding and Naomi felt tears fall from her eyes. She shut them out of fear of them being fried out of her skull. In what felt like forever everything returned to normal and the smoke that choked their lungs vanished. Not sign or whisper of Nappa being on earth anymore. They waited and searched frantically, just incase the presumed invincible Nappa was merely unconscious or hiding somewhere. When they were certain he was gone Kaylynn fell back on her bottom before laying on her back. The rain splashing off her face and now she couldn't differentiate if the wet spots in her martial arts uniform was blood or rain. She smiled. She was so weak she couldn't even fly back to Vegeta's if her life depended on it. Yet they had one and that fact alone kept her at peace. Naomi picked her up and wrapped her good arm around her shoulder. Holding on to her tight as she began to hover in mid air.

"Well…that's the end of that." Hideo said. Not exactly sure what the hell kind of lesson they were supposed to learn or what the hell ever. Every breath he took stung thanks to the incredible amount of black smoke he had inhaled. "Now…let's go discuss the battle with our loving masters." he grunted. Wishing he had the power to actually do something about it but they were all knocking on deaths door and he was certain Vegeta was more then happy to kick him through said door at the slightest sign of rebellion.

As they flew in Kaylynn's half conscious state a thought crossed her mind. One that both chilled her and she felt the need to voice.

"Hey…what exactly is a super saiyan…?" she asked. All this time that was the goal and they had never seen it. Was it a transformation or was it just what one called themselves after reaching a certain level of power? For all she knew both Vegeta and Goku had been super saiyan a thousand times in their training and would have never known. Hideo seemed to be just as shocked as Kaylynn at realizing this.

"I uh…it's like a transformed saiyan right? A transformation? Didn't someone say that?" Hideo asked. Naomi just shrugged while still carrying Kaylynn. "I…don't know." she answered meekly. The three discussed this the entire way to Capsule Corp. When they landed on the lawn drenched in rain and blood, Vegeta finally opened his eyes to greet them.

"Ah, finally. I was wondering when you'd drag your feet back here. I take it Nappa kept weaklings like you entertained? Vegeta smirked but none of the three students responded. Vegeta saw the determined look on their faces and chuckled thinking they were angry at them for leaving them to battle the elder saiyan on their own. Trunks ran over to Kaylynn who was on her knee's on the grass. She looked beaten and bloodied within an inch of her life. He gripped the side of her face and was shocked when he saw his finger tips were covered in her blood.

"Kaylynn are you okay?!" He asked her both in concern and anger. He knew this little "training exercise" was going to far. Kaylynn heard him but didn't answer. Nor did she look at him or Goku who was hurriedly grabbing senzu beans from his pouch for each of them. Instead her violet eyes burned into Vegeta's coal one's. Even with Goku's hand in front of her face bearing a senzu bean she didn't break eye contact. Instead she decided to reply with.

"We want to see it." Vegeta stood and now his eyes flashed with anger.

"What are you rambling on about stupid girl? Take the senzu bean before you fall dead in front of us and we have to gather the dragonball's to revive your stubborn ass." Vegeta ordered prepared to shove it down her throat if need be. She was still pouring out an obscene amount of blood and even without being there he could tell her arm was broken.

"I said, I want to see it." Kaylynn repeated. Ignoring Goku and standing back on her feet. Out of respect her siblings hadn't taken their senzu beans yet. Just as anxious as she though in truth Hideo would never talk to Vegeta like that. He imagined himself turning to a pink mist as a response. "Super Saiyan. We want to see it. I get we need to master the basic's or what the hell ever but we deserve to see it with our own eyes before continuing our training." Kaylynn continued.

"You got some nerve demanding anything from me girl." Vegeta said angrily. Doing his trademark by folding his arms across his chest. "Now heal yourself and we'll talk about it."

"No." Kaylynn answered and even Trunks flinched. He had gotten in arguments with his father before but _never _had he flat out refused to listen to him like that. Vegeta scowled and was about to yell something back before Goku quickly said

"Kaylynn, we will show you our super saiyan forms after you take the senzu bean but only _after_ you take it. Rather you realize it or not your in critical health and were not going to risk your safety just because you are anxious to see it." he said defusing the situation. His voice alone managed to reach both a caring and firm one all at once. Kaylynn grunted and snatched the bean from Goku's hand. Only chewing it once before swallowing to get it over with. Though she'd never admit it she was thankful for the soothing relief it provided. Her siblings happily took theirs next. Goku smiled.

"Anyway, great job guys. We knew you can do it. See what you did? You just saved the earth." Goku said proudly. Naomi sighed.

"Not really you guys would have just came in and beat him if we'd have lost or died or something." Naomi said in a defeated voice but Goku laughed lightly.

"That's true but you have to remember were not always going to be around forever and the victory was yours not ours. Give yourselves more credit, even Trunks and Goten would have struggled at the power Nappa had. He was much stronger this time around then when he was a live." Goku encouraged. He turned to Vegeta who was still scowling at Kaylynn. Kaylynn was to happy to move her left arm again and that she was finally about to see what a true super saiyan was to care. "Ready Vegeta?"

"Hmph. I still think you are catering to them Kakarot. The second we start taking order's from our students the weaker they will become." Vegeta said but moved to stand next to Goku.

"Oh come on Vegeta it was a reasonable request. I got to caught up in being able to train them I let super saiyan slip my mind." Goku admitted smiling. In seconds his face changed from the smiling cheery one to his blank pokerface. Next thing Kaylynn knew her body was trembling at the amount of power that was coming from her saiyan masters. It was like a thousand different Nappa's all together. Goku and Vegeta let out their loud battle crys and everything changed.

Their Auras and hair was now a golden yellow color and their hairstyles changed as well. Vegeta's not as much as Goku's. His hair went from uneven and spikey to straight up like the folds in the spikes met and stayed stuck together. Only one golden bang falling over his eye which was now turquoise. Flashes of blue lightning circled in their aura and their muscles bulged but not enough to be a hindrance or slow them down. A smirk not only on Vegeta's face but on Goku's as well at seeing the teen's jaws drop. The pure strength and power coming from them was almost painful. Like their young bodies and minds couldn't fathom such a power possible. If their was any doubt in Kaylynn's mind before it vanished. Looking at them she knew…she was in the presence of greatness.

"Satisfied?" Vegeta mocked looking at Kaylynn's dumbfounded face. She just nodded. Hideo thought they were invincible before seeing this. Now he was certain if Goku so much as sneezed on him he's crumble to the ground. Naomi's eyes couldn't leave Goku. He looked…perfect. Like he was born to be in that form. The body he normally walked in being nothing but a mask he had to wear or else mountains would fall at the mere sight of him in fear.

"This is your goal guys." Goku said calmly. His smirk becoming a smile. "We did it. Now you guys can too one day. I know this."

The gesture was enough. Now the teens were more battle ready then ever. Determined to stand next to their master's one day in the same transformed state. To truly protect the earth on their own without even considering the aid of Goku and Vegeta. After the display was done they prepared happily to return to training. Silent bet's amongst themselves on who would reach super saiyan first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku and Hideo was ready to return to Goku's house for training but Kaylynn had an agenda of her own. She politely asked them to wait as she rushed inside. Muscle memory leading her without thought to the gravity room where Vegeta would be. She felt the need to apologize for her behavior but it was as though she had to be that way to get anything she wanted out of the man. When she was inside the Gravity room Vegeta was fiddling with the controls to figure out what setting to test Naomi in next. She was currently in her room changing her tattered clothing which was pointless since the new one she changed in would just get torn as well. Still Kaylynn was thankful for her absence since it allowed her to apologize to Vegeta in privacy. When she entered the room Vegeta turned to look at her then went back to what he was doing. Not a word left his lips. She found herself angry at the man for this so it made the apology come out wrong to say the least.

"Can you speak?" the words left her mouth before she could stop it. _Damnit Kaylynn you are here to make amends not start another fight _she told herself but it was to late.

"Can you follow orders?" Vegeta retorted. His voice didn't suggest anger. More genuine curiosity.

"Can you?" _DAMNIT STOP THAT! _Kaylynn scolded herself. Vegeta chuckled darkly.

"Bah, no one is left in the universe with the power to command me." Vegeta replied angrily this time. Kaylynn hated talking to the back of his head so she moved closer to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. Your right it is not my place to tell you to do anything. I'm here to learn from _you _not vice versa. Forgive me for forgetting my place." He was silent for a good while before letting out a deep sigh.

"The fault lies with me as well. Had I shown you from the start you wouldn't feel the need to act like a brat. At least your infuriating stubbornness provides you strength and relentlessness your weak hearted kin lack in. Know there is only so many times I will look the other way on the other hand before personally reminding you your place." Vegeta answered looking into her eyes at the end to show he wasn't joking. Kaylynn smiled. She took it as his way for giving her a compliment. He seemed to know more about the saiyan race and what drove them then Goku. She wished she could know what he knew.

"What else can you tell me?" Kaylynn found herself asking. "About our race?"

"I…" Vegeta started filling loss for words. She seemed more curious about the saiyans then any of the one's on earth ever were. He was swelled with pride at her persistence on the knowledge. "What is it you want to know? Understand I was a small boy when the planet met it's destruction."

"Anything you can tell me." Vegeta looked into Kaylynn's violet eyes and that alone reminded him of something.

"Your eyes. They were rare on our planet. Anyone with the same colored eyes as you were always born in the super elite class. Were our planet to have survived you would have been a leader in our army or an honored guard for the king." Vegeta said. A brief thought entered his head. Since he would have been king one day had their planet survived he would still have met Kaylynn for this. Even in the largely populated planet.

"Cool." Kaylynn smiled. Feeling proud.

"It explains how you managed to fight with a broken arm and not die. Violet eyed saiyans seemed to heal quicker then the rest. You have a lot of power in you girl. Realize it and use it or else you will severely disappoint me." Vegeta sighed.

"I will. I swear it. What else?"

"Let's see…" Vegeta thought. "Even without tail's we can draw energy from the moon. More so when it's full. If you find yourself fighting by the moonlight use it to heal yourself or to get a power boost. I can show you how the next full moon." Vegeta more ordered then offered but Kaylynn was quickly realizing that was just his way. A few more words were said and then Kaylynn departed. Vegeta found himself thinking what life would have been like were he the king of Planet Vegeta with Kaylynn as his personal guard. He shook it off in an instant. Wondering why the idea even entered his mind. Stupid girl.


	10. Chapter 10: Can't Fight the Moonlight

Chapter Ten: Can't fight the Moonlight

With the determination to become super saiyans fresh on their minds they continued in the increasingly difficult training from Goku and Vegeta. Three months passed from the day they saw super saiyan with their own eyes. Now thank the stars they were starting to see their progress. In that time all the teens had mastered energy attacks and even formed new one's of their own. Goku taught them all how to sense other power levels, both strong and weak alike. Even taught them how to lower theirs if they were in a tight spot and needed to hideout and recover for a while. The routine had changed a bit though. When they were all accustomed to both Vegeta's fighting style and Goku's the Saiyan mentors took to picking at random who was paired together and who they were learning under. At the moment, Kaylynn and Naomi were learning from and living at Goku's house for the two weeks, while poor Hideo was stuck with being Vegeta's full center of attention. Anytime they saw him at school he looked exhausted or walked with a slight limp.

Bulma saw the kid's progress in school and was more then proud. It was difficult after all for people from a completely different planet to get accustomed to the ways of earth. She ended up signing the kid's up for one full day instead of their three half days. Now to the saiyan visitors dismay they had one full day of class and three half days. It was disheartening. Sure it was important in some aspects but now they were losing time they had to train! Being saviors of the earth one day trumped getting a high school diploma in Naomi's book. All well, the teachers adored her. They thought she was brilliant. For a "foreign exchange student." at least. Now when she had to write a book report she didn't struggle near as much and had gotten comfortable enough to read it in front of the entire class.

That morning was the morning of their first full day of school. Kaylynn and Naomi had taken to flying to school even though Goku always offered to teleport them. The sister's actually enjoyed the time alone with each other in the early morning. Though Kaylynn was feeling strange at the time. She seemed on edge and snapped and anyone who came near her. Including poor Goten who they had left behind to catch up. Naomi decided to approach they subject gently.

"Hey sis…is something wrong?" Naomi asked quietly as they weaved between a couple of tree tops. They really shouldn't be flying that close to the ground but the land was still a little unfamiliar to them and that was the best way to make sure they were going the right way. Kaylynn crossed her arms as she flew as if to think of an answer.

"I'm fine." she replied and was going to leave it at that but looking into her sister's big innocent eyes she caved and spilled her guts. "Just…restless I guess."

"Restless?" Naomi asked and even stopped in her tracks so she could continue the conversation properly instead of having to keep her eyes on what was in front of her. Kaylynn halted as well. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Even then, Naomi saw the change in character. It was almost like Kaylynn was twitching. Like muscle spasm's or something.

"Well yeah. We got all this extra power now and what? We still get our asses kicked in training everyday. Yet I know we are like a thousand times stronger then any earthling we come in contact with yet were supposed to blend in like were one of them? Just as weak as them? I have to hide my tail for fuck's sake. It just doesn't seem right. Don't you wanna get into a fight you know you won't lose? Don't you want to let loose and show some of the dumbshit's at school or in town that think they are badass's just how weak they are compared to us? We have worked so hard and have no gratification for it. I don't know…I guess it's hard to explain. I don't want to hurt anyone or anything." _But I do_ Kaylynn thought after she finished her explanation. It actually frightened her how much she wanted to inflict pain on someone. Anyone. It all started a few days ago. Like a need or desire she couldn't quench. It was true training almost seemed futile in training sometimes. No matter how strong they got, Vegeta's and Goku's already immense power raised even if it was just a slight bit in training too. So it was like running on a hamster wheel with no hopes of getting anywhere or stopping.

"No…I know what you mean." Naomi said feeling embarrassed. She had always remained the most peaceful out of her siblings. She just always was that way. She liked to fight sure, and wanted to be a super saiyan and strong just as bad as Kaylynn and Hideo did but she wasn't as violent as they. Nor was she as quick to want to fight as they. Someone look at the two the wrong way and they automatically jumped to wanting to bash their teeth in. Not Naomi. It took a lot for her to actually want to hurt someone. Maybe that was why she seemed to be doing poorly in her training compared to her brother and sister. She just didn't have the fire they did…but the past couple of days how she found that fire. She remembered a kid went past her desk the other day in class and accidentally knocked off her textbook but kept walking away. Naomi had to stop herself from jumping up and grabbing the girl by the back of the head and slamming in on her desk. Demanding she apologize. That wasn't her. Not at all. She had no idea what was possessing her.

"The past few days I just…seem to lose sight of anything but fighting. Getting it out you know…" Naomi said. By "it" she meant the growing power that seemed to be stirring in her that was scratching and clawing to be let loose. A inner voice whispered for her to attack and fight anyone that she came in contact with. Kaylynn looked stunned and placed her hand on her chest.

"Me too. Only a night or two ago it started to get worse. Like I'm…" Kaylynn paused. She didn't want to admit it,

"Losing control." Naomi finished the sentence for her. Knowing all to well what she was trying to say. That was it. They were losing control over there power. Their rage. That wasn't good if it was so. They really could hurt a lot of people or worse kill them. She couldn't forgive herself if that happened. She couldn't even look Goku in the face after that.

"Yes." Kaylynn sighed. This was odd. They were getting virtually everything they wanted since the day they set out in search for earth. They found the legendary super saiyans and had been training under them for a good while now. They were stronger and smarter then they were on the planet they grew up in. Not only that but they also found a close web of friends who cared a lot about them which was unexpected. So why in the hell did they have all this unfocused rage swelling in them? "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should talk to Goku when we get home from school. He'll know what to do. Maybe he will keep us out of school for a little while until we have a better grasp on it." Naomi suggested and watched Kaylynn sulk. She knew she hated admitting she had a problem. The girl wanted to solve everything on her own.

"I guess."

"You can talk to Vegeta if you would rather. He may even know what to do better then Goku." Naomi added knowing Kaylynn was more partial to Vegeta's teachings then Goku's.

"No. I fear I would disappoint him. He already thinks I'm weak." Kaylynn sighed and felt that rage nipping at her better senses again. She balled up her fists and continued to fly in the direction of the school. Naomi flew after her.

"He doesn't think your weak Kaylynn. He's just trying to encourage us. You know that." Naomi called and wasn't surprised that she didn't get a response. It was clear that she was in a fowl mood and Naomi didn't wanna push the subject since there was little they could do to change it. They discussed on the way there to talk to Hideo and see if he was experiencing the same traits.

When they got to school all the kid's were gathered in the cafeteria eating breakfast. They quickly found Hideo and Naomi rolled her eyes and huffed when they did. He was sprawled on three separate chairs and his head rested on the lap on some thin blonde chick she didn't recognize. To make the sight worse he had about three other girls circled around him. They were giggling and touching his muscles. Four empty trays laid on the table where he had helped himself to the breakfast their. The blonde girl was busy running her finger's through his Mohawk when they walked up.

"Hideo, stop hitting on the misguided girls and come here. We need to talk to you." Kaylynn said placing her hands on her hips disapprovingly. Hideo opened one of his eyes to find hers. A quick yawn escaping him.

"Now? Can't this wait?" his voice sounded annoyed and Kaylynn wanted to hoist him up by his hair if he didn't obey right away. Hideo saw the looks on his sister's faces and knew they weren't up for discussion. He sighed and rolled his eyes, getting up from the comfort of the nice girls lap to sit up and walk to his sisters. The ladies around him protested and a few gripped his leather jacket to stop him from leaving.

"I know, I'm sorry girls, that's my sister's I'll be back soon." Hideo cooed with a quick smirk then stood to follow his sisters. When they were out of earshot Hideo grunted

"You two are the worst cock blocks on the planet you know that?"

"Like I want to know anything about you in that field!" Kaylynn snapped back. Already feeling the need to deck him in the face but when it came to her brother that wasn't an uncommon feeling.

"Anyway," Naomi stated playing the peer mediator that she was accustomed to doing. "Hideo, have you felt any different the past couple of days? Like extremely violent or anything?" Hideo thought about it as the three leaned against one of the brick pillars in the cafeteria.

"Well now that you mention it yeah, but I'm _always _extremely violent so I don't really think that much of it." Hideo answered with a proud grin. Hideo had a harder time fitting in to the school environment then the girls. After his little bout with that one kid his first day it seemed like every guy in school had something to prove and would pick a fight with him or insult him from afar. Hideo being who he was didn't care to much for that and always reacted by either a light tap from him or an equally nasty insult until they came at him. In that sense word traveled the school and made him both admired or feared throughout the entire school. Causing the other worlder's to get a good boost in popularity. Everyone seemed to know them or think they did and anytime they walked down the hallway with Trunks and Goten they would be crowded with people like they were big important mob bosses or something.

"We've been feeling the same way. If all three of us are experiencing the same thing there has to be something causing it." Naomi said trying to deduce whatever it may be. Hideo shrugged.

"Who cares? If you didn't notice we come from a violent race." Hideo felt a pained memory in his leg when he was trying to train under one hundred times earths gravity and he ended up dropping the weight he was supporting on his foot and it sent a roar of pain throughout his entire leg. Vegeta just laughed at his weakness and directed he start over. "It's just part of being us. It's not like were rampaging through town or anything. We'll get used to it. I think it's more of an asset then a hindrance."

"Maybe…you really don't think there is any cause for alarm?" Naomi asked politely. Still unsure if a change that came on that quick and randomly should be ignored.

"Not at all. Now if you don't mind I have some acquaintances to get more familiar with." Hideo added with a wink before he turned his back to them to go back to the table of girls awaiting him.

"Your being an irresponsible pig." Kaylynn called after him.

"I'm being a seventeen year old boy." Hideo called back with a smirk and the girls rolled there eyes yet again. Hideo turned back to them for a moment. "Come on now don't give me those looks. It's not like I can take it any farther then this. We are to busy running our asses off in training or doing homework for me to go on a date or whatever ritual is done on this planet before mating. After training alone with the sadist I think I deserve a little harmless flirting or intense makeout session don't you think?"

"Hideo you have a responsibility you know. You are the only other full blooded male saiyan in the universe besides Goku and Vegeta. You can't just go around having casual sex with earthlings. What if she ends up producing an offspring? You don't want just anyone to have that kind of honor or responsibility do you?" Naomi asked in a matter of fact voice.

"I'm not! Sheesh. As sisters it's your responsibility to be supportive and feed my ego you know? Also I thought of that and after talking to a few of the guys, did you know they make something here on earth that you can just slide on your junk and it prevents the possibility of having children? This planet has everything." Hideo said proudly then looked back at the table of girls and waved at them. A few other ladies had taken a seat at his table including a very attractive red head and he was eager to get back.

"Ew like I wanted to know!" Naomi said giving Hideo a quick push. Boys and girls really were from different worlds.

"Yeah really. We have more important things to do besides getting laid anyway. Keep your focus Hideo." Kaylynn warned not that she could stop him.

"Speak for yourself." Hideo called and ran happily back to his audience. Kaylynn and Naomi let it go. Sure they had the same feelings when it came to some of the cutie guys at school but that's not like they would act on it. They still had about thirty minutes left before their first class so they lined up to get some breakfast. School food just didn't compare to the cooking of Bulma and Chi Chi. Though there growling tummy's always won the battle. Kaylynn was excited to see they were serving French toast and she quickly loaded her tray up with them. Grabbing a few apples and some juice to add to it. When both their trays were full they took a seat at the empty table remaining in the cafeteria. As Kaylynn gobbled down her food and Naomi daintily nipped at her Trunks and Goten sat at their table. Their own trays of food on the table. Goten sighed.

"Guys you could have at least waited on me instead of running off like that. I was afraid you'd get lost or something." he whined picking at his eggs with his fork. Making the yoke run messy all over his tray.

"We hardly need a male escorting us anywhere we go." Kaylyyn answered with her mouthful of apple. She noticed that anytime they sat together Trunks made it a point to sit next to her. "We are warriors same as you. Besides being forced to come here as often as we are we'd be fools to not remember the way here."

"I didn't say you did. Just thought we'd all go together since you know…were friends right?" Goten asked weakly making Trunks chuckle softly. Goten had a lot to learn when it came to being smooth and impress the opposite sex. He decided to rip a chunk of his toast and watch his friend's humorous process. His eyes traveling to the low cut shirt Kaylynn was wearing. How he loved that shirt.

"Of course were friends Goten." Naomi said smiling. Goten particularly swooned when the girls big round eyes met his. Good thing the girl was clueless when it came to matters of the heart of she'd be heading for the hills at Goten's growing fondness.

"We will all travel together next time we have school if it takes that gesture to prove our friendship." Kaylynn said rolling her eyes. She loved spending time with the saiyan boys but they seemed to cling on to them when they were together. Needy even. It was strange. It was worse when they were surrounded by their other classmates and looking at the enthusiastic group of kids heading towards the table she predicted it would happen yet again. She soon saw a pigtailed brunette she was acquainted with from her math class.

"Hey Kaylynn guess what?" she said happily pulling a spare chair next to Kaylynn. Victoria, Kaylynn recalled her name. Kaylynn offered her a interested expression but did not speak. As soon as she did anytime around her female classmates they would take to talking, and talking and then talk some more. Kaylynn wasn't very fond of that.

"I heard Sky over there fancy's you. Isn't that great? He's the captain of the football team!?" she said excitedly nudging Kaylynn with her elbow. Kaylynn's eyes traveled to the man in question. She had a class with him too. Reading, her worst subject. He had taken to helping her a few times. Showing her tricks to sound out words she couldn't understand from see them. He was tall with spiked up blonde hair and blue eyes. He had something of a physique but still…yuck. To scrawny for her liking. What possible sport could he provide her? Even in the act of mating she'd probably break him in half. Earthlings were hard to keep her interest. Just…dull. He caught her staring and gave her a wink. Instead she looked away and back to her friends and the other acquaintances.

"Good for him." Kaylynn smirked. "I think he will find disappointment."

"Aw, why not?" Victoria whined. "He's cute." Lord knew besides their little group, Sky and his band of friends were the most popular in the school and half the girls around them would give up their left arm at a chance to date him. Trunks tried his best at a casual stretch as he draped his arm over Kaylynn's shoulder.

"Kaylynn is more interested in a different type of man." Trunks smirked and took a sip of his orange juice. Kaylynn let his arm remain there. That was the kind of things that bugged her. Did friends have to touch and look at each other in such ways to show their relationship all the time? It was kind of tiresome. Little known to her the whole school thought they were dating due to Trunks gestures and glares of possession when other guys were around. It would happen after all. Just lacking at the moment.

"We have a lot of stuff do to after school anyway. We really don't have time to go on dates or stuff like that." Naomi offered politely as an explanation. Victoria laughed and looked towards the table Hideo was sitting at.

"That doesn't seem to stop your brother." she nodded. Naomi was repulsed to see Hideo in a heavy make out session with the redheaded girl for the entire cafeteria to see. His hand currently on her back and under her shirt as she sat on his lap.

"He's a bit overzealous admitted." Kaylynn grunted and rolled her eyes. He was going to make fitting in even harder if he kept stuff like that up. Never the less, the more you pushed him to act a certain way the more he rebelled by acting the complete opposite. So leaving it alone was the best option. The bell rang signaling for the first class to begin. Trunks and Goten had class on the opposite side of the school so they broke away from each other and walked with Hideo to their class. Kaylynn wanting to smack her horndog brother but refrained. The normal crowd of people following them like lost puppies. Just wanting to be close to the saiyans popularity. To their surprise blocking their path was a guy named Butch and his brainless friends. Hideo and he had gotten into squabbles a few times. Usually ending with the brutes face bruised by one of Hideo's fists. He didn't know why he hated him so much but the kid was relentless in trying to start fights with Hideo. He was standing before him with his fists clenched and the vein in his head bulging. He stomped closer to Hideo.

"You have gone to far this time you foreign freak!" Butch yelled and sensing the fight that was about to come everyone but his sisters and Butch's gang scampered away. Leaving them the soul inhabitants in that particular hallway. Hideo scoffed. The guy really was huge and even taller then Hideo. Would be intimidating if he really was just a fellow earthling.

"What is your problem now Butch?" Hideo sighed. Butch clenched his fists even tighter. Naomi and Kaylynn crept forward so that they could stop the six other people from ganging up an Hideo were it to escalate into a fight. Of course his little gang were not at all threatened and laughed at the defensive stance the girls took. Kaylynn grinned. Awaiting to enjoy the look of surprise of their faces when her "little girl" fists broke their spines.

"That girl you had your nasty lips all over was my girlfriend, you bastard!" Butch yelled. Alerting the teachers nearby of the events going on. Cockily Hideo raised an eyebrow and asked

"Which one?" he smirked. That was enough for Butch to send his fist raging towards Hideo. Effortlessly Hideo caught it then twisted his arm until it almost snapped in half. Kaylynn and Naomi rushed towards the cavalry that came charging at Hideo. Knowing they were much stronger then the attackers Naomi merely pushed them out of the way and onto their backs on the floor. Kaylynn on the other hand gave a good tap to the face to any of them that came her way. She loved how little force she had to use against them and still cause their noses to bleed. She felt her heart beat wildly. Urging her to not stop there but finish it. She had to hold herself back with all her might. The need to crush and break anyone in her way bubbling inside her. She looked over at Naomi whose hands were shaking so she knew she was feeling the same thing.

Hideo had Butch by his arm still and he was crumpled down on the floor. Yelping in pain and trying to jerk his arm free. Hideo genuinely enjoying feeling the tiny pops and cracks in his attackers arm as it reached breaking point.

"How many times must I teach you this lesson?" Hideo smirked and had the teachers not came running at them he was deeply considering breaking his arm all the way through. The teachers circled around them and stood in between the saiyan girls and the other kids. The principal of the school stomping forward point his finger at Hideo who took the hint and finally let go of Butch but remained where he stood. Thoughts of harming the approaching principal running through his head.

"Finally I caught you in the act!" the principal yelled and stopping in front of Hideo but not before lifting the injured Butch back on his feet. "We've known for a long time that you have been getting into these brutalities on school grounds but we've never had any proof until now. You are in a lot of trouble young man." he announced. He had think oval glasses and a giant bald spot on the top of his head. Hideo clenched his fists. Yeah he got in a lot of fights but he never started any of them. What was he supposed to do? Let them attack him or keep running their mouth?

"You misunderstand sir, he attacked me." Hideo said shoving his fists in his leather jacket pockets. His rage growing. Wondering why he had to answer to authority figures that were so much weaker then him. If he wanted to he could…

"A likely story." The principal wailed. "We know full and well you have been picking on our students since you have arrived. Well I have news for you. All of you-" he turned to look at Kaylynn and Naomi as well. "You have detention, for a week! All three of you will be staying after school today to begin your detention. If this keeps up I will suspend you. I will not tolerate violence in my school!"

"This is insane! We can not stay after school were wasting enough time in this damn building anyway." Kaylynn yelled hearing her heart beat loud in her ears. It was almost drowning out the principals words. Naomi gripped her shaking arm afraid Kaylynn was seconds away from losing her grip.

"You watch your language young lady! I'm sorry you don't see your education as important but you broke the rules so this is the consequence." the principal said in a stern voice.

"And I do not pick on anyone! I don't need to pick fights to prove my strength." Hideo argued but it was futile. They were going to be stuck at school long after they were supposed to leave. Hideo feared the worst since he was going to report late for Vegeta's training. He could only image what other punishment awaited him. Kaylynn was furious. Now they had even less time to train. If she hadn't promised Bulma she would stay in school she'd have flown off then and there. Kaylynn didn't break her promises but this incident wasn't helping with her growing rage. As they started to walk to their next class Hideo heard Butch call out "This isn't over!" and he simply rolled his eyes. He would have turned to say his own remark but he didn't want to exacerbate the situation. He had already turned Hideo's lovely morning into a shitty day.

When the teens went to all their classes they couldn't concentrate. Everyone was to angry for their own reasons to focus on anything else. The sound of Hideo's pencil snapping in half every time he placed it on his paper from the sheer force. He went through twelve pencil's that day before he gave up and let his work remain on his desk unfinished. Naomi was feeling her own discomfort as the anger took her over. She didn't listen to a word any of the teachers said. She was just trying to focus on calming herself down but nothing worked. She just kept looking around the classroom. Now that she could sense power levels she could tell she was substantially stronger then everyone. It drove her crazy. Especially how Hideo was being wrongfully punished. Hideo could be a bit out there but he meant no harm to anyone. Then they have to be punished when the real attackers were able to roam free. Hardly justice. Kaylynn was unearthly quiet and Naomi could only image the violent ideas that were going through her head. Luckily she didn't act on any of them though she took to ignoring even her siblings until it was time to go to their detention. Trunks and Goten had heard about what happened and as soon as school was over they waited for them in the cafeteria for them to show where their detention was going to be held. Something their gracious teachers had forgotten to tell them. As they lead them Trunks protested.

"This is such bullshit. If they cared to do some research they would know that asshole targeted Hideo all the time. I'm sorry dude." Trunks said looking behind him at Hideo.

"Yeah these teachers here are so narrow minded. If he had picked at me all those times I would have decked him in the face by now too." Goten agreed. Pushing his long black hair past his shoulder. Looking at Naomi for a brief second, this also ruined his time he had with her. All well. He still had about a week with Naomi. Trunks was jealous that he had both the girls at his place which Goten was ecstatic about it but he always had to come up with new excuses to train just to be close to them. He had also received a lecture from his mother about getting close to them so he had to tread lightly.

"Don't worry we'll tell the folks what happened and how it wasn't your fault." Trunks said when they finally stopped at the classroom they were expected to stay in. From glancing inside only two or three other students would be joining them. Stupid extra credit assignments written on the board. Like they were going to do them or something.

"I can come back when it's over." Trunks offered carefully. Kaylynn shook her head but didn't respond. None of them seemed very talkative so regrettably Trunks and Goten left them to their fate. Being the last one in Naomi slammed the door behind her. Startling both the teacher and the other students. She plopped down in her chair with her arms crossed. Praying time would go by quick but it didn't. It was like torture sitting there hour after hour. Their minds to busy to focus on anything. Hideo counted the ceiling tiles so many times he knew there were 237 in that particular class room. When they were finally released the saiyans were the first out the door. Racing out the building as though they were on fire despite the teacher's protests for them to not run in the hallway. When they got outside they were surprised to see the sun setting in the horizon. It would be night soon. A whole day wasted in that damn school. Thank the stars they didn't have to return tomorrow. Kaylynn didn't think she could handle a whole week of detention without blowing up the building.

"I'm sorry." Hideo whispered as they walked as far away from the school as they could. "It is my doing we were trapped in their like damn lab rats."

"No it was that assholes fault. Don't apologize in their defense, it makes you look weak." Kaylynn snarled back. They were walking a lot faster then normal and most people would consider it a slow run.

"Were being followed." Naomi said nonchalantly. Already knowing who was behind them just from their power levels. Were anything to come of it she wasn't going to stop it. Not this time.

Hideo turned his head and chuckled loud enough for the stalkers to hear him. Looked like Butch and his little friends had waited for them to get out of detention so they could follow them home. Some people just never quit. That was fine. With his growing fury, it would be a pleasant release.

"Whatever should we do?" Kaylynn asked in a mock concerned voice. Knowing who was after them as well. Hideo spotted an empty alleyway just up ahead so instead of going the rest of the way home he turned into it and walked until he got to a dead end. He smiled a friendly smile to them.

"Hello boys, is there something we can assist you with?" he asked politely causing Kaylynn to smirk. She saw that all of Butch's followers were wielding baseball bats or crowbars. Damn that gal must have really meant something to him. If only the had torches and the world was black and white. Then it would be like one of those monster movies she had watched with Trunks. Butch pointed at Hideo and yelled.

"I told you this wasn't over! Your little sisters can go, but I'm going to make you pay!" Butch reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a switch blade. At this Hideo chuckled again.

"The fact you had to bring weapons already shows me how weak you are. So walk away before you get seriously hurt friend. My "little sisters" alone could destroy you." Hideo said with his sincerest smile. Butch walked closer to him and Hideo calmly left his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I don't know what kind of drugs you are taking to make you freakishly strong but it won't help you now." Butch said and Hideo examined him. He had dirty blonde hair and beady blue eyes. He smirked.

"I realize it now." Hideo said softly.

"Realize what? That your going to get beat down like you deserve?!" Butch retorted. He was really close to Hideo now.

"No. Why your girlfriend preferred to spend time with me over you. Your lacking in both fighting and the looks department. It's a curse to be gifted with both." Hideo smirked. Butch's eyes narrowed and he went to slash at Hideo's face. Discouragingly Hideo just moved and dodged out of the knife's path. His hands still remaining in his pockets. The second one of Butch's friends took a step towards them that was enough for Kaylynn and she charged towards them. One of the boys swung their bat at her but she caught it and jabbed the opposite end into his stomach. Making him double over in pain so she kicked him out of the way. Naomi followed both catching a bat and throwing it to the side then doing the same with a crowbar. Finally throwing her own punches at the boys faces. Even though she was holding back one of the attackers had lost a tooth due to her punches. Kaylynn ditched the bat and found it much more satisfying to inflict injuries with her own hands as well. To her dismay after they easily defeated a few of them the rest ran away. She let them go and instead turned back to Hideo's and Butch's fight.

Hideo decided to stop dodging and let the knife hit the top of his shoulder. Butch's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he saw. The blade on his knife had snapped apart. Like he had just slammed it on a brick wall or something. Hideo looked to the broken knife on his shoulder then back to Butch. An evil smile coming across his face. Butch stammered backwards in fear and Hideo finally pulled one of his fists out of his pocket.

"Satisfied?" he asked calmly. Taking slow steps toward him. He grunted when he looked back to his shoulder and saw the bastard and cut a hole in his favorite jacket. "Just so you understand, to leave me alone from now on and how outmatched you are." Hideo continued. Instead of punching Butch he simply took his thumb and index fingers and flicked Butch in between his eyes just above his nose. Butch screamed out in pain but Hideo clasped his hand over his mouth so it wouldn't cause alarm. Catching him before he fell to the ground. From the tiny gesture Butch's nose now poured blood. His head feeling as though it had been spilt in two. This was not humanly possible. Hideo let him go and took a few steps back. With his free hand he summoned up a tiny ki attack. Watching Butch's eyes widen in panic. Hideo smirked. "Now dance fucker, dance."

Hideo stated sending his tiny ki attacks at the ground near Butch's feet. He hopped around like a madman trying to avoid the unknown attack coming at him though Hideo was not aiming at him. After a very amusing display he stopped and put his hand back in his pocket. Butch was frightened to the point he was shaking and didn't know what to do or what the hell just happened. He turned his head to the girls who were standing there like everything was normal.

"Run." Kaylynn smirked and with that the boy took off without anymore provocation. Kaylynn watched the sight in amusement. How very different saiyans and humans were indeed. Naomi was still feeling the rage of battle but she disproved of Hideo showing him his powers. They did go to the school with the guy and soon rumors and talk would start about exactly how different they were from the other students.

"Well that was fun." Hideo said noticing that night had come and the stars were now lighting their path. "We should probably get go-" he started to explain but he stopped in mid sentence. Staring off into the distance like he was mesmerized. In a trance. He breathed in and out deeply and gritted his teeth. A very low growl came from him. Kaylynn raised her eyebrow at her brother's strange behavior and Naomi approached him. Putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked and he didn't answer. He kept staring angrily in the distance. She followed his train of sight to see what he was looking at but she immediately looked away. The moon was out. A full moon. Even without their tails it still had a strong grip on them. She looked over at Kaylynn who still had hers and warned. "Kaylynn don't look!" Though of course when one says that the person always looked. Naomi was now running to Kaylynn whose whole body was shaking as she fought the transformation that was taking over her.

"Fight it Kaylynn. Not here." Naomi urged and Kaylynn sighed. Concentrating purely on making her body stay as it was. She succeeded. More evolved and powerful saiyans could hold off the transformation and Kaylynn smirked knowing she was now in the caliber. What she could not prevent however was new wave of strength and aggression taking over her. The need from earlier now completely out of her control. Naomi was glad to see her sister fight off the transformation but now she was feeling her own issues. It was like the moon was beckoning her to turn towards it. A whisper that she couldn't understand or shake off. The invisible strings holding her pulled her in the direction of the moon and she took in the light from it. Feeling all the power it provided her coursing through her veins. Slowly feeling herself slipping. When she looked back at Hideo and Kaylynn their muscles were bulged out and their eyes were now blood red. All of them surrendering to the moon and acting on pure instinct now.

"Let's fuck something up." Hideo laughed. Looking around. Wondering just how fast an entire city would crumble to the likes of them.

"No. I want a challenge. I want a real fight." Kaylynn said her eyes still focused on the moon. God it was beautiful. The teens nodded in agreement. That was the only real way the could get their frustrations out and use the new power to it's full potential. Naomi using her powers searched for the strongest person left on earth besides their masters. She felt a power level very strong off in the distance. They took flight and chased after the unknown person in question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tien and Chiaotzu had just gotten done eating their lunch and Tien considered training the rest the night but it was growing stale. Any world martial arts tournament he entered he'd win with minimum effort. He was certain he had maxed out his powers and his goal to defeat Goku ended long ago. Seems like just about everyone of the Z fighters at one time's soul purpose was to beat Goku in battle. Goku simply would not lose. That's what drove him. Even Chiaotzu had given up training after he was brought back to life after he sacrificed himself to defeat Nappa. Maybe he should too. Only then what? Fighting is all he knew. He remembered Mr. Satan offering him a job at his dojo training his eager students. Maybe he should take him up on that. Hell his students would learn more from him then the man himself after all. Chiaotzu noticed his friends silence as he cleaned up their dishes and asked

"Is everything alright Tien? You seem awful quiet." his tiny voice shook Tien from his thought. He let out his best carefree laugh.

"I'm fine Chiaotzu. Just thinking is all." Tien answered. His third eye looking away from his friend and to the clock hanging in the small Capsule Corp house. The night was young. Maybe he should do a little training before bed. Suddenly he felt three strong presences heading towards them. They felt unfamiliar to him. None of the people he usually hung around. Chiaotzu felt it too. Maybe the earth was being invaded? Some other force rising to the surface to claim earth as their own. But why come there? He rose to his feet so fast the chair he was sitting in crashed to the ground.

"What do you think it is?" Chiaotzu asked. Feeling worry start to consume him. Tien ran out the front door to investigate with Chiaotzu following close behind. Only problem was as soon as he got outside he felt a boot connect with his face, slinging him further back in his front yard. When the dust cleared he saw three…teenagers standing before him. Chiaotzu came running at him calling out his name. Tien wiped off a bit of dirt from his face and stood. Looking at the three to try and get a grasp on what was going on. He noticed one of the girls had a tail. A saiyan tail. Then he remembered, Piccolo had told him three saiyans had come to earth to learn under Goku and Vegeta. Well that made sense on who they were but why were they there and more importantly why did they attack upon meeting him?

"What is it you want strangers?" Tien ordered keeping a close watch on all of them. Kaylynn laughed and took a step forward,

"You are one of the few earthlings here that show promise. So we wanna fight. Seeing how nothing else here could provide us any fun." She answered. Tien saw her glowing red eyes and felt uneasy. In no circumstance could that be a good thing. Then a thought occurred to him and he turned to look up at the full moon in the sky. Was that the cause? Then again if they were saiyans why were they not great ape's right now? Something was wrong.

"If it's a fight you want why not consult your teachers on the matter. I'm sure you will find more _fun_ there." Tien said trying to avoid fighting them if he could. He didn't doubt his abilities but he was outnumbered and the saiyans were looking at him with bloodthirsty eyes. He definatly didn't want Chiaotzu to get hurt and he would no doubt assist in the fight as soon as it started.

"We would, but they are a lot stronger then we are and we wanna see what the earth inhabitants have to offer." Hideo offered and he smiled as he saw Tien take a defensive stance. "See our idea of fun at the moment means beating someone weaker then us to death. Never took a life before, I wonder how thrilling that can be." he smirked. Tien raised his eyebrows. Something was definatly wrong. Just in the way he spoke he could tell. Like he was being controlled or altered in someway. Dende had seen to these kid's personally so they couldn't be evil. Something was making them act this way. The look in Hideo's eyes was purely animalistic.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Tien answered taking a few steps back. Ready to call up his multi form which would make things run a lot smoother. "I lived that life once upon a time and it doesn't provide anything but misery. I don't think you will take it to your liking."

"Let's find out." Hideo laughed and took to flight towards Tien. Tien braced but as soon as Hideo was within striking distance a stray energy blast hit him making him fly backwards into a rock formation. Hideo stayed stuck inside the rock and looked to the source of the attack and growled. Tien looked up too and smiled. Hovering in mid air above them was Piccolo. He must have sensed the saiyans swift change in power and came to see what was going on himself.

"Don't be selfish. Spread the fun around." Piccolo's gruff voice called. Hideo blasted the rocks out of his way with his aura and glared furiously at the Namekian.

"What a nice surprise. Didn't think you were much a fighter taking orders from our masters like an obedient pet." Hideo called back. Kaylynn looked up in humor as well. Good. Maybe they would have a decent fight after all. Piccolo huffed.

"Is that so?" Piccolo asked and threw off his weighted cape and turban which crashed onto the ground. "Prepare for a rude awakening then, be glad it is me teaching you this lesson over your master's kid. The best show of pity I can give you."

"Aw, are you going to tell on me?" Hideo teased and smirked. Not wasting anymore time Hideo jumped at Piccolo. The thought of seeing what pretty color of blood the alien had to offer popped in his head. Just like that the battle began. The girls leapt at Tien who urged Chiaotzu to stay out of the way until he was needed. The kids had already surpassed his power and the enraged teens would settle for nothing less then bloodshed. He was even struggling blocking both the girls. Kaylynn saw his weak point and kicked him in the stomach as soon as his guard broke. Tien stumbled but was able to catch and block the following attacks by the two. To get them off his he sent a Dodon ray at Kaylynn who barely dodged in time to miss it. A now burned slash cut through her spaghgetti strapped shirt. She growled at this and sent a ki attack at him right back at him. Tien caught the beam and instead of sending it at Kaylynn he sent it at Naomi. She smacked it away and her eyes burned through Tien who sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

Above Piccolo and Hideo's fight raged on. Piccolo was on the attack and Hideo pushed his punch wide and away from him to deliver a punch to the Namekian's face. Piccolo was stunned at how powerful the kid's punch was. In his vulnerable state Hideo repeatedly punched his stomach and chest finishing his attack with a double fisted punch at the back of his head which sent him hurdling towards the ground. Hideo chuckled in triumph looking at Piccolo laying on the ground. Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see…Piccolo standing directly behind him. Hideo in confusion looked back to the ground where he still lay then back to the Piccolo in front of him. Now Piccolo was the one who smirked after he punched the kid across the face. It didn't halt his attack at that. Instead he kicked and punched him with intensity. Hideo didn't have time to gather himself as the Namekians attacks continued. He felt his lip split and one of his ribs crack. Damn.

Finally Piccolo stopped to let the boy catch his breath. Hideo was beyond angry at this point. He gripped his side and glared at Piccolo then once more at the fallen copy on the ground.

"How?!" Hideo demanded. Piccolo laughed and nodded towards the ground.

"Look around you kid. It's a technique." was his only source of an explanation. Hideo looked at his sisters battle and saw Tien had also split into two different forms of himself that was fighting one of the girls each.

"Looks like you need more tranning." Piccolo laughed. And Hideo roared in Rage. Before he attacked Piccolo gestured to his left and Hideo saw yet another Piccolo behind him that was powering up an attack using only his middle and index fingers. Hideo tried to move out of the way but it was to late. The attack hit him full blast and as he was flying backwards the first Piccolo kicked him even harder so that when his body collided with a cliff he crashed right through it landing on the other side.

Kaylynn was getting the best of Tien she was fighting. She grabbed the back of his head and forced it to her knee. Blooding his nose and making him freeze in place. She grinned then decided to try an attack she hadn't attempted yet. Vegeta had taught it to her so that were only one of her arms in use she could use it instead of the normal two handed attacks. Powering her ki into her index and middle finger a bright flash of orange filled the night sky. She whispered "Final Impact." with a wicked smile. It had worked and the orange beam pierced through her victims mid section and fell on his back. She was thoroughly enjoying herself at this point. She started stomping towards the fight Naomi was in to aid her sister but the sudden wave of power she sensed stopped her. She twisted around to see Tien back on his with his hands forming a triangle at chest height.

"Tri Beam!" he screamed. Kaylynn attempted to jump out of the way but the energy blast was in the shape of a triangle as well which made it very difficult to dodge. It hit her and she yelped in pain as she skidded across the earths surface. With pure rage fueling her she jumped back to her feet only to be met with an identical attack. Making her smash back to the ground.

Naomi refrained from sending any ki attacks and resorted to pure punches and kicks. When Tien got a glimpse into her eyes he gasped. There was something there…like torment. Like she didn't want to be doing the things she was doing but she couldn't help herself. When they broke a part from her Tien tried to reason with her.

"What's wrong? Tell me what it is so I can help you!" he pleaded. He watched Naomi shake for a few minutes. Like she was fighting it as hard as she could but she couldn't remain in control. She looked at Tien and instead of answering she attacked again. He tried to dodge and block best he could without hurting her.

Hideo emerged from the ground in a scream. His aura red aura surrounding him. He ripped his now ruined jacked off of him to where he was only wearing a ripped muscle shirt. Piccolo made the mistake of revealing to him his locations and now he was flying back towards him. Energy beam in each hand. He unleashed it and didn't stop at the two beams. He sent one after the other. His power coursing through him to the point the didn't care if he burned himself out. All he cared about was Piccolo meeting his end. Both Piccolos dodged but soon Hideo's endless attack engulfed him. Forcing his copy back inside of the original as he was forced to the ground. Receving beam after beam from Hideo which started to sizzle his flesh and he let out a pained gasp. The attack halted for a minute but as he sat to get up Hideo was right in front of him with an even more powerful attack in his hands. He Didn't release it until he was only an inch above Piccolo's chest and a small explosion came upon impact.

Now Goku and Vegeta were on the scene. Wondering what was taking their students so long to return from school. Then they felt the battle going on and came as soon as they could. They floated above the scene and Goku's eyes scanned the battle in horror. This wasn't them? What was going on?

"What's happened to them?" Goku asked looking at the red eyes that now took over his students true ones. The Piccolo Hideo had first sent flying towards the ground in the beginning of there fight appeared alongside them. Looking down on the battle himself.

"You tell me. When I arrived the three were willing to gang up on Tien just for sport." Piccolo answered. Disapproval in his voice but this wasn't their fault. The saiyan teens were taught better then that.

"It's the moon." Vegeta said flatly. His arms crossed over his chest as usual. "Even without their tails where they are just now realizing their powers the moon is making them act this way. Usually if it's in this form and the Oozaru it means they have a lot of pent up agression the moon brought out. The only things on their minds is to destroy. I'd say it has a lot to do with their age. Like a right of passage." Piccolo scoffed.

"So you are telling me that all this is happening because these kid's are going through puberty?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged.

"In a matter," he answered. Then Piccolo remembered a similar situation when he had first trained Gohan. Gohan had acted like a ravenous beast but didn't transform. He was only a child but was close to overpowering Piccolo at the time. He had to resort to blowing up the moon to stop him.

"Should we destroy the moon?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta shook his head. "No we will take it from here."

**A/N: **I wrote most of this chapter very late at night so I apologize if there are any bugs. Still I hope you enjoyed it and as always you are welcome to review. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11: Keep Fighting

Chapter Eleven: Keep fighting

"Naomi stop!" Goku ordered when he appeared next to her and Tien's battle. As if his voice had reached her over everything else Naomi froze. Her fire red eyes moving to see if Goku was in fact there and not something her warped brain had made up. Yet there he stood. A look of concern on his face. Tien took this opportunity to catch his breath. Multi form took a lot out of him especially in fighting two determined saiyans. Naomi held her fists at her sides but she felt the rage pump through her violently. She had to fight just to be able to hear what Goku had to say and not jump to attacking the new threat.

"Listen to me Naomi, the moon is making you act this way. You have to fight it. You are stronger then this." Goku said softly. Taking very slow steps towards her, trying not to set her off again. Goku couldn't blame her. He did his fair share of damage to this planet because of the full moon. Things he couldn't even remember. Things he didn't want to remember. He couldn't help her in this. She had to fight it on her own. Since they had already wished the moon back once they couldn't do it again so there was no easy out. "Let me help okay? Just stay calm and you will regain control."

Goku felt his heart drop when he watched a large tear fall from her eye. She grinded her teeth and instead of returning to her fight with Tien she charged at Goku. Only having enough sense to know if she was going to fight, it would be against someone who she more then likely wouldn't harm. Goku caught both of her fists and held her there. Pulling her very close to him so that she couldn't squirm away. Naomi stopped fighting for control and savored the closeness. Feeling the warmth coming from Goku making her a little weak. She forced her head up to look into Goku's eyes. The one's she always thought held the meaning of goodness in them. Goku sighed,

"Come on Naomi. You can beat this. I know you don't want to hurt anyone." It was never so easy. Even if everything inside her was screaming for her to stop she just couldn't. With a smile she summoned two ki blasts in each hand making Goku let go of her immediately and when he was a good distance away she let them fly at him. He flicked them away with a mere wave of his hand. A scowl coming on his face. Looks like this would have to be the hard way. Something Vegeta had already realized when he sauntered towards Hideo who was still enraged in his fight with the now two Piccolo's. As Hideo went to charge at them yet again Vegeta grabbed him from behind by the very hairs in his Mohawk. Vegeta pulled him towards him and brought his knee up directly into the younger sayian's lower back. Hideo grunted and looked up to find his new attacker. A chill went through him when he saw the disapproving glare of his more vicious mentors.

"You have a moon on your planet boy, why are you reacting so violently to this one?" Vegeta stated loudly in Hideo's ear. Vegeta's eyes turning up towards the moon then back at Hideo. "Why are you so angry, you brats have it easier then Kakarot or I had it when we were your age I assure you." Hideo didn't answer but instead elbowed Vegeta in the stomach in attempt to get him to let go of him. He felt the breath leave Vegeta for a second but his gloved hand remained firm in his grip on Hideo's hair. He tugged even harder now and Hideo yelped in pain. Vegeta cleared his throat then continued about his conversation as if nothing had happened. "You use plenty of your power in training everyday, so it can't be built up that much. So what is making you lose yourself now?" Vegeta waited for a response and when he didn't receive one he kneed Hideo in the back for a second time.

"Answer me!"

"I. Don't. Know." Hideo grunted. His teacher's actions not exactly helping the rage situation but he searched for a more suitable answer. "We are stronger then what you make us to be you know. We aren't anywhere near your power and it's infuriating. But to everyone else on this planet we are an unstoppable force. Maybe we just want to get into a fight where we won't lose. For once." Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That is what you are whining about? Babies want to win so bad that you have to go out and start a raucous like this? You have the strength to fight the moons hold over you, now do it or be incapacitated. It's your choice. We will revisit this when you are of a sound mind." Vegeta retorted then let Hideo go. Hideo flew a little farther away from him and rubbed his head. Looking back at Vegeta in fury as the older saiyan still held the same bored expression as always. Vegeta knew a lot of his students reactions were not their fault but they had to control it now or else this would just keep being a problem.

"…I can't…" Hideo replied as he tried with all his might to stop the urge to attack again. The fear he had of Vegeta being the only thing that kept him where he was for now.

"You can. I know it's difficult, but just because you are pissed off at your own weakness doesn't mean to go out and start fights with anyone you see fit to make yourself feel better."

"I'm not weak." Hideo said his rage flaring yet again. This time his fists were clenched so tight a trickle of blood fell from his palms and down his wrists. Vegeta smirked.

"Prove it then." Vegeta stated knowing most of his fury was probably directed towards him anyway so worst case scenario would be Hideo attacking him. "Fight it. I assure you it's the only way you can prove your worth to me. If you are going to be a slave to the moonlight now then you might as well pack up and go home. I haven't the patience for disgruntled teenagers."

Hideo stared back at Vegeta's cold black eyes. After a few moments he started to think clearly again. He breathed in and out slowly. Vegeta watching him like a hawk. When he saw Hideo unclench his fists and his eyes fade back to the natural black ones he simply nodded in approval to him. Vegeta then turned to Piccolo and said

"Continue about your business. I'm sure the boy is still eager for a fight, so don't disappoint him." Vegeta laughed and Hideo who was now regaining his senses looked to him then the namekian that was still near him, even though he was in one form instead of two now.

"Wait what-" Hideo started before Piccolo's foot met his chin in a strong kick. Hideo went flying back to the ground. Now in control of his actions but not very much enjoying the battle anymore. Nor liking that it was continuing even though he was back to normal. Piccolo landed next to Hideo who was stumbling to his feet. Piccolo grinned.

"What you think this was over? You started this kid, so let's finish it." Piccolo stated watching Hideo stand securely on his feet once more. Hideo ran his tongue over his swollen lip then that rusty metallic taste of blood tainted his taste buds. Never had he imagined that he would get so accustomed to tasting blood. He felt a lot weaker now. Without the moon's extra nudge towards power and having to constantly fight off it's call to him was making him much less effective then he was before. It's not as though Piccolo would kill him or anything but he's probably still sore about the words they had exchanged and he did randomly attack someone that he assumed was one of his friends.

"Alright green dude, let's finish it." Hideo agreed. The fight raging on yet again. Only now he was thankful that he only had one Piccolo to deal with. The scary thought of their punishment not ending after tonight popped into his head and he gulped. Damnit, looks like him getting his ass kicked would quickly become as familiar as his own heart beat. When Vegeta landed he appeared in front of the attacking Kaylynn and caught her fist before it made contact with Tien. Causing Tien to let out a small sigh of relief. That girl was tiny in comparison to him but damn did she have a mean punch. Vegeta's unchanging hardened eyes met Kaylynn's wild red one's and he kept a firm grip on her fist.

"Stand down." he said as an order. Kaylynn smirked and Vegeta blocked the knee coming up to jab him with his own. The girl was easy to predict and extremely defiant no matter what her state. He admired it but now it was just annoying.

"Why?" Kaylynn asked in hushed voice that could have been mistook for a whisper. She became aware that her knee was still locked with his and his hand was engulfing her fist. She had never noticed how much bigger his hand was compared to hers before. In a stronger voice he answered

"Because I told you to. I warned you once girl that I would remind you your place if you kept defying me. Don't let this night be that time."

"I won't kill him." Kaylynn protested rolling her eyes.

"You heard me. Your battle is over tonight."

"What if I beat up on you instead?" Kaylynn smirked and moved her knee away from him then attempted to punch him with her free arm which he effortlessly caught. Vegeta let a low growl escape him. Reminding himself she wasn't in complete control or else he'd have slaughtered her then and there.

"Bah, think you will do better now then you did but a few days ago? The moonlight can't save you from my power _little girl_."

"You know my name _old man_. Use it." Kaylynn retorted and the stare off began. Only Vegeta's usual smirk was no where to be seen on his face and instead a just as proud and cocky one showed on hers. Kaylynn was almost…shaken by the look in his eyes. It wasn't the untamed eternal anger or disapproval. It was regretful…almost solemn. Her face automatically softened to show her surprise. Vegeta released her and took a step back.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but have it your way. I warned you." his voice was gruffer then usual. Obviously to hide the hint of remorse in it. He held true to his word though. Before she could blink she felt his knee collide into the pit of her stomach. Despite all her dignity she let out a loud cry of pain. He had never hit her that hard before. He wasn't holding back. The next movements happened so fast it hadn't registered with her until she was on the ground. Vegeta pulled her by the back of her hair and yanked her closer to him then put his foot behind hers and pushed her straight on her ass. When she looked up at him his arms were crossed and the his scowl was lining his face. The second she got back to her feet Vegeta was on the attack again. Pushing her back on the ground from the mere rush of air from his hand he forced in her direction. Kaylynn was furious now. For the second time that night she was fighting just to stand on her feet and attack.

Meanwhile the fight with Naomi and Goku was winding down. Naomi was simply running out of strength. She gave all the power she had in her with every punch. Not that a single one landed. Goku either blocked or dodged. She panted heavily and felt sweat pouring down her face. The one day she decided to wear eye shadow like Kaylynn, had to be the one where she'd end up fighting. She had to look a mess, and down right pathetic. Goku didn't have a single bead of sweat on his face and he was dodging her like it was an old granny throwing punches at him. She wasn't meant for this life. It was obvious now more then ever. She couldn't keep up with Kaylynn and Hideo. She would never catch up. She just wasn't…a warrior. After embarrassing herself like this tonight she would just go home where she belonged. So she couldn't shame her master's and siblings anymore. With that thought she halted her attack and let her fists fall to her side. It was over. Even if she had the desire to fight it just wasn't in her. She attempted to look up at Goku in an apologetic expression. He walked closer to her sensing her power decrease and saw she was still struggling to catch her breath. It was kind of a relief in a way though, Naomi contemplated. Using every ounce of her power even though it got her no where.

"Naomi…are you okay now?" Goku asked. His happy tone despite the situation helping her push back the moon's hold over her. Still she answered bitterly.

"No, master Goku. I have failed you." Goku had to strain his hearing just to be able to make out what she was saying.

"Naomi, why would you say that? We have all lost control because of the moon before. It's just one of the…downsides to being a saiyan. It's normal I guess." he smiled lightly to her and she looked away from him.

"It's not just that. I wanted the moon to take control over me. I wanted the power because…I thought it was the only thing that would make me strong. I try and I try but I just can't keep up." Naomi sighed. Goku placed his hand on her shoulder but her eyes remained on the ground. Refusing to look up into those peaceful eyes or to see his forgiving smile. She didn't deserve it.

"Well if you ask me I think you have come a long way since you have first arrived here." Goku said smiling and Naomi still didn't meet his gaze.

"Not like Kaylynn or Hideo. They are true saiyans."

"That's because you are not Kaylynn or Hideo. You are you. Everyone has a different fighting style and everyone learns at a different pace. You know Gohan thought the same thing a long time ago. He didn't think he could ever tap into the massive power he had locked away inside him. It took years but he finally did it. He even saved the earth all on his own against Cell. Now I can't tell you much about being a true saiyan, but did you know I was born the lowest class possible on Planet Vegeta? So by that logic I shouldn't have the power I do now, but I trained hard and here I am. I know you will not only match my level one day Naomi but I'm pretty sure you will surpass it."

Naomi didn't answer. His voice and words soothed her. She enjoyed feeling her heartbeat return to normal, though because of that she felt her cheeks flush at the same time. There she was standing next to possibly the strongest and most valiant fighter in the universe and she was blushing and in almost tears like a little girl. What she wouldn't give to just disappear from existence.

"I wish I could see what you do." she said her eyes continuing to burn a hole in tiny spot on the ground she was focused on.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not a race or a competition. You have all the time you need to get where you want to be. It's not your power alone that will make you a great fighter." Goku said then with gentleness such sturdy hands couldn't possibly be capable of he touched her chin and nudged her to look at him. She repressed a gasp. Anytime she looked into those eyes she was in awe. "It's your heart. That's what makes you great. You may have lost yourself tonight but in the future that heart of yours will lead you to victory. You'll understand one day."

Goku studied her face. The moonlight bouncing from her pale skin made her almost glow in front of him. He felt a grim sting run through him when he saw the tear stains on her pretty face. Without thinking he took his thumb and wiped them away. She smiled up at him and he felt another strange feeling in his chest. He wanted to pull her close to him, to wrap his arms around her to prevent her from shaking anymore. To make her feel protected and wanted. He didn't understand why. A yelp of pain snapped him back to his senses and he looked back at the battlefield. Looked like both Vegeta and Piccolo thought getting the teens back to themselves involved a much more violent approach. He sighed. There was nothing for it. He promised Vegeta he wouldn't interfere with his methods as Vegeta wouldn't do so in his. Though technically Kaylynn was under his watch now so if things got to extreme he could step in. At the moment Hideo was clearly exhausted and now bloodier then Piccolo was. Goku gave him credit though, he kept fighting. Even though Piccolo was clearly overpowering him.

Kaylynn on the other hand…was not doing as well. Vegeta wasn't giving her even the slightest chance of landing a hit on him. What was more maddening was the man hadn't used a single ki attack nor fancy maneuvers. Just simple punches and kicks, maybe a head butt once or twice. She knew how strong he was, but he wasn't even trying to hold back. The little he held back in training was obviously still miles of difference. She was on the ground doubled over in pain. With blood streaming out of both her nose and her mouth, anymore blood on her face and she would be unrecognizable. The only thing making her not pass out from pain was the extra bit of power from the moon. Her head was throbbing and she took as little breathes as she could because she felt like her lungs would explode otherwise. She hid her face in her hands so that he couldn't see her so vulnerable. Damn him. The bastard wasn't even trying. She heard his heavy footsteps grow closer and closer but she was not afraid. There was nothing he could do to her that was any worse then what he had already done. Save kill her and at that point she didn't really care if that happened either.

"Have you had enough or do you still desire more?" Vegeta asked but looked away when she removed her hands and he saw her face distorted with blood and bruises. A sick feeling in his stomach knowing he was the cause, but damnit the brat wouldn't listen otherwise.

"Not on your life." Kaylynn said and Vegeta clenched his teeth when he heard the sickening sound of her bones cracking when she tried as hard as she could to get up on her feet though she came crashing back down. She chuckled at her state, and she thought training was bad.

"Give up!" Vegeta yelled trying to control his own anger. One hit to hard at this point and he would kill her. He thought for sure the girl would break after only one or two hits but each time she got back up and attempted to attack him again. When Kaylynn got to her feet Goku had to stop Naomi from rushing over to her. Assuring her that Vegeta knew what he was doing. As painful as it was for even he to watch he had to let Vegeta do what he thought was best.

"Fuck you!" Kaylynn yelled back but immediately regretted it because now to top everything off her throat was burning.

"Why are you so hell bent of defining me?! I came here to try and help you stupid girl!" Vegeta yelled keeping himself in control but he his aura still flared around him like the flames raging in his mind.

"I'm not a good student I guess." Kaylynn chuckled weakly then coughed up a bit of blood as a result.

"You can not win this battle. Now I am ordering you to desist. Now!"

"No."

"Stop fighting and come home!"

"No." Kaylynn repeated and tried her best to fight the upcoming blackness that threatened to take over her. "I will not just accept whatever you say just because you are my teacher. I'm not an obedient dog waiting to bow at your every command! I gave you my word I wouldn't kill the man I was fighting so what harm was I doing? Yeah the moon may have gotten me into this but I do not stop a fight until I'm either dead or my opponent has fallen! There is no other honorable way, but you had to interfere! Now you hold true to your convictions and you truly defeat me yourself or step aside and let me finish what I started! You said you would punish me but you have yet to strike the finishing blow or to render me unconscious so do it! I'm not afraid like you want me to be!" Kaylynn yelled out. She struggled for breath and her knees were shaking. Wanting to collapse under her weight but she wouldn't allow it. Not after that speech. She tried to think of her next move. She analyzed Vegeta's stance but he hadn't moved and he held the same cold expression as he did before. Staring at her as if she was a puzzle that he was desperately trying to fit all the pieces together.

"Do it…or I swear I will never respect you again." Kaylynn said again breathlessly. Not that even if he did decide to let her keep fighting Tien she would be able to win. She couldn't even summon the lowest level of ki attacks if she tried and even if she could still throw some punches or kicks they would be half hearted. Goku took a small step forward. Half afraid that after her speech it would have angered Vegeta to the point the wouldn't be able to control his next attack so he was prepared to fly in between the two if need be. Though Goku knew Vegeta better then anyone and even though he appeared livid as always Goku didn't sense any anger coming from him. Actually…he couldn't identify anything coming from Vegeta.

Vegeta was incredibly intelligent and you could almost see the gears turning in his head as he stared at Kaylynn. Goku's eyes widened. No one else could have noticed because the expert fighter was well at hiding it, but Vegeta's left hand was shaking, but if it was not out of anger…then what could be the cause? Kaylynn grunted at Vegeta's silence and lack of movement. Without any rational thought she used the remainder of the strength to fly towards Vegeta. Determined to land at least one hit on his smug face. To discourage her further he disappeared before her very eyes. She landed where he once stood and searched for him. Damn all her blood loss, she couldn't so much as sense his power. Vegeta reappeared behind her when her back was turned. He gave her a light tap on the back of her head and it was over. Before she hit the ground he gently grabbed her and cradled her against his chest. Watching her red eyes fade back to the violet one's she was born with before her eyelids closed completely. He let out a sigh and turned to look at Goku who was now walking over to him with Naomi close behind.

Hideo's match was also now at a close. For the hundredth time that night he was on the ground. He wasn't doing horribly but every time he started to get the upper hand Piccolo would throw another ki attack at him. Impressive attacks. This guy must have battled just as long if not longer then Vegeta and Goku in order to achieve that. Before he could get on his feet Piccolo's green hand was in front of his face. When Hideo looked up at his face he saw that he was smiling. Like Hideo had pleased him somehow by falling on his ass as many times as he did. Truly Hideo was ashamed. Not only did he lose his cool and go out and attack people, one of which he had never even met before but he couldn't even defeat them. He felt bad for any body who attempted to mess with earth. Here he thought Vegeta and Goku was earths biggest defense but even if they failed it looked like they had a cavalry of strong backup's that would be just as hard to take down. Hideo was hesitant to take Piccolo's hand seeing as he could easily trick him by throwing him across the desert of making a point blank ki attack. Piccolo sense his wariness and assured him.

"Well done kid. There is no sense to fight anymore, you are clearly beaten. Next time the full moon is out do me a favor and stay in control, I'd hate to have to kill such a promising fighter." Piccolo said with a small chuckle. Hideo couldn't help but grin. Seemed like the people of earth were accustomed to all sorts of strange events. Harboring a pack of saiyans before them probably helped. He took Piccolo's hand and he was effortlessly pulled back to his feet. He felt sudden guilt at Piccolo's kindness after the harsh words he had said to him. His point was well proven though. Piccolo was no push over, he really had a lot to learn if he wasn't even on his level yet.

"Sorry…for all of this." Hideo said feeling humiliated. He did well sure, but he just showed everyone including his masters that he had little grip over his own power and no matter what way you looked at it he lost. Not only that but he had return home with a very disgruntled teacher. Not that he didn't deserve what was coming to him but he wasn't looking forward to it to say the least. Piccolo scoffed.

"It's not me I would be apologizing to." He said simply then turned around to walk away. Giving a quick look to Goku to make sure he wasn't needed further. When Goku nodded he continued on his path to head back to the lookout. As he walked he felt a continued throbbing pain in his mouth. Moving his tongue to the source in his surprise he spit out a tooth Hideo must have knocked loose without his knowing. He stared at the little white tooth in his hand in disbelief. He clenched his hand over it and laughed.

"Your going to go far kid." Piccolo whispered into the night. After gathering up his armor he disappeared without another word. Hideo gathered his surroundings and saw Kaylynn slumped over in Vegeta's arms unconscious. He sighed. He prayed she was okay but that girl did not know when to give up and he doubted she even knew the meaning of the words. Before he rejoined his master's and his sisters he walked over to Tien. Chiaotzu was by his side making sure he was okay and he was joined again as one being instead of the two he had spilt into. Hideo started to feel even worse now deciding to confront him as well. What made things worse his even he was wearing a small smile at the sight of him.

"I apologize for disrupting you at your home and for my actions. You are free to take your vengeance in anyway you see fit." Hideo said to Tien bowing his head. Expecting to feel a strong punch or even a ki blast. Instead Tien gave him a good tap on his shoulder and Hideo's eyes looked into Tien's.

"All is forgiven. I got to admit, I haven't had that much action in a long time. It get's a little dull around here. Next time you want a battle just announce yourself first okay um…" Tien said then suddenly remembered he had no clue who the kid in front of him was or the other two for that matter except that they were Goku and Vegeta's students. Hideo smiled and felt embarrassed yet again.

"Hideo." he finished for him. Tien nodded.

"If you are training under those two, I know I will hear that name a lot more often in the future." Tien assured with his third eyes glancing over at Vegeta and Goku. Hideo did the same and when he saw the impatient look on Vegeta's face he knew it was time to go. With a quick nod to Tien he made his way back over to them. A terrified feeling in the pit of his stomach the closer he got. As soon as he stood in between Goku and Vegeta they were teleported back to Goku's house to his surprise. Not knowing what was going to come next. Vegeta immediately headed to the little house she and Naomi were staying in and laid her on the bed. He was going to turn and leave right away but looking once again at Kaylynn's blood covered face he stopped. He ripped a small bit of his shirt and wetted it in the tiny sink in the corner. As he wiped her face clean he felt the sting of guilt take over him. He never had any hang up's over fighting against women. Well women fighter's at least, yet he couldn't help but wonder if he had been to hard on her. Brat deserved it. She was infuriating. When he was done he left the house in time to see Goku him hand Naomi a senzu bean.

"Sorry it's the only one I have. I'll visit Korin tomorrow and get more. Give it to Kaylynn when she wakes up. I think she needs it more then you too." he instructed and she nodded. Goku looked over to Vegeta and saw the look in his eyes. He turned back to his students.

"We need a minute you guys. Vegeta and I need to talk. Wait inside and make sure Kaylynn get's the senzu bean as soon as she awakes okay. With an obedient nod the brother and sister went into the house. Hideo was convinced that when they came back they would tell them to scram back home. How could he blame them? He just disgraced them with attacking their friends like rabid animals. Who wants to put up with that? Naomi feared the same thing and she was already trying to find the words to plead her case. Hoping that Goku's forgiving nature would win out over Vegeta's impatience and demand for perfection.

"What now Kakarot?" Vegeta voiced when he was sure that the young saiyan were inside. "It was simple tonight but if that were to happen when they are much stronger as planned it could be catastrophic."

"I don't think it will happen again. They have been here for months without changing under the full moon, tonight could just be a fluke. Besides did you see their down trotted faces? They know they messed up and they fought it once we confronted them. As soon as Kaylynn awakes she will probably feel just as bad."

Vegeta grunted at hearing her name and clenched his fist.

"That girl is impossible. She defies me at every turn, she's stubborn, and she refuses to put anything before her sense of self worth even with her life in danger!" Vegeta said a lot more harsher then he meant for it to come back. Goku let a small smile show on his face even with Vegeta staring evilly at him.

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound like anyone we know." Goku said receiving an even more intense look from Vegeta.

"And what is that supposed to mean Kakarot?" he hissed. Goku chuckled a little.

"Oh nothing. The point is she's a strong girl and she has that fire she needs to become the best fighter she can be. They all do. I think just incase we should make sure they are indoors on days of the full moon for a little while. But like I said I doubt it will happen again. Vegeta nodded though his fists were still clenched at his sides.

"We will let them rest tomorrow and continue on as normal. Though I promise you that girl is on thin ice with me. I will not teach someone who not cooperative." Vegeta said before taking to flight to head home. It was both her most admirable and most annoying attribute. He was both angered and strangely proud by her. Though he learned something valuable from her little spell. She wouldn't give up. She'd keep fighting till the end. Earth needed that. Perhaps he did too.


	12. Chapter 12: Celebration and Separation

Chapter Twelve: Celebration and Separation

When Kaylynn awoke after the dreaded night she couldn't remember anything that had happened. She remembered leaving the school and the fight with their classmates, even arriving at Tien's house out in the middle of nowhere but that was all. What was worse was after she was healed Naomi told her that basically she had made a complete ass out of herself in front of Vegeta. Great. Now she defiantly wanted to disappear. Stupid moon. Stupid saiyan genetics making her act crazy. She enjoyed her training sessions with Goku after that but dreaded the switch where she would have to learn under Vegeta. How could she show her face to him after that? To her surprise when the two weeks ended and she was back in Capsule Corp Vegeta had no harsh words to say to her nor was he overly aggressive in their training. As if nothing had happened. Though he did seem to go out of his way to make sure they didn't have a moment alone so she couldn't apologize. Not that she wanted to. She was to embarrassed to even apologize. So she took his lead and just acted like everything was the same. She did wish he'd look at her longer then two seconds however. He really must be upset with her. She ignored it and did her best in training. Deciding to be obedient and go above and beyond was the only way she could make it up to him.

Time seemed to fly by after that. Seemed like the teens would blink and they would be moving back to the opposite master's house. Detention was much more tolerable this time since they weren't raging on basically saiyan steroids. Not only that but before they knew it, the school year was over. They had survived. Now, from what Trunks and Goten were saying they had three whole months without school, without studying, without writing, just training and spending time together. Sounded like perfection. One the last day of school things were wonderful. They weren't really learning anything more just going from class to class sitting and talking. Naomi was sure Hideo would miss school just because he wouldn't be surrounded by pretty girls anymore. It was just as well. School was a nice distraction every once and awhile but the saiyan teens never forgot the true reason they were here. If they were going to make earth their new home they had to become strong enough to defend it and join their masters before them and reach super saiyan. A girl from Naomi's reading class ran up to her with a book and asked her to sign her name on it for her. She had mastered writing her name so she was happy to do it though she wasn't sure the reason for it. Then she was startled when she saw a tiny image of her on one of the pages along with pictures of her siblings and other classmates. It was strange. That must have been what that flashing box was for since she remembered sitting on a chair in front of the same blue background. She signed her name and about that time the bell rang signaling school was done for the year. It was like a stampede of happy students triumphantly running out of the school as if they had just been released from prison after fifty years. Hoots and hollars were heard even as they walked away from the school and on the path leading to Capsule Corp. It was a relief that they didn't have to look at another book for a little while. To Hideo's surprise Naomi was following them longer then normal. The parings had changed after awhile again and they were back to Hideo and Kaylynn training under Vegeta and Naomi with Goku.

"Nay, shouldn't you be going back to Goku's house? He might think we ran off again if your late." Hideo asked and Naomi shrugged. Hideo had taken to calling his sister's "Nay" and "Kay" probably out of laziness but sometimes she forgot it was she he was talking to.

"I dunno. Goku told me to go with you guys to Capsule Corp." She answered. Kaylynn also found this out of place.

"That's weird. Goten and Trunks also left school a little early. Said they had something to get ready for." Kaylynn added seeing as her last class she had both the boys in. It was strange but nothing to really be concerned about. They came to the conclusion that they were probably going to be switched out early. Maybe it was a part of their training. That was about the only time all three of them were together in front of both their masters.

Naomi really started to get nervous when they arrived at Capsule Corp and they couldn't find a soul. No one was in the kitchen, Vegeta (big shock) wasn't in the gravity room, Trunks wasn't in his room and it appeared as though the place was deserted. They all called out various family members names but no one responded. The only room they hadn't really checked was the huge room that led to the outside. Even there the room as pitch black so it had to be empty. None the less Hideo flicked the light switch on then a combined group of voices shouted

"SURPRISE!"

The saiyan teens automatically took a defensive stance in the shock. They relaxed when they saw all the people they had been introduced to standing in front of them. Including a few faces they didn't recognize. Looking around they saw the tables were covered with all kinds of delicious food. Hideo's mouth watered when he noticed the six tired cake with rich white frosting and random chocolate covered fruit on top of it. He squinted his eyes to read what the writing on it said. If he wasn't mistaken it said "Happy Birthday" on one tier and then the following three said their names. Happy birthday? What the hell did that mean? When he looked back at the crowd they were chuckling at their astounded faces. Bulma and Chi Chi were the first to approach them with smiling faces.

"Happy Birthday you three." Bulma said confirming what Hideo had read was correct. Kaylynn raised her eyebrow and looked at her in confusion. Bulma frowned.

"What? Do you mean you guys have never had a birthday party before?"

"No. What is it's meaning?" Kaylynn asked. Chi Chi gripped her shoulder.

"Poor things. A birthday party is a celebration of the day you were born. It also counts how many years you have been alive. Thanks to the math whiz over here we were able to make a rough guess on what day you guys were born. Pretty good reason to celebrate if you ask me. Plus school got out today so, you deserve to have some fun." Chi Chi explained. She had warmed up to the three after a few months and quickly found herself being a mother hen to them just as she did her own children. Bulma chuckled.

"It wasn't that hard. Just had to calculate the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction minus about four years then change it to earth years is all." Bulma said as if it was as easy as reading a recipe from a book. Chi Chi laughed.

"Yeah, that makes you guys eighteen now. Can you believe it?" Chi Chi said trying to shake some kind of excitement in them though they still looked bewildered.

"Eighteen. Wow does that make me feel old." Bulma said lightly, covering her face with her hand.

"What is required of us in this ritual?" Hideo asked his eyes kept flashing over to the food tables. He had ate plenty at school since almost every class had pizza or popcorn in celebration but damn Bulma's cooking was by far always the best.

"Just to have fun silly! Now go get you some food and socialize. We'll have you guys open up your presents later. Now go on." Bulma said and gave them all a little push towards all the people. Hideo slowly approached. Leery on what he was supposed to do or say. Luckily to make it easier on them Goku came up to them next. Naomi had to blink to shake off the surprise of seeing Goku in something other then his orange and blue marital arts outfit. He was actually dressed like he was going to a big social event or something from looking at him. A dress shirt and black vest along with dress pants. Kaylynn smirked thinking Chi Chi must have insisted on him wearing it since she was all dolled up in a purple dress and high heels as well. Bulma was always dressed nice so it was hard to see a difference in her.

"Come with me you guys! I have some people I am dying for you to meet!" Goku said in his chipper way. Grabbing Hideo and Naomi by their wrists and drug them to the crowd. Kaylynn followed not knowing what else to do. Goku pointed to a tall guy who looked…very much like Goku only he had shorter spiked hair and was wearing a pair of glasses and wore a blue suit. Next to him was a really cute girl with long black hair that was pulled back in a bun. Kaylynn was surprised to see she had purple eyes like hers. Only hers were a much paler shade then Kaylynn's dark violet one's.

"This is my oldest son, Gohan and his wife Videl." Goku said proudly smiling at Gohan. He missed his son terribly but he had a life of his own now. The life Chi Chi had always wanted for him and in truth what Gohan wanted. He was a hell of a fighter but he didn't enjoy it the way Goku did. He was proud of Gohan none the less for all of his accomplishments in and out of the battlefield. Naomi felt like she had heard that name before. She thought she had heard Goten talk about having an older brother before but that wasn't it. Then she remembered the night she had lost her control because of the moon. Goku had told her that "Gohan" once thought he would never be very powerful but he ended up saving the world against some guy named Cell. Wow, what an honor.

"It's nice to meet you guys I've heard all about you three. Dad says you guys have made more progress then any of us ever did." Gohan said with smile shaking all the teens hands. Naomi blushed. She didn't really feel that way.

"Yeah, besides I got to admit it's nice to see some more girls joining the save the world club." Videl giggled. "For a long time it was just me and 18 and lord knows I never did any actual saving. From what Goku says you two will rival all these guys soon."

"That's the plan." Kaylynn said boredly. Wondering if Gohan was at one time the strongest fighter on earth why he would stop fighting. It was just a waste of potential.

"Oh that reminds me! Krillin! 18! Come over here will ya. I want you to meet my students!" Goku called out. Damn how many people were here? Kind of strange of people to show up to at a party just to celebrate someone's birth. You would have to do that every year after all. But if it's earth's customs guess ya gotta get used to it. A short man with strange black and gray hair approached a long with a beautiful blonde skinny girl. 18? What a strange name. Though she had the eyes of a warrior. Hard and untamed. Hideo wondered how in hell a little dude like that could bag such a hot babe but quickly moved his eyes away so no one would catch him staring.

"Hey Goku." the man introduced as Krillin said. He looked at the three teens. "These the saiyan's I keep hearing about?"

"Yup. This is Hideo, Naomi and Kaylynn." Goku said happily pointing to the teens accordingly. Who all bowed when their name was called. It seemed like Goku and Vegeta knew a strange group of individuals. They were also introduced to a guy named Yamcha and his floating cat named Puar. They already knew Piccolo and Dende. Also Tien and Chiaotzu just not in the best of terms which was a shame because at the party they were actually really cool guys. Hideo found himself talking to Tien especially for some time. Though while talking to him Hideo was tempted to poke Tien's third eye to see if it was real. Kaylynn decided to inquire more about the first son of Goku. From what she had gathered from him in their brief conversation he was trained by not only his father but Piccolo as well.

"So, why are you so weak now?" Kaylynn asked in her blunt honesty making Gohan choke on the punch he was drinking. Videl hid her chuckles in her hand and moved to grab Gohan a napkin to clean up the mess he had made.

"Well umm…" Gohan started as he loosed the collar on his shirt a bit. "I just kind of fell out of the habit of training I guess. Mom always wanted me to have a normal life and go to a good school. So after Buu was defeated, I did. That and me and Videl decided we wanted to start a family soon so…I guess fighting became the last thing on my mind." Gohan laughed. Kaylynn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What a weak excuse. Goku and Vegeta were proof you could be warriors and still have a family.

"I guess." Kaylynn said rubbing the back of her head. "Since you have a woman fighter as your mate you will probably produce strong offspring." she added trying to show her support the best she knew how but she noticed Gohan's cheeks turned a bright red. Videl chuckled even louder and grabbed her husbands arm.

"Thank you Kaylynn, I'm sure we will have amazing children. Looks like you and your brother and sister will have to help take over the earth's defense if we are ever under threat again." Videl said knowing it was probably just Kaylynn's lack of social graces to blurt our something like that.

"We hope so, but none of us have even reached super saiyan yet. It's very frustrating." Kaylynn whined.

"Ah you will get there. Turning super saiyan the first time is always the hardest part but after that it will get easier. Before you know it you will change to super saiyan two like that." Gohan said snapping his fingers for effect. Kaylynn's eyes widened.

"Super Saiyan…two?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah you know…the level after super saiyan?" Gohan said suddenly feeling like he had stepped out of bounds. Of course his dad hadn't talked about super saiyan two yet. They'd have to turn super saiyan first. Now the poor girl will be even more discouraged.

"There is a level after super saiyan?" Kaylynn said so loud that Hideo and Naomi had heard her and soon Gohan was circled by three anxious saiyan's. "Show me." Kaylynn said taking it so far as to grab Gohan's shirt in her clenched fist. Gohan looked worriedly over to Videl then to Goku who was busy talking to Krillin and chuckling.

"I um…" Gohan stammered and was still uncertain if that was a good idea or not. Videl calmly patted him on the shoulder.

"Go on Gohan. It hasn't been that long has it?" Videl teased then looked over at the eager saiyans. "You know Gohan isn't a bad teacher either. He taught me all I know after all." Gohan blushed again. Then realized with four against one it seemed like he wouldn't win that fight. It was their party after all.

"Well…okay but not in here, Bulma would kill me. Let's go outside real quick I'm, sure we could sneak out without being noticed."

They followed Gohan to the back door and outside. Gohan took off his heavy dress jacket and folded it neatly on the picnic table outside. He looked around to make sure no nosy neighbors were peaking through their windows out them. God only knew what Bulma had to explain when it came to all the strange things that happened at the place. It was a business too for crying out loud.

"Okay looks like were not being watched." Gohan said looking around none the less one more time. "Since you have already seen super saiyan I will skip straight to it okay?"

At that Naomi felt the up coming power exploding from him. When he was just hanging out at the party they could barely differentiate his power from theirs. Now, it was just…incredible. When his power finally stopped rising Naomi would feel herself shaking yet again from the power super saiyan had to offer. Kaylynn raised her eyebrow. This guy was far more attractive now then he was before. With his glasses thrown to the side and his hair extended slightly and replaced with the unnatural golden type. Lightning like aura dancing around him. It was so beautiful one might be tempted to touch it but it would be instantly regretted because it would more then likely singe their flesh. Gohan smiled. Not out of arrogance or pleasure with the saiyan teens reactions. It just felt nice to be super saiyan again. He thought about it…he couldn't remember the last time he had the need or cause to go to super saiyan.

"Wow…" Hideo found himself saying without realizing it. Everything about Gohan was riddled with strength. His muscles his stance, his aura, everything. He thought super saiyan was overwhelming so he had never imagined that there was a level beyond that. There was the feeling of being on a hamster wheel again. These people…the one's that were at the party, sipping on wine, eating cake and laughing about old times were earth's finest. No matter how strong they got, something they had to remember was how much they owed these people. The professor standing before them may be a hero to some of his students but they had no idea how true that was. Since he was a child he fought to keep earth safe. Maybe there was more to being the warrior's they wanted to be besides getting stronger. Besides turning super saiyan. The bonds the Z fighters had to share was outstanding. Fight and die next to each other. Hideo found himself humbled once again. This time he didn't have to get his ass kicked to achieve that. Gohan much like his father was very upbeat and encouraging.

"Like I said. Once you reach super saiyan you can get to this level much easier. The best tip I can give you is find out what makes you tick. What makes your heart beat faster, what are you fighting for. Who are you fighting for? Don't be afraid of the rage that burns inside you. Master it. Use it as a tool." Gohan said. Feeling like he did his father's speeches from the past justice. Goku always seemed to know what encouraging word's one needed to hear to be driven to where they wanted to be . Everyone except Kaylynn seemed determined, but she was just frustrated. Why would they keep a second transformation from her? Every time she thought she was getting stronger something else would happen and she would feel weak again.

"Showing off Gohan?" Came the amused voice from his father. Closely followed by Vegeta. He too seemed to look out of place without his usual blue martial arts uniform. It was replaced with a lighter blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of kaki pants. Not as spruced up as Goku was but still it was…different.

"Eh, it's the boy's only claim to fame let him have his fun." Vegeta laughed. For the first time at the party he was visibly seen. It's like the guy could blend in with the woodwork if he wanted to. Vegeta was appalled by Gohan. Yes, the kid's natural talent and ability was incredible. Sad to say at one time he had even overpowered Vegeta. Not that it mattered now. After Cell was defeated he stopped training. Had he tried even a little to keep up a normal training pace, when Buu arrived with his power combined with Vegeta's and Goku's Buu would have laid dead long before the possibility of transforming. Though in truth Vegeta didn't exactly help that fiasco along. Gohan was a disappointment. What a waste of somebody that had to the potential to already replace his father as the most powerful fighter in the universe. It was all the same. Now at least he had three students with just as much potential that wouldn't back out on training. Goku was a little disheartened by Gohan's choices but it was what was best for him. Seeing his son happy was all he needed even if it meant earth's fate would always fall on him, so be it.

Gohan chuckled a little bit and before the bewildered teen's eyes he flashed back to his normal form. The mind numbing powering disappearing in an instant as though it was some kind of nightmare that their brains conceived. Gohan placed his glasses back over his eyes and blinked to get his vision to straighten again.

"Seems your teaching is lacking dad. I had no idea these guys didn't know a thing about super saiyan two."

"Nah, we were going to show them. Just after they matured a bit is all. We don't wanna put to much pressure on them." Goku said. _Not that they don't put enough pressure on themselves _he thought. The kid's really were their own worst enemies. They wanted it so badly that they didn't realize _that _was what was holding them back. Their desire to turn into super saiyan was clouding their judgment. If you kept your eyes purely on the finish line you missed what could be coming up behind you. An easy mistake to make for those so young.

"Super saiyan two…is there a super saiyan six or seven that we don't know about?" Hideo sighed but smiled. To imagine being that powerful one day was exhilarating. Point was they were no more behind then the very fighter's before them when they were at their stage. It was something that was hard to remember when they were among champions on a daily basis.

"Don't be ridiculous." Vegeta said with a roll of his eyes.

"But hey, that's not why we are here! It's your birthday party! Let's get inside and get you guys some cake before it's all gone!" Goku encouraged. He truly wanted training or getting stronger to be the last thing on their minds. From school and training the kid's had no time…to be kid's. Goku wondered if they ever had time to. He saw the three playing a adult role early on the planet they were raised on. Now doubt their people's protectors and since the life form's there were just gelatinous figures who knew what all they had to do. No wonder they were so serious all the time. Goku led the small group back inside where Chi Chi was already waiting for the teens, but she was a little more aggressive with her insistency that they relax. He shooed them to a table and once seated she placed plates filled with both delicious food and scrumptious birthday cake and placed them in front of the individuals.

"Now stay put you three until it's time to open your presents!" Chi Chi said waving her finger. "I promise there is more to the world then fighting and I will get that point across to you even if it kills me." She said with a smirk leaving the teens behind. Kaylynn reluctantly poked at her piece of cake with her fork. Her tummy growled with anticipation and as usual it won out. She put a huge fork full in her mouth and her taste bud's exploded. A soft "mmm" noise escaped her rather she wanted it to or not. It was probably the best thing she had tasted on this planet. The cream cheese icing coated her tongue while her teeth sank into the fluffy chocolate cake. Everything else on her plate was abandoned and she quickly munched on the remainder of her cake. Hideo had half his plate clean before Kaylynn finished her hunk of cake. The guy ate like someone was threatening to take it away from him.

"So you guys are the new saviors of the world huh?" came a soft voice. Kaylynn looked up to see the girl named 18 standing with her arm's crossed in front of the table. "You saiyans are a resilient race I will give you that. Every time we turn around there is more of you guys fighting for the crown." she smirked.

"Your not human." Hideo said bluntly. It was hard to tell…but the feeling her strength gave off was different then everyone else in the room. When he concentrated he could hear her heart beat. It sounded almost mechanical compared to the steady pace of a human or saiyan's. 18 laughed.

"Who is anymore?" she said simply turning her attention back to the girls. Kaylynn and Naomi in unison hopped out of their seats as 18's arm came crashing down on the table making it snap in half. Hideo just sat there stunned and upset that his uneaten turkey leg now laid on the floor. He frowned. Though 18 seemed only interested in fighting the girls. He stood none the less, not knowing who exactly this 18 character was. For all he knew she may be aiming to seriously hurt his sisters. He had an almost primal instinct to look after them even though it was apparent they could take care of themselves. The party halted and all eye's turned to the three dueling females. An enraged Chi Chi stomped forwarded swearing loudly though it was unheard by the gals.

Kaylynn and Naomi easily dodged all of 18's attacks but she just as easily dodged all of theirs. Finally the attack stopped when 18 had both Naomi and Kaylynn's fists in her palms. She smiled when she saw the two girls she held captive were summoning ki attacks in their free hands and was more then ready to throw them at her. 18 released their fists and chuckled.

"Nice. You girls ever get tired of fighting with the boys all the time look me up. I will be more then happy to give you guys a few pointers." 18 she said sweetly then walked away. Leaving a confused and aggravated Kaylynn behind. Naomi on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear. She held her own against someone for once and she was fine. Not exhausted or beating herself up. Could she really have improved so much in that little time? 18 made her way back to a frightened Krillin but was stopped by Chi Chi who was yelling at her about starting a fight in the middle of their birthday party and how she carelessly broke one of Bulma's tables. Bulma on the other hand was giggling with amusement. Nothing seemed to keep intact at Capsule Corp. She had broken her fair share of dishes and with her boys immense power they'd always accidentally crush something.

Everything slowly returned to normal when Chi Chi had stopped yelling. Goku quickly cooled his wife's anger by leading her onto the dance floor when a slow song began to play. Naomi watched the display and smiled. They were adorable together. Eventually Chi Chi relaxed and rested her head on Goku's chest. He had come far when it came to dancing. Before the saiyan trio had arrived on earth Goku was insufferably bored and actually enjoyed all the lesson's she had to teach him. Goku was happy when his wife was happy. Doing things to make her happy was just an added perk. Besides dancing wasn't so hard. It was fluid and consistent movements just like martial arts. So once he conveyed it as such he found it much easier to learn. Even Kaylynn smiled at the scene. It was weird to see such a fearsome fighter being all lovey dovey with his wife but at the same time it was nice and sweet. Now the saiyans sat down to in the center of the celebration room. People handing them random boxes covered in brightly colored paper. Some of them were topped with bows. Hideo found this a very odd ritual. They all had boxes varying from size and shape, but none of them seemed to understand what on earth they would need so many boxes for. When they sat there with presents in their laps and dumbfounded looks on their faces Bulma giggled and explained that you were supposed to peel the paper from the boxes to see what was inside where the true presents were.

Feeling much more excited by this news the saiyans torn into their presents. Hideo was ecstatic to see his first present he opened was a brand new leather jacket. On forearm was stitched a orange star, which he assumed represented their high school. It didn't matter he loved the thing none the less and put it on immediately after he opened it. He felt that twinge of guilt when he saw that Tien of all people was the one who bought it for him. Wow, this group really took care of there own. Even when they ended up attacking each other. Kaylynn got a new pair of shoes and clothes and this werid device that made an irritating buzzing sound. They all got one. Bulma went to explain to the trio that they were something called "cell phones" and they were meant to be communication devices. Incase an incident like the full moon fiasco happened again so they had a way to call for help. Capsule Corp and Goku's house phone numbers already programmed in them.

Naomi was happy to receive a brand new pearl necklace that had also been ripped off her in her last fight. It was even more beautiful then the one she wore before. Tears filled her eyes. These people had welcomed them all so easily and went out of there way to make them feel at home. Chi Chi and Bulma especially. Chi Chi had also knitted all of them T-Shirts with their names on them in their individual favorite colors. It was sweet, and you could tell she put forth a lot of effort in them. After all the presents were opened the kids obviously loosened up and Kaylynn was happily dancing with both Goten and Trunks on the dance floor. Hideo was busy exchanging battle stories with Piccolo, Tien and Krillin. He imagined he could have a fun time outside of fighting with these guys. Piccolo was much more quiet then Tien or Krillin but he'd chime in with some old timey wisdom or tidbit. Hideo started to wonder how old the alien was, since it was harder to tell with him compared to earthlings. From the gray in Krillin's hair and the bags under his eyes he could tell he was getting up there in age but what was confusing to Hideo was that Goku was his old training buddy since they were small and Goku was only a few younger then him. Yet with a reassuring glance over to his mentor Hideo didn't see a single sign of age on the elder saiyans face. From the way his company was talking Vegeta was even older then Goku yet Hideo would have bet money that the two were the same age. It made him wonder if saiyans aged a lot slower then the humans did. If so that was good news for him at least.

Naomi and Kaylynn started joking and laughing with Goten and Trunks. Stating how envious they were that the boys actually got to relax during there school vacation, and how their training was bound to intensify since they had no other distractions. Kaylynn saw something in the corner of her eye and when she turned her head she saw Vegeta leaning against the wall. His arms crossed and one leg propped up on the wall. He indicated his head subtly for her to follow him and before waiting on her he turned and walked down the hallway leading back into the house. She had the feeling whatever Vegeta wanted, he didn't want a crowd to follow so she slipped away as quietly as she could. Of course she found him in the gravity room. The gravity wasn't turned on and he was sitting slumped over on one of the benches. She walked up to him and was hesitant on whether or not she was supposed to sit next to him.

He had been ignoring her a lot lately, not that he didn't have every reason to. Feeling even more awkward standing she sat on the far end of the bench leaving a good space in between them. Damn his almost endless silence. She had sat there already five minutes and he hadn't said a word. She examined his face out of the corner of her eye. He held the normal expression but those deep intelligent eyes always gave him away. The flicker in them suggested he was deeply debating something. Just then Kaylynn realized he had a small box sitting in his lap. Still remaining silent and tense Vegeta outstretched his arm in her direction with the little black box in his hand. She took it, but stared at it for a few seconds before opening. Looking over at Vegeta who was still staring at the wall in front of him. She opened it and was surprised to see the contents inside the box. It was what looked like a silver medallion. On it was inscribed a strange symbol she had never seen before. It looked kind of like a pitch fork only smaller with dashes in between the base and a half circled line underneath it. It looked to be in almost perfect condition so he must have just bought it not to long ago.

"It was the symbol for the saiyan army. I've had that medallion since before I could remember. My father gave me his just before I was taken to Frieza's ship. He was king so his was gold whereas mine silver. I gave his to Trunks, and seeing how you have a deep respect for our race I assumed you would give it a better home then the drawer it has been stuffed in for years." Vegeta explained. His eyes at last on her instead of anything else he could look at. Kaylynn was awestruck. This was his? Something he had, had since birth? How could she possibly accept that? This was the only thing the man himself had to hold onto the planet he loved, and he was the only being a live to truly remember it. How many years did he travel with this? Hiding it from Frieza and clinging onto it in times of hardship?

"Vegeta…I can't accept this." Kaylynn tried to say as politely as she could. The gesture was very flattering. Only his son had it's twin.

"I have no need for such sentimental possessions anymore. If you do not desire it then it will just return to it's drawer collecting dust and forgotten by time." Kaylynn studied Vegeta's face. Damn that man was hard to read. She still felt a little guilty in accepting it but without saying anything else she placed the medallion over her neck and it hung just above her breasts. She looked down at it and smiled. A strong feeling of pride swelled her. The medallion also represented royalty or someone of note and there she was wearing it. She wondered what was stopping Trunks from wearing his everyday.

"It suits you." Vegeta's voice forced her to come back to reality. She felt her cheeks get red and now she was thankful that Vegeta rarely looked her in the face when they spoke. She wasn't sure what the nature behind the compliment was but she was thankful for it none the less.

"Thank you Vegeta. I love it." Kaylynn said smiling. Hoping it was his weird way of confirming that everything between them was well, even after her constant defiance. None the less she ventured back to the past offense. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused awhile ago."

She was surprised that Vegeta's cold eyes hadn't burned a hole in the wall he was fixated on. His silence was starting to becoming irritating. Kaylynn's eyes widened when she saw a smile come across his lips and a soft laugh escape him. Only to be followed by yet another insult.

"You apologize to much." he explained. Standing from the bench and moving to stand in front of her. His arms folded across his chest. "You need to stand behind your mistakes just as strongly as your triumphs. If you keep apologizing for them then obviously you haven't learned anything from them. You disappoint me Kaylynn, don't tell me you are just another weak hearted girl?"

"Nothing about me is weak old man." Kaylynn smirked back at him. It was becoming clear that the only way to impress the saiyan prince was to show little to no emotions around him.

"For your sake I hope that is true." Vegeta said turning his back on her and walking towards the control panel. Kaylynn had the feeling the conversation was over and got up as well. She didn't know what possessed her…probably all the sugar she consumed from the cake but without warning she ran up behind Vegeta and grasped him in a hug. Wrapping his arms around his toned stomach and resting her head on his back. It was the nicest and really most thoughtful gift she had ever received and since words did little to show the man her happiness she thought maybe a gesture would. The battle trained Vegeta had to restrain himself from elbowing her in her face but he didn't. Luckily the girl didn't feel the sigh that left him when he realized what she was doing though his eyes did widen in surprise. The hug lasted only a second before she ran back towards the door the she turned her head and called. "Thanks again." then left the room. Vegeta scowled not knowing how else to react. He hadn't realized how tiny her hands were compared to his until they were placed on his stomach. She quickly turned up the gravity as far as it would go and began his warm up techniques. Forcing his mind not to dwell on the subject.

When she found everyone again she saw that Hideo, Goku, Naomi, Goten and Trunks were outside playing a game but instead of using a conventional ball a ki one was being used. Chi Chi and Bulma sitting on the patio laughing at the sport. Goku was a good bit taller then anyone else playing so he had a small advantage over them. Holding the ki ball over his head as Trunks and Hideo jumped and dived after it. Chi Chi couldn't help but enjoy the sight. It was another reminder that as powerful of a fighter as he may be he was still just a big kid at heart. Kaylynn quickly joined Naomi's team and figured it as a saiyan version of football except no goals or points and the main objective was just get the ki ball from the other team no matter the cost. Trunks tackled Goten hard as soon as the ball touched his figured tips causing the two teens boys to collide into the white picketed fence that surrounded the large back yard. Kaylynn shared a laugh with everyone. Her heart became light and easy going for once. Maybe this was what it was like to be someone her age. Not fighting or training, just laughter, games and parties. She wished the moment would last but she wouldn't change her life for anything. She had a loving supporting family on the planet she was raised on and now she was blessed with a second family on earth. After tonight maybe even a few friends. Her masters even though they were tough on them, they were working just as hard to try and make their goals and dreams a reality. Not to mention if all else failed she had her brother and sister. All the party quests had left and Goku and Chi Chi were saying there goodbyes to the Breifs family. Meanwhile Hideo, Kaylynn and Naomi sat on the damp grass and watched the sun set.

The small pile of presents surrounding Naomi since she was to return with Goku and Chi Chi to there house. Hideo was wearing most of his presents which also included a pair of black shades and spike tipped black boots. He adored his new clothing and toys more then the girls though Naomi was ecstatic about all the pretty jewelry she got. To bad she couldn't wear them all the time since they fought all the time. It was almost a picture perfect scene. As the saiyans watched the sun set. The mixes of pink and orange colors combined with all the sweet smells of summer. What a gorgeous planet. What a perfect day.

"Happy Birthday…" Naomi whispered when she saw Goku standing by the door waiting for her to join him. The same smile plastered on her face since she had first took step into the party.

Her siblings chuckled.

"Happy Birthday." Hideo and Kaylynn said in unison. Not even the brutal training that was to come in the morning could bring them down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer was a time of peace and relaxation for most students. Though for the saiyan teens it was hardly a vacation. Hideo thought he had a clue on how crazy and brutal the training would be but clearly he didn't. At Capsule Corp the training went from one hundred times earths gravity to one hundred and fifty, their first day! Each day that passed an extra bit of weighted clothing was added. At this point the was certain that the saiyan prince had broken every bone in his body at least once throughout their training. If Vegeta thought they did little to impress him on certain days they wouldn't be healed until the next morning. Trying to figure out ways to sleep with both broken ribs and a broken ankle was very difficult. When he'd finally fall asleep about an hour later the alarm would go off indicating training would start again. Goku had upped their training as well. Only instead of brutal weight or gravity he would ask for seemingly impossible tasks of which Hideo wasn't even sure the meaning of. Like standing in the middle of the river and being told to stop the water from falling. What? How the hell was he supposed to do that? Of course Goku did it with ease to show it could be done. Instead Hideo would just stand there looking like a doofus no matter how he spiked his ki. Turned out it took a lot meditation to be able to pull that off which he appreciated. Both his mind and body being trained at the same time.

The two months of "relief" ended in no time and school would be starting again. Damn. As brutal as training was none of the saiyans particularly enjoyed having to go there. The day the school was going to start all three of them were standing outside Capsule Corp, almost at attention in front of Goku and Vegeta. Probably to discuss living arrangements in this new school year.

"Well guys, me and Vegeta have been discussing your progress the past couple of days and we have decided what we think is our best option." Goku explained cheerfully. Vegeta had a smug look on his face so Hideo wondered if "the best option" involved something painful. "You won't be going to school this year."

At that the students natural response was to yell and shout in glee. Kaylynn almost danced in excitement. No school, no books, no annoying people? What and awesome choice indeed. Of course the good news was always followed by bad news with these two.

"Though you won't be staying here either." Vegeta's gruff voice was like ice down Hideo's spine. What…was that supposed to mean? Were they only being trained by Goku now? Goku smiled at the young one's confusion.

"That's right." he confirmed. "You guys are to meet back here exactly two years from now to see what you have learned and how you have improved on your own. With this rate none of you are going to be a challenge for us if we keep training you. We get stronger as you do. My martial arts teacher had me do the same thing when I was young and I am very thankful he did. Now you guys can go out and enjoy the earth in all it's wonder on your own. You are going to be fighting for it one day so you must learn to appreciate it."

The teens just stared. How were they supposed to improve without them? Without their teachings, without the gravity room. Two years even? Wasn't that a bit extreme?

"Oh and I will have you know if any of you decide to run by back to the nest like wounded birds, it will not be well received." Vegeta smirked enjoying the pale shade of white Naomi's face had changed into.

"How…how are we supposed to get stronger without you?" Naomi asked feeling that school wasn't that big of a deal after all.

"Figure it out." Vegeta said coldly. If all of them were going to have the privilege of learning _his _battle techniques they were going to be deserving of it.

"Don't worry Naomi, you three are more then ready to take on the world as you are. Two years from now we will continue like we have been but until that day you have be on your own." Goku encouraged. Was this really happening? Even as they said their goodbyes to the group she didn't believe it. They couldn't even visit in the next two years. Both Trunks and Goten seemed just as upset as they were. It was nice having people there age so similar to them.

Chi Chi on the other hand hugged both Naomi and Hideo close to her. She was practically sobbing. It was kind of nice to see how much she truly cared about them considering how reluctant she was in the beginning.

"I don't care what either of those boys say all of you are welcome back in my house, you hear me. If you get in a jam just come home." Chi Chi said and Hideo smiled when she said the word _home._ Though they couldn't go back. If their masters found this necessary then there must be a purpose behind it. Bulma had even given them a capsule that had a small house for the three to stay in somewhere and some food for their trip despite Vegeta's protests. She couldn't just leave them in the cold. It wasn't right. She also assured them she would call to check on them as often as she could. With a sigh the three waved and walked away. Not knowing where they were going or what they would do. Still…it was exciting none the less. Some time apart may be a breath of fresh air. Maybe getting there ass kicked wouldn't be to sorely missed. The saiyans walked into the unknown, a part of them scared. Though they had no idea the deep darkness that was scheming hundreds of light years away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the deep dark crevices of space a lone space ship traveled at a slow speed to it's destination. Inside was five creatures with power that would make mountains crumble and even the bravest of hearts quiver with fear. Forgotten by both time, though it was mutual that they remind the universe of their presence. The had a special guest inside the ship. Despite the blood and others nasty things littering the once clean ships floor their guest proved that he had some valuable information. The universe truly was an interesting place, so many planets, so many possibilities. The word impossible held no meaning when you had literally the entirety of the galaxy to search. How long have they been on their search? Decades…maybe even longer searching through the endless stars and the black void and now at long last all their labor was starting to bear fruit. The unknown race of aliens were very talkative when any and every pain imaginable was inflicted on them.

"Captain." his subordinates voice broke the leader of the band of mercenaries thought process as he was staring out the massive window of the ship. His arms crossed patiently and his back to his men. Just then he realized a melody of pained screams and pleas of mercy had been silenced. He had hoped the fools hadn't destroyed the pathetic life forms before they got what they were after.

"What is it Pyry?" the known "captain" replied his eyes remaining at all the stars and not his men. He had little to know patience and despite their efforts it had taken a lot longer then anticipated to torture the poor sods into spilling their secrets. He wanted his answers now. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Pyry had moved to his side to talk to him more directly. The captain held in a grin when he was again reminded of the differences in all five of his teams races. Pyry was insanely skinny, almost to the point of starvation from the looks of it but in reality he was in perfect health. His skin was almost metallic looking in it's silver color and scaly, a top his head was an even darker grey. His eyes lacked the normal race's pupil and only the white was there. Ironic enough the man could see better then any other he had met. Could see in different worlds, planets, through walls, you name it. A rare find. To bad his planet a long with every one of them had been destroyed. He'd have enjoyed examining that race a little better, from people who weren't as insane and sadistic as Pyry.

"We've got some options." Pyry explained in sing song way. Cleary excited. The man was particularly hopping up and down. He moved to one of the prisoners that was barely hanging on to life and he propped his slender elbow on his dropping head. "From what this noble gent has told us, there are something called dragonballs that can be located on both planet Namek and planet Earth. You collect all seven of them and BANG!" Pyry smacked his hands together making a very loud smacking sound which startled the surviving prisoners and two of them screamed, causing Pyry to laugh manically. "Everything our little black hearts can desire."

The captain scowled despite his man's enthusiasm. He had heard tale of the dragonballs long ago. It was Freiza's undoing. To put that much faith in _one_ mere wish was quite frankly idiotic. He was glad that during his rise of power he hadn't become to arrogant or blinded by it.

"The Dragonballs don't have the potential to fulfill _my _desires Pyry. I will not make the mistake that Frieza or Lord Cooler made." as soon as the last words left his lips he bit his tongue with his sharp dominate k9's. Larger then that of any other race he had seen. He cursed himself for letting the term of authority slip when the bastard had been dead and buried for years. Still he was thankful he let the word "Lord" slip over "Master." There was something very indignant about the term master. Probably why the Tyrant preferred that he use that term.

"If I am correct the Super Saiyans of legend reside on earth anyway. An annoyance that I'd like to avoid if at all possible." his other subordinate Bora said. Another completely opposite looking fellow. He was the shortest and his face was always masked behind wrapped pieces of blue cloth and the rest of him was hidden by his overly large suit of black and spiked armor. The only true features you could make of the man was his glowing orange eyes and his ghost white hands.

"Saiyans. They are the cockroaches of the galaxy no?" the only girl of the group Deirdre spoke with annoyance. She was the most humanoid looking being save the captain himself. She had beautiful lavender skin with predominate sharp ears. His hair was thick and curly and a light shade of blue. One of her beloved daggers placed playfully in her mouth as she spoke. Occasionally licking at the foreign blood there. "They refuse to die and when you finally squash one more rise to the surface to take it's place."

"The saiyans are of no concern." the captain said confidently. Brushing his silver spiked hair out of his face to rub his temple. After all this time and all they had heard about was the dragonballs then they were back to square one. "Though Bora is right, if we can avoid the monkeys we should do so. Last thing we need is the universe to be aware of us again and if anything, that race is persistent."

"Then there is some good news Captain Halwn." The remaining member of them Casimir said pulling off his once white gloves that were now stained with the odd black colored blood of his prey. Halwn rolled his eyes. Not at his men's actions but at the mess that was always left behind after their interrogations. The interior of the ship was an off white. All of it. Worse then even the most dreary of hospitals but it was the only ship they had managed to commandeer after Cooler finally met his end. It had all the necessities, a rejuvenation tank and several pods that they could take a long sleep in for the particularly long journeys along with the usual rooms and a kitchen so it would have to do. It just became an annoyance to keep it looking decent.

"We found it." Casimir said with a smile. Knowing only he and the captain would know what he was talking about. His double pierced lip curling into the most sadistic of smiles. If any of them were to be called a friend it would be Casimir. Halwn allowed his eyes to widen in surprise. They were the most predator like eyes in existence. Red with slits of gold mixed in, like staring into fire in it's purity.

"You are certain?" Captain Halwn asked turning to his second in command, though his gleeful face said it all.

"I promise on my damned soul." Casimir said. His black eyes dancing with all the possible opportunities. Not one wish…not three wishes…but eternal omnipotence. The power to bend time, shatter planets with a bat of an eye, to fulfil every desire in one swift movement. The elixir of life, death, destruction and peace. It was a myth to most people. Halwn had even heard it in tales of it in his youth on his home planet. Only to be told men driven to madness and wasted years in search for it. Up until now he had feared just that. He didn't want the dragonballs because they could not exceed their makers power. But this…had no limitations.

"Where?" the captain pressed.

"A planet called Capaita. What's even better is the life forms there have no fighting experience. Might as well pluck candy from a baby."

"Well…then we know our course then. Capaita…that's at least two years away. Damn…" Halwn sighed searching through the ships maps of the Galaxy. Conveniently they happened to be on the opposite side of the universe. Looks like sleep was unavoidable but how he longed to be their now!

"Oh, lord Halwn, can I please play with the rest of or friends in the meantime? Pleeaaassee." Pyry whined seemingly unaware of the bit of luck they had just encountered but what else was new? However Halwn was in a much better mood. A very good mood. It wasn't just a dream anymore but very much a reality.

"Very well, but clean up after your done. You know I despise getting my boots dirty." Halwn stated. Continuing to stare at all the stars. Finally.

**A/N: The plot thickens! Haha. Sorry this took me forever to post. I'd like to also thank all of you that continue to read and review. Please tell me what you think so far, especially with my little twist. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again. **


	13. Chapter 13: Adapting

Chapter Thirteen: Adapting

How long had it been since they had been away? Two…three days? Gods how it felt much longer. Decades really. All the people they had come in contact with was either at school or off doing there own thing. The saiyans had sparred and trained with each other everyday, all day. Though it felt like something was missing. It felt like it wasn't enough. They had found a small valley a good distance away from civilization to set up the capsule house. What amazing technology allowed such a small thing to hold a two story house they would never know. When you went inside you would think the place had been abandoned. Everything was spotless except the bedrooms. Hideo claimed one for himself and was enjoying the space while the girls shared a room. They didn't mind. They enjoyed each other's company despite their many differences. They were still sisters. That bond couldn't be broken over something like petty differences. Hideo's dirty clothes littered his bedroom and sometimes the hall outside his room when he was undressing on his way to the bedroom anxious to rid himself of the sweaty clothes. That was until Naomi chewed him out for it.

The kitchen which one would predict would be the most used room inside the little house was always pristine seeing as the kids had no idea on how to cook and they were subsisting on the little microwaveable dinners and snack stuff Bulma had given them. Considering their shared hunger it would last much longer. Kaylynn stared out the tiny window. In the dining room which was directly outside the kitchen. Watching the birds sing and fly around an oak tree in sight. Not long ago she felt like a trapped bird that had been set free. She actually slept till noon that day! She never thought that a possibility in her time on earth. They were loving the new freedoms in there options. After training they stayed up late with their eyes glued on the TV set watching anything and everything that popped up on the screen. Half the time falling asleep on the couch with the TV still on and popcorn spread across all of their sleeping forms as if it had exploded from the bowl all over them. Hideo was overjoyed with not getting his face smashed in everyday. Naomi liked having time to shower and fix her hair in a timely fashion. She was enjoying the new outfits she had received and for the first time she actually felt like a lady and it was nice. She was a fighter born and bred but that didn't mean she HAD to wear a martial arts uniform everyday did it? Kaylynn had even helped her with her makeup which in turn she was taught by Bulma who Kaylynn imagined was born with mascara in one hand and foundation in the other.

Though now the novelty of their freedom had already worn off. Naomi couldn't help but wonder how much she could have learned were she learning under Goku and not on her own. While Kaylynn was staring out the window, Naomi was watching the ticking clock as if it would go faster magically and their two years would be up. Hideo had his eyes fixed on the TV but wasn't watching it. Hid head buzzing with the same thoughts his sisters were thinking. Shame he missed boot camp so much already,

"I can't help but feel our master's made an error in this case." Hideo said finally speaking what everyone else was thinking. "How are we supposed to reach super saiyan with just sparring each other and without the aid of the gravity room? They want the impossible." Hideo's annoyance was evident. His face forming a scowl that could rival Vegeta's. Sure they could get stronger but not at the level they were before? No way. This was dumb. He considered re enrolling into school himself just to have a change of pace.

"Non sense. They wouldn't have us do this were it not for a purpose." Kaylynn mumbled. Loyal to the end to her saiyan elders. Though she could only imagine how Vegeta was laughing at her right now for not already figuring out what they wanted them to do. She absent mindedly clasped the medallion that never left her person. She'd pass whatever ridiculous test this was and see herself his equal if it killed her.

"Yeah right. I doubt it I'm just glad we have our stuff with us I'm surprised the bastard didn't send us out in the wilderness with only the clothes on our back and a pocket knife or something stupid." Hideo retorted. Of course "the bastard" was usually Vegeta. He still thought his mentor was harder on him then the girls though everyone else denied it. Then a horrible thought entered his head and he gasped. How in the hell could he have forgotten _that_!

"SHIT!" Hideo yelled out randomly making his sisters jerk in surprise. Kaylynn automatically jumping from her seat and taking her fighting stance. "I forgot the damned bag Mom gave us." he sighed. Now Naomi was on the same level of worried as Hideo. If Mom really meant…THEIR mom the one who had raised them that wasn't good. Like the invisibility potion they had made for them, their parents had also made them a variety of various and powerful potions. Some of which they had no idea when they would ever need them but they insisted on them keeping them and to protect them with all their might. Now Hideo went and left it at Capsule Corp where they could fall in the wrong hands or more then likely be thrown away without realizing the use they had.

"I told you to grab them before we left!" Naomi huffed. The guy was trustworthy but dreadfully forgetful. Something that was proving to be more and more of an inconvenience. Hideo shrugged.

"Get off my back Nay. My whole world was changing that day, it could have happened to anyone." Hideo shot back defensively.

"But it didn't happen to anyone. It happened to you, so now _you_ have to be the one to go back and get them." Kaylynn added crossing her arms to show she was dead serious. Hideo gulped recalling Vegeta's warning. _"Oh and I will have you know if any of you decide to run back to the nest like wounded birds, it will not be well received." _Well there was his ass kicking he missed so much. Maybe he could sneak in without being noticed…

"Wait…guys I have an idea." Naomi said with her hand resting on her chin. She to was recalling past memories but a much different one. Goku and Vegeta weren't the only veteran fighters on the earth. That girl…18, she had told Kaylynn and Naomi that if they ever got tired of training under Goku and Vegeta that she'd show 'em a thing or two…Of course! "Instead of just staying here beating the hell out of each other why don't we just ask some of the earth's warriors in the meantime to teach us some stuff! When we fight under Goku and Vegeta two years from now they won't be expecting us to throw their old companions attacks at them!"

"Hmph, earth warriors? They are hardly Goku and Vegeta." Kaylynn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, but like Naomi said it's a lot better then us just beating each other up. Honestly." Hideo said already knowing who he would seek in advice. He already had mad respect for this guy and he thought he might be able to learn a little more then just fighting techniques from this man. "So uh…whose going back to Capsule Corp with me?"

Just like that the living room was abandoned leaving Hideo alone and shaking a bit in the absolute horror that awaited him.

"FINE! But just for that I'm keeping the house!" he called out to his sisters who were upstairs already packing up. Thankful that despite the extra clothing and gifts they had received they still had little to pack around. They decided the best solution was to take 18's proposal and see what they could learn from her and Hideo wanted to learn from Tien. Sure Piccolo was just as good of an option and Gohan was living proof that they guy could train champions, but Hideo honestly felt like he could even find friendship from the three eyed man. The girls flew towards Tien's house to see if he knew where they could find 18, while Hideo unfortunately flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. His fear of the saiyan prince's wrath got the better of him and after fumbling with his cell phone for fifteen minutes he finally figured out how to call Bulma. Asking her to meet him outside the place so he might be able to make there and out safely.

When he landed he pushed his power level down as far as he possibly could without becoming physically weak himself. Luckily like he asked Bulma was standing there waiting for him. She ran elegantly over to him which was impressive considering she was wearing heels.

"This is the only thing I found left in your guy's bedroom." Bulma said smiling. Hideo sighed in relief when he saw that it was the black back pack he had stored all of his parents potions inside. Just knowing it was safe made him feel better and at least he avoided his sisters wrath.

"Thank you Bulma, I find you are my savior yet again." Hideo said and gently took the backpack away from Bulma, slinging it over his shoulder. Bulma giggled.

"As usual. I don't know what you saiyans would do without me. So how are you guys doing? Everything okay so far? Do you need some more Zeni?" Bulma asked her series of questions so fast it made Hideo's head spin. One at a time he answered.

"We are well thank you. Miss this place like crazy but we decided to call upon the rest of earth's warriors for some training and guidance, and we don't need anymore money Bulma but I appreciate the support. If we run out we can just kill or trap our food, which is all we really need."

Bulma cringed at the mention of the barbaric method. Goku had insisted on that way when they had first met seeing how that was the only way the boy knew how to eat.

"Non sense. Seriously, it's no problem, just wait right here and I will run and grab my purse. Who knows when I will see you again, so I want you to have everything you need until then." Bulma said and before Hideo could argue she darted off back inside leaving Hideo alone. His eyes focused on the little bird bath nearby. It was kind of cool to see them splash around in there. Suddenly the proof in Hideo's training was shown when he managed to dodge a fierce punch from Vegeta. He had picked up the princes power level (which was also suppressed) at the last second before his fist had made contact. Bits of pavement and earth flew in the air from the impact of the missed attack and Hideo was blown back by the mere force from it. Thankful that his fist missed his skull, looking at the damage it had caused. Vegeta's warning from before was very much fulfilled.

"What are you doing here brat?! My orders were for you to stay away for two years! Are so you soft you had to return after a few short days?" Vegeta yelled still knelt on the ground feet away from Hideo.

"No Master Vegeta I am sorry, but I had to return to retrieve my forgotten belongings, I am sorry." Hideo pleaded hoping it was enough for the man but in his time learning under him he knew it was not.

"Then it should have remained forgotten." Vegeta said as he calmly raised his hand to summon one of his powerful ki attacks. Since he was so close Hideo didn't have enough time to dodge so instead he slung his backpack off his back then held it to his chest. Turning his back to the attack so that the potions inside would remain intact. A scream roared from him once Vegeta's attack made contact. He held on to the backpack none the less. He truly would lose his life over these things. After how much his people had told him how important they were and that he needed to keep them safe. Hideo didn't break promises. When he looked up Vegeta was standing over him in his usual stance and with his arms crossed.

"Tell me boy, what is in your possession that was worth risking your safety for?" Vegeta asked seeing how Hideo opted to take his attack full blast over risking any damage to his belongings. Hideo smirked through the pain.

"Just a reminder from home." Hideo answered. Unsure as to why he didn't reveal the full truth to Vegeta, but hoped that was a good enough answer. Vegeta scowled.

"You lot are a sentimental bunch aren't you? Never the less be gone from my sight in the next thirty seconds or find yourself in even worse shape then you are now. Return here one more time and you will find me less forgiving." Vegeta said watching Hideo struggle to his feet then fly off. The boy was lucky he had only made it to twenty five seconds or else he would have gladly held true to his word. Bulma then cheerfully came back outside with her purse in hand. Noticing Vegeta standing there, then the massive hole in the yard and last that Hideo was no where in sight. She sighed then returned inside. It didn't take a genius to realize what had just transpired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sisters were informed by Tien that 18 could be found on a small island that could only be described as in the middle of the ocean. After searching and searching they knew they had found the right place. The description Tien had given them was almost perfect and honestly hard to get confused with any other island. It was a wooden house that was painted a pale pink color. In red the words "Kame House" were written on the front. The roof color matched the writing and on the roof was a odd what Kaylynn assumed to be was a lightning rod in the shape of a rooster. It was a very small island indeed. Only about four or five palm trees surrounded the sand and grass along with a few beach chairs shattered on the sides. They landed but were wary. Who knew actually what to expect once on the island. Naomi looked around and didn't see anyone. They must all be inside the little house.

"Should we knock?" Naomi asked knowing it was the only polite thing to do. Kaylynn shrugged. Looking around she was already disappointed. With such limited space how could they possibly learn that much in their time there? Before any other thoughts could be formed the door of the little house opened, but instead of 18 or her husband Krillin emerging it was…an old man. Kaylynn narrowed her eyes. A _really _old man. With a with beard and mustache. Orange rimmed sunglasses hiding his eyes and he was wearing a tropical shirt and white shorts. For them being complete strangers he was very inviting.

"Why hello there you pretty ladies!" he exclaimed in hoarse voice. Promptly moving closer to the saiyan girls. A new scowl lining Kaylynn's face. She did not like strangers nor was she up for making new friends. She looked over to her sister who as always looked optimistic and curious. "What brings you two, to my little island?"

"Hello there, my name is Naomi and this is my sister Kaylynn. We were hoping to talk to 18 if she is home." Naomi said politely smiling at the man. Thankfully for them both 18 and Krillin came out of the door next. Both of them seemed happy to see the girls.

"Naomi, Kaylynn. What brings you guys here?" Krillin asked.

"We wanted to take your wife up on her offer." Kaylynn replied with a grin. Quickly returned by 18. She walked closer to them.

"Is that so? The boys get a little dull for ya?" 18 asked. Naomi took the time to admire the woman in front of her. She seemed so strong yet she looked just as beautiful that day as she had at their birthday party. She wished she could master that art. Fighting and beauty mixed didn't seem like an achievable goal.

"Not exactly." Naomi shrugged then went on to explain the situation to the three of them. Afterwards Krillin laughed and looked up at the clear blue sky in reminiscence.

"That sounds like Goku. Trust me, it may not make any sense right now but he knows what he is doing." Krillin said picking up on Naomi's somber voice in her explanation.

"Yes, it sounds a lot like when I told Goku to go out and explore the world in his youth just before the world material arts tournament. Sometimes the best way to learn is on your own." Master Roshi piped up though his sunglasses hid it his eyes would travel from Naomi to Kaylynn's chest then to their backsides. All extremely admirable even with Kaylynn's tail whipping back and forth from time to time. Kaylynn looked at the old man in astonishment.

"You mean to tell me _you _are the one that trained Goku in martial arts and combat?" Kaylynn said in obvious disbelief.

"You betcha missy! Taught him everything I know." Master Roshi said proudly but before he could continue with his boasting 18 interrupted.

"The answer is yes you two. If you were hoping to train under me for a little while I welcome the challenge. It will be fun." 18 said with a smile.

"Now you wait just a minute. I will remind you I am the owner of this island and still Krillin's master, so before any arrangements are made I am going to see if they are truly worthy." Master Roshi snapped back. Moving to stand right in front of the two girls with his arms folded behind his back. A very serious look seen on his face.

"You want a fight?" Kaylynn asked unable to withhold a chuckle at the end of her question. She was certain that a mere flick of her wrist would break the old man's brittle bones.

"I require only one thing." Master Roshi stated turning his head from Kaylynn to Naomi. "Just give me one kiss from both of ya! Yeah baby, right on the lips." he exclaimed and 18 gave him a good smack on the back of his head. Telling the saiyan girls to ignore him, and his lecherous ways. Learning from 18 was actually a wonderful change of pace. They got to meet her and Krillin's daughter Maron, who was an adorable little blonde girl that was about fourteen years old. She was wicked smart too. In down time Maron would educate the girls on whatever topic was being discussed at her school, which to the aliens was always brand new information.

18 was stern and demanded perfection but nothing like Vegeta was. She taught them several ways to conserve energy and how to use and opponents energy against them. Along with a variety of very useful ki attacks. Not only that but 18 took it upon herself to give the girls a makeover or go shopping every other week. For some reason Naomi's constant braid irritated her. When Naomi explained that saiyans hairstyles were always the same since birth and that the braid was the only way she could tame her hair 18 considered that a challenge. Especially when she would cut it and then the next day it would grow back the exact same way. After a few failed attempts Naomi found a style that she loved. It was still braided but only a few strands that started from one side of her head to the other. The rest of her hair falling down past her shoulders and the ends of her hair were still kind of jagged and spikey but it worked.

Kaylynn's hair remained the same only 18 showed her a few ways to style it with a bit of hairspray and her bangs were now styled in a sweeping fashion over her forehead and ending just abover her left eye it was a small almost unnoticeable change but at least now her spikey shoulder length hair was a little more consistent instead of all over the place. With a few makeup lessons and new clothes Naomi finally felt like a beautiful woman that she was, with 18's advice it was easy to maintain as well even in fighting. They still spoke to Hideo sometimes on the phone, but they decided to stay separated.

Tien had been happy to and honored by Hideo's request to learn under him and the two men bonded in no time. They weren't sure what all their brother was learning but in a way they didn't want to know. It would just be more of a surprise when they met up after a year to challenge each other. It wasn't so much a sibling rivalry then just curiosity but if they learned anything from their full moon fiasco was that Tien was fierce, and very resourceful. Whatever Hideo would bring to the table they would have to be ready for it.

Earth was quickly becoming the best thing that had ever happened to the trio and everyday was a new adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first year came and went without his students learning after him. He found himself missing each of them, but they were still making him proud. They did exactly what he had hoped they would do when he sent them away. They were learning fighting styles and techniques from other worthy fighters, and Goku honestly didn't know what to expect from them now. That was one of the snags in the plan for the trio to replace Vegeta and himself as earth's protectors. Goku truly wanted them to defeat him in battle one day. How could they do that if the two elder saiyan knew all their moves and got stronger with them during all their training sessions? Now, it was an even playing field. Goku didn't mind not training as often anymore. Goten had done exceptionally well in school (since he had less of a distraction around him) and just a couple of weeks ago he moved into a dorm to start his first year of college. Of course he was proud and Chi Chi was ecstatic to say the least, since her youngest son graduated a year early. Of course Trunks followed Goten's lead being the genius he was, like his mother.

It was amazing how much could change in just a year. He of all people knew that. He and Chi Chi were enjoying the time to themselves. It was nice. It reminded him of their lives as newly weds before Gohan came along. Not that he regretted any of his children but he remembered all the fun him and Chi Chi had when they were young. He'd pick her a bouquet of wildflowers everyday and they'd stay up all night talking. When she'd hold his hand when they were in town he'd feel like he was on top of the world. Were it not for the giant bear carcass on his back he would pick her another bouquet to see if she remembered how often he used to do that for her. He decided he'd surprise her after dinner with a fresh one. He kicked open the door gently cause his hands were full and dropped his load by the door. Proud of himself for his hunting skills. He was certain he had scared away all of the bears in their little forest home but he found this one and decided to jump at the chance for bear burgers again. Yum.

"Hey Chi Chi, I brought home some supper! I bet you can't remember the last time we had bear huh? At least it's a break from fish." Goku called out to his wife cheerfully. Slapping some dirt off his hands. He didn't hear a reply so he went to check the bathroom figuring she was in the shower before dinner like she normally did. As he stepped his foot found a small object on the floor. He looked down to see he had accidentally kicked an apple that was just lying there. As his eyes examined the floor he saw that there was a small trail of apples leading to the kitchen. That was odd. He remembered Chi Chi leaving about an hour before he went hunting to pick some apples but she must have dropped them in a hurry or they fell off the counter. He bent down and one by one picked up the mess. Trying to spare his wife of any unnecessary cleaning. When he walked into the kitchen, he found Chi Chi laying on the white tile. Goku raised an eyebrow. Picking apples must have really worn her out today if she was willing to nap in the floor. He knew as the years progressed she had less and less energy. Goku opened his mouth to say something, and then he froze. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He noticed the basket of apples was still gripped in her hand, and her eyes were open…staring at nothing. Unmoving, unblinking. Goku felt tingles go up and down his spine as he stepped to her.

"Chi Chi…?" he asked and no response. He watched her close. She wasn't moving…she wasn't breathing! He dropped down to her and cradled her in his arms as he started to shake her. "Chi Chi…Chi Chi…CHI CHI!" he bellowed starting feeling panic and shaking all over. His mind instantly wondering who could have done this to her but as he looked at her body there was no sign of a struggle and not a single scratch or wound showed on her pale skin. Her black eyes looked up blankly at him. Faded and glossed over. He didn't know what to do! He didn't know how to fix it. With fumbling fingers he reached into his pouch and pulled out a senzu bean. He desperately placed it in her mouth only for it to fall out repeatedly from her lips to the floor. Goku felt hot tears forming in his eyes and he brought her head to chest and he buried his face in her hair.

"Chi Chi no! Chi Chi please. Please get up. Just get up. Please." Goku pleaded. The tears falling from his eyes and down his chin. Dampening her hair. He didn't know how something could go so wrong. She was fine…she was fine when he left! Happy, laughing with him. With all the death that had happened in the past he didn't know if the Dragonballs would work if she was…

No. He couldn't just give up. No. Maybe someone else could help her. Maybe there was still a chance. With Chi Chi still cradled in his arms he instant transmissioned to a hospital. Appearing before doctors, nurses and patients alike. Not caring to hide his powers or explain to the horrified people how he appeared from thin air before them in a time like this.

"Please my wife!" Goku yelled to anyone who would listen holding out his arms. "You have to help her right now. Please!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma was just finishing up some paper work in her study. None of the fun stuff, like new designs for capsules or spaceships. Just boring budget stuff, mostly for taxes. Good thing she had made that pot of coffee or else she'd have fallen asleep at her desk. Again. The rhythmic patted of rain beating down on the roof didn't help her sleepiness either. The sound always made her tired. With a sigh she stacked up all her papers. Then she heard the house phone ring. Confused she looked up at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night. Who in the world would need to talk to her this late? She had told her clients repeatedly not to call after six but it looked like one of them needed another loud reminder from her. When she answered she immediately regretted her snappy tone since she heard Goku's familiar voice. Only she could already tell something was off.

"Hey Goku, why are you calling so late? Is everything okay…what?!…my god…don't worry we will be over there right away, just hang on okay?" Buma said frantically then hung up the phone. Oh no, not now. Not her. She ran to the gravity room but for once Vegeta wasn't in there. She groaned then ran to their bedroom next, luckily there he stood, changing from a shower and sliding on a black muscle shirt. He looked at his wife's odd behavior and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter Bulma?" he asked in his normal gruff voice of course only she could tell there was some concern in it.

"Goku's at the hospital in town! Something's wrong with Chi Chi! He thinks she might be…" Bulma said between breathes. She was trying not to panic, that way if the worst had happened she had to be strong for Goku. Though she couldn't bring herself to say that finalized word. To her surprise Vegeta was very supportive and nodded, immediately going to the closet and throwing on his black jacket and handing Bulma's white one to her. She grabbed Vegeta's hand and they ran out the front doors. All the capsule ships were in the garage but she didn't feel like fooling with it and Vegeta could fly much faster then any of them anyway. She hopped on Vegeta's back and he grabbed her legs just underneath her knees to hold on to her then took off. Harsh ice wind and rain drops hitting them mercilessly as they went but Bulma didn't care. She was still in shock over what she had heard over the phone. Could this really be happening? Of course death was inevitable and she knew it would happen one day. It would happen to them all one day, but it didn't make it any easier.

They landed just outside the hospital and Bulma ran as fast as she could inside the building. Just then she realized she was still wearing her house slippers and not proper shoes so she almost tripped on a few occasions. Once inside both her and Vegeta's head shot to the left and the right down the long hall to try and spot Goku. Letting Vegeta lead, she ran after him knowing Vegeta probably picked up a sign of Goku's power level and ran towards it. They almost crashed into several nurses and doctors on their way at their speed. When the turned the corner they found Goku sitting on a bench just beside the medical station. He was staring at the ground and rocked back and forth a little.

Bulma automatically crouched down to eye level with Goku but his coal black eyes didn't move to the floor. Vegeta stood next to Goku on the opposite side and leaned against the wall. His eyes moving from Bulma to Goku.

"Hey Goku…" Bulma said softly. Taking her hand and rubbing the top of his knee. "Have you heard anything? Talked to a doctor?"

"No. They won't let me see her. She's in that room." Goku said weakly nodding to a room just a little distance from them. She had never seen Goku look so defeated. His face forming a scowl but his eyes still threatened the falling of tears. Bulma nodded and slowly rose. Deciding she would be the one to try and figure something out she held her breath hoping for the best. "I'm going to go talk to her doctor ok Goku?"

He didn't so much as nod. A part of him didn't want to know. So he could pretend everything was normal for a bit longer. When she got up to walk the long walk to the patient room that was harboring Chi Chi, Vegeta's eyes flashed over to Goku. Time seemed to slow down to an extreme that it was painful. Vegeta had plenty of up's and downs with the man, though he couldn't imagine how the warrior was feeling in this moment. He wanted to say something but quickly dismissed it. What does one say in such dark times?

Goku's eyes then turned up to meet Vegeta's. The saiyans of legend kept eye contact for a few minutes. Expressionless faces and silent tongues. Though it was amazing how much his mere presence provided Goku. He knew Vegeta better then even he would care to admit. If Goku asked him to he'd stand by his side all night. It meant a lot to him. Vegeta's eyes then turned to the door that Bulma had went into as soon as Goku's returned to staring at floor. Through the windowed door he saw Bulma double over as if she was in pain and grip at the wall for support. She was covering her mouth to stifle the sobs that could not be controlled. Vegeta closed his eyes. So it was certain.

Bulma straightened herself up the best she could. Taking the Kleenex the doctor had kindly handed to her. She dabbed her face and straightened her dress. She had been weak so many times in her life she had to be strong now. Not for her but for the man eagerly awaiting her return in just the other room. Almost mindlessly she walked back to Goku and sat next to him. Taking in a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. When his pure eyes looked up at her she almost lost it. In that moment all the images of the past flashed before her. When she had first met Goku. All alone in the woods, even then he was always carefree and good spirited. If only then she could have seen the man that boy would be. Earth's savior. The image of young Goku laughing carelessly changed to the harden expression of Goku in that moment. His eyes pleading to her to give him some good news. She gripped his knee.

"Goku…Chi Chi, she had a brain aneurysm…it was quick. It was painless…"

"I don't know what that means." Goku said for the first time in his life truly cursing his ignorance in so many different topics in this world. His voice sounding utterly defeated. Whatever it was he had the sense to know it wasn't good and that she was gone.

"It um…it's when a vessel ruptures in your brain. It's undetectable normally…it can happen at anytime…she didn't even feel it…" Bulma explained. Somehow saying the words out loud made things all the more real. Though she kept her voice steady, her entire body was shaking. Goku stood. Not saying a word or looking at either of them and walked towards the exit. Not knowing where to go, or what to do but he had to get out of there. He had to. Bulma rose as well though her knee's were weak from all that had happened.

"Goku I don't think you should be alone, come back with us-" she moved to chase after him but a firm hand from her husband stopped her.

"Let him go Bulma." Vegeta advised watching Goku walk aimlessly out the double doors. Bulma was prepared to argue.

"He just lost his wife! We don't even know if we can bring her back, he needs us!" Bulma said realizing what Goku had already considered. The dragonballs could revive her but would it still work since the entire earth had been brought back? Would the namekian dragonballs work if not? This had never happened in their group before. Not a nature death.

"He needs time to grieve and make arrangements. Rather it be to restore his wife or to bury her. Either way he must make that decision alone. He will find us if he needs us. Best we can do right now is leave him be." Vegeta said in a firm voice suggesting for her to trust him on this but Bulma wanted nothing more then to run after Goku and wrap her arms around him. Swearing everything would be okay when she had no idea that it would be. They went outside soon after and it was still pouring out. How fitting. They were still damp from earlier but now it was certain the would be drenched. Bulma felt powerless. She wanted to do something anything. Then Gohan and Goten entered her mind. Those poor boys…

"I can't imagine…" Bulma said softly. Not to anyone or anything in particular. It still seemed so early. Now Goku had to return to an empty house and contemplate this tragedy. "Losing your spouse…so randomly…so sudden."

"Kakarot has faced many challenges in his life, but this one will be the toughest yet. Even he can break." Vegeta said in a low voice that was rarely heard from the saiyan prince.

"You don't have to make it sound like a fight Vegeta!" Bulma scolded. She loved her husband but his line if thinking seemed to be one tracked. "He just lost his wife after how many years together, it's not the same as losing a battle."

"But it is. In many ways."

"What do you mean?"

"There is something you have to understand Bulma…when you reach the level of power that Kakarot and myself have achieved, you begin to feel like nothing can be taken from you. That nothing can stop you or hold you back anymore, but when something happens that is completely out of your control…nothing makes you feel more weak." Vegeta said staring up into the sky. Bulma gasped when she thought she saw a teardrop fall from his eyes. No…must be the rain.

**A/N: **Sorry guys. I hope you don't hate me for this. Thanks again for all the support, and for reading.


	14. Chapter 14: A Different Kind of Pain

Chapter Fourteen: Different Kind of Pain

Goku walked aimlessly around the bustling college. He sensed Goten's energy long ago but he didn't want to startle anyone nor embarrass his son, so he opted to blend in with the moving crowd opposed to his normal just appearing before him. When he spotted his youngest the first thing he noticed was the teenager was busy talking to a pretty brunette girl around his same age. This made the heavy hearted Goku smile if only for a second. Soon Goten's eyes shot up to meet his father's. Obvious surprise on his face. Goku never came to visit him at school and usually his mom would call first if they were going to drop off some clothes or something he had left behind. With a quick apology to the lady he was talking to Goten met his father half way on his march towards him. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and greeted Goku happily,

"Hey dad. I didn't expect to see you today. What brings you here?" Goten asked. The smile on his face slowly faded. Goten knew his father well, and even though a half smile was returned on his face Goten had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something awful had happened. From looking at Goku you could see bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days and in his every movement it, suggested pure sadness. Defeat.

"Hey son…can we talk somewhere in private?" Goku said his voice breathy and he quickly avoided direct eye contact with Goten. Now he knew something was wrong. Goten nodded a look of concern. Each step they took Goten's eyes never left his fathers face. Trying to figure out the problem even before it was told to him, but he came up with nothing. When they walked a good distance away from the students Goku gently touched Goten's shoulder and transported them to a meadow, not far from their house. Goten recognized it immediately, and the fact he chose there seemed more concerning somehow.

"Okay, what's wrong Dad? Your acting funny…is the earth in danger?" Goten asked watching Goku closely. Goku shook his head and another half hearted smile crept on his face. Partially proud of how quick Goten was prepared to act were it so.

"No son the earth is fine. Though…" Goku took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. No matter how many times he said it, it wasn't any easier. He had already told Gohan and Videl and Gohan even offered to tell Goten in his stead but it was only right this way. His mouth was so dry he worried the words wouldn't come out even with all his efforts. "…it's your mother. She passed away Goten. From a brain aneurism. She's gone. From what I have been told she felt no pain…she just had to go to heaven now."

Goten felt like his heart was truly breaking. In the most literal way. Like his entire chest was being torn in two by some wild invisible beasts clawing away at him. No…a week…it had only been a week since he saw her last. She was fine. She was healthy. His brain automatically went into denial, then hope. This couldn't be real. There had to be something to be done. "Wha…what about…"

"I already spent a lot of time talking to Dende and the other's on Namek. Neither of the dragons can bring her back Goten. I tried everyway…every angle…it's out of our hands. It was a natural death so all I can think, is it was just her time…we can't fight it."

Now the entire world seemed to be spinning in front of Goten's very eyes and his body got really heavy. He felt himself dropping to the ground but Goku grabbed his son by his shoulder to prevent him from descending fully to the ground. He pulled Goten into his chest where he felt his tears start to dampen the shirt he was wearing. Goten fought against his father's grip, and screamed out in despair. Completely out of control of his actions now. This was hard. Harder then he ever imagined it would be. He had secretly desired a life outside of their little house in the woods and away from his unorthodox family for a while but now all he wanted, was to run and be in his mother's arms like when he was a kid again. With the dragonballs he had almost hoped that he would never have to experience a death like this. Sure it was wishful thinking but he didn't know he would have to face the reality of it so soon.

He felt so weak and childish for reacting this way in front of his father. The man that had felt more pain and loss then he probably knew. Though Goku didn't still his shouts or ridicule his behavior, instead every time Goten thrashed or punched his way away from him, Goku would just pull him back into the hug. Occasionally whispering words like "I know" or "Let it out." Goku himself was to tired and drained to cry anymore. He already had to take a outfit to the mortician, and make arrangements for his wife's burial after he had spoken to Gohan. The earth's warrior finally running out of that fabled strength that made him legend. Seeing his son's reactions was ripping his heart in two. If he could take the pain from them he'd bear it all in a second. Though he wasn't certain he could take much more. He had spent over half of his life with Chi Chi. She had taught him so much and he knew looking into her black eyes he was where he belonged. Sure she was a little different. She'd throw a fuss over things most people wouldn't but it was only because she wanted the best for her family. One thing that could never be questioned was her love for him.

"So…what do we do now?" Goten said finally. Stepping back from his father, but his body rebelliously continued to shake despite his firm voice and now dry eyes. He had to summon up all the strength he could for his family. He had time a lone to let out the rest of his grief.

"We are burying her next to your grandfather tomorrow at 3:00...do you think you can get out of class?" Goku answered. His somber voice the only thing reminding Goten that this was real and not some demented dream or horrible joke. Goku obviously trying to keep everything as straight forward as he could.

"Yeah…yeah." Goten said with a nod. Now the father and son pair was standing next to one another in silence. Both plagued with thoughts that would not disappear easily. The dread of tomorrow weighing on them both in different ways.

"Great…do you wanna talk about it?" Goku asked almost hopeful. The only plus side to telling Gohan the loss of Chi Chi was after the shock wore off and the tears stopped falling they had time to share fond memories of Chi Chi. He enjoyed that. It was nice to know how much she effected other peoples lives. As selfish as it sounded Goten could talk to anyone else on the planet about this, but with Goku it was just to hard.

"No. I'm okay. I…love you dad." Goten said softly then moved to willingly embrace his father this time. Goku held him back and whispered. "I love you too son. We'll get through this." Goku let him go and asked if he wanted him to take him back to his campus but Goten assured Goku he'd go where ever he needed to go on his own. As Goku wearily walked away to teleport back to his home for some peace a lone for a little while Goten voiced what had kept popping into his head.

"So we just…go on? Like everything is normal? Like nothing happened?" Goten asked. Focusing on the green of the grass underneath him and the slight breeze brushing his hair that hung close to his shoulders in the back while his bangs and top of his hair was like most saiyans a spiked mess. He knew if he looked at Goku directly again he'd cry rather he liked it or not. Goku stopped and turned to face him.

"We have to son. I wish there was more we could do…but we have to." With a weak smile Goku disappeared. He wanted to provide his son more comfort but he just couldn't. This was one death he couldn't make better by getting angry and avenging the fallen, or making a wish and there they were waiting on him. He slumped on his couch and for the first time since her death he allowed his eyes to close in an attempt to get an hour or two of sleep. The simple act provided his aching eyes a lot of comfort though all he saw with his eyes closed was her. He decided not to fight it this time and let himself bask in the beauty of his departed wife. At least he was with her then.

Meanwhile Goten decided he didn't want to go back to his tiny dorm and knew the only place he should be in that moment was with his brother. When he landed at Gohan's and Videl's place he didn't even knock. He stood in the doorway for a little while with his hand still on the door knob with his free hand shoved into his jean pocket, incase he changed his mind and left them be. What if they had just started to feel better and his grim state brought them all back down? His decision to leave was no longer an option, as Videl just walked out of the kitchen and spotted him standing there like a zombie. He saw how red her eyes and cheeks were, so he knew she had to have been crying for some time. God knew what his face looked like, seeing how his tears had been dried by the cold and harsh breeze as he flew there. Videl didn't say a word, instead she walked in a very fast speed over to Goten and gave him a tight hug. She didn't cry, more dry sobbed on his shoulder. Goten held her in return. Growing up she became just as good as a sister to him. She and Gohan had been dating ever since he was still a boy, and he grew up having her around all the time. He even found himself confiding in her at times he felt he couldn't talk to Gohan or the rest of his family. Gohan now walked out of the kitchen to look for Videl, when he spotted Goten. Goten looked up to see his older brother. His glasses were removed and his stuffy professor attire he usually wore replaced with an old pair of jeans and a baggy shirt Chi Chi had made him with his name plastered on the front. She was fond of making those for the one's she loved.

The brother's eyes met and Videl let go of Goten so that they could embrace each other. Videl hurried back to the kitchen and made a full pot of coffee. Knowing no one in that house would find any sleep that night with all that would happen tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Life learning under 18, (which the girls later found out that she was an android, explaining her insane strength, endurance and uncreative name) was pleasant. It was nice to be around a woman that could be both deadly and feminine at the same time. She was a little distant and cold at first, much like Vegeta but now you would easily mistake the three beautiful gals as friends. She was strict but no where near as strict as Goku and Vegeta. They stopped training every night at a reasonable hour and their favorite night time activity had become sitting on the couch in front of the television watching bad movies and having a pint of ice cream in each of their hands. Being of the saiyan and android race they fortunately could do so every night without the worry of gaining weight. So much so it would make any human girl green with envy. One day a week 18 would send Kaylynn and Naomi out to do the basic necessities, like grocery shopping or other errands. Making them fly to a different town every time to pick up what they needed. At first Kaylynn just assumed it was another one of those silly tasks master's could ask their pupils to do knowing they would have to comply, but now she was truly enjoying the variations of the cities they saw.

Some were big and booming with life much like the one Capsule Corp was in, while other's were small and less modern then the one's she was accustomed to seeing. She actually preferred the smaller towns to the big one's. Much less noisy and the people there seemed happy and not in a big rush like all the city people. Naomi reminded her that part of the reason for their separation from their true masters was so they could see all of earths beauty for themselves which was probably why 18 was insistent on those outings. Besides it was nice to not be cooped up at the island the whole time. Naomi absolutely fell in love with the island however. Sometimes when Kaylynn would wake up in the middle of the night, Naomi would be missing from her identical twin bed next to her. When Kaylynn would look around to make sure she was ok, she'd find her sitting on the sands with her feet planted in the water. Letting the waves sweep up at her sides and little fish nipping at her bare toes. Kaylynn had never seen such a true smile on her face as she'd stare at the ocean and the starry sky. You'd think she'd be sick of the ocean since their old planet was filled with more ocean and water then they could handle.

Training was continuing on as usual. Only now instead of 18 sparring with both of them at the same time, Kaylynn was sitting out and watching her sister and mentor fight it out. Naomi was very proud of this fact. She took it as a sign that they were getting a lot stronger even though it didn't feel like it. When they first arrived 18 would be able to spar and keep up with both of them attacking and now she was almost struggling to keep up with them individually. Naomi was thankful for all the nice tricks 18 had taught them. Her favorite was her way of showing them that the combination of both physical and ki attacks was much more devastating then using the two at different points in a fight. With her help Naomi and Kaylynn were able to prefect their own rush attacks that were proving to be very effective. Along with a few ki attacks 18 showed them, that they had never seen before.

18 stopped fighting in the middle of their spar and turned her head towards the sky, with a smile on her face. It took Kaylynn a second to pick up on what she was sensing. She swore that woman's radar extended far past any mortals senses.

"Looks, like your brother has stopped by for a visit. And he's brought Tien with him as well. Didn't know we were having a party." 18 said keeping her smile and placing her hand on her hip. A gesture Kaylynn found herself mimicking often. Sure enough only a minute later, Hideo and Tien landed on the island. Naomi quickly ran to embrace Hideo but stopped when she saw the saddened look on his face. She missed him terribly but it was rare that he showed signs of sorrow so she gave him his space. She couldn't help but notice Tien's expression was the same if not more intense as Hideo's.

"What's the matter with you two? You look like someone kicked your puppy." 18 jested hoping to lighten the mood but you could cut the tension with a knife. Tien calmly requested for her to run inside and get Krillin and Master Roshi and she obeyed. It was apparent something was wrong. When everyone was standing upon the sands of the tiny island Tien revealed his news on Chi Chi's death. A stunned silence filled the air. No one knowing what to say or what to do. The siblings exchanged looks. They were not ignorant on death, but on their old planet, when it was someone's time do go due to age or illness, the little blobs would simply emerge themselves in the sea and become one with it. They would just disappear. This would be their first experience in the passing of beings such as they. Chi Chi…it hurt. Kaylynn felt an uncomfortable feeling in her chest that was unexplained and random. It was a different kind of pain. Unlike getting punched or having your bones break under some immense pressure. She was accustomed to that but this…this was different and it slowly spread from her chest throughout her entire body. She did not like this feeling and if she knew it's cause she would eliminate it immediately.

"Bulma has been contacting everyone in Goku's stead. I told her we would inform you in person." Tien finished grimly. Krillin looked the most concerned of the bunch. He couldn't imagine what Goku was feeling. If he lost 18, he didn't think he would be able to recover from it. And they didn't have the years and history that Goku and Chi Chi had.

"What about the dragonballs can't they…?" Krillin started but Tien shook his head in the middle of his sentence. Krillin eyed the ground and swallowed hard. "Poor Goku…"

Tien explained that the funeral would be the next day and the time. He left Hideo behind when he decided to go home. Leaving his new pupil and friend to grieve with his family in whatever way he saw fit. While the others retired to the house the saiyan trio stayed outside. Chi Chi's final words to them ringing in Hideo's ears. She told them to come "home" whenever they wanted to despite their orders to do otherwise. Now he wished she had heeded that advice. She had treated them so kindly once she got to know them. As if they were her own children. Now she gone. Just gone. No goodbyes, no thank you's, no more hand knitted sweaters or clothing. It was hard to get a grip on. They all wished they had gotten to know her better, but her impact on their lives was still enough to cause sorrow and remorse.

"What's a funeral…?" Naomi asked weakly. Feeling ignorant. Everything was so different here.

"Um…I think it's another ritual. To mourn the passing…" Hideo sighed. Not understanding the concept fully either. What was there to do? They three discussed this. Then the gruesome topic of where exactly one went after they died. Kaylynn didn't care for the topic and returned inside. Preferring to remain ignorant in that topic. It was easier that way. No fear. Though she kept rubbing her chest trying to get rid of the discomfort. A new sickening feeling forming in her stomach.

"I mean…were so lucky." Naomi said continuing her conversation. She stared directly at the sea. Hideo raised his eyebrow. He hardly found losing the mother figure in their lives as lucky.

"We shouldn't exist Hideo." Naomi explained. This thought occurring to her and she had to voice it. "Were it not for a wish and the kindness of the leaders in other world we would still be…we _were_ dead Hideo. Do you remember anything before living on Capitia? Being just souls?" Naomi asked. She tried to but she couldn't remember. Really they were dead almost as long as they were a live now. Did you get memories when you were just souls? Is that where Chi Chi was now? Where ever they were? Was it nice? All these thing kept popping in her head. Hideo considered this briefly.

"I don't and honestly, I wouldn't want to if I could. We are a live now and that's what matters. We will use the life we were blessed with for the good of the universe." he answered. Gripping his sisters shoulder lightly. Naomi took a little bit of comfort in this but she stayed on the shore long after he left. To absorbed in thought to want to leave. Her mind kept flashing over to Goku, and what she could do to make things better for him. Though there was nothing. What was the good of caring of having the heart he admired if she couldn't use it when he needed it the most?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day despite the events that were soon to play out. Gohan and Goten were the first to arrive at the site. They had been up the entire night prior looking through old pictures of them with Chi Chi. They found a few priceless one's. One of Gohan when he was still tiny in his little stroller. His favorite hat with the four star dragonball mounted on top of it and Chi Chi pushing him and looking happily up at Goku. Goten teased about how ridiculous Gohan looked in his little outfit, but Gohan thought he looked pretty awesome. He wore that outfit for years. There was another funny one of Videl and Chi Chi standing next to each other in a fighting stance. Then the one's of them all together were particularly moving in this time. Gohan even brought a few to put on display.

Gohan looked around and saw the casket and the grave was already dug so he knew Goku must have been there, but he couldn't find him. Krillin was the next to show up, with 18 and Maron. Closely followed by Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks. Trunks immediately walking over to Goten's side and remaining there for the rest of the ceremony. Still Goku hadn't showed up. Deciding to take action Gohan flew over to his father's house to see if something was delaying him. Or so that was is hopes. He feared that Goku had finally broken down and was refusing to show up or something like that. He opened the front door slowly and walked inside.

"Dad? Dad…people are starting to show up…are you ready?" Gohan asked cautiously. He entered his father's bedroom where he saw him sitting on the bed. He was dressed in a very nice black suit that he must have just bought because Gohan never recalled seeing it before. When he stepped closer he saw that a white tie laid in Goku's open hand. He was staring at it with a pained expression. Goku spoke but slowly and his eyes never left the white tie.

"Your mother always put them on for me." he explained. Still staring at the tie. He clenched his hand then brought his fist to his forehead. Resting it gently on his firm hand with closed eyes. Gohan hadn't felt as horrible then he did in this moment. Seeing something so simple tear down his father was painful. He gently pulled Goku to his feet and took the tie from him. Calmly moving so he could put his tie on for him, as Goku buttoned up his black jacket.

"Do you think she would have liked it?" Goku found himself asking without meaning to. His lack of sleep making it hard for him to differentiate thought from his own speech. Gohan looked at him and it was obvious now more then ever how much sleep he had lost in those passing days. The usual light and hope that shined in Goku's eyes were now dimmed by sorrow and grief. Gohan kept his composure and smiled weakly.

"She'd have loved it Dad. You look great."

Goku nodded and with his infamous instant transmission he took them both back to the sight. This was the part Goku actually dreaded the most. As soon as he arrived he could feel all the eyes of his loved one's on him. Really he wanted to be alone. He didn't know what to say and he knew he'd be hearing a lot of "I'm sorry's" or "Is there anything I can do?" There was no reason for anyone to be sorry, no one did this to her nor could it be prevented. As for the "anything I can do?" what could be done? He didn't know what to do or even what he wanted besides having Chi Chi back. All he really wanted was this day to be over and spend the next few days trying to catch up on sleep. Believe it or not he had only eaten a sandwich in the past four days so he probably should eat something as well.

The saiyan trio arrived a little bit before Goku and Gohan had come back, though they quickly felt a little out of place. Everyone, fighters and non fighters alike were dressed in elegant suits or beautiful dresses. All in black. Not knowing anything about funerals or burials, the three saiyans thought that wearing the shirts Chi Chi had knitted for them was appropriate along with a baseball cap she had bought for Hideo and a pair of red plastic hoop earrings she had gotten Kaylynn on her birthday. Naomi had managed to save one of the pearls that had been ripped off of her in the fight of the full moon and knowing the pearls had originally belonged to Chi Chi and she managed to put the single pearl on a silver chain and she wore it for the occasion. To make things worse they had no idea what do or really what was happening. No one was talking to each other and most people they saw were crying. Out of respect Hideo quickly took off his cap and folded it the best he could to put in his pocket.

Kaylynn kept eyeing the casket then the hole in the ground. Trying to process what the use of the two could be. She didn't understand. Did they bury their dead in the ground? In a way…it was kind of nice. Like she was being returned to the earth and was now a part of it. That's always what gave her comfort when someone on her old planet passed. Knowing they would just be one with ocean, and they could continue to be used in future potions one day to help people. Seemed like that was all her old people ever desired was helping others. What was bothering her though was the casket. It was open. Inside, she could see from afar was Chi Chi. Laying there with her hands folded on top of themselves just below her chest. It was almost mocking to Kaylynn. She didn't look…dead…she looked asleep. Peaceful. Like if everyone just waited long enough she would wake up and stretch then greet them all. She didn't like it, and from the looks of things, everyone was lining up to get close to the casket and her. She didn't want to. To face it….it would just be to real. She didn't like all these sudden unwanted emotions. She had prided herself on not crying thus far and she wasn't about to break it now.

Though each step closer to the casket was weighing heavier and heavier. She couldn't just leave or not go up there when everyone else was. Hideo stopped before Chi Chi and looked down on her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, that looked both elegant and comfortable. He lightly touched the top of her folded hands and whispered "Thanks for everything…mom." he almost choked on the last word then quickly walked away. Naomi couldn't make out what Hideo had said but surprisingly enough out of the three of them she knew Hideo was the one who handled loss the least well. He almost took it personally. Like some kind of past sin was being paid for when he'd experience such a thing. Naomi lingered a little while longer then Hideo did. Admiring the strength of the amazing woman one last time. She wished she had seen her more often, but training seemed to be the only thing important at the time. Now Naomi was afraid of taking anything for granted…since the world could easily take it from you. She followed Hideo's lead and touched her hands then bowed her head before walking away.

Now Kaylynn was face to face with the very thing she wanted to avoid and she was at the tail end of the line. With Naomi walking away she was now alone.

She looked at Chi Chi's body and instantly she wanted to shake her. Wake her up. Make her move. Though she knew she couldn't. What good was becoming strong if people around you died anyway? She kept her experience brief and did a low and honorable bow in front of the casket then made her way over to her brother and sister as fast as she could. Though now a new dilemma was facing the three. Standing not far from the casket was the three that were effected the most by this tragedy. Goten, Gohan and Goku the farthest away. Some of the mourner's had stopped by them and said whatever words of comfort they could muster to say. Goku was surprised to see some faces he had never seen before there. Friends Chi Chi had made in the marketplace, who was very eager to meet the infamous husband Chi Chi apparently would talk about all the time.

Goku enjoyed this. It was good to see she had other's besides the Z fighter's group that she could find friendship in. Now Hideo was the closest to Goten. The only one of the three he thought he could say something to since he had known him so well through school and living with him. Immediately the two exchanged a quick handshake that ended with the two pulling each other in an embrace. Hideo patted Goten on the back and said "I'm here for you man. Just say the word." Hideo knew that probably sounded dumb but it seemed to fit. Goten patted him back and said "Thanks dude." Then Hideo moved on. Naomi hugged Goten as soon as she was in front of him. Their hug lasted a lot longer then the one shared with Hideo and Naomi felt Goten's arms tighten around her and she felt his breath leave his body in a low sigh. Naomi pulled back to look up at him though it was a little painful to see how distraught he looked. She gave him a smile and told him that she would be there for him anytime he needed her. Kaylynn and Goten's hug was closer to Hideo's but as she was leaving she hung onto his hand until she was to far to grip it anymore.

The three bowed in front of Gohan and shook his hand. They didn't really know him that well, but they wanted to show some kind of respect. Before they knew it they were all standing before Goku. Now all three of their hearts were stabbed with remorse. They wanted to give back to the man that had provided them so much in this dark time. Make it better somehow. To their surprise Goku smiled a tiny smile.

"I knew you guys would come." Goku said. His voice was hoarse and honestly sounded nothing like the Goku they knew. He was afraid they would feel the need to stay away since he had ordered them not to return to him. Though seeing them did lift his heart. It was kind of a reminder that there was something to keep moving on for. Goten was out of the house and would soon return to his life he had made for himself. Gohan was starting a family with his own beautiful wife and though his sons loved him and would be there for him no matter what the blatant fact was they didn't need him anymore. Though his three pupil's still did. And their support and their presence was different knowing he had people that wouldn't leave him for other worldly goals.

The three students bowed before him and Goku did a weak nod back. Knowing those three were the last of the visitors he made his way through them instead of walking around. He gripped their shoulders and patted Hideo on the back as he passed. They made their way to stand on the side lines when Naomi stopped. Overwhelmed with all the emotions she was bottling up to look strong for Goku just couldn't be contained anymore. Sometimes words just wasn't enough. She had to do something but unfortunately the only thing she could think to do was turn on her heels and run towards Goku and when she caught up to him she gave him a big hug. Hideo followed her lead and before Goku knew it all three of his young pupils were engulfing him in a tight embrace. He maneuvered himself the best he could to return the hug to all of them then after a few minutes let them go and moved to stand next to his son's who were waiting beside the empty grave. Soon to be filled with the mother and wife that everyone had come to love.

They stood and waited. Some man the three didn't recognize was saying all kinds of funny things. Something about how Chi Chi was at peace and was going to a place called "heaven" now. Looking around, people were beginning to sob again. Goku's eyes were dry but in a way that made everything all the more real and depressing. All of this became to much and Kaylynn finally let a couple of tears fall from her big violet eyes. Kaylynn looked anywhere else she could besides Goku and the now closed casket that held Chi Chi. She saw a lot of people she was coming to know as friends and were she to be true to her own feelings, family. She saw Vegeta and in that exact same moment his eyes happened to look into hers. They kept each other's gaze for only a few seconds before they quickly looked away. Kaylynn clenched her eyes tight and let out a sigh. Great. Here she was standing there like a weeping child and the one person that she never wanted to see her that way had done just that.

The only way she knew how to deal with the unwanted emotions was to bite her tongue so her mind could focus on the physical pain she was having. She knew how to deal with that pain, but this emotional kind was bothering her to no end. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and forced herself to watch the proceedings rather she liked it or not. Naomi was lacking in her sister's strength even with the unseen roller coaster that was going on in her mind. Were Hideo not next to her she would have lost it. She buried her face into her brother's shoulder and muffled her cry's in his jacket. They were now pouring dirt over her. Why was no one stopping this? It felt so wrong. She didn't understand why this was the way earth handled their dead. It was like a sick joke or something. Knowing her body would be in that spot but her soul was somewhere else. It wasn't comforting for her. If anything it was just a reminder to all those that lost her that she was gone. Hideo whispered to her but she couldn't hear him.

When she finally got composure again it was over. Now the only thing left was placing what looked like a slab of stone and if school had taught her correctly it read Chi Chi's name and some other things her blurred vision couldn't read at the time. She also noticed another stone that resembled that one was a few feet away from it. Odd. Goku didn't linger long despite everyone wanting him to stick around to ensure his well being. Only Krillin accompanied him back to his house. This time the two long best friends simply walked back to his house instead of the usual teleporting. Giving the two more time together to talk. Naomi didn't want to let him leave. She wanted to stay with him until she knew for sure he was okay. Though obviously that wouldn't be anytime soon. Not only was it a crazy idea but that wasn't even an option. Only a little over a year had passed and they weren't even supposed to see each other for another year. She set her worry for her master to be pushed aside for now. Knowing Goku would overcome this but he needed to do it, in his own way and in his own time. Soon they found themselves to be some of the few remaining, aside from their new teachers and Goten and Trunks. From a brief conversation, all the saiyans decided they would hangout together for a while and after informing their teachers they headed out. Obvious that no one wanted to stay there much longer. Trunks made the suggestion to stop at a coffee shop for a pick me up and with nothing else in mind they all found the nearest one.

The saiyans that were not raised on earth had never had or heard of the particular hot beverage but as soon as they aroma hit Hideo's nostrils he identified it with the drink Bulma had all the time. Usually late at night. To make things less awkward Trunks ordered some coffee for them in a blend he thought they would like. It was just as well. None of them had any real desire to drink the coffee but more or less just needed a place they could all be together. Goten was an obvious wreck and if Trunks knew anything about his best friend it was that he had no desire to be a lone unlike his father and he would see to it, that he got that much.

"So…"Trunks said after several moments of awkward silence. Seemed like anything and everything they could talk about was inappropriate, like they should remain sad all day or it was a sign of disrespect but Trunks was desperate to change the mood. "How's training going you guys? What have you been up to all this time?"

"Not bad. I have been learning under Tien for the past year and the sisters have been training with Android 18. No matter what it beats being at school huh?" Hideo said taking a small swig of his coffee. Not knowing if he enjoyed the bitter taste or not. It wasn't bad…just different. He noticed the canister of sugar that was placed in the middle of their table and began to careful pour some in his cup.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Goten decided to go to college after we graduated but I think I'm going to enjoy my freedom for a little while. Mom's already teaching me a lot of stuff about Capsule Corp. In a couple of weeks I'm going to be a manager of sales already." Trunks said doing his best to keep the conversation going. Goten was busy stirring his coffee slowly for the third or fourth time. Clearly having little interest in the conversation.

"Look at you big business man." Kaylynn teased with a smirk. Trunks had forgotten how much her simply gestures would do for him and how much he genuinely missed her company.

"Not really. Just a bigger paycheck and I take care of customer complaints and do whatever I can to get people to buy our stuff. Nothing special." Trunks blushed.

"What's college?" Naomi asked, deciding to contribute to the conversation. It was best to focus on the future now anyway. They all still had so much to look forward to.

"A fancy word for more school." Goten said lightly. It was nice to hear the change in his voice. Everyone let out a chuckle and the mood quickly changed. It was just like old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time hanging out again. Goten was still a little down but he was laughing and smiling as the young saiyans joked and poked fun at each other. Then Trunks ventured in the topic he was meaning to bring up for a little while now. He had missed his three other planet saiyan friends. It was nice to have people your age around you that understood what you were going through. This plan their father's had concocted was unnecessary, and the only real benefit it held was perhaps that it gave him and Goten the kick they needed to get out of high school early like they had the potential to the whole time. Well, from his perspective.

"So you guys I was thinking…" Trunks began trying to form his words to be nonchalant and not desperate. "Instead of learning under Tien and 18, how about you just train with us?" Goten looked over to him in surprise. Trunks hidden agenda hadn't even been discussed with him, though seeing Naomi over the next year…he glanced over to her and her almost angelic face and he felt lightened. Her laugh and smile seeming to be the only good thing left in the world.

"Sure, I got work and Goten has class but we have virtually all the day to train after all of that each day. In truth we really have been slacking for sometime now and I can't have any of you getting better then me now can I?" Trunks said smiling then giving a sly wink to Kaylynn. He nudged Goten's arm after he had been silent for a minute or two.

"Uh yeah…it would be a nice to see you guys all the time. True our fighting styles resemble our fathers but we know a lot of techniques ourselves and we may even be able to help you reach super saiyan before next year. I don't really have much to do after class…" Goten added then stared off into the distance in deep thought. Naomi picked up on the vibe that Goten was looking for a distraction from the loss of his mother so how could she say no? What a shame. She would actually miss 18 and all her fashion and fighting advice alike. The trio exchanged looks, to try and read each others reactions.

"Eh, why the hell not? Any chance to put you on your ass." Hideo chuckled, and smirked at Trunks.

"Hah, you wish." Trunks jested back. Goten actually felt a tiny bit of excitement fill his belly. Maybe it's what he needed to feel like things actually were normal again. The girls agreed to it as well. It only made sense. With the knowledge they learned from their masters, only saiyans could show you how to become a super saiyan after all. Which of course was still the main goal. Soon the five saiyan youths raised their coffee mugs and gave a cheer to the next year of beating the hell out of each other. The next couple of days now looking to promise cheer and progress compared to the loneliness and despair it once showed.


	15. Chapter 15: Familiar

Chapter Fifteen: Familiar

It was warm out that day. It seemed like for weeks the weather had only provided cold rain and chilled winds. The trio had used the snag in weather to slack off a bit. For almost two years straight they had endured whatever training they could to get stronger. For the past year alone their close friends Trunks and Goten taught them some new tricks, but mostly provided efficient sparring partners. The times they weren't training they were having a great time. Trunks and Goten took them to a movie theater to watch what was basically television but on a much larger screen, it was amazing. No commercials too. Though here recently thanks to all the rain they were up playing board games or just plain talking and laughing. Naomi enjoyed the closeness between the five of them. Never before did she think silence amongst a group of people wouldn't be awkward or irritating. Though it wasn't. it was comfortable. No one need say a word, and they could spend hours merely staring at the television screen in complete content.

Naomi was always the first out of bed in the morning. She was certain that if she left the boys alone, they would sleep all day long. Hideo especially. She had made sure anytime she went to awake him to remove all objects close to his grasp, or else he would sling them at her when she'd flick on the light. Pop bottles, alarm clocks, plates, you name it. If he could get his hands on it he'd toss them at her in protest then mumble curses into his pillow. Naomi was thankful for her morning abandonment today however. She planned on making a visit she would in all honesty prefer alone. She quietly got dressed in her martial arts uniform and fixed her hair in the small bathroom mirror. She smiled when she saw the state of the bathroom was just as big of a wreck as the rest of the house. About six empty shampoo bottles littered the bath tub and sink. Along with at least twelve empty toilet paper rolls She was the only one that really cleaned. If she didn't do it, it wasn't done. She didn't mind though. If she wasn't training she would find herself growing restless and cleaning was a good outlet. She took pride in it, but the weather and a good wave of laziness struck her so it was starting to get a little out of hand. She did wrinkle her nose at the ashtray that sat on the sink. She could smell the burnt tobacco and chemicals even through the pleasant scent of her hairspray. Unfortunately Kaylynn and Hideo had taken up the bad habit of smoking in their time away. The only plus to this was they didn't do it very often. Only one or two a day. Unless they found themselves particularly stressed or worried then heaven knew how much of that junk they would take into their lungs.

When she was finished she headed out. Grabbing a simple blue ribbon as she passed from the kitchen table. Before she flew off to her destination she tended to her favorite hobby. One much more satisfying then cleaning. She had taken to planting flowers and tending to a small garden she planted next to the house. The weather wasn't helping the endeavor. She had to shelter them or else she was afraid the little things would drown. Goten had taken her to a florist when he found out her love of the beautiful creations. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she stepped inside. All the fragrance's and colors were almost overwhelming. The exotic flowers were of particular interest. They were always so bright in color. Goten had bought her a single white rose that day, which she still had pressed in a book. If only such a delicate and beautiful thing could live forever. She loved that little rose probably more then she should. What enticed her the most was on the tip of the flower was a tiny splash of pink. Goten told her their were ways to change the flowers colors in the growing process, that's why that particular rose was unique to the others. That's why Goten had picked it for her. She was so unique and gentle it only seemed fitting. It sat there in a sea of fellow white roses, cleary standing out amongst the rest. That's how he saw her. Naomi became thoroughly interested in the packs of seeds that were for sale when she was in the shop. The florist explained to her that all wild flowers came from tiny seeds that continued to grow in the ground until they were in full bloom. She bought as many packs as she could, and tried to match all the wonderful flowers she had seen grow in Chi Chi's garden from the pictures of the pack. She remembered vividly staring down at the itty bitty seeds as they rested in her palm. They seemed so insignificant by sight. How could anything so small be something of worth? Yet they could grow into the beautiful flowers she loved so much and even grow into the mighty oak tree's that sheltered her currently from the sun's rays. God, how this planet was glorious.

Hastily she grabbed an assortment of her favorite flowers and tied them together with the ribbon. She liked this grouping. The contrast of bright and dull colors really kept the eye busy. She took to flight and headed in the direction she had planned on avoiding, but she couldn't do it anymore. She had to face it. No more hiding your head like a frightened child. Time to be strong. When she arrived she landed and walked over to the spot. It looked different then the last time she was here. Fresh dirt replaced with a sheet of grass as if the grave had always been there. She gingerly laid her bouquet of flowers by the grave stone and then sat on the grass a good distance away.

"Hey Chi Chi…" Naomi said in almost a whisper. Feeling kind of dumb talking to essentially thin air. She convinced herself that her words would travel to the afterlife absent proof or certainty. She had rehearsed what she had wanted to say over and over in her head but she knew she would leave out something. "It's been a little over a year since you have laid to rest. When you were taken from us…Goten has been acting a lot happier these past couple months. I know seeing him sad would probably break your heart. I um…I've gotten a lot stronger in these past two years. I know you told me many times in the past that fighting wasn't everything, though I truly think you would be proud. Of all of us. I wanted…I wanted to thank you Chi Chi. And to tell you I am sorry for not being brave enough to tell you all of this sooner."

Naomi could feel a slight breeze now, though it wasn't as chilling as the previous days. It cooled her burning cheeks that were red from both embarrassment and shame. She feared if her words were heard it would only disrupt Chi Chi's peace with her babbling.

"I wanted to thank you because, when I was growing up I always wondered what family I had lost. Who was my mother? My father? I know…I know Hideo and Kaylynn are not in blood relation to me so I often wondered if I had any other siblings. Those thoughts and unanswered questions would keep me up at night. Were they bad people? Did they really kill or slaughter people for sport? What I found myself wondering the most was…would I shame them by not sharing in their bloodlust? For being weak? Then I met you…and after time my strength and fighting ability meant nothing to you. You saw me. I think it was the first time anyone saw me for me and not a saiyan or a fighter. I took all your lessons to heart…when you would let me watch you in your garden after a days training. I have a small one of my own now. Nothing compared to yours but I'm learning. I promise by next year you will have hundreds of flowers to keep you company." she stopped to take in a deep breath not knowing what to say next. Despite all her promises to herself she felt her hands shake. Would she ever be more then a weak hearted child?

The sound of a twig snapping caught her attention and she quickly looked over at source. The rose suddenly and turned her head to hide her face. None other then Goku of course stood but a few feet away. A heartbreaking look on his face yet he stepped closer and closer to her.

"Forgive me master. Had I known you were planning on being here at this time I would have waited." Naomi muttered at a very fast pace then went to move past him. Knowing that her instructions were to not see either of her teachers for two years time and she didn't wish to upset him. A gentle hand gripped her upper arm. So light that had she not continued her course she wouldn't have felt it. Only until she was almost out of grasp did she realize Goku's hand was upon her. She wondered for the hundredth time how a warrior of his stature's hands could have such tender contact.

"Naomi wait. It's okay…please stay with me a while." Goku said. She closed her eyes and let his voice echo in her mind over and over again. That voice. It was incredible how much she missed hearing that voice. So much so she didn't realize just how she missed something so simple until it was brought to her ears after a year's absence.

"Of course." Naomi said finding the courage to look up into the man's eyes and give him a warm smile. The smile which was returned in kind by Goku and she saw his still grief stricken black orbs fill with that fabled light that made Goku the man he was. She couldn't help but fill joy because seeing this at long last made the world seem right again. The way it should be. Even though the location required more of a somber emotion.

Goku's gaze turned to the bright assortment of flowers that stood out amongst the few other bouquets resting on his departed wife's grave. Seemed like every time he visited her he'd see new ones. Somehow he knew the particular addition was from her. Goku bent down to pick up the bouquet in question. Looking from in to Naomi in astonishment.

"Did you bring these for her?" Goku asked and Naomi nodded.

"Yes. I grew them actually…Chi Chi taught me how to plant and tend to gardens long ago and I thought she would appreciate them more if she knew they came from my garden. I am kind of…proud of it."

"Yes…she would love them." Goku said with a smile then placed them back down to their resting place. His kind hearted chuckle startled her but she couldn't help but smile weakly. Of course it was a silly gesture.

"I know…a saiyan tending to gardens and flowers is kind of ridiculous huh?" she asked. Wanting to know so much more. How had he been? Was he okay? What about Bulma and the other's? The years apart was almost maddening. She grew to care for each of her new found friends extremely and it was a horrible feeling not knowing the state they were in. Though all those questions would wait. Tomorrow was the exact date they had departed from their teachers and they would at last be reunited with them. Naomi almost had her watch marked down to the seconds.

"That's not what I'm laughing about Naomi." Goku said and she felt her heart beat just a little faster hearing his voice and ways return to the way they were before tragedy had struck him. "I'm laughing because I had a feeling about you since the moment we first laid eyes on one another. I could tell that your hands were meant to give life and save life. Seeing these flowers were just proof that I was right." Goku smiled and Naomi felt her cheeks get hot again. She didn't think of it that way. Of course Goku of all people could take something as simple as planting seeds and make it sound like she was doing something profound.

"How often do you come here?" Naomi asked absent thought. She just wanted to break the silence and draw attention away from her blushing cheeks.

"Three or four times a week. " Goku said. His voice still light and breezy. He must have come to better terms with her loss in the past year though she doubted he'd ever be fully over it. Especially if he visited this place as frequently as he claimed. How could one ever truly get over such a thing? She didn't hold Chi Chi near as close to her heart as Goku had but she would at times remember her and it was like a sealed wound being split open. Though it was pleasant enough to see the loss didn't break down the man she admired so muh completely.

"I just hate the idea of her getting lonely you know?" Goku said taking a seat on the grass and Naomi found herself following his lead.

"You are a good man." she said. Of course it was a redundant statement. She often wondered if the universe truly knew of all the things Goku had done for it.

"Thank you Naomi. It's nice to know you think that way. To be honest I don't know if I hold myself in the same caliber anymore." Goku said. A smile still on his face but his downward gaze and nervous shuffling suggested that whatever he was referring to had tormented his mind for sometime now. Naomi was more then curious. What possible task could make Goku think little of himself.

"Why is that master?" Naomi asked scooting a little closer to Goku. Ready to dismiss whatever non sense he could have to say to explain how he could be a bad person. Goku's ears twitched at Naomi's choice of words. Something about it bothered him to no end.

"Please Naomi, you don't have to call me master. Goku is just as good." Goku said in all seriousness. Then he contemplated rather he should tell her what had been weighing on him for so long. Something he dare not breathe to his son's. Looking into those bright wide eyes of Naomi's he felt he could. At least he knew she would be honest with him.

"I don't claim to know to much about the condition that killed my wife, but I can't help but feel like…I aided in it. A lifetime of worry I gave Chi Chi. Since the moment we got married. I started to think and wonder how many nights did she lay awake, wondering where I was or if I was okay. I'd rush off to a battle without thinking and not give her so much as a goodbye…and sometimes I didn't come back. I've died twice Naomi. I don't know if you knew that. One time in particular was after the fight with Cell. To make a long story short his last ditch effort was to turn himself into a bomb the likes of which that would destroy the whole planet. I transported him to King Kai's planet and in the process I died after his attack. When they gathered the dragon balls to revive me I told them from other world not to wish me back. I _chose _to stay dead. I thought all I provided for the earth was further conflict. A lot of people sought to kill me and it made the planet in jeopardy. I missed so much in that time. I didn't even know that Chi Chi was pregnant. I missed the birth of Goten. I missed Gohan's first day at a public school, but she just bared it. Seven years without me. You see she is stronger then I ever could be. She just accepted my death and moved on. I however have not taken her death nearly as well. If a year has done this to me I can't imagine what the seven did to her. If I could take those seven years back I would." Goku explained.

Amazed at how fast and easily his bottled up emotions poured out of him. It felt nice. He paused to look over at Naomi and her eyes were if possible even wider then before. Leaning over to hang on to every word he was saying. He smiled at her then gazed up at the sky.

"So you see, I can't help but think all the stress I put her through is what caused…" he couldn't finish his sentence. It was a different affair to speak your fears out loud then it was to keep them locked away in the depths of your mind.

Goku had come to accept that he was the reason she passed so quickly. He had heard what stress could do to the mind and body, but how oblivious he was to what he was putting his pour wife through. A warm soft hand gripped the top of his and Goku looked at Naomi in disbelief. So wrapped up in his guilt and thoughts he had almost forgotten she sat beside him. How many times did he think the same thoughts over and over again in this very spot?

"What happened to Chi Chi was a travesty." Naomi said firmly. Gulping back her anxiety. Her words would do one of two things. Either help Goku feel better about the lies he had told himself or make him believe them more. How she did not want the latter to occur,

"The fact that you would even consider what happened to be your fault proves exactly what I told you. You are a good man. A man your wife loved and adored up until her very last moments in this world. Whatever hardship she endured being your wife she took on happily, knowing the risks. I know that anytime she had with you were the happiest in her life. No matter how often or breif they occurred. Without you, she wouldn't have known those joys. That's what you have to remember Mas-Goku. She may not be with us anymore but she lived a full life. A happy one. Something that only the blessed can claim. So you shouldn't have any regrets. Because I know were you to ask her, she wouldn't have any." Naomi smiled. Holding her breath awaiting Goku's reaction. Half afraid he would turn from her in anger and yell that she had no idea what she was talking about. Instead she felt his free hand being placed on top of hers and his eyes flickered from the ground to her. Goku himself was unsure on how to react. Her voice and words were the sweetest thing his sore ears had heard in a very long time. Sure, in many ways he had recovered a lot in the past year. Getting used to the absence of his wife. Yet hearing her voice after so long and the advice she had put Goku in a much better mood.

"Thank you Naomi. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Goku said taking a moment to look her up and down for a second. He Didn't really look at her at the funeral yet now she seemed like a completely different person.

"I am only saying the truth. No need to thank me." Naomi said gently. The few moments of silence that followed felt comfortable but started to make Naomi nervous. Goku's hand was still on top of hers and he was absent mindedly sweeping his thumb back and forth on the top of her hand. She looked away, trying to focus on anything other then Goku and his warm hands, Yet every time she looked back at him, his eyes were on her. Like he was trying to figure something out. Naomi cleared her throat and spoke. Feeling that familiar rush of blood to her cheeks.

"Can I…um help you with something?" She asked meekly not knowing what else to say. She was certain that was the longest time Goku had stared at her without interruption. He blinked then realized where his hand was and gently removed it. Naomi nervously put her hand in her pocket.

"You look different." Goku smiled happily. He again sounded like his old self and Naomi really did help that along.

"Yeah, 18 helped me pick out a different hairstyle. I kept it braided for years because I couldn't keep it tamed before. Saiyans and their one haircut you know? I promise were I not to maintain it, it would be just a thick mess." Naomi vented. At least now it didn't take as long to put up. Saving her many blissful minutes of extra sleep. Her hair reached the top of her breasts but the ends were rough and edged giving it the spikey look. Even with hairspray and proper styling techniques you just couldn't beat genetics. Though it was much easier to braid only a few strands of hair in the back then it was to braid the entire length.

"It suits you. Looks like you have grown up a lot in the past couple of years. I sensed your energy as I walked up here, but I didn't realize it was you."

"I hope it's enough to prove myself to you. Your son has helped me tremendously in the past year. After school he'd come over to our house and help us train."

Goku raised an eyebrow. Goten had been training with his students? Why hadn't he mentioned it to him? Goten would make up some excuse to come over to the house all the time. Like he needed an extra pillow or something to that nature. He knew it was just to check up on him. It was understandable. For a solid month after her burial no one could find him nor hear from him at all. He didn't want to be around anyone. He wanted to accept his depression. Doing anything else seemed to be a mockery to her memory. He didn't go anywhere or do anything in particular. Simply flew all around the world. Stopping at random cities to sleep and eat when he became to weak. Yet no matter how far he traveled his heart pined for his little house in the woods, though he knew were he to return it would make everything worse.

His children are grown and without Chi Chi he would just have a empty house to greet him. With both pleasant and bitter memories at every turn. When he returned his close support net of friends pretty much refused to let him wander off again. Hint why Goten was over as often as he was. Unlike his brother he only took on the required amount of classes unlike all the extra one's Gohan always took. That and Goten was not above playing hooky every once and awhile. Still though, not once did he mention being in contact with the other three saiyans let alone training with them. In truth Goku was probably more anxious for his students return then they themselves were. The constant company and having to come up with routines would be a nice focus for awhile.

"He has? Well that's wonderful. Can't be to prepared as I always say. It's nice to know he's taken an interest in fighting still. Before you guys came along

Vegeta and I kind of accepted that we would have to be earths best defenders. It's kind of easy to fall out of the habit of training in times of peace." Goku said breaking the silence and his train of thought,

"Do you expect us to be attacked soon?" Naomi said tensing up a bit. Goku contemplated this then put his hand on his chin. His eyes turning up to the cloudy blue sky above.

"Um not really. But to be honest with you Naomi I never really expected any of the times the earth was in danger. Well we were warned about Vegeta and Nappa arrival after my brother Raditz came to earth looking for me. Then Trunks from the future traveled back in time to warn us about the androids and my heart disease." Goku said not realizing that Naomi had no clue what he was talking about and her tennis ball eyes were proof of that. Vegeta and Nappa? Nappa…wasn't that the saiyans name that they had to fight? Were he and Vegeta in league with each other? Was Vegeta once…a villan? Androids…were there other's besides Android 18? Trunks came back in time from the future…what? All of this new found information was making Naomi's head spin and she felt kind of dizzy. Goku laughed and put his hand behind his head awkwardly. Realizing he had just spouted off a bunch of what probably sounded like nonsense. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No need for you to worry Naomi. I doubt we will see any trouble in the near future but the important thing is that even if we do we will be ready. All of us." He grinned and Naomi nodded. Starting to eager about showing him her new found strength. She was taking her lessons very seriously. She did not like the idea of Goku being disappointed in her. A feeling she got used to coming from Vegeta however. "What you should be thinking about is getting enough sleep tonight because our training starts first thing tomorrow morning. I know I can't wait."

"Me either Master. I have looked forward to it since the moment we departed." Naomi said realizing the slip when she addressed him as master but Goku didn't correct her but she watched him frown slightly. Odd how he disapproved of it now. She always called him Master Goku to his face in the past, though who was she to argue? She started to feel like her time there had to end, so Goku could have some peace. She really didn't want to but she knew her place. She wanted to sit with him in the sun a bit longer. Discussing his views and current state, and simply…enjoy his company.

"Well, I should probably go. About this time Kaylynn and Hideo are waking up, and if my hopes are right Kaylynn will be making pancakes this morning. I like mine with strawberries and whipped cream." she giggled trying to keep the conversation light and end it on a happy note. That was one thing Naomi just couldn't wrap her mind around however. Kaylynn could cook pretty tasty food now. She actually preferred baking. Naomi suspected it was because of her notorious sweet tooth, but she on the other hand couldn't so much as put leftovers in the microwave without burning it. Sure, Kaylynn couldn't make anything elaborate but it was more then either of her siblings could claim.

"Ha, I like mine just about anyway, as long as there's plenty." Goku smiled and they both laughed. Naomi said her goodbyes and Goku promised she would see him tomorrow. As she flew away Goku couldn't help but remember looking at her. Really looking at her. She looked different yet the same. Had her eyelashes always been that long? He also noticed that when she smiled on the edges of her mouth she would get dimples. Huh. More so, what he was most concerned about was why he felt a dull pain of guilt twisting around in his stomach.

He thought it best to ignore it and go back to what he had planned on doing. He told Chi Chi the exciting news that he was going to be a grandpa soon! Gohan and Videl had just informed him a few days ago. They had been trying for awhile now and seeing the proud look on his son's face when he told him the news made Goku the happiest he had felt in a long time. He was already planning all the new toys he'd have to make for him or her. A baby in the family is just what they all needed. He looked up into the beautiful sky above and sighed.

"I really wish you were here for our grandchild to meet." Goku said into the air. The wind brushing his face and pushing back his hair. He had to much to look forward to and to much to keep him happy to stay in despair anymore. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Mixed emotions filled the three saiyans as they made their way back to the all to familiar location of Capsule Corp. Excitement, Anxiety, Dread. For all they know even with all their efforts and training they could end up just as weak in their teachers eyes. Surprise, none of them had reached super saiyan yet. It was like the bane of their existence. Trunks and Goten mentioned (though it more slipped out) that they were able to reach super saiyan at a young age and relatively easy. Trunks quickly explained that both Vegeta and Gohan struggled with becoming a super saiyan too. So they started to assume it was different for different saiyans. Great. So they would reach it a year from now or ten years from now. Like it didn't feel like an eternity already. All well hopefully they have learned enough to show they haven't been sitting on their bums the whole time.

"So, how do you think the training schedule is going to work now?" Hideo asked as they flew. His jeans and leather jacket replaced with his old black and red martial arts uniform. He'd miss being able to dress freely everyday but if nothing else it was comfortable. He'd also miss his female company from a few of the bars in town. Was fun while it lasted, even though his sisters remained home pretty much everyday so it was hard to sneak them in and out.

"Like are we still going to do the back and forth thing and how long?"

"Hell if I know, I am just thankful to be learning under real masters again." Kaylynn replied. So anxious she had to slow down her pace for a few times to be the same speed as her siblings. She wanted to be back and get this going again.

"It's really up to Goku and Vegeta. I'm sure they know best." Naomi added. Now Capsule Corp was in plain sight and she could feel her heart pulse in her chest.

"Yeah, not like we'd have a choice anyway." Hideo said with a roll of his eyes. Knowing with absolute certainty he would be training under Vegeta for the first specific amount of time. Vegeta's favorite punching bag had been away from him for two years so no doubt he'd be wanting him back. When they landed, Naomi had expected to see her teachers standing in the front yard, staring intensely at them, but they were no where to be found. In fact they had to go inside the large building to find them. When they walked into the kitchen an unfamiliar sight was beheld.

Goku, Vegeta and Bulma were sitting at the kitchen table. A mug of coffee in each of their hands and a bowl full of muffins and donuts in the middle of the table. The most unusual thing about this picture was the sound of Vegeta's laughter. It wasn't mocking or sarcastic, it was sincere. Goku and Bulma chuckled too, Bulma covered her mouth in a lady like way. She had been thrilled that Goku's and Vegeta's stupid rivalry was over. They were friends now. In their own way but still friends. A few months after Chi Chi's death he started coming over to the house all the time. It lifted her heart to see Goku returning to his true self. Not long after that Goku would rush into the kitchen and cheerfully ask her what was for dinner. Bulma would cook all day if that's what it took to see Goku smile. Though she did have to hire a team of mechanics to fix the gravity room every night after her husband and Goku were done training in there.

Finally Bulma spotted the three young saiyans standing the kitchen doorway. She smiled and waved them over. Vegeta turned his head then smirked at them.

"Ah, there you three are." he said and his voice sounded much gentler then normal. "Come, join us." he added gesturing to the empty seats. Hideo immediately raised his eyebrow and tensed up. Thinking this was yet another weird test of theirs that they didn't get.

"Yeah come on guys, I'm sure your starving. I wanna hear all about your training in the past couple years." Goku said cheerfully getting up from his seat and moving to the one next to Vegeta to give the three plenty of room. They still stood in the kitchen doorway. Dumbfounded at the fact that Vegeta and Goku were getting a long so well, but the fact they weren't already training or being mocked by Vegeta. Hideo expected to be bleeding or drenched in sweat by now.

Bulma laughed at their stunned faces.

"Guys, come on I missed you so much! Even warriors need a good breakfast you know. So sit with us like a family and let's hear all about your adventures." Bulma encouraged. Ready to get up and push them to their seats if need be. Slowly the trio crept over to their seats. Preparing or a random punch or rogue energy blast at any second. It all seemed to easy. Even still as soon as Hideo sat down he reached eagerly into the bowl of treats and shoved some muffins into his mouth. Kaylynn looked at the bowl of food to Goku and Vegeta and back again. Still suspicious. She noticed one of the muffins had chocolate chips so big they were the size of her finger nails and the tempting aroma of the freshly brewed coffee would break her soon. Obviously when tempted with food, Hideo always accepted.

"So, I heard rumor that you were training under Android 18. How did you fair?" Vegeta asked casually eyeing Kaylynn from across the table. She locked eyes with him and felt herself smile even if she didn't mean to. It was just nice to see him again. Especially since he was being…polite?

"She was tough, but after your training it was pretty bearable. She taught Naomi and I exceptional ki attacks and how to channel it better. I am very grateful for her teachings." Kaylynn explained, keeping her hands folded on top of the kitchen table. She'd eat eventually but she wanted to see how this was going to play out first. Naomi's eyes scanned the kitchen noticing a few subtle changes. Above them hung a small crystal chandelier with little vines inscribed on each shard. The walls were painted a sky blue instead of the white before. She liked it much better. Seemed more cozy somehow. The counters were littered with new kitchen appliances that weren't there before. Naomi deduced this was because Bulma was choosing to cook the large amount of food that the saiyans required to subsist on more often instead of relying on her robotic staff to assist her. Which boded well for the trio. Bulma's cooking was always better then what the robots could concoct.

"Is that so? Well that will be interesting to see." Vegeta smirked looking thoroughly intrigued. The damn Androids never ran out of energy seeing how they were machines, but if 18 could teach the two other's girls how to hold onto theirs even longer then that of normal living beings that would be dangerous indeed. After teaching the students how to suppress their power levels it was hard to tell how much they had grown. He'd have to find out first hand. Which was much more exciting anyway.

"What about you Hideo? I heard Tien and you grew pretty close. He show you anything new?" Goku asked. Naomi found it odd that the bowl of food was as full as it was with him around. Lord knew when presented with food Goku would devour it almost instantly. Naomi's worried mind flashed to the possibility of Goku not eating as often and that didn't sit well with her. He didn't look any skinnier so that was a good sign. Since when did he drink coffee anyway? Hmm.

"You know it. That guy is packed full of techniques and martial arts. I kinda regret that our first encounter involved my boot to his face but he managed to kick my ass enough in training in payback." Hideo laughed. He nudged the food bowl to Naomi who was being her normal quiet self knowing her manners and shyness would make her refrain from eating in front of everyone but lord knew that girl needed to eat more. You'd think she was a human only eating three meals a day. He'd probably fall over dead if he attempted that diet.

Goku happened to notice that all of his students looked a little different. They looked older, yet still so young. Hideo's muscles had defiantly toned and bulged to impressive proportions. He had grown a few inches, so he was about the same height as Gohan now. Reaching almost eye level with Goku. Surely it was going to result in subconscious rage with Vegeta. His Mohawk was a bit longer too and his head had a bit of a stubble where hair was trying grow out. Kaylynn was a little taller too not that it did her any good, she was still the shortest though Naomi didn't tower over her as much in comparison anymore. Kaylynn's hair was a little different too. It was the same length and choppy layered but instead of her bangs spiking out they were swept across her forehead. You could tell the girls had toned up some too but they still managed to keep their feminine like figures. They still seemed the same though as far as personality goes.

Eventually breakfast was eaten and a few relevant stories were exchanged. Seemed their masters hadn't been slacking off in the two years either. Damn. Seemed the possibility of surpassing them was forever out of reach. They'd probably be able to beat them when they were in a wheel chair or hooked up to an oxygen tank. The trio followed Goku and Vegeta into the training room, where they knew their abilities were going to be tested. How, was the real question. Kaylynn's tail swished back and forth happily. She was excited and even though she tried to refrain from it, her tail seemed to have a mind of it's own. It was refreshing to see the gravity room hadn't changed. Only a new weight set and a few extra punching bags had been added. She was so used to Vegeta automatically turning the gravity up the second she entered the room she braced for it. Expecting some god awful amount of weight to be thrown on her but instead he and Goku stopped just in front of the controls and smiled at them.

"Alright guys I'm sure you saw this coming, but it's been so long since we've sparred against you we figured the best way to figure out your new abilities is by having a test." Goku said in a cheery voice.

"Okay…what's the test?" Naomi asked anxiously feeling a familiar pulse of thrill, that was associated with fighting. Especially those she knew was stronger then her.

"Don't die." Vegeta smiled. Naomi blinked and heard Hideo get out a word that sounded familiar like "huh". Before Hideo was immediately met by Vegeta's strong fist that sent him bolting towards the wall. He caught himself before making impact with it. _DAMNIT. SERIOUSLY WHY ME? WHY DOES HE ALWAYS PICK ME! _Hideo screamed in his head. Proud that he blocked Vegeta's knee with his and block his next up coming punches. The blocking wasn't the difficult part. It was the bone crushing power that came along with it that was hard to shake off. The pain that shot through all of Hideo's bones and body was the proper reminder that he was indeed sparring with Vegeta.

Goku leapt at Kaylynn as soon as Vegeta flew towards Hideo and Goku was impressed that she blocked automatically. Staring up at him with those fierce violet eyes. Without turning away he sent a strong energy blast towards Naomi who dodged then flew to her sisters aid. Now Goku was blocking and dodging both of the girls fists. Kaylynn grew tired of the stalemate and when he was distracted with Naomi's Kamehameha wave she ducked to the ground and forced all her weight upwards into an uppercut. Smashing her fist successfully into Goku's chin. She heard him grunt and stumble back a little. As she descended she kicked herself off of Goku's chest and changed direction to attack Vegeta.

Naomi used Goku being off balance to her advantage and tripped him. When he landed on the ground she wasted no time and dropped on top of him. Her knee's knocking the wind out of him as they collided with his chest. Without thinking she punched at his face with great speed and strength. Something Goku had never seen from Naomi. He shook off the shock of the initial attack then caught both of Naomi's fists pulling them above her head and out of reach of his face. The speed of this caught Naomi off guard and she ended up falling forward for a second. Her arms still being held up by Goku. She looked down at him for a second and their eyes met. She felt Goku's grip on her hands loosen but he didn't move. Just stared back into her eyes. For a few seconds the fight was completely forgotten and they just looked at each other. Goku's smile softened into what looked like an in awe expression and Naomi could only imagine what kind of goofy face she had in that moment. Then she became very aware of her position on top of him and how close she had gotten to his face and her entire face quickly changed to a shade of a tomato and she leapt off of him. Goku seemed a little shaken too but he returned to his fighting stance. Pushing whatever that was to the back of his mind and charged at Naomi.

Meanwhile Vegeta easily blocked Kaylynn's flying kick towards his head and retorted with pushing her away from him and sending a big bang attack hurtling towards her. She managed to dodge it but just barely. The energy from his attack melted the bottom of her shoes and now a disgusting smell of burnt rubber hung in the air. Hideo struggled out of Vegeta's grasp and he kneed the elder saiyan in his stomach then appeared behind him. When he went punch at him again Vegeta grabbed him and threw him back into the wall. This time he made full contact with it and he was sure he'd have to pick out the bits of the wall out of his skin. There went his two year streak of walking around with no major injuries.

Kaylynn smirked and realized it was the perfect opportunity to show what she had been working on for a couple of months now, and who better then to Vegeta himself? She out stretched her arm and she shouted proudly "Big Bang Attack". Yes! It was successful! The entire time she trained under him she couldn't get that one down but she watched an almost exact copy of the one he just sent towards her now flying towards him. The blue energy illuminating the small space in between them. Vegeta smirked and sent the attack flying away from him with a simple wave of his arm. Goku and Naomi had to jump out of it's way or else Kaylynn's Big Bang would have collided with him. Kaylynn felt that intense black gaze coming from Vegeta and shivered when she heard him laugh more menacingly.

"A pitiful attempt." he shouted making Kaylynn grind her teeth. She flew instinctively towards him and attempted to hit him directly and even with the two years of training it was proving difficult. The nagging thought that he wasn't even super saiyan kept popping into her head making her even more frustrated. She landed a strong punch against his jaw and smirked when she saw a trickle of blood flow from his mouth. As sadistic as that sounded. She watched him touch his lip after he jumped away. He saw the red stain his white glove and he chuckled. Wiping the remainder of the blood with the underside of his glove.

"It's about time." he smiled at her and before she could register it Vegeta kicked her in the stomach then punched her chin. Sending her towards the ceiling. While Kaylynn was away from Vegeta Hideo moved from the wall and open paled placed his hands on either side of his face.

"Solar flare!" he shouted. Vegeta recognized the attack as soon as Hideo moved to do it and he had time to shelter his eyes between the crook of his arm and elbow. He had felt the sting of that attack to many times in the past to let it get to him now. Goku also happened to hear his attack and shielded himself from it. Leaving the unknowing Naomi half blinded by the attack that wasn't even meant for her. When the light cleared tears of pain rolled from her eyes and she hissed at the unwelcome loss of vision. Goku knew it was the perfect chance to attack her but instead he focused his attention on Hideo. Leaving Naomi time to recover as she knelt on the tiled floor. Hideo cursed at his bad luck that the bastard was able to know that attack. Guess that crowd did stick close together. However Vegeta's sight still wasn't perfect so maybe he could still get the drop on him. When he went to send another attack at Vegeta he was met by Goku's boot against his chin.

_Where did he come from! _Hideo thought angrily. Then remembered the man was a master of the instant transmission so he really shouldn't be surprised. They duked it out for awhile until Naomi finally regained her senses. She blinked and still saw little spots everywhere, but at least her vision was clear enough to make out everyone else. Just in enough time to see Vegeta running at her. Damn he was fast even on the ground. Without having time to run or block she resorted to her last ditch effort and huddled down in a small ball on the ground then jumped up when he was inched from her. She was surrounded by a sky blue force field that caught Vegeta by surprise and sent him backwards. He managed to only skid on his heels but he was impressed at the power and efficiency of her force field. An Android technique no doubt. While he was distracted Kaylynn dropped from her spot on the ceiling and her knee's landed on his shoulders. She squeezed in an attempt to choke him and when he gripped her legs to force her off she used all her force to lean backwards and she successfully flipped Vegeta around and sent him towards the wall this time. Sending another Big Bang Attack at him and once he collided with the wall her Big Bang Attack hit him full in the chest. She smirked in triumph.

"How do you like my attack now?" she said loud enough for him to hear but she doubted he did. Hideo was used to getting his ass kicked but was growing frustrated that he had only landed a few punches against Goku. So he kicked Goku in the chest and as soon as he was a little distance away from him he did another one of his mentors attacks and sent an infamous tri beam at Goku. He didn't manage to dodge the first one but after the first one hit it's target he instant transmissioned away. Noticing if he hadn't the other two would have hit him as well. Goku was felt his body ache from that attack and couldn't help but feel pride. That defiantly gave Tien justice. They really had come a long way.

"Alright guys that's enough!" Goku shouted when he noticed Vegeta had quickly forced himself out of the wall and stomped towards Kaylynn. He quickly regained his composure and patted the rubble off his shirt and pants. A proud smile came to him despite Kaylynn's dirty tactics. Girl actually managed to get him off his feet and so did the other girl. The boy…well he was there.

"Yes, seems you haven't wasted to much time while you were away." Vegeta stated. The trio panted and refrained from looking proud of themselves.

It worked. Seeing the fruit of their labor in even such a small way was very satisfying.

"That's right. Now your real training begins." Goku said cheerfully. "No holding back this time around. You three are going to be champions."

The three students groaned. Were they holding back before…? Well…welcome home. Hideo sighed and truly contemplated how important being a super saiyan was to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Seemed training was going to go about pretty much the same way as before. Only this time it would be three weeks at each house until their masters thought their training was over. Not only that but they didn't have the pesky intermission of school to distract them. Just none stop training which is both a good thing and a…well immensely tiring thing. Now things were starting up a bit different. Kaylynn was training under Vegeta for three weeks, while Hideo and Naomi was training under Goku. First day they took it rather easy. Goku was mostly interested in how they were. After a few more hours of sparring they all went inside as soon as night fall hit. It was totally different to be staying inside the house this time. More room and knowing Goku was close by seemed to ease Naomi's mind. Then as soon as she stepped into the house she felt dismay. It looked the same but she couldn't help but notice all the dirty dishes in the sink and the random bits of trash scattered about the living room and kitchen. Mostly paper plates and bottles. She wondered how long it had been since Goku had bothered to clean. It made her feel bad. She couldn't sleep. Goku showed them where their beds were. One in Goten's old room another in Gohan's. She picked Goten's room but she couldn't sleep. Knowing how dirty the house was. It Didn't seem right. It wasn't how she remembered. It was just another reminder that so much had changed in the past couple of years. In a way it struck her as Goku not caring about himself anymore. Or not caring in general.

Silently she snuck into the kitchen and ran the water as quietly as she could. As soon as all the dishes were sparkling clean she but them in cabinets she assumed was the right place to go, then got a large trash bag and gathered up all the trash. She put the now full trash bag outside and left it there figuring if she burned it the light might wake up either her brother or Goku. Now she scurried about the house, dusting off everything and fluffing the pillows. She even scrubbed the sink in the bathroom and would have done the bath tub but figured it would be to noisy. Before she went back into her room she took a quick look at the living room and felt much better knowing how much nicer it look. When she laid her head on her pillow she saw the sun start to creep up the mountain side. She smiled. She didn't realize she'd been up that long. All she could do was hope Goku didn't wake them to early. The memory of the look in his eyes earlier in their fight resurfaced in her mind as she drifted to sleep. Wondering why she'd give it a second thought at all.

**A/N: **So between moving and not having internet I haven't been able to update as often as I'd like. Hope I haven't let you guys down with this chapter, but it might be a bit dodgy so I apologize. Really hope you enjoy and review so I know what you think. Thanks again.


	16. Chapter 16: Hell on Heels

Chapter Sixteen: Hell on Heels

Even for Vegeta his training ritual was getting…extreme. Kaylynn's first day of training involved fighting in two hundred and fifty times earth's gravity. After so long outside the gravity room it took her awhile to get back in the swing of things. He was fairly lenient though. Kind of like a work schedule she had a few hours in the day to do whatever she wanted to. Mostly in the morning then a couple of hours at lunch. Though she was thankful for the break, so were her aching muscles. Kaylynn didn't know what to do with that free time. What else could she do? Deciding super saiyan was near reach she decided not to ease up for a moment. Goten had informed her that their was a twenty four hour gym in the same city as Capsule Corp and after a few days of searching she finally found it. The city really was enormous and since she was forced to look for the place on foot it took much longer then she anticipated but boy did it have a lot of cool stuff.

The building was huge and had just about everything you needed. Four or five weight rooms, treadmills, and other exercise equipment scattered about. Tv's placed in random spots for entertainment. They even had a salad and smoothie bar. They served other things but all that health junk wasn't her preference. Though man smoothies were delicious! She loved it and she was usually gawked at while she slurped on the largest one they sold and running on the treadmills full capacity at the same time. Which was dumb. Those things didn't even make her break a sweat yet.

The people there quickly avoided her but she was accustomed to not making a lot of friends. She loved company but she desired solitary time more frequently then friendship. The combination made things hard on her socially. She probably appeared rude when Hideo and Naomi had a group of people over at the house and she would silently escape to her room but she meant no harm in it. She just felt awkward after awhile, and felt pressured to be friendly when all she wanted to do was lay on her bed and listen to music. She was going to leave the gym early that day since she ended up making one of the body builders cry after beating him in an arm wrestling contest, but something caught her eye.

In front of the entrance just past the service desk was a set of mannequins dressed in both male and female clothing. It reminded her of the one's she saw at the mall when she went shopping with Bulma. She studied one of the girl mannequins with great interest. It was wearing a top that resembled more of a sports bra or even bathing suit then a shirt. It stopped about an inch past the bust line and it was held up by thick straps on the shoulders. Kaylynn couldn't help but feel confused. Was this common for girls to wear out in public? She couldn't recall ever wearing anything that showed so much…skin in her time on earth. Then again all the clothes she owned had been purchased for her. She never really picked any clothes out for herself, and lord knew how much she sweated in her long sleeved martial arts uniform. Especially in her inhuman training with Vegeta. She hated sweating and being hot. Was this top made as a solution for that? She didn't have to wear it all the time after all. Only during training. She still had the irrational fear of her top being ripped in the middle of battle leaving her very… exposed. Ah, the perils of being a female fighter. She looked down at her baggy purple and black martial arts uniform and pondered. They were kinda big on her now. After toning up and being void of Bulma and Chi Chi's delicious cooking for so long did help her shrink down. Maybe she did need some new clothes.

The voice of a gym clerk from behind startled Kaylynn and her immediate reaction was to shove her open palm a few inches away from the gym clerks face. It probably looked silly to anybody who had no idea about ki attacks or how deadly Kaylynn was with them. The clerk looked at her hand then back to Kaylynn's stern face and furious violet eyes. After seeing that she was frightened, but continued on anyway.

"I'm sorry miss I was just seeing if you needed any help?" she spoke up. The lady's tone suggested she was more confused then afraid but never the less Kaylynn bowed her head in apology.

"Forgive me. I tend to get on edge when people are behind me." Kaylynn said trying to provide an explanation that didn't make her seem like a total head case. The lady chuckled and offered her hand to Kaylynn who cautiously shook it back.

"My name is Sarah." she said in introduction. Her blue eyes looked at the set of clothing Kaylynn had been checking out and smiled. "Ah, that look is popular amongst girls your age. We have a variety of colors and styles in the back if your interested, I can show you?"

For reasons unknown to her Kaylynn could feel her cheeks getting hot and embarrassment was overwhelming her. Something those close to her would die of shock from seeing. Nothing made that stone face and exterior crack so why was she so tense about this? What did a simple outfit matter? Her parents always expressed that it was important to stay covered at all times but that was just because they didn't have a lot of clothing options on her planet. Is that why she is acting this way? Is she ashamed of her body?

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked in concern seeing Kaylynn's unusual eyes jerk down to stare at the brick red gym floor and remain there. She had seen this a thousand times. Most girls that joined the gym did do because they were overweight or had some kind of issue with their bodies. She'd knock on the changing stall's doors and hear the muffled sobs of the women inside all because something didn't fit right. Yet she couldn't see anything wrong with Kaylynn but it was hard to tell with the big clothes she was wearing.

"I'm just not so sure that this is the look for me." Kaylynn muttered. When she looked back up at Sarah she noted that she looked like a typical gymnast. Long blonde hair tied back in a high pony tail, super skinny and wearing a similar outfit as the one on display.

"Non sense, you can at least try one of them on. I won't take no for an answer. Come with me." Sarah insisted taking Kaylynn by the hand and dragging her into the back storage room to show her all the variety and colors she had as an option. Kaylynn rolled her eyes. What was with the women on this planet enjoying the process of changing clothing for one another?

Before she knew it she was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing the outfit she had selected. All she could do was stare. She had never seen herself like this before. The black pants she picked was made out of a material like spandex so it clung on tight to her entire lower half and it cut off just above her ankles. She didn't notice how tight they were, since they were surprisingly comfortable. The top was the same as the one on display only it like her previous outfit was purple and black. On the front it was a deep violet that faded to a black in a paint splatter effect. The tiny gym logo imprinted on the two finger thick straps. It was odd for her to see her breasts on almost full display when she was so used to keeping them hidden with thick layers. Her stomach and abs were clearly visible for the world to see as well. You could see the definition of her body perfectly. Her arm leg and stomach muscles would make any fighter envious.

Only problem was, with her pants so tight you could clearly see the indention of her tail wrapped around her waist. Not so much a problem at home but in public it would defiantly cause some issues. Sarah's constant knocking was beginning to make Kaylynn furious and she gritted her teeth. She couldn't stay in there forever…sighing she moved away from the mirror and was determined if she stayed facing Sarah, her tail wouldn't be seen by her. She told Sarah it was safe to come inside and when she got a good look at Kaylynn her jaw dropped. Kaylynn shifted uncomfortably under Sarah's gaze and folded her arms across her chest incase to much of her was being seen.

"You look…my god," Sarah said straightening up and giving her a cheerful smile. This girl was in even better shape then she was and she had been exercising religiously since she was fourteen years old. Why on earth was she being so shy? She was certain when Kaylynn left the building half then men inside would gawk and stare at her. "Honey, sorry if this make you uncomfortable but you look amazing! I know girls in here that would give up their right arm for a flat stomach and abs like yours."

Kaylynn raised her eyebrow in confusion. That made no sense to her.

"Well that seems extreme. What is the use of a decent physique if you are missing an arm? You'd get much farther in life with the use of both your arms over having abs." she said in the up most seriousness. Kaylynn generally took everything to it's most literal meaning which made Sarah laugh nervously.

"I'm just saying , you look incredible. I won't let you leave this gym without buying them. You will thank me later, trust me." Sarah persisted. Kaylynn figured the girl just saw money signs and wanted to get all she could from her but she had a point. She did look…good? Hm. She never gave her appearance that much thought. Well not in the eyes of others at least. She still wore makeup almost every other day but she liked the way she looked with it. It never was for others. She did notice her face and neck were a tiny bit darker then the rest of her body. Seeing how they saw the sun the most. She wasn't exactly tan. She tried to get her skin darker by laying out in the sun but no matter how she tried that's as dark as she would get. She wondered if that was a saiyan trait. She paid for the outfit and an extra pair just incase she did grow found of it. She also purchased a strapless bra that Sarah assured her would help keep her covered if her fear ever became a reality. She had to buy that at the boutique across from the gym though. She looked at the clock in the boutiques window as she left and saw after all her shopping she had fifteen minutes to get back to Capsule Corp if she wanted to make it back in time. Vegeta was strict about her being back at 3:30 on the dot. Which wasn't an unreasonable request nor hard to follow. The gym was the only place she figured she could go unless she was still in Capsule Corp. She'd wonder if she should visit Hideo and Naomi but dismissed it. She couldn't be with them all the time and she had to get used to it.

She decided to rush home to change. She wanted to go ahead and get used to the new outfit before she actually fought in it. Plus now that she was getting used to being in the gravity room she wanted to continue fighting and training in her high heeled boots. She had gotten used to fighting with them while training with 18, but she was unsure if she could do it with such high gravity but she wanted to give it a try. She felt very ladylike and to be blunt accomplished being able to fight with those on since a lot of girls couldn't so much as walk with them. She ran to the bathroom with her gym bag and changed into her new outfit, then raced back into her room to grab her boots. She paused for a minute to look in the mirror and admire herself again. Only difference this time was she had her tail free and her boots gave her an extra bit of height. Now maybe she wouldn't have to drink an entire pitcher of Bulma's sweet tea after training since she was dangerously dehydrated.

She swaggered to the gravity room, proud of her accomplishments in such short time. No doubt Vegeta was already inside thinking of something to criticize her for. Well not today! She was going to prove to him once and for all she was a very capable fighter, so much so she could fight under any obstacles.

The doors opened automatically for her and she went inside. Vegeta as usual had his back to her and was fiddling around with the controls and he didn't turn to greet her.

"I hope you plan on putting forth more effort, then you did this morning. If you can't train under two hundred and fifty times earths gravity at this stage I doubt you will survive much longer." Vegeta murmured still focusing on the controls. He wondered if he could figure out a way to get it to jump to two or three settings on it's own without his aid.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for the concern." Kaylynn said enthusiastically, far used to the way Vegeta was and the way he spoke to her. She decided to go ahead an stretch while he kept his back turned to her. When he turned around he was thankful that Kaylynn missed the look that spread across his face. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped for a brief second. He had to blink a couple of times for it to register in his brain that the girl standing before him was Kaylynn. What in the hell was she wearing? That was unexpected…the image of her being some kid begging to learn from him vanished. Now she seemed to be a woman standing in front of him. Confident, strong…her body defiantly proved that. Kaylynn's eyes found his and noticed the strange expression Vegeta now wore.

"Is something wrong…?" Kaylynn asked timidly. Starting to wonder if bringing the heels was a mistake. Now that she walked on the partially cracked tile of the gravity room floor she half feared falling on her face in front of her un amused master.

Shaking his head Vegeta smugly thought of a response appropriate for their situation.

"You really expect to fight me wearing, such a ludicrous outfit?" Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. Letting his eyes fill with the sight of her again. She did look very much like a fighter. It was bizarre to see a woman fighter with her physique. The only comparison he had was Videl and 18. 18 was an android so after she was made there was no way to improve her muscles. Videl…psh. Let's be honest she was no real fighter. The best master she had besides her fraud of a father was Gohan and after the world martial arts tournament she rarely even trained. As a human how strong could she have become anyway? But Kaylynn…now Kaylynn was a warrior. The power behind those muscles and piercing violet eyes was impressive and would grow rapidly overtime like it already had. Even her furious glare and flushed face in anger at him seemed much more entertaining.

"Ludicrous? I will have you know, I am accustomed to fighting with these babies on." Kaylynn said lifting up one of her legs and indicated to her boots. "As for my outfit, all the human girls wear these so I figured I'd fit in a little better wearing the same. You just didn't recognize it because young people wear it." she smirked and placed a hand on her hip then wrapped her tail around her waist. Vegeta smirked back. The girls unrelenting stubbornness and boldness got old but today it was refreshing.

"It's your funeral brat. Wear whatever you wish for the occasion." he said turning his back a second time to flick on the switch to activate the gravity. Kaylynn felt the weight bear on her and remained unmoved. Making sure not to show Vegeta even the slightest sign of weakness or discomfort. Without a word of warning he sent wave after way of small ki blasts at her and she quickly and out of the way. Smacking the occasional one back at him. Not bad. The girls speed hadn't changed at all, even with those hindering boots on. She was full of surprises that's for sure. She was making a full circle along the gravity rooms wall and getting closer and closer to him.

In a blink she reappeared in front of him and he barely had time to avoid her fist before it made contact with his face. He even felt the rush of wind whip past him in the heat of the blow. Her next attempt landed perfectly, a solid kick in his gut and he stumbled back a few paces. Being forced to double over in pain with his arms clenching the spot where her heel had dug into him.

"Not so ludicrous now is it?" Kaylynn laughed and placed one hand on her hip. Allowing herself to smile proudly for just a few seconds because no doubt she would pay for it ten fold later. Vegeta straightened up and matched her smile. It did hurt a lot more then it should have, but he had been kicked much, much harder in the past.

"Pathetic that you would need heels in order to gain advantage. You should already be at that power without assistance." Vegeta commented. His eyes yet again looking Kaylynn up and down.

"You obviously have never walked in high heels mister, to think they would provide any sort of advantage" Kaylynn piped back without missing a beat. Kaylynn raised an eyebrow when she noticed for the first time in his company Vegeta wasn't wearing his signature white gloves though they were laying casually on top of the machine. She also noticed on his left hand he wore a thick silver ring. Odd, she recalled seeing similar rings on a few of the male gymnasts. Some were gold, and some were silver yet plain and always on the same finger. Vegeta didn't strike her as a jewelry wearing kind of man but it didn't really matter. She still wore the medallion he had given her proudly on her neck. Only time she took it off was when she slept or showered. In her contemplation Vegeta, took advantage of her lack of focus and used the very hand she was staring at to send a series of ki attacks at her. She blinked and did her best to dodge the dozen deadly beams whirling at her. She was successful until one false step caused her to trip over her own feet and she face planted on the floor. Immediately being hit with the last of the ki attacks. She bit her lip to muffle the furious roar she wanted to let out. Not so much at him, but because she was stupid enough to get distracted in a fight with a loose canon like Vegeta and to be clumsy enough to trip in her heels after she boasted that she could handle it,

"Your right Kaylynn, it doesn't provide you an advantage what so ever. I don't know what I was thinking." Vegeta laughed as Kaylynn had expected. She got up and Vegeta smiled when he saw the bits of rubble stuck in her hair. Somehow it made her even more a joy to look at. When she calmed herself down and began to think clearly she returned his smile with one of her own.

" 'bout time you hit me with one of those." Kaylynn grinned and her tail had involuntarily unwrapped its self from her waist and was whipping back and forth in the air excitedly. Before she knew it she was sparring with Vegeta again. This time she went out of her way to ensure she didn't kick him just to make sure he didn't throw it in her face. Now she was immensely regretting the decision to attack him head on like that. If you sparred fist to fist with Goku he mainly dodged and blocked, only occasionally throwing a few punches back or a push. Vegeta on the other hand only blocked and threw even harder punches. Damn that mans speed. Quickly he over powered her and sent a string of hurried punches at her. For the record, Vegeta's fist gloved or not still hurts immeasurably. She wondered if her ribs would be basically tiny bone fragments by now were it not for the senzu beans after each session. Kaylynn gritted her teeth and managed to vanish behind him but only to recover, not to attack. She could feel her legs wobbling under the gravity and the extra bit of pressure her heels were providing her. Her feet were already aching so much she didn't want to stand. She rubbed her swollen bottom of her lip with the top of her hand, but blood hadn't spewed out of it yet. Kind of an accomplishment right?

"Need a break already? And here I thought you showed a bit more promise this early." Vegeta mocked. The frustrated girl in front of him scowled and clicked her tongue. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Your wheezing a bit louder then normal old timer." she retorted and enjoyed the vision of her mentors face distort to an angry one that the prince was known for before attacking again. She was a bit ashamed at how tired she was already. Maybe the gym was a bad idea. Every step towards him was excruciating. Then it occurred to her that she could do just as much damage in the air if she was cautious about it. Just before she reached him she hopped from the floor and into flight, also in time to avoid Vegeta's upcoming punch. He had exerted himself forward a little to quick and with Kaylynn's disappearance he found himself stumbling for just a second. But it was long enough for Kaylynn to get her revenge on the older saiyan. She dove down to deliver a strong punch to Vegeta's face but as usual the prince's superior speed and strength won out and instead of Kaylynn's fist colliding with his cheek it instead hit his own fist that he threw up to block. The impact made an incredible jolt of pain sting throughout her entire arm. The indentions of her knuckles aligned perfectly with Vegeta's. She was to stunned with pain to react, so Vegeta yanked his fist away and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over and a sharp gasp of pain escaped her without any hindrance. She flew away from him once again to recover. Her head was beginning to spin and she felt as though someone had drained all the energy away from her.

Vegeta would have followed up with his attack and chased after her but the sound of light metal clanking on the tile beneath him caught his attention. He looked down to find the source of the sound then he saw laying close to his boot was his wedding ring. He bent down to examine it. When Kaylynn and his fist had smashed together the impact cut it clean in half. This had happened numerous times in the gravity room, even when he was sparring by himself. The power of his punch was just to powerful of the material to stay together. Yet this time…something about it irked him. His eyes turned back up to Kaylynn and he would have scowled but she was shaking. His eyes widened for a second in concern. _Had _he been to rough with her? That kick probably was unnecessary but the girl had taken worse beatings in their training before. Not being able to hold herself up anymore Kaylynn let herself drop and braced for the unpleasant impact she was about to receive from the tile below. Without a thought Vegeta ran and caught her before she hit the ground. Gripping her by her waist then slowly gliding her back to solid ground. She was still shaking and panting hard.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta mumbled. He couldn't let go or move away from her because half of her weight was being propped up by him. Though he couldn't see her face Kaylynn never looked more embarrassed in her entire life. She didn't understand why she was so weak all of a sudden. She didn't exactly over do it in the gym an she had gotten hurt way worse in the past. She straightened up a little but leaned back on his chest.

"I'm sorry master, I don't know what's wrong…I will not show this weakness to you again." Kaylynn slurred. Cursing herself under her breath. What could he possibly think of her now. Damnit. This was not how this was supposed to go. Vegeta tried to come up with a solution. He became very aware of how close he was to his young student, along with how smooth her ivory skin felt on his finger tips. Also realizing how little clothing she was wearing. The hint of raspberry shampoo floated to his nostrils. How perfectly her curves aligned with his... he shook his head and gritted his teeth. Angry at the heat that was now taking over him.

"Can you stand?" he grunted in his usual gruff voice. Deciding their proximity should be separated as soon as possible. Kaylynn nodded and took a few steps forward. She got a grip on her shaking but the woozy feeling wanted to linger. Vegeta marched over to the control panel and switched the gravity off, which helped Kaylynn feel a little better. He turned around and leaned against the machine. Crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Have you eaten today? Anything substantial?" Vegeta asked turning his eyes to the wall behind Kaylynn. She sighed.

"Not really…I had a smoothie at the gym but that's about it."

"Well that's the problem isn't it? Don't tell me it's your female nonsense about losing weight or something ridiculous like that." Vegeta said irritably. _Because you're beautiful, _the words whispered in his head and he clenched his jaw again. Where the hell did that come from? Maybe he was a bit delirious too.

"No…just eager to get started it slipped my mind. The sooner I get back from the gym, the sooner I get to smack that grin off your face." Kaylynn retorted. Instead of an equally venomous remark in return Vegeta actually laughed.

"Yes well you can't achieve that goal if you forget to take care of yourself. We saiyans seem to fight best when we have a full stomach believe it or not. Go into the kitchen and help yourself to something. You have bored me enough for one evening. We'll continue after dinner." Vegeta said. If Kaylynn didn't know better she would actually think it was a nice gesture but he was probably just going to throw this incident back in her face later. She bowed her head and decided food was a pretty good idea and not to fight him on it. As she moved to leave the gravity room she noticed the tiny silver fragments laying on the ground. The memory of her fist hitting Vegeta's flashed back in her head and she felt guilty. Great, Looks like she fucked everything up today. She bent down and picked up the two broken halves and held them in her palm. Turning to Vegeta she looked to the ring then back to him.

"I am so sorry Vegeta I didn't realize…" she said in true sorrow. She knew she would be devastated if something ever happened to her medallion. Vegeta shrugged and walked over to her. Taking the fragments back into his hand.

"Don't concern yourself with it." Vegeta said flatly and turned his back to her to walk back to the gravity machine.

"Did it hold meaning to you?" she asked. Knowing that any possession he had besides clothing had some kind of sentimental value to him. Vegeta paused in his tracks and sighed.

"Very much so." he answered. Knowing the other worlder knew nothing of marriage or it's values on this planet. He meant more about the symbol behind it then the ring it's self but of course it made Kaylynn feel a thousand times worse.

"I am so sorry. Maybe I can fix it for you…?" she offered. Not knowing how on earth she could actually accomplish that but she wanted to make amends somehow.

"I told you not to worry about it. I have lost countless rings in this fashion in the past. Were it not by your hand it would have been by my own. Now go on and get something to eat and rest. Don't expect me to go easy on you next time." Vegeta said and Kaylynn sensed the change in his voice so she sighed deeply and left. _Smooth Kaylynn, smooth. You really proved yourself today by almost fainting and destroying something of your teachers. A plus! _Kaylynn shouted in her head. Gah. No wonder she wasn't a super saiyan yet. At this rate she never would be. She rumbled through the fridge and helped herself to the basket of fruit on the kitchen table Bulma had set out while some left over heated up in the microwave. Contemplating how she could do better tonight and not make a fool of herself. Meanwhile Vegeta had left the gravity room and wandered into his and Bulma's bedroom. He opened the nightstands drawer that was set next to the king sized bed. He rolled his eyes at the new choice of sheets and comforter Bulma had chosen. It was a sky blue with frilly lace at the ends and a floral print. She seemed obsessed with everything "looking nice" though he didn't see the point. Who was in there besides the two of them anyway. He opened up the drawer where Bulma had kept several spare rings, knowing how quickly Vegeta went through them. He grabbed one and his eyes focused on the picture sitting on the nightstand. It was himself, Bulma and Trunks when he was still a boy. He knew Bulma favored it because it was one of if not only picture where he had a hint of a smile. He placed the ring back on his finger and reached into his pockets to pull out his white gloves. He slapped them on tight and sighed. The feeling of Kaylynn's skin still ghosting on his palm and finger tips. He decided he decided to continue training without Kaylynn. Feeling a lot more restless and the need to burn off the extra energy he was now feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku woke up the day after his students returned to him early. He had a bad habit of waking up when the sun rose the past couple of months, no matter what time he had fallen asleep the night before. He laid in bed for a good fifteen minutes just staring up at the ceiling and letting his eyes adjust to the light. It took awhile, but he was used to sleeping alone in the large bed, and after a few extra minutes he hopped out of the bed and did a few stretches to loosen up his muscles. He looked at the clock and noted it was only 6:00 am. He smiled, he'd let his students sleep for a few more hours before waking them to start their real training, though a good part of him was anxious to get started.

Like clockwork Goku heard his stomach growl and he dejectedly rubbed it. Realizing he hadn't gathered any food for at least a week so he was probably out. Well that's no good. How could he have let food of all things slip his mind? Especially since he was sheltering two just as hungry saiyans for the span of three weeks. Bulma had given him some money to go shopping (no matter how many times he refused to take it) but the pouch of zeni was still on the coffee table untouched. When they had money he and Chi Chi would go to the grocery store and do their shopping but doing it without her seemed…wrong. After Bulma would ask him over and over again if he'd went shopping yet and his answer was always no, she'd sporadically pop over with her arms full of groceries.

His friends were over protective of him. It was nice in some ways, but in others it got old. He was a big boy after all. He could take care of himself. Heck, he had taken care of himself since he was a kid and growing up in this very forest. Deciding a wonderful exercise to start off his training was to make his pupils find and hunt their own breakfast, he put the lack of food on the back burner. His stomach roared it's protests however, then he remembered he still had a bag of apples left from one of Bulma's food drops. It would be a yummy snack and fight off his hunger for awhile. Shirt and shoeless, Goku stumbled into the living room and rubbed his eyes to try and straighten his blurry vision. He opened the cabinet that he was certain the red delicious fruits were hiding in and grabbed the bag by its tie then proceeded to make his way to the couch.

After he flopped down on it, it took him about five or six apples shoved into his mouth to notice that things seemed different. He blinked a couple of times to make sure it wasn't just the morning grogginess messing with his vision.

The way the sunlight beamed into the living room the kitchen alone seemed to sparkle. All the trash had been cleared out of the living room, the small coating of dust decorating all the picture frames and knick knacks had vanished and all the dishes were washed and either already put up or drying on the rack. Now, he knew that wasn't right. His house hadn't been this clean since…

But better yet, how? He knew he didn't do it, so that only left Hideo and Naomi. Hideo…ha…unlikely. Thinking about it the answer was obvious, but why would she just go off and clean his house like that? Did she feel she owed it to him? Or worse was his house really so dirty she felt like she had to do it? Both options didn't sit well with him. He made a mental note to address her about the situation later. He threw his apple cores into the empty bag and since his house was now clean he made it a point to throw it in the trash can. Now that all the pictures were clearly visible Goku wandered over to the ones on the wall. A smile shined on his face.

His sons looked so much alike when they were young. Were it not for the different haircuts it might have taken him a few seconds to differentiate the two. He fought with himself to avoid gazing over at the first picture in the row. It was a picture of himself and Chi Chi on their wedding day. He could look at dozens of pictures of her all day but that one in particular made him feel weak again. It was pointless though, he had that picture memorized in his minds eye. God, she was breathtaking that day. He scanned the other pictures then realized something. There wasn't a single picture of any of his students on the wall. That bothered him for some reason. They were very important to him after all. They were the same as family and he loved each one differently. He decided that he'd have to remedy this once he could find a camera…and learn how to use one.

A couple hours later he woke them up. Noticing how Naomi seemed particularly reluctant to get out of bed. Hideo grunted and when he saw the extra clothes laid out for them, knowing they probably weighted a ton. Goku must have really spent time getting those because not only was there shirts and pants but weighted socks, boots, and wrists bands as well. From the looks of it they would even fit him perfectly. He fumbled around in his pajama pocket looking for his pack of cigarettes then lit one before attempting to put on the heavy clothes. Goku frowned.

"Oh no Hideo. Don't tell me you started smoking, that's horrible for your health and makes ya smell bad too." Goku sighed. Not really sure where the line was drawn in being their teacher otherwise he would insist the cigarette was put out immediately. Hideo's eyes darted to the ground. It was really hard to defy Goku when he was so nice and understanding about everything. Were Vegeta to say the same thing to him he'd be tempted to blow smoke in his smug face were the gesture not to be followed by pain.

"I know Master Goku forgive me. I only smoke one or two a day and if it bothers you I won't smoke around you." Hideo said politely throwing on the shirt that was provided for him and let out another grunt escape him. That was defiantly way heavier then anything they had to wear last time they trained with him. Maybe four or five cigarettes would be more appropriate. Goku looked up to the ceiling in contemplation.

"Well I guess that's okay, but can you try and quit for me? Don't want anything to stunt your growth now do you?"

"Of course Goku, if that's what you want." Hideo agreed. Wondering when and how he could sneak and do it if he was feeling particularly stressed but grimaced when Goku snatched the tobacco stick from his lips and dropped it into a glass half full of water that he had drank on earlier.

"Excellent!" Goku exclaimed his cheery and upbeat nature returning to him. "Well I know it's been a long time since we've all trained together, so were going to start off light today then jump straight into the old grind tomorrow. So, lets go get some breakfast huh?"

Hideo smiled. He hadn't eaten since he left the house a day ago and he was feeling a bit weak. Odd they had to already put on their weighted clothes to eat breakfast but hey whatever worked. Visions of eggs, bacon and biscuits danced around in his head. Naomi was very sluggish and she almost fell to the ground the second she put on her heavy shirt. She tried her best to act casual but with only a couple hours of sleep she was dreading whatever was coming next. All she wanted to do was crawl back into her bed and curl up under her warm blanket, sleep until noon, then eat about twelve pounds of chocolate. Surely that is what heaven is like. Looking at Goku's eager face she knew that fantasy was out of reach. All well. At least breakfast was first.

"Now c'mon slowpokes let's go!" Goku stated and ran outside. Leaving the weary warriors to throw on the rest of their training gear in peace. Both Hideo and Naomi raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. Nothing was ever as it seemed training under Goku and Vegeta, but when it came to meals they were usually pretty straight forward. When they were finished strapping the weighted clothes on them, they cautiously followed Goku outside.

"So guys, instead of donuts or eggs were going to hunt our breakfast!" Goku said outstretching his arms to the wilderness all around them. "Get whatever you want, meat, fruits, vegetables, it's all around us. I know you guys got used to having your food provided for you but nothing tastes better then earning your own meal. I know for sure there are three or four bears a couple of miles that way." Goku smirked and pointed in the direction to the left of him. Hideo sighed and decided the second he was away from Goku he was going to light up another cigarette. This wasn't exactly a hard task but they had gone so long not having to trap their own food the idea made Hideo uneasy. But he sure as hell wasn't going to argue with Goku after going two years without having to obey his orders.

"Meet back here when your done and we'll all have a nice breakfast together." Goku said making the ordeal a confirmed order not a request. Hideo sighed and mumbled curses under his breath. The crazy amount of weight he was wearing was going to make this annoying. Was the sixty pound socks necessary after all? All well at least if he came across something he could just kill it with a ki blast and rush back in a jiffy.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, until further notice you aren't allowed to use any energy attacks. Not even in combat." Goku added as an after thought. His smile still wide and beaming. _Oh hell! _Hideo grunted. Of course no, why would breakfast with saiyans be something easy? Bears? Psh. Bearclaw donut maybe. Hideo rushed off in a run trying to find anything and everything he could pass off as a suitable breakfast and get this whole thing over with. Maybe he won't be so cranky with some food in him. Naomi trudged forward after him. Deciding her best option was to just pick some berries or fruit since she was still wiped out. Hoping Hideo's love for meat would make him bring back something all of them could enjoy.

"Hey Naomi, wait up." she heard Goku call out to her an she froze. He didn't sound angry but anytime Goku sought to talk to her alone it made her nervous. He rushed in front of her and that damn smile of his made Naomi a little weak.

"Hey Naomi did you um…did you clean the house while I was asleep?" Goku said chuckling a bit at the end and placing his hand on the back of his head. Naomi's eyes fluttered to anything that wasn't Goku. There was no point in lying, it was pretty obvious it was her. Though she was trying her best to come up with a magical cleaning fairy that comes to peoples houses every once and awhile she thought Goku might get on board with. Did she do something wrong? Was she out of line in doing this? Oh who was she kidding? She couldn't lie to Goku if her life depended on it.

"Yes master Goku I did. I'm sorry, I just thought you needed some help straightening up is all." Naomi said and Goku picked up her cute way of shuffling her feet and kicking at the ground when she was in nervous. Much like a child would if they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"You don't need to apologize Naomi but you don't need to clean my house for me either. That's not your job or your responsibility. I appreciate it don't get me wrong but you don't have to worry about it. I know I have gotten a little sloppy but I promise to keep tidy if it bothers you."

"I like to clean…" Naomi felt the need to defend herself further even though Goku clearly was not upset with her. His smile only widened at her.

"Even still, you are here as my student. Not as my maid. So no more worries okay?" Goku said before he realized what he was doing he felt his hand brush the side of Naomi's face. It was only for a second but the action startled Goku. Wondering why he would seek that kind of contact. Now for the first time Goku was the one blushing and Naomi was the one smiling at him. Thankfully the shadow from the tree's above hid his slightly tinted cheeks.

"Understood, but if you need my help I will assist you." Naomi said before turning on her feels and running to catch up with Hideo. Feeling much more energized then before. Goku chuckled when she was out of sight. He remembered hearing the traits of his race from both Vegeta and King Kai, long ago when he knew nothing of the saiyans either. She was just further proof that not every one fell victim to their genetics. A saiyan who loved planting flowers and cleaning. What a world. A stab of pain clenched his heart suddenly when he realized the smile on his face had been planted there to long. He was not sure the source of the pain, all he could imagine that it was guilt. He had been happy several times since Chi Chi had passed yet for some reason when any happiness was caused by her…it felt different. Really different, and was always followed by the stab in his heart. Was he ill? The memory of his heart fluttering faster when he had trained with Naomi in the gravity room. When he locked his charcoal eyes with hers it was almost as if time paused. Only reminder that time flowed as normal was the pounding in his chest. He didn't feel sick. Subconsciously he put the back of his hand on his forehead. He wasn't hot. Hm…probably best not to think about it. He had breakfast to take care of after all.

The gathering had actually been a success. Naomi had found a lot of berries and some apples and Hideo had taken Goku's advice and killed two bears. Walking back proudly with one on each shoulder. Goku had also contributed by bringing some dinosaur meat for his infamous "tail steak." After he had cooked all the meat and salted it the three ate in silence. Hideo actually found the taste of tyrannosaurus and bear quite intriguing. He wondered to himself if he would find any kind of meat he didn't like. Vegetables, he could name plenty he despised, but meat he loved. Probably because it was impossible to find on his planet. He smiled at the memory. He missed his old home a lot. Mostly his family and the clear waters. He knew they weren't his "family" but they treated him like a son. Even when he was rebellious and a brat in his younger years. When he found out the truth and noticed how different he was from his parents. The girls were actually more mature then he was about it. He was angry and felt a lone and confused. He ran as far as he could away from the little village. All the way to the other side of the planet. The side that rarely saw sunlight. He remembered running until his little seven year old legs gave out on him. He was freezing and ended up falling asleep by the shore. When he awoke he saw his mom and dad had draped themselves over him, forming a jelly like blanket. Were it not for them he probably would have froze to death. They didn't scold or punish him. Simply led him back to the village and nursed him back to health. They were the most loving little creatures he was certain he'd ever meet. His heart ached thinking they didn't know how much he truly appreciated them.

He snapped himself out of his memories and decided to focus on the present. He was doing this for them after all. When he was a super saiyan he'd be able to protect the galaxy. That included Capita. He couldn't wait to show them all his progress one day.

"Goku, why is it you don't want us to use ki attacks? I had plenty more I learned and created myself that I wanted to show you." Hideo said them nibbled on his more literal bear claw. Goku swallowed the chunk of food in his mouth and chuckled.

"Just to make you mad." he teased.

"Typical. You have been spending to much time with Vegeta then." Hideo chuckled back. Naomi had gobbled up most of the berries and was now fighting falling to sleep. Her head occasionally drifting down to her chest before she realized it and forced herself awake.

"No. Honestly, if you improve your core strength your ki follows, and it's much easier to get your strength up then focusing on your ki alone. After were done eating I want each of you to fire the best you got at that mountain." he pointed to a far off one in the distance and his students eyes followed. "By the end of our training you will see the difference in such short time. Trust me."

Hideo wondered what kind of hell that he would have to endure to reach such a goal. He opened his mouth to say something else but Goku shushed him. Hideo looked confused but then Goku nodded to Naomi who was sleeping peacefully sitting upright.

"I don't want you to wake her. I don't think she slept at all last night." Goku said in a hushed voice. Hideo noticed the beaming smile he had when he looked at her.

"Shouldn't we wake her for the training?" Hideo asked trying to whisper back. A little jealous that she was able to sleep when he couldn't, but then again some a lone training with Goku could be very beneficial since who knew when he'd get him a lone in the rotation. That also meant stalling his nicotine stick too however. Goku shook his head.

"No. She can join us in a few more hours. Don't worry she'll get just as much training time today as you." Goku said lifting her up carefully. Knowing how clumsy he was he was certain he'd wake her but the girl was so tuckered out she could have slept through a tornado. He teleported to his bedroom and placed her on top of the sheets so she had plenty of room to spread out if she needed to. He stopped for a second to look at her. Her tiny slumber smile made her look so peaceful. It would be hard to wake her if she still had that smile on her face when he returned. As he left the room he tried to switch his training schedule around to fit the new circumstances. If need be there was always tomorrow. She'd still be there. The fact provided him a lot of comfort and peace of mind. His training methods really were unusual but he had reasons for them all. They would see one day. Now…how fast Hideo could run with a baby triceratops on his back? Or more importantly how far can he get without it's parents catching up to him? Probably should add more weights…Goku pondered happily on his way outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day had started the same as before. Only this time she had made certain to eat a enormous breakfast before heading off to the gym. She had redeemed herself a little in the training after dinner. She managed to keep up with Vegeta and show off some of her new ki attacks. The effort made her collapse on her bed immediately after training, but Vegeta didn't have to know that. She started to wonder if she should just sleep in a few days instead of going to the gym as soon as she woke up. Knowing herself, the second she slacked off she would get lazy and probably not do as well in training. So until she could figure out a better plan, gym it was. Not that she ever got that much of a work out there, but it was better then nothing. She settled for lifting a few weights then running on a treadmill for the first part of her day. She decided to wear her new outfit there. She was beginning to favor it over any of her other clothes. Now she looked like most of the other girls at the gym at least. She remembered a few of them giggling and whispering she passed in her baggy clothes. She really needed to understand the rhymes and reasons of this planet if she was going to fit in. not that she cared…

Today however, all the girls gave her either surprised or angry expressions as she walked by. She sighed. Looks like she wouldn't be making any friends there. Not that she needed any…oh who was she kidding. She missed her brother and sister like crazy and somewhere deep down she really desired some sort of companionship. Trunks was always working now and Goten had his college thing so finding a time to fit either of their schedules was proving to be a difficult task. All well…she wasn't there to make friends after all. When she was finished on the treadmill she excused herself to the smoothie bar. She was certain that all the spending money she had received went back to the gym and it's perfect blend of strawberries and bananas in a magical beverage! She patted herself with one of the gyms plain white towels to rid herself of the tiny beads of sweat that was now covering her body then draped the towel over her neck. When she approached the bar the lady behind the counter smiled and went ahead to prepare her extra large smoothie that she always bought. She sat at one of the chairs near the bar after she paid. Sipping on her smoothie and staring out the glass windows. Content to stare at all the people outside rushing off to get to wherever they needed to go. She smiled when she saw a couple of kids tossing a ball back and forth on the street. The only ones who didn't seem to be in a hurry and simply enjoying the moment. Laughing and teasing each other. She wondered if the pair was siblings. It made her miss hers more. Well mostly Naomi.

"Hey, this seat taken?" A male voice interrupted her thoughts and her eyes darted for the source. Standing on the opposite end of the table was a tall boy. Looked about her age. He had short curly blonde hair and tanned skin. A strong chin and baby blue eyes that were partially covered by his curly bangs. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and looked like he visited the gym just as often as she did by his build. She smirked in surprise. One of the few men she found attractive. That seemed to be rare to her.

"If you are asking if you can sit next to me, then you may." She answered matter of factly. The guy laughed and pulled out the metal seat he was standing in front of.

"Why thank you." he said politly. She noticed in his hand was a similar cup to hers. Probably containing a juice of some kind since it was plastic instead of Styrofoam. He extended his free hand to her and smiled.

"I'm Theo." he said simply. Kaylynn looked at the hand for a few seconds before taking it in a quick handshake.

"Kaylynn." she responded. She moved her eyes away from him awkwardly. It had been awhile since a stranger had attempted a conversation with her. After she beat that huge guy at arm wrestling any contact with her had been limited. When she returned her eyes to him, he was still smiling at her.

"Sorry, I've seen you around here a few times before and I just now got the guts to come over here and talk to you." Theo said and she could see his cheeks tinting a light red. It made her feel weird. She actually found Theo's shyness alluring.

"What is difficult about talking to someone?" Kaylynn asked in curiosity.

"Well nothing really. If you weren't so pretty it would probably be easier." Theo chuckled and Kaylynn smiled back. "See I have a bad habit of making myself sound like a total dork around pretty girls."

"I don't think you're a dork." Kaylynn responded and she watched Theo sigh in relief.

"Well that's a first." Theo said. Feeling a little on edge since the conversation had turned to silence again. The girl didn't seem to interested in keeping it going. He cleared his throat. "So what cha drinkin'?" he noted she didn't leave her drink unattended the entire time.

"Strawberry Banana smoothie."

"That's my favorite! Have you tried the kiwi lime yet?"

"No, it sounds good though. I enjoy a lot of fruits."

"Want me to buy you one? Well when you've finished that is." He just now saw how big the cup was. It looked huge in her tiny hand.

"Maybe…you don't have to spend money on me though. I have a little spending money left."

"It's no trouble, I'll just owe you a drink for next time, deal?" something about his smile made Kaylynn blush. He was different then the guys she usually hung around. She just nodded and smiled from behind her straw.

"So why do you come here? Looks like you are in pretty good shape as you are." Theo said trying his best to not let his eyes wander to her cleavage. Not exactly a smooth move to be caught gawking this early.

"I want to get stronger." Kaylynn decided that was the best answer. She was usually bluntly honest but she didn't feel like explaining what a super saiyan was to the (albeit charming) human boy.

"Well getting stronger is never a bad thing." Theo said taking a sip of his juice. His mouth always dried like a desert when he was nervous. Kaylynn narrowed her eyes at him. Trying to figure out the angle to his out of ordinary kindness.

"Are you attempting to do a mating ritual with me?" Kaylynn asked making Theo spit out the remains of his drink. Smooth. He had almost choked on that one. This girl sure had an odd sense of humor but he chuckled anyway.

"Well maybe not on the first date. I think I would rather get to know you a little better before any…"rituals" are performed." he laughed again. Kaylynn raised an eyebrow. Not sure what to say. In high school anytime a boy wanted to date her none of them asked her directly. Just had one of her friends of theirs to ask her.

"Date…?" she asked. Theo blushed and put both his hands behind his head. "Yeah, that was my cool and casual way of asking you to go out with me. Guess it wasn't so smooth huh?"

"Um…I don't know if I have time to go on any dates…" Kaylynn said. Both trying to consider if she truly wouldn't mind going on an actual date with someone and if she _did _have any time to see Theo outside of the gym…well she didn't HAVE to go to the gym…

"Oh…I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you." Theo said a little embarrassed. He'd been rejected before, but it didn't make it any easier, and those beautiful violet eyes just seemed to keep him mesmerized. He was about to get up from his chair and try and salvage up the remainder of his pride but Kaylynn blurted out

"No, I am not trying to refuse your offer I just…I've never dated anyone before." Kaylynn said looking away from Theo. It didn't seem important to her before but actually saying it out loud made her feel like she was just some kind of oddball.

"Oh…um…seriously?" Theo said sitting back down in his seat. That option never even occurred to him.

"It's not that uncommon!" Kaylynn snapped feeling very alienated from all the others her age. Hell Hideo had been on several dates in the two years they weren't training under Goku and Vegeta. She had desires sure, just didn't know how to deal with them. Her biggest goal in life was becoming a super saiyan and getting stronger. She didn't consider dating. Maybe it had some advantages too…

"I know, I just…your so beautiful it's hard to believe no guy has ever fallen for you." Theo said and Kaylynn's anger cooled. It was really nice hearing those words. It made her feel like…a lady. Not just a warrior.

"I am serious though I have a busy schedule so…I don't know how often we could…date."

"That's okay. I'm never busy." Theo laughed and Kaylynn returned the giggle. He was funny and nice. God…he could never actually like her. Considering how strange she was compared to the human girls on this planet.

"I'm weird. I mean…I'm not really normal." Kaylynn warned and noticed how straight and white Theo's teeth were when he smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot. That was a good sign right?

"Good. Normal is boring." Theo responded and Kaylynn almost sighed in relief. Maybe it was worth a shot. "Hey, are you free right now? I know this little ice cream shop by my house that has the best strawberry swirl ice cream in town. We can get a couple of cones and eat them in the park if you would like? And maybe you can tell me just how un normal you are. I will warn you, I'm pretty weird myself. I haven't missed an episode of Power Rangers since I was ten." He laughed. Kaylynn looked up at the clock hanging above the Gym entrance. It was 2:00 and she didn't have to get back to training with Vegeta until 3:30. That should be plenty of time to decide if she wanted to give this dating game a go.

"Sure, but your buying." Kaylynn joked and then wondered where in the hell a park could be in this enormous building engulfed town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta tapped his finger tips on the kitchen table. Fury starting to take control over his features. For the twelfth time in that single minute his eyes darted to the red glowing digital clock on the kitchen counter. It was four in the afternoon and Kaylynn was supposed to be back from where ever she went at three thirty. She was late. Very late by his standards. This infuriated him. She had half the damn morning to do train on her own. What the hell could be keeping her. For a brief second he actually feared for her safety. Maybe something had happened to her. She was always on time if not early. He sighed and pushed that in the back of his mind. No one on this planet could cause her any harm and those that could, wouldn't. Deciding he wasn't going to wait a second longer he got up from the table in a huff and stomped into the gravity room. That girl better have a decent explanation for this. He didn't have time to fool with those who didn't take this seriously. He'd be better off training on his own. Here he thought she was the most dedicated of them all. Like he could depend on her. Looks like she was just a flighty girl after all. He turned up the gravity to it's full capacity and began to do basic exercises. Trying to burn off the anger he felt before she showed up, because he had half a mind to yell or throw her out as soon as she did show up. He wasn't going to be made a fool of. Sitting there for almost thirty minutes like some loyal dog waiting for their owner to come home. Not him. Not prince Vegeta. Maybe he needed to remind her and his other students exactly what that meant.

Kaylynn made it back to Capsule Corp ten minutes later. Breathing heavily and heart racing in her chest. She had completely lost track of time. It was just nice to laugh and get to know someone knew. Theo was so kind and interesting. He seemed to happily go into detail about the show he watched involving teenagers in crazy costumes fighting crime. He also took her to the swing set in the park where they swung back and forth and shared stories. She found out how much she loved the swings. It gave you kind of the feeling of flying without actually doing so. She didn't realize what time it was until she saw it on Theo's wrist watch as it clutched the swings chain. She barely was able to shout out a goodbye before she ran with all her might to a clearing where she could take off into the sky. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was to be able to make it back to Capsule Corp. She gulped and tried to relax. She knew she was in trouble and she knew there was no avoiding it. All she could do was face it with some grace. She let out a deep breath and walked into the gravity room. As soon as she entered the gravity turned to normal. Vegeta faced her long enough to give her a hateful look then turned his back to her.

"So happy you decided to grace me with your presence." Vegeta said irritably. Kaylynn bit her lip and looked at the floor. Kicking her feet like a toddler in trouble.

"I'm sorry Master Vegeta. I completely lost track of time. It will never happen again. I will skip dinner or stay up late to make up for it. Whatever you see fit." Kaylynn said keeping her voice straight but she was terrified that Vegeta was mad at her. Sure she was almost numb to this but this time she knew she did wrong. Vegeta grunted and walked towards the weight set in the corner.

"Where were you?"

"At the gym…" Kaylynn answered. Which wasn't a lie but wasn't the entire truth either.

"Are there no clocks at the gym?" Vegeta said clearly unsatisfied with any answer he was given.

"There are Master I just…spent part of the day at the park where there are no clocks. I didn't realize how late I was. I'm really sorry."

"The park? What possessed you to go there? Last I checked only obese people and families with small children go to the park." Vegeta said. Now feeling like she was hiding something from him and that only made his anger worse.

"Well, I met this guy at the gym and he wanted to take me there so I went with him." Kaylynn said wishing she knew what to say to make the situation better. She already apologized twice which was extremely rare for her. What more could she do.

"A guy? So in other words you found it prudent to blow off your training with me to go on some date with a boy?" Vegeta said starting to pace back and forth. Now he was a thousand times more enraged then he was before.

"No! It wasn't like that, if I had known what time it was I would have left a long time ago. What do you want me to do, I can't fix it. I made a mistake!" Kaylynn said starting to raise her voice. She was feeling like she was in trouble for more then being late but what else could she have done wrong?

"Yes well, on your little outing you didn't once think of me or what I am trying to help you accomplish? Can you achieve _that _with this boy? But no I see what's more important to you!" Vegeta yelled. Hating the pounding pressure in his head that came from his anger. He couldn't focus properly and knew he was probably over reacting but he couldn't control himself. Something about the situation crawled under his skin.

"Why are you so pissed, I'm sorry!" Kaylynn yelled wishing this was over and things could go back to normal but she'd be damned if she'd apologize again. "This is the first time I have ever been so much as a second late for training, and I get this much hell for it?!"

"Because I thought you were different! I thought this was your first priority but you would rather be off with some no body and on dates then to fight or train!"

"Who the hell said it wasn't my first priority?! Because I know I didn't! Look if you don't want me to date then I won't!"

"What do I care if you date or not." Vegeta said in a calmer voice on the defensive. "You miss the point child, I am furious with you because you didn't show up when you were supposed to, and to find out that you like all the other kids walking around, lose focus anytime the opposite sex gives you a second glance!" Random images of Kaylynn being with a faceless boy while he sat around and waited for her popped in his head and it only made it worse but he couldn't shake them.

Kaylynn stomped over to him until she was inches away from his face. She was also furious beyond what she thought was possible.

"Don't you dare stand there and tell me what is more important to _ME_! I have done nothing but bust my ass to try and impress you or get even a hint of praise but all you do is ridicule me. If it wasn't this you would find some other flaw in me to be pissed off about! And for the last time I am not a child! In case you haven't noticed I have grown up a lot since we first met maybe you should do the same!" Kaylynn screamed and were the gravity room not sound proof everyone in the building would have heard her. The two saiyans stared at each other in silent for a few seconds still insanely close to each other. Both letting out shallow breathes to try and calm themselves down. Kaylynn's violet eyes grew an even darker shade when she was mad.

"Nothing is more important to me then everything you have to teach me. I just wanted something normal in my crazy, not normal life and I don't think that's asking for much. In the process I messed up but I never lost focus and I never will. If you really knew me you would know that." Kaylynn said and Vegeta's eyes examined hers. The piercing stare he gave her was like he was trying to find an answer to a question he didn't ask. He turned his head from her and scoffed.

"Get out of my sight." it was almost a whisper but it was loud enough for Kaylynn to hear. She felt her chest clench up and her eyes fill with water. Damnit he could make her so upset in only a single sentence.

"Fine." she whispered back and ran out of the room. Slamming her bedroom door when she finally made her way inside. She clenched her forehead and sighed. Realizing she could never do right by him and she half expected him to march in the room at any point and demand she get out of his house. She tried so hard. So hard to do something anything right. But all she did was mistakes. It was a really defeating feeling. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Knowing sleep would come if she laid there long enough. That's the only thing that would make her feel better.

Inside the gravity room Vegeta wasn't in the least bit calmer. Now he was angry at himself for reacting that way and making the girl leave. Why did he react that way. This girl could just…push all of his buttons without even trying. He couldn't stay mad at her for long and somehow she had gotten into his head. Randomly he'd think about her. Something she did, a gesture a smile. Damn that girl was infuriating. He grabbed the nearest weight set and slung it against the wall. The loud sound of metal crashing against each other filled the room and he clenched his fist. Whatever was coming over him he'd have to get a grip on. Damn her.

**A/N: **So this took a lot longer then I thought it would. For some reason I had a hard time finishing this chapter so I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks again for the reviews they really make my day. Also, if there is something you would like to see more of or less of let me know.


	17. Chapter 17: Grown up

Chapter Seventeen: Grown up

It had to be a dream. Hideo shifted in his sleep, Memories of the past flooding his subconscious. He watched a younger version of himself playing in the fields with a rock he had found on his home planet. Kicking it around like it was a soccer ball. It was one of the few places on the planet that had any grass. The colors there were different then earth. The grass was more of a turquoise color then green and it reached his shoulders at the time. Kaylynn and Naomi were splashing about in the ocean. Giggling and trying to drench each other in the clear waters. He remembered cupping his hands in the ocean and if you looked deep enough you would see it sparkle. Like you held microscopic diamonds in your hands. He heard his mother calling to him and obediently ran back to his little stone house. Inside she (more or less what he called the being) moved over to him and gave him a potion for sustenance. He took it eagerly. One of the perks was it always tasted different then the time before.

"You are growing more and more everyday." she said to him. Her voice booming in his head. That's how they communicated with the young saiyans. Through telepathy. He smiled and flexed his muscles. Prouder then ever.

"You really think so?" Hideo asked with a broad smile taking over his young face.

"You are hero, you always make us proud." she continued. Hideo smiled in his sleep. He had almost forgotten that his mother's pet name for him was hero. Man, that meant the world to him when he was a kid. The memory was so vivid in his sleep he could practically feel the damp cool breeze hit his face. He missed the fresh smell of the ocean the most.

"I will make you _really _proud one day mama. I promise. One day I will fight like the legendary super saiyans and I will keep you safe. I will be strong enough to keep you safe forever!" the seven year old Hideo declared. It was hard to tell if his words ever had any effect on his family or friends there because of the lack of facial expression but just the way she moved made him think…she was sad…

"Hideo, why is it so important to you to be a fighter? I wish you would enjoy your childhood instead of focusing so much on the future. You take on weight you don't need to bear right now. Your only young once, little one. Rather you are a warrior or just you, you will always be our hero. You have nothing to prove to anyone." his mother advised him. Even her tone was different. It was unnerving and made his body shake in an unexplained way.

"I know mama…I just…I have to. I have to make it right…" Hideo explained then refused to talk about the subject further. Even as a child he had this unbearable feeling of guilt. He knew he didn't belong there. It was obvious. Yet there these people were. Taking care of them, teaching them, even loving them as if they were there own. He did feel a weight. He had a debt to pay for their kindness. Especially how many times he got mad and ran away from home. He was frustrated with himself, and he was almost embarrassed how different his adopted family looked compared to him. He loved them to the point his heart might explode but…it wasn't exactly what you would imagine to be the sires of great warriors. He was the only male in his family so that meant he _had _to protect his family. If you boiled everything down, that was the true reason Hideo wanted to fight so much. He wanted to not only make his family proud but have the power to protect them. How else could he make it up to them? Or better yet…why else was _he_ out of the possibly hundreds of other saiyan infants on that planet be brought back to life? If not to keep the universe safe.

_Hideo…_

It was her voice again. His mothers. Only this time it didn't seem like it came from his memory. It was almost like she was in the very room with him. Calling out to him. Their was fear, and sadness in her voice. He didn't like it. It scared him to the point of waking himself from the dream and frantically looking around his bedroom. Still half expecting to see her standing in front of him. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead with his forearm and tried to calm down. It was silly to still be scared by nightmares as an adult, but god how that sounded so real in his head. Maybe he was starting to get homesick? Ironic since he wanted nothing more then to get off the planet and start training while he was there.

Now his heart called for the clear waters and tall grass of his home. Seems he would never be truly satisfied. An eerie feeling lingered through out his body. Like something was wrong. He tried to push his strange dream to the back of his head to attempt going back to sleep. Unaware he wasn't the only one awake in the house.

Naomi on silent feet rushed into living room and like a nervous bumble bee she rushed around straightening up everything in sight. She knew Goku asked her not to, but after sleeping much longer then she intended to and forcing Goku to train her alone until the sun went down she thought she should do something nice for him. Luckily from the night before there wasn't much to clean so hopefully he wouldn't even notice. She grabbed the glass of water that had Hideo's cigarette butt floating inside of it and after she fished out the floating menace she washed the cup in the sink with hot water. Not wanting the lingering taste of ash to remain on the glass. She noticed what looked like a BBQ stain on the kitchen counter and quickly started scrubbing it with a hot wash rag. Chi Chi would have hated seeing such a dark stain on her white counters. Though Naomi couldn't help but think she could get more accomplished if she had better cleaning supplies instead of just soap and water. She felt like she stayed there scrubbing that stain for at least ten minutes. When the spot was finally wiped clean she turned around to try and find something else she could tidy up. Mainly the coating of dust that covered most of the belongings in the house. Upon turning around she blushed and nervously looked at the floor. Standing in the passageway to the kitchen was a shirt and shoeless Goku. With his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face.

"I…I'm sorry I defied you Master Goku. I-I just was trying t-to….um" Naomi stammered and Goku politely gestured for her to stop. A low chuckle erupting from his lips. He couldn't be mad at her. Especially since the only thing the girl did against his word was clean his house. She was so cute standing there with such a concentrated look on her fair face as she scrubbed the counter. He really did need to nip this habit in the bud though. He didn't like the idea of Naomi going out of her way for him. If anything _he _should be the one going above and beyond to make sure he made her comfortable and happy.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say you are defying me, but like I said Naomi you don't have to do this kind of stuff for me. You already do enough by being my best student." Goku smiled and Naomi mimicked his grin. Her damned blush finally leaving her face. Though she felt it starting to return when he began to approach her.

"Also, please stop referring to me as Master. It makes me feel like you think I own you or something." Goku said and a small tint of scarlet started to form on his own cheeks and he placed his hand on the back of his head awkwardly. He wasn't sure why the term bothered him so much since he knew the title was just a sign of respect. He still referred to his old teacher as Master Roshi to this day yet somehow when the words fell from Naomi's innocent lips it irked him. Only her. Hideo nor Kaylynn addressing him as such didn't seem to have the same effect. Naomi smiled and nodded.

"Last time I do either of those things Goku. I promise." Naomi smiled and Goku noticed from out of the window the sun was beginning to creep up the mountain side. His stomach growled relentlessly. He often wondered if he would sleep much later in the day if the promise of breakfast was ever forgotten. Then an idea hit him and he turned back to Naomi cheerfully.

"Well since your up, the least I can do is make you some breakfast." he smiled and before Naomi could agree or disagree Goku eagerly opened the fridge and scanned the contents inside. He frowned. What was he talking about? He couldn't cook. Not conventionally anyway. Maybe if he had a roaring fire and a slab of meat but that was the extent of it. Maybe he really did need help when it came to certain areas. Fish! That's it he could cook fish on the stove Chi Chi had taught him how…but that really wasn't breakfast was it? Hmm.

Naomi peeked around Goku to look into the fridge. She instantly spotted two cartons of eggs and the packaged bacon and wondered why Goku was still staring into the fridge like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and pointed them out to him. "What about those eggs? There should be enough for all of us…we can fry some bacon too if you want." she said politely.

"Eggs…right…" Goku said and grabbed the eggs and bacon then placed them on the counter. Trying to give off the appearance he knew what he was doing. Though after he stared at the eggs like they were a new found enemy Naomi quickly picked up that he may need a nudge in the right direction.

"Goku, you have never cooked eggs or bacon before have you?" Naomi said sweetly. Trying not to make Goku feel dumb or bad. He laughed nervously and shrugged.

"You caught me. Chi Chi never really let me in the kitchen. Said I got in her way." Goku said. Damn. He really did want to make her breakfast but looks like his student had to play house keeper yet again. Naomi grinned and moved to get all the clean dishes she needed.

"I can teach you if you want…?" Naomi said. Feeling pretty good that she was actually able to teach _him _something. Even if it was something as mundane as making breakfast. Goku even perked up at this. Eagerly rushing over to Naomi.

"Really? That would be great! Just tell me what you need me to do!" Goku smiled and Naomi's grin hadn't left her face since Goku's first sentence to her this morning. It was so nice to see him happy again. She'd cook a hundred eggs for him if that meant him remaining in this mood forever.

"Well I'll admit I'm no where near as good of a cook as Kaylynn but I've picked up a lot of stuff from her and from the TV shows she watches." Naomi looked around at all the ingredients he had in his kitchen and saw he also had everything you needed to make biscuits and she smiled triumphantly. Hideo loved it when she made biscuits or rolls since that was the one food Kaylynn hadn't been able to master. She quickly gathered them up and placed them on the counter next to the eggs and bacon.

"Aw, Don't say that I'm sure your cooking is just fine." Goku said enthusiastically and watched Naomi stack the ingredients on the counter. Flour? Did you use flour to cook eggs? How bizarre.

"Thank you. So how do you like you eggs?"

"Um…cooked? With salt…?"

"I mean do you like them scrambled, fried, sunny side up, over easy, poached, hard boiled, soft boiled?" Naomi chuckled and counted the ways she knew how to cook them on her fingers. Goku obviously was unfamiliar with the terms and shrugged nervously.

"Um…I like them best when their all yellow and fluffy." Goku said hoping the description was enough for Naomi to understand what he meant.

"I think you mean scrambled. No problem. That one is easy and you can make a lot more portions that way." Naomi said and pulled the large mixing bowl towards her. Goku moved really close to her and tried to watch what she was doing. Naomi's breath got caught in her throat when she felt the heat coming off of Goku. His bare skin brushing against her arm. She shook her head to go back to concentrating, trying not to fumble.

"I wanna help." Goku said softly when Naomi reached for an egg. She handed him one and tried her best to explain what needed to be done.

"Okay. Can you break some eggs into this bowl for me?"

"Sure. No problem!" Goku said cheerfully and held the egg over the bowl and clenched his fist tight until the it burst in his hand. Once it was broken he dropped the egg into the bowl with an accomplished smile. Shell and all now sitting in the bowl. Naomi smiled and tired her best not to laugh. Well technically he did do what she asked him to do. She took the bowl and scooted the messed up egg into the trashcan and Goku frowned not sure what he had done wrong. Carefully Naomi took another egg and showed it to Goku.

"Try it like this. The trick is to not get any of the shell into the mix since you don't eat the shell." Naomi said as she gently cracked the egg with the side of the bowl and split it over the bowl. Goku watched intently then the light bulb turned on in his head and he realized his mistake. Without another word he grabbed another egg and Naomi watched nervously. Knowing how strong he was she was half afraid that the egg would either turn to mush or he'd even somehow break the glass bowl. With a small tap Goku succeeded in breaking the egg in the way it was intended. Naomi was almost awestruck. Again she was astounded at how gentle he could be when he very well could be the most powerful and dangerous fighter in the universe. Silently the two finished getting all of the eggs into the bowl. When they were done Naomi found the whisk in the utensils drawn and got excited.

"This is the fun part." Naomi giggled and showed Goku how to whisk the eggs properly. Careful not to let any of it slosh out of the sides. After she showed him how Goku happily took the bowl and whisk and kept it moving. A few chuckles came from him every now and then. While he was doing that Naomi got the other carton of eggs from the fridge to start making the biscuits. When Goku was done she advised him to keep the mix chilled in the fridge until she was done with the biscuits.

"Whatcha doing now?" Goku asked after he closed the fridge. Standing behind Naomi and looking over her shoulder. In this case Naomi was happy because at least now her blush was hidden from him.

"Just finishing up the dough for the biscuits." Naomi said. She had learned to make the mixture rather quickly since Hideo was very impatient in the mornings. Goku looked at how much dough she had made and laughed.

"I know I can eat a lot but don't you think that's a bit much for just the two of us?" he asked playfully. Leaning a little more so that his chest and stomach was pressed against Naomi's back. She let out a soft sigh and cleared her throat. Obviously Goku had little concept on personal space as well but then again…she didn't mind.

"I um…thought Hideo might want some too." Naomi said lightly and now Goku was very embarrassed. He had almost forgotten that Hideo was sound asleep in just the other room. That seemed to happen anytime he was around Naomi. Like no one else existed. Only the two of them…it was strange. He laughed and stammered

"No I know I uh just uh…you know I figured we were…maybe Hideo doesn't like biscuits. I wasn't sure." Goku clarified once his brain was able to form an excuse.

"Oh no, Hideo loves biscuits. You'll probably have to fight him for them." Naomi blushed and the two shared a laugh. She started to roll out the dough with a rolling pin (Chi Chi really kept that kitchen stocked) and was finding it rather difficult it get the large amount of dough flat enough without being afraid of over doing it and breaking the dough a part. Once Goku grasped what she was doing and saw how she was struggling and smiled.

"Here let me help." Goku suggested and reached around her to engulf her hands that were gripped on the rolling pins handles with his. Using his extra bit of strength to help her roll out the dough. She turned her head to look at Goku who was smiling at her. When she looked into his eyes she could practically see the kindness and care flaming in them. She turned her head away from him and tried her best to focus on the task and not how nice it felt to have Goku's hands on top of hers. Luckily it didn't last long or else Naomi was afraid she would melt into the floor. Why the hell was Goku so warm and comforting? At one point Goku had even rested his head on hers since he was still a bit drowsy. When he inhaled the scent of several different type of flowers entered his nose and he couldn't help but let out a small sigh. Naomi always smelled like flowers. It was fitting for her. Mmm.

Both Goku and Naomi had to blink and shake themselves out of the strange haze they had fallen under. Goku realized how close he had been to Naomi and how he had lingered there probably to long and moved to stand beside her rather then behind her. Naomi hissed at the loss of warmth Goku provided but continued on as normal. She used a cup to cut out perfect circles in the dough then put them on a buttered baking sheet so they wouldn't stick then popped it in the oven. She was going to wait a little while so that the eggs, bacon and biscuits were done at the same time. Goku had his back turned to her for a second to get a couple of glasses to pour them both a glass of orange juice for all their thirsty work. That was the only beverage he had in the fridge since Bulma had gotten him a full gallon of it but he only like orange juice for breakfast and truth be told this was the first time in a long time he had a conventional breakfast. Unless Gohan and Videl invited him over to their house that is. Naomi eyed the left over flour left on the counter and she didn't know what came over her but before she knew it she grabbed a handful of flour and launched it at Goku while his back was turned.

Being a very accomplished fighter Goku didn't even feel the white powdery substance hit him but instead saw a bit of it fly past his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow. When he touched the back of his head he saw the flour had made it's way into his thick black mess of hair. When he turned around Naomi was giggling and he folded his arms and chuckled.

"Oh is that the game you want to play?" he teased and dove towards the pile of flour. Naomi pounced backwards but not in time to dodge the floating assault. Now the entire front of her face was covered with flour and she laughed when Goku pointed and chuckled at her. She wiped some of it away from her eyes and smirked. The actual bag of flour was right next to her. She grabbed two big handfuls and launched her second attack. Goku didn't even try to dodge but instead scampered to try and find something to throw back at her. His eyes found another bag and he saw that it was the sugar. Perfect. He ripped open the bag and the war began. Both of them laughing as loud as they could and doing their best to try and get the other as messy as possible. When both ran out of material to launch at each other the food fight stopped leaving them struggling to catch their breath because they were laughing for so long. Goku's sides actually hurt because it had been a good while since he had laughed that hard. It was hard to stop anytime he looked at Naomi. Poor girl was covered from head to toe in white. Almost like someone had taken a paint brush and coated her in white paint. Where he had a lot of height over her, half of his legs were spared from the flour. He couldn't imagine what he looked like.

When Naomi had caught her breath she wondered why she bothered with cleaning so much when in only a matter of minutes she had made the kitchen ten times dirtier then it was before. When she looked up Goku was standing in front of her with a full toothed grin. Worth it. Making a mess was totally worth it just because she got to see that smile on his face.

"Looks like we both belong in the oven now." he chuckled. Naomi's eyes fell to Goku's chest and torso since all the flour had coated his muscles perfectly. He almost looked statuesque. She could have swore she had seen similar images in her old history books of statues built to represent greek gods. Goku saw all the flour and sugar on Naomi's face and he instinctively reached out to wipe the substance off her. Swishing his thumb back and forth on her cheeks. He could feel the heat from her cheeks and he paused. The moment his eyes met hers he was almost mesmerized by them. Like he lost himself in them briefly. There it was again. That gripping and powerful clench around his heart. He even felt it beat faster and faster the longer he looked into those big, innocent, downright beautiful eyes. An almost tingling feeling took over his body and he found himself wishing time could stop just so he could look into those eyes as long as he wanted. What was this feeling? What was coming over him and better yet why did he not want to fight it? He felt himself leaning forward a little bit and a voice broke him from his some what trance.

"What the hell happened in here?" Hideo asked seeing the awful mess that had become of not only the kitchen but his sister and teacher as well. He had only his leather jacket on being void of a shirt. He had his pajama pants on as well. A cigarette eloquently hanging out of his mouth. The duo looked at him almost like they had been doing something wrong. The sound of them giggling and the smell of biscuits had stirred him from his slumber. It was all the same. He had a hard time staying asleep since his nightmare anyway. Now it looked like he had missed out on something fun.

"You know how tricky cooking can be." Naomi giggled and moved past him to head to the bathroom to wash the flour off of her and change. Wishing she had a rewind button so she could relive this morning over and over again. Leaving behind a confused and slightly perturbed Goku in the kitchen. She seemed like a completely different person to him now. Like the two years that separated them were really a hundred. Yet she was the same. Focusing on it for to long made his head hurt. The only thing he could think of was pin pointing that feeling and now even pain he was feeling. Like he _had_ done something wrong. He had to figure this out before it drove him crazy…that and probably a shower. He remembered the biscuits and asked Hideo to pull them out of the oven for him while he headed towards the bathroom. Wanting training to get started just so he could get his head straight again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaylynn was getting sick and tired of this punishment. It had been days since Vegeta and her shouting match and the saiyan prince did what he always did when he was mad at her. Simply not talk to her. He'd up the training to crazy new levels but he wouldn't even critique her. Just tell her to do it again if she stumbled or failed. One day he even left the gravity room early during one of their training sessions. Forcing Kaylynn to finish the training alone. Damnit! Even when she wasn't trying she managed to upset him. It made her feel awful. She truly idolized the man and how far he had gotten in life even with all the trials that had been thrown at him. She really expected this kind of behavior from Vegeta the entire remaining time she was supposed to be there. Until one morning she was awoken early from her bed by a loud and gruff voice.

"Get up. Now girly, don't make me wait. Get your lazy ass out of bed and follow me." It was obvious whose voice it belonged to but Kaylynn had opened her eyes just in time to see the back of Vegeta's head as he left her bedroom. Now that was peculiar. Vegeta was pretty obsessive when it came to the training schedule so for him to change it, even by a couple of hours was kind of unnerving. She quickly changed into a simple blue top from one of her and 18's shopping sprees and a pair of black shorts before running out of the door. Almost tripping since she was trying to put her shoes on as she ran. Vegeta was waiting for her outside the door with his back against the hallway wall and once he saw her he lead her outside. Still not a single word uttered to her. Uh oh. This was it. He was going to tell her to leave and never come back. God that really was her biggest fear and for all she knew it was happening.

Once outside Vegeta flew up to the highest building in Capsule Corp and reluctantly Kaylynn followed. Still half asleep and somewhat terrified at what was about to happen next. Vegeta sat on the edge of the building and motioned for Kaylynn to take a seat next to him. She obeyed and her eyes turned to the beautiful sunrise in the distance. This planet was full of wonders. Vegeta remained silent for a few moments which made Kaylynn very nervous. Miraculously Vegeta finally spoke.

"I thought you might want to see the sun. Seeing how I have you cooped up inside most of your time here." Vegeta said simply. His voice much lighter then it normally was. Kaylynn couldn't help but smile. It was a simple gesture but coming from a man like Vegeta it meant a lot.

"Thank you. I love watching the sun rise…even if it is very early in the morning."

"I come here often to think when I desire moments of solitude. Even in a city full of people this really is the best spot for a moments peace." Vegeta continued and then he let out a low sigh. Turning his head to Kaylynn. She had remained on his mind the past couple of days no matter how hard he tried to snuff it out. He had to say what was on his mind. "Kaylynn I want you to understand something. I push you, probably ten times harder then I do either of your siblings. That is because I see so much in you and I see so much…so much of myself in you. And I will continue to push you beyond your limits because I know you can take it. I get frustrated when you fail and it is wrong of me to jump to anger when you do but I get so irked because they remind me of all the mistakes I made when I was your age. It is my attempt to keep you from failing and making sure you have the strength you need to keep you safe. How I wished I had a caring hand guide me when I needed it. Furthermore I want to apologize for reacting the way I did over your tardiness days ago. I will be much more understanding in the future. That much I can promise."

Kaylynn was literally speechless. She never expected that from Vegeta. The guy had some weird methods but it genuinely felt like everything he did was in good intentions. Even if he did come off as a bi polar sadist at times. She was trying her best to get used to his mood swings but it really did hurt her when he decided to stay silent around her. Even when they were screaming at each other or near blows she at least knew where he stood with her. When he was silent he could have felt anything. Angry, disappointed, annoyed. That cold exterior and stone face was very difficult to decrypt.

"I truly didn't mean to disappoint you Master Vegeta. You deserve to punish me in anyway you see fit. I require no explanation for your actions ." Kaylynn said softly and turned her eyes back on the horizon instead of Vegeta's stare. God it felt so good to hear him say those words to her though. At least now he wasn't mad at her. Well she didn't think so anyway. Again it really was hard to tell with that man. A low chuckle came from Vegeta's lips causing Kaylynn to look back at him.

"You are a good solider." he whispered with a smug smile on his face. Kaylynn didn't understand his amusement.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kaylynn asked with a raised eyebrow. Vegeta shrugged and continued to let out soft chuckles.

"Depends, most soldiers get it in their heads that their duty is to only follow orders. Making excellent weapons but no real leaders or potential that way. Seeing how you have no problem questioning your orders or going against your leaders I'd say it is a good thing. A superfluous thing but it's just makes you, you." Vegeta explained. Kaylynn forced herself not to smile, afraid she'd come off as giggly school girl or teachers pet.

"I can't make it to easy on you now can I?" Kaylynn teased and she watched Vegeta roll his eyes.

"Darling, I don't think you have ever made _anything _easy for me." Vegeta said rubbing his temple with his thumb and index finger. A smile was still on his face so he couldn't be to upset. A butterfly fluttered in Kaylynn's stomach at Vegeta's choice of the word darling over girl, child, or even her own name. She tried to control the doofy smile that was coming on her face but this time she failed. It was stupid to feel so happy or accomplished at a simple word but she was.

"Apologies. I guess I can get a little hot headed sometimes. I'm trying to control it better. I hate it when your mad at me…" Kaylynn said. The last sentence just kind of spewed out of her mouth without any real control over it. She didn't want to reveal how much him being mad at her effected her but she had dropped her guard considering Vegeta's gentle state and the glorious background she was surrounded by.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You should give some of that fight back to your calm sister and dimwitted brother. They would be much less boring and they would go farther." Vegeta critiqued and Kaylynn laughed. So much so Vegeta found it odd and spoke on the matter.

"What's so funny?"

"Are we actually getting a long? Kaylynn asked and Vegeta shared in her laugh. It was unusual for the two of them to go this long without some kind of bitter words exchanged. Outside of strictly training. It was…nice. Vegeta found the smile on her face to be just as acceptable as her scowl. Maybe even more so. This girl really threw him for a loop almost everyday. Every time he thought she had her figured out then he'd find out how wrong he was.

"It appears so. Looks like you must have grown up a little in our separation." Vegeta jested back. She almost acted like a woman now…looked like one too. How old was she now…twenty? Still so young. She had her whole life ahead of her. Considering when she came to earth she had virtually no experience or training when it came to fighting the fact that she stood as powerful as she did today was truly a testament to her will and commitment. She defiantly was stronger then he was when he was her age. Truth be told the only thing separating her from his own son was that Trunks could reach super saiyan and she had yet to. But he knew it was just around the corner for her. He could feel it. When their eyes met he smirked. They were perfect considering the background. The same violet color in splashes against the orange and red sky. Damn those eyes. Those eyes of hers were so enticing and it reminded him of a simpler time. Yet even on planet Vegeta it was rare to see those fierce burning violet eyes. Had he ever seen any quite like Kaylynn's?

"I'm glad you think so. Honestly I think I prefer times like this over us arguing or yelling at each other." Kaylynn smiled. Vegeta chuckled again and looked back at her.

"As do I." he admitted. Letting down his defense and dropping the hard stone exterior to relax for awhile. He knew she wasn't going anywhere. She would train hard until she reached her goal. Just like he had. He'd have a good warrior that had his skill and maybe even then some after he passed from this world. That meant more to him then Kaylynn would ever know. She really had pushed past all his barriers hadn't she? He almost admired the girl…

It happened so fast. Before either of them could register it their lips collided. Kaylynn was startled and unsure on what to do so her lips followed the same movements he was making and left the rest up to instinct. Vegeta grabbed her by the back of her head and entangled his fingers in her raven hair. His tongue explored her mouth eagerly and Kaylynn let out a soft moan. Not at all used to the procedure nor ever imagining doing it with her mentor but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying it…his lips were soft and warm. In fact her entire body was getting hot. Should she stop? Vegeta gently bit her bottom lip when the kiss intensified. Great spirits above she tasted good. The kiss lasted only a few moments. Vegeta's eyes widened when he realized what he was doing and he roughly pushed Kaylynn away. He stood, and yelled pointing at her.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!"

Kaylynn blinked and tried to refocus on what was going on. One minute they were finally getting along perfectly, the next they were…kissing…the next he was furious with her. Again!

"What…what do you mean you kissed me!"

"The hell I did!" Vegeta screamed. His face flushed red out of more then just anger. What the hell just happened? This was not okay. Not okay at all. For several reasons. First and foremost being that he was married, and another thing was she was his student. Even were he single that kind of behavior between the two was inappropriate and he would never stoop to such a level. But had he kissed her first…he couldn't remember. No doubt he had felt a strange attraction to her for a little while now so much so it frustrated him and even kept creeping in his mind despite his best efforts but he wasn't some reckless teenager, so why would he ever act on it?

"I have taken vows you little brat! And I will not break them for the likes of you." Vegeta continued and Kaylynn stood to her feet finally joining in Vegeta's fury.

"Who asked you to!?" Kaylynn defended. She now felt an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and uncertainty. What the hell happened? What did it mean? She wasn't sure. Could you just kiss whoever you wanted or was there more behind it? Vegeta growled and turned his back to her. Trying to calm himself down. He had to figure out something.

"Speak of this to no one. And I mean, no one. Not your brother. Not your sister, not Kakarot, no one. I will not be sullied because of some hormonal girl who can't get a grip on herself." Vegeta exclaimed and now Kaylynn couldn't help but feel ashamed. Maybe she did start it, but she never had the desire to kiss anyone before…a whirlwind of emotions hit her and she didn't know what to say or do she just didn't want him mad at her anymore! She unclenched her fists and looked at her feet.

"It was an accident…" Kaylynn said in a hurt tone. Like she had just broken a glass from the kitchen. Vegeta sighed when he glanced back at her distraught face. _More like a mistake…_he thought to himself.

"Go to the gravity room and wait for me there. Do your normal routine in the meantime. Like I said never speak of this again because I assure you this is the only occurrence something like that will happen. Now go." Vegeta said in his dangerous tone and Kaylynn was to flustered to argue with him. She hopped down from the building then flew to the ground. Quietly entering the front door incase everyone else was still sleeping. The last thing she wanted to do was run into Trunks or even worse Bulma. How could she have let this happened? My god…how was she ever going to look at him the same way again? Were they supposed to just continue on like nothing happened? Well…the peace was good while it lasted. It would probably be weeks before Vegeta spoke to her again. When she entered the gravity room she immediately punched one of the punching bags with all her might. Ugh! She just couldn't win for losing. She liked the kiss but felt guilty and confused by it. Isn't that what mates did? She wasn't Vegeta's mate or wife or whatever so that was bad right? But he didn't stop it either. Even if she _had _initiated it. So…ugggh! None of this made any sense. She would just have to push whatever the hell that was to the back of her head and focus on what was important. That's all she could do anyway.

Meanwhile Vegeta remained standing on the rooftop. Her kiss still burning on his lips. He had felt attraction for other women in the past yet never would he imagine doing anything like _that _with them. Somehow…it was becoming difficult to contain himself around Kaylynn. Kaylynn his student. Kaylynn who could barely be considered a woman at all considering her age. He had a son who was twenty for heavens sake! He was twice her age. What was it about that girl? It's not as though anything was substantial there…

He sighed and gazed in the distance. Giving himself some credit for letting it end when it did. Even he had moments of weakness as few and far between as they were but he never made the same mistake twice. And he wouldn't. Stupid woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halwn paced back and forth on the uncommonly quiet planet. Exceptionally quiet considering his crew was currently tearing the life from the tiny creatures. It was almost refreshing. To many screams of pain and fear meshed together always gave him an unforgivable headache. Yet it provided a problem. If these beings couldn't speak then it would be difficult to find out the information they needed would it not. Yet Pyry was still scanning the plain boring planet for the source of their desires. Those white eyes could see through anything so if it was on the planet he would get it. Just had to be patient. As he had been for years. His fire eyes saw the poor creatures evacuating to the sea and he smirked. We can't have that now can we?

With a snap of his fingers a chain reaction of his energy attack caused the entirety of the planets water to evaporate in seconds. Igniting the planet it a burning red light that was blinding to those unaccustomed to it. He heard Casimir's sadistic cackle in the distance which made him smirk as well. Rarely did Halwn dirty his own hands but it was always amazing to be reminded of the man's power. Stifling any ideas of rebellion as well not that any of them would ever turn against their leader. They were a part of an elite brotherhood that no one else in the universe would ever understand. Hours continued in this fashion and Halwn was growing increasingly impatient. Finally Casimir approached him. He had to refrain from screaming when he saw the disappointed look on his subordinates face. Casimir bowed his head before speaking.

"Captain, apologies for the late report. I have filled these gelatinous creatures with every kind of pain you can imagine, yet none of them have provided anything valuable. All they kept saying was "it's not here" or "we don't have it." I'm sorry captain. That's all I could get out of them."

Halwn sighed. All of his crew had their expertise and torture was Casimir's. If pain could provide the answer then he would have received it in a mere touch. Perhaps not all was lost. If nothing else he had the validation he needed. The elixir did exist and it had been there. So, someone, somewhere out there held the power to move time and space. He just had to take it from them. He chuckled to Casimir's surprise. How ironic to leave the guardianship of essentially the most powerful substance in the universe to such pitiful beings. No doubt they passed it a long to a neighbor planet to keep safe.

"We will wait to hear from Pyry before making our next move. I shall confront a survivor to see if I personally can't get the location from them." Halwn said cheerfully. He looked back at his second in command once more. Obviously he was expecting a harsh reaction so as he passed he playfully tapped his face with a smack. Making Casimir smirk. Casimir was pleased that his friend and leader was finally of a decent mood. Casimir had literally white as snow skin and flaming red spiked hair. The contrast almost hurt your eyes if you looked at him for to long. His bottom lip was pierced twice with identical rings next to each other. His eyes like most creatures black as coal. The piercing held some kind of meaning on his home planet but after years of torture he had long since forgotten it. Only familiarity made him keep them.

Halwn made his way towards Deirdre who was busy stomping one of her daggers into a blob beneath her boot that squirmed until it stopped moving all together. She hissed and clenched her fists,

"Damn pests." she spat and was about to throw another dagger at one of the beaten creatures nearby but Halwn caught her hand. Whispering something in her ear that made her blush and giggle before stepping aside. Halwn approached the half dead creature with his blue cape whipping behind him. He knelt for the first time in a decade to be on closer level to the creature. Unknown to him the rest of his crew was eagerly listening behind him. Even the insane Pyry who had just finished analyzing the planet.

"I know you can understand me." Halwn whispered to the shaking being in front of him. His very eyes demanded fear with their red and gold glint. It was foreign and horrifying for the creature but he spoke as softly as his deep voice would allow. "So listen carefully. I can end this bloodshed and pain with only a word, you don't want your people to suffer anymore and neither do I. If you want this to end all you need do is tell me where the Elixir of otherworld is located. We will leave your planet in peace and never return. I am sure you have dedicated your life to it's secrecy but ask yourself if this is worth it." Halwn finished and when he got no answer he turned his head towards Bora who effectively shot continuous energy waves at a group of survivors and though their screams were unheard by the villains it was all to real to the interrogated blob. When it spoke to Halwn he snapped his fingers to signal Bora to stop. His only visual eye glowing orange under his wrappings. It was obvious all his men were eager but it required delicacy at this point.

_I honestly don't know. None of us know. Please end this…please._

Halwn raised and eyebrow when he heard the telepathic message in his head. So that's how they communicated. Interesting.

"You know. Someone knows. I am running out of patience and kindness little creature. Do not test me."

_We…we gave it to some visitors to keep it safe. We feared this day would come so we took action to prevent it. Where they took it I do not know. That is the full truth now please leave us alone._

"Would one of your neighboring planets know? Would they have stopped somewhere for any reason?"

_Yes…_

The being answered telling the beast whatever they wanted to hear to make it end. Most of the people of Capaita had never felt pain before. Just an ounce of it was crippling. Halwn thought on this for a moment then stood up straight. "Go in peace." he whispered and disposed of the pitiful thing with an energy blast.

"Captain…?" Deirdre asked hopefully and Halwn looked past her to Pyry.

"What did your eyes see?" he asked for further validation. Pyry muttered nonsense for a few seconds before bitterly answering.

"Not here, not here. Water, water everywhere but not a drop to drink." he sighed and let his obtuse head drop to his chest.

"Anything else?" Halwn pressed used to his antics but that didn't make it any less annoying. Pyry perked up and bounced up and down.

"YESSSSS. Spaceships three were here you see."

"Three?" Casimir questioned. Who in their right mind would come to this planet if not for the elixir and better yet how did it come to their knowledge?

"What kind of spaceships?" Halwn pressed trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Little ones, baby ones. The base pods from Lord Frieza's reign."

"Kinds typically used by saiyans?" Deirdre asked bitterly. God she hated those flea infested apes.

"Relax Deirdre. The saiyans are tucked away on earth content with their ignorance and bliss." Bora grunted. Deirdre had even less patience then the captain.

"Nor would they have access to those type of pods anymore." Casimir deduced with his hand resting on his chin.

"The Ginyu force also used them often. Could be any sod left over from Freiza or Coolers reign that once served in their forces. Still, those pods need to be recharged after a certain distance if they are as basic as Pyry described." Halwn said who turned to Deidre but before he could say anything she was already punching in the coordinates on her handheld device. After a few moments the device beeped and they had their answer.

"Yullect. That's the planet they had to land on in order to recharge their ships. Surely someone there would see these visitors and tell us where they headed off to." Deirdre said with a happy shrill. Halwn nodded and thought it over.

"If they had drank it surely we would have seen it's effects in someway by now. So therefore they either haven't used to keep it safe or simply had no idea what they possessed. Well team, seems we will have to ensure that is the case. To Yullect." Halwn declared and most of them ran back to the ship right away except for Deirdre who lingered behind to tip toe a soft kiss to her Captain. The news was very pleasing to her.

"I think I know something fun we can do on the ride their." Deidre said nipping at Halwn's neck. He calmly pushed her aside and ran his thumb over her lavender lips. "Later. Let's get the coordinates set up first and make sure the dimwit doesn't take the wheel." Halwn answered causing her to pout but agreed. She turned to the destruction around them. Most of the ground still smoking and smoldering. Not a single being drew breath on the planet. She wrapped her arms around Halwn's massive one.

"What do you say Captain, want to make a full round of this and destroy the planet?" she asked playfully. Halwn shrugged and moved towards the ship.

"Why bother? Who would notice anyway?"

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and again sorry if it took me forever to update. Please let me know what you think and thanks so much for all the nice reviews. They really make my day. Hope I didn't let anyone down in this chapter. So as always enjoy. **


End file.
